Sugar Sugar Hetalia
by Nellana
Summary: Dans un monde où toutes les nations sont célibataires, Bella et Elizabeta décident que ça ne peut plus durer. Mais pour obliger tout ce joli monde à se déclarer, il leur faudra de l'imagination et l'aide d'un mage... Et tant pis s'il y a quelques erreurs en chemin ! FrUk, GerIta, Spamano, et d'autres couples.
1. Chapitre 1 - Complot

Bonjour tout le monde !

Nouvelle fic, déjà quasi complètement écrite (donc la publication sera régulière normalement) mais je suis ouverte aux remarques et je pourrai faire de petites modifications si besoin

Pour rappel : dans cette fic, à l'origine toutes les nations sont célibataires (à part le couple Autriche-Hongrie qui est à peu près formé)

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous/toutes !

Disclaimer : un jour Hetalia sera à moi... Mais en attendant je pique juste les personnages à Himaruya.

* * *

C'était une réunion du plus grand sérieux qui se tenait dans la salle. Les sujets d'études passaient les uns après les autres entre des mains expertes, les arguments étaient solides, les preuves irréfutables et les intuitions d'une précision mortelle. Bien assises dans un canapé, Bella et Elizabeta, les deux membres principaux du club yaoi – club non officiel – recherchaient comme toujours les couples à associer, à défaire ou à arranger parmi les bien trop nombreuses nations célibataires (pour ne pas dire toutes). Pour l'heure, elles étaient engagées dans un débat complexe pour décider qui de Matthew ou Roderich correspondait le mieux à Gilbert. Le portable de Bella sonna soudain, interrompant la discussion.

\- Tiens, c'est Kiku ! (membre honoraire du club et plus ou moins allié des demoiselles).

\- Décroche, on sait jamais, des fois qu'il ait des infos sur Yao et Ivan...

\- Moshi moshi Kiku ! Comment vas-tu?

\- ...

\- Oui moi aussi je vais bien merci, tu appelais pour quoi ?

\- ...

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on en avait parlé, en plus je n'ai plus grand-chose de rose et niais à regarder depuis que j'ai fini Winx Club.

\- ...

\- Mais merci à toi, on se voit au prochain meeting ?

\- ...

\- Bonne journée à toi aussi, bisous ! Et elle raccrocha, la conversation terminée.

\- Alors c'était pour quoi ? Il a réussi à chopper un film des deux ? Fit Hongrie, les yeux brillants à cette idée.

\- Nope, j'aurais pas fait cette tête-là répondit la belge avec un clin d'oeil. Il m'a passé le nom de l'animé qu'il m'avait conseillé la dernière fois, ça s'appelle sugar sugar rune et il est certain que ça va me plaire. Enfin, certain dans la mesure de Kiku...

\- Bah on peut essayer ce soir, de toute façon j'ai de quoi manger, boire, grignoter, Roderich ne doit pas passer et on aura du mal à avancer plus que ça dans nos recherches pour l'instant.

\- Alors c'est parti !

-oOo-

Au meeting suivant, soit environ deux semaines plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent Japon et lui assurèrent qu'elles avaient adoré l'animé, qu'il avait été un ange de le leur envoyer, etc, etc...

Ludwig prit la parole, comme d'habitude, Angleterre et France se disputèrent, comme d'habitude, Amérique essaya de hurler plus fort que tout le monde pour parler de ses héros, comme d'habitude, bref un meeting tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Bella et Elizabeta s'ennuyaient profondément puisque séparées pour une fois. Jusqu'à ce que...

\- You stupid frog ! I hate you so much ! If only I could show you how strong I hate you, you would run away just now !

\- Oh vraiment mon lapin ? Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à utiliser ta magie pour rendre ta haine visible... Si tant est que tu en sois capable bien sûr.

\- D'un même mouvement, elles relevèrent la tête. Sans se concerter, elles étaient en train d'avoir la même idée. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elles se sourirent.

\- Dis-moi Ludwig, peut-être serait-il temps de faire une pause non ? lança Hongrie d'un air angélique au grand blond qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée maugréa-t-il... Bon tout le monde, reprit-il d'une voix forte, on n'arrive à rien, alors on va prendre une demi-heure de pause, vous allez tous vous calmer et on reviendra sur le sujet après !

Les nations ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Les deux filles se retrouvèrent le plus discrètement possible et échangèrent leurs idées. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elles avaient un plan établi. Elizabeta fonçait à la photocopieuse armée de son appareil photo, tandis que Bella retournait dans la salle principale où se trouvait à coup sûr sa cible. En entrant, elle jubila, le rouquin était bien là. Elle se dirigea droit vers lui.

\- Salut Alistair, comment ça va ?

\- Hein ? Bah bien, merci, salut.

Il était visiblement ronchon d'être interrompu dans sa discussion avec ses frères. Parfait, songea-t-elle, il est déjà dans de bonnes dispositions pour ce qu'on va lui demander.

\- Tu pourrais venir cinq minutes ? J'ai besoin d'un conseil que toi seul peut me donner...

\- What ? Pour le coup, l'écossais était intrigué. Tu peux pas dire ça maintenant ? Mes frangins peuvent entendre je pense.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, c'est assez spécial... Et je préfèrerais que tout le monde ne soit pas au courant.

Elle avait chuchoté la dernière phrase et retint son souffle. Elle misait tout sur la curiosité d'Alistair, d'autant qu'elle était parfaitement sincère, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu manquer de remarquer.

\- Okay... Bon, les gars, je reviens dans pas longtemps, continuez sans moi.

\- Ça marche, lança Sean. Donc je te disais qu'Arthur ne tombera pas dans un piège pareil, on lui a déjà fait ce coup trop de fois...

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à se retrouver dans la petite salle où Elizabeta les attendait, un peu essoufflée. Bella verrouilla la porte, autant par sécurité que pour l'effet dramatique, et les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent Scotty avec un sourire carnassier. Celui-ci, sans perdre son habituel air arrogant, se sentit d'un coup un poil moins serein. Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il était dans la merde. Et son instinct se trompait rarement. Il conserva néanmoins son air bravache, s'affala sur une chaise, et parla.

\- Alors, il consiste en quoi ce fameux coup de main que moi seul peut donner ?

\- Si tes capacités magiques sont aussi puissantes que tu le dis, ça ne devrait représenter qu'une bagatelle pour toi, commença Hongrie les yeux brillants.

\- Après tout on ne demande pas grand-chose, renchérit Belgique.

\- Okay... il était méfiant à présent. C'est quoi votre truc ?

Elles se concertèrent le temps d'un regard, cherchant comment l'expliquer au mieux. Au bout de cinq bonnes secondes, la représentante belge soupira et sortit d'un coup:

\- On veut le même pouvoir que Chocola et Vanilla dans Sugar Sugar Rune.

\- Enfin pas le même à 100%, nuança l'autre, juste le pouvoir de voir les coeurs, et les prendre en photo aussi.

\- Vous me parlez un peu chinois là... lança Alistair, vous n'avez pas plus explicite ?

\- On lui montre ?

\- On lui montre.

Le rouquin fut donc plus ou moins forcé de voir deux petites sorcières qui avaient le pouvoir de voir les sentiments des gens, représentés par des coeurs de différentes couleurs sur leurs poitrines. Il finit par exploser de rire.

\- C'est ça que vous voulez ? Mais c'est ridicule !

Le feu colora rapidement les joues des deux nations.

\- Ce n'est pas ridicule !

\- C'est indispensable pour nous !

\- Mais bien sûr, répondit-il d'un air goguenard... En admettant que je puisse faire un sort sur mesure permettant ça, qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ?

Les jeunes femmes se calmèrent d'un coup. Elles arrivaient au coeur du problème. Il fallait convaincre la difficile nation écossaise de les aider, et surtout de se taire. Alistair était confiant. Le sort ne lui poserait pas trop de soucis, il avait déjà une idée de comment s'y prendre, et clairement ça pouvait être drôle. Mais il avait la ferme intention d'obtenir quelque chose en échange.

\- Eh bien... On pourrait embêter Arthur avec des preuves irréfutables à l'appui, comme des photos de son coeur quand il regarde Francis ? tenta Elizabeta.

\- Pas inintéressant, mais ça je peux déjà le faire sans problème si je veux... Et sans vous.

S'ensuivirent quelques minutes d'âpres négociations, aucun des deux partis ne voulant céder du terrain à l'autre. Ce fut Bella qui donna le signal final à Elizabeta. Leur botte secrète contre le rouquin. Celle à laquelle il ne pouvait pas s'attendre.

\- Très bien, dernière sommation. Tu nous aides, tu ne dis rien à quiconque, pas même à tes frères, et nous on se taira aussi.

\- Comment ça vous vous tairez aussi ? Moi, il n'y a rien que j'ai véritablement à cacher, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Rien que vous ne puissiez découvrir en tout cas, puisque vous n'êtes intéressées que par les couples d'hommes, pensa-t-il à part lui. Il eut un instant de doute devant le sourire meurtrier d'Elizabeta. Elles ne _pouvaient_ _pas_ savoir, et pourtant il eut un doute.

\- Tu nous aides, tu ne dis rien, repris la hongroise, et nous ne dirons rien de ta liaison avec la charmante Lucille Bonnefoy, alias Monaco.

L'écossais crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il tenta de se reprendre rapidement, ça ne pouvait être qu'un coup de bluff.

\- Hum, je ne vois pas pourquoi les autres croiraient une rumeur pareille, surtout lancée par...

Il se tut net. Hongrie venait de sortir des photos. Beaucoup de photos. Et si Francis, hyperprotecteur, voyait ça... Et si ses frères, si Arthur voyait ça, et si les autres voyaient ça... Il était foutu. Coincé, il grinça des dents.

\- Très bien, j'ai perdu. Mais si vous jouez sur ce terrain, alors c'est un contrat magique qu'il va falloir signer.

\- C'est honnête, répondirent quasiment en coeur les demoiselles. Tu as nos numéros de toute façon, on s'appelle dès que le meeting est fini pour mettre rapidement ça en place.

Il grommela de plus belle. Dire qu'à la base il avait leurs numéros pour leur donner des infos compromettantes qui mettraient son frère dans le pétrin... Avant de sortir, Bella lui lança un dernier rappel.

\- N'oublie pas, pas même à tes frères !

\- Ouais ouais, je sais...

Seul dans la salle, il se balança en arrière. En réfléchissant, il se dit qu'il n'était pas tant dans la merde que ça. Ces deux... grrr avaient découvert sa relation, mais elles se tairaient tant qu'elles auraient plus croustillant. À lui de gérer le contrat pour être tranquille. Il se promit de mettre une clause tordue l'autorisant à pouvoir en parler dans certaines conditions. Et puis... voir les sentiments des nations les unes envers les autres... ça promettait d'être extrêmement intéressant. Finalement, c'est souriant qu'il revint – avec cinq minutes de retard – dans la salle de réunion principale. Cymru attendit qu'il soit assis pour lui parler.

\- T'en as mis du temps.

\- Ouais je sais, c'était un truc pas clair qu'elle voulait.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- C'était... Il sentit les regards brûlants rivés sur lui, et modifia un peu la réalité. Elles voulaient savoir comment faire pour voir et/ou prendre en photo les créatures magiques.

\- Ah, c'est tout ? réagit Sean déçu.

\- Ouais. Du coup vous en êtes arrivés où sur le plan pour Arty ?

\- Ah pour ça, on a eu une idée...

Et les trois frères se remirent à comploter contre leur benjamin.

-oOo-

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, les trois conspirationnistes étaient réunis dans un des châteaux isolés qu'Alistair possédait sur son territoire. Le contrat magique que l'écossais avait exigé avait rapidement été rédigé, mais son contenu avait été sujet à de longues discussions, chacun des partis se méfiant de l'autre. Finalement, ils avaient trouvé une solution pour chaque clause posant problème et un rendez-vous avait été fixé pour la signature et le lancement du sortilège.

\- Bon... vous pouvez arrêter de le relire je pense, je n'ai pas changé une seule virgule par rapport au texte sur lequel on s'est mis d'accord.

\- On a fini, c'est bon. On faisait juste quelques tests sur le papier lui-même, des fois que tu aies voulu essayer de rajouter quelque chose à l'encre invisible.

\- Et bien la confiance règne, ça fait plaisir, maugréa-t-il.

Mais il gardait un petit sourire. Il avait réussi à négocier la capacité à voir les mêmes choses qu'elles (c'était son sort merde après tout), et avait tordu la clause de confidentialité de façon à pouvoir en parler à d'autres personnes si ça devenait indispensable. Les vérifications terminées et le contrat dûment signé, ils guida les demoiselles jusqu'à sa crypte. Le lieu en lui-même n'était pas obligatoire, mais ça rajoutait un effet dramatique et théâtral à la pratique des arts occultes. Et dieu sait combien les Kirkland appréciaient les effets théâtraux. Pour le coup c'était un trait de caractère commun à toute la fratrie, ça et la mauvaise foi. Par conséquent, toute la mise en place était parfaitement nécessaire et justifiée du point de vue du mage, surtout en présence de spectateurs.

\- Bon, surtout, restez bien chacune à la place que je vous ai indiquée.

Hochement de tête conjoint, en silence mais avec un peu d'angoisse et de doute soudain sur la réelle nécessité de maîtriser ce pouvoir. Bella n'était pas très à l'aise et Elizabeta non plus en voyant le rouquin, sérieux et très concentré, commencer à lancer son sortilège. Exiger ce pouvoir bien tranquillement dans une salle de réunion était une chose, voir un sorcier incanter dans une crypte en étant au milieu d'un pentacle en était une autre.

Ladite incantation dura environ une dizaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles l'air sembla légèrement se colorer en jaune, rose, rouge, vert puis noir, avant de se troubler comme s'ils étaient entourés par le brouillard. Il revint ensuite à la normale, laissant une nation bien essoufflée et deux autres un peu surprises, qui se regardaient comme pour essayer de voir si le sort n'avait pas changé quelque chose qui serait visible physiquement. Ce n'était bien évidemment pas le cas et la question se posa vite de savoir si l'incantation avait fonctionné ou non.

\- Du coup c'est bon, ça marche ? lança Hongrie. Comment on fait pour l'activer ?

\- Il faut juste, répondit Alistair après avoir repris son souffle, se concentrer pour vouloir voir le coeur, le joyau, enfin le truc de la ou des personnes que vous visez. Et ça ne fonctionnera pas sur moi, ça fait partie de notre accord.

\- On sait, on sait... Par contre on peut essayer sur nous ! Bella, tu essaies sur moi ? Je vais juste te regarder toi.

\- Attend j'essaie. Concentration... Elle plissa les paupières et fronça les sourcils. Ça marche ! Je vois un coeur vert sur ta poitrine !

\- Le coeur vert de l'amitié ! Comme dans l'animé ! Je le vois aussi sur toi !

Les deux se jetèrent comme un seul homme (ou plutôt une seule femme) sur Alistair qui se prit une pluie de remerciements et de compliments sur ses dons magiques. L'écossais en question ne tenta même pas d'avoir l'air modeste. Pour une fois qu'il recevait enfin des louanges dignes de ce nom pour ses talents en sorcellerie... Celles de ses frangins se résumaient à des "bien joué !", Siobhan faisait rarement plus démonstratif que hausser un sourcil et il jugeait la force du compliment d'Arthur en fonction du degré d'insulte utilisé. De temps en temps, c'était appréciable pour l'ego d'avoir quelque chose d'un peu plus honnête et admiratif, même de la part de moldus (terme qu'il utilise depuis qu'il a lu harry potter).

\- Bon ça va c'était classe et on va bien rigoler, mais j'aimerais que ma colonne vertébrale sorte intacte de cet endroit si possible.

\- Oups désolée...

\- On remonte ? demanda Elizabeta. Je pense qu'on peut prendre un thé après ça, et j'aimerais discuter de notre stratégie pour les prochains meetings...

\- Ouais, c'est bon, on y va.

Bien installés dans des fauteuils, ils établirent donc divers plans de batailles, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un plan en deux étapes. À la prochaine réunion internationale, ils feraient en sorte de noter toutes les inclinations des nations les unes pour les autres, en forçant les discussions groupées pour glaner un maximum d'informations. Dans un soucis pratique, il fut admis que les trois pourraient observer tout le monde, mais qu'ils auraient chacun quelques personnes à observer en particulier, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. La deuxième étape serait plus active, et nécessiterait de "foutre ensemble tous ces abrutis qui n'osent pas se déclarer !" pour citer Hongrie.

Alistair annonça cependant qu'il ne participerait à ce deuxième point qu'en spectateur. Officiellement, parce qu'il n'était pas du genre sociable et qu'il leur faisait entièrement confiance sur ce terrain. Officieusement, ce serait beaucoup plus drôle à observer et il aurait ainsi des points de pression sur absolument tout le monde. Même s'il doutait que les couples potentiels soient aussi nombreux que les deux paparazzi le prétendaient...

* * *

A suivre... *musique de feuilleton américain*

Plus sérieusement, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Plein de cookies sur vous.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Vacances forcées

Bonjour / Bonsoir / Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Merci beaucoup pour les retours que vous m'avez donné, ça me fait super plaisir et ça donne la super pêche ! J'espère que vous apprécierez autant la suite.

Bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient... ben... au big boss Himaruya. Seulement. Snif.

* * *

Au meeting suivant, soit environ dix jours plus tard. Alors que Ludwig était déjà prêt à discourir pendant trois heures – sans que personne ne l'écoute vraiment – sur des sujets allant de la requalification de l'appellation du lait de soja à la crise financière du marché du tissu européen, les trois nations complices arrivèrent légèrement en avance, se plaçant stratégiquement mais avec nonchalance aux meilleurs postes d'observations de la salle. Le sortilège allait tourner à plein régime.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard Bella et Elizabeta jubilaient, et Alistair aurait sans doute été bouche bée si son self-contrôle et sa volonté de maintenir sa réputation de mec blasé ne l'avaient pas retenu. Les coeurs roses et rouges brillaient tellement de tous les côtés qu'on aurait pu se croire dans une galerie commerciale le jour de la saint-valentin. Qu'Arthur ait un penchant pour Francis, il s'en doutait, mais au point d'avoir un énorme coeur rouge rubis sur la poitrine quand il s'adressait à lui... Quoi qu'en regardant attentivement, il décelait des pointes noires à quelques endroits, révélatrices de haine, jalousie ou peur.

Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, il ressentait quelque chose pour son benjamin qui ressemblait presque un peu à de la peine. Ou alors c'était de la consternation devant son incapacité crasse à gérer ses affaires sentimentales. Plus probablement la deuxième option. Surtout en voyant un coeur/joyau quasiment identique chez son homologue français. Quels idiots... Avoir un tel degré d'attirance et ne pas le montrer, c'était d'un stupide. Encore que Francis essayait un peu, mais jouer sur l'aspect sexy-aguicheur n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen d'attirer Arty sur le plan amoureux. Enfin c'était toujours mieux que déclarer une guerre pour que l'autre le remarque, en mode tentative de séduction foireuse, comme son imbécile de frangin l'avait fait avec la guerre de Cent Ans.

Il arrêta de les regarder pour inscrire rapidement leurs caractéristiques (attirance, vers qui et type de coeur) sur un bloc-note, en gaélique écossais. Le papier était encore ce qui se piratait le moins bien (coucou Alfred), et de toute façon personne ou presque hors d'Ecosse ne parlait cette langue. Il choisit ensuite – puisqu'il était question de lui – de se focaliser sur son neveu, en train d'expliquer que ses super héros robots allaient suffire pour sauver la planète. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne s'adressait à personne en particulier. Il fallait que quelqu'un lui réponde ou focalise son attention, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Le rouquin remarqua le léger froncements de sourcils d'une de ses complices, visiblement agacée aussi par ce manque de bonne volonté.

\- Kolkolkol... les supers héros ça ne fonctionne pas en dehors d'un film, tu es au courant ?

\- Bien sûr que si, ruskof ! Justement parce que je suis un héros avec un pays de héros !

La dispute aurait pu continuer un moment si Ludwig n'avait pas ramené à l'ordre les protagonistes, avec son autorité habituelle, et en profita avec un gros soupir de lassitude pour décréter une pause. S'il avait été un peu plus attentif, il aurait noté l'air passablement surpris de deux ou trois nations. Alistair tissa un petit sort rapide pour effacer sa présence et rejoindre les deux filles, un poil surexcitées après ce qu'elles avaient vu.

\- Un coeur rose ! Rose ! On s'est plantées sur toute la ligne !

\- J'avoue que là... Mais c'était tellement plus évident de les caser autrement.

\- Le pire c'est qu'on aurait dû s'en douter en plus, ils sont en affrontement quasi non-stop depuis 45, ça cachait forcément quelque chose...

\- Bon, fit Alistair, on dirait que vous l'avez vu aussi ?

\- Comment aurait-on pu louper ça... répondit Bella d'un air tristounet.

\- On était persuadées qu'Ivan était intéressé par Yao, expliqua Elizabeta pour répondre au regard interrogateur, et voilà que maintenant on se rend compte qu'il craque pour Alfred. Je suis déçue. En plus cet idiot n'avait qu'un petit coeur rose pâle, ça va être impossible de le faire assez évoluer pour les mettre ensemble !

\- Perso je suis pas emballé par l'idée d'une méga puissance Russie-Amérique...

\- C'est pas la question ! répliqua Belgique. Vous avez noté qui d'autre au fait ? Histoire qu'on fasse les échanges avant d'y retourner pour ne pas trop doubler les infos inutiles.

\- Moi j'ai inscrit Francis-Arthur, double coeur rouge à pointes noires. Alfred et Ivan, mais ça on sait. Ludwig et Féliciano, coeurs respectivement rose et rouge. Et un coeur vert de Matthew pour Ivan (et rouge vers quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça, pensa-t-il, je le garde pour moi).

\- Qui ça?

\- Matthew. Canada. Mon neveu. Bordel, le gamin qui ressemble à Alfred mais plus calme et avec un ours en peluche géant dans les bras !

\- Mouais... Là comme ça je vois pas. Et puis un coeur vert c'est pas hyper intéressant, répondit Hongrie en faisant la moue. Moi j'ai repéré Sadiq et Héraklès, coeurs roses. Antonio et Lovino, coeurs rouges mais Lovi avec pointes noires. Et cet imbécile de Gilbert avec un coeur rose mais je n'ai pas pu voir pour qui.

\- Et moi, compléta Bella, j'ai vu un coeur rouge de Roderich pour toi, réciproque d'ailleurs, un coeur rose de Vash pour Lily, et coeurs roses entre Lukas et Matthias.

Ils se regardèrent, l'air communément assez satisfait. La suite promettait d'être palpitante, puisqu'à part quelques rares personnes, ils avaient identifié toutes les inclinations amoureuses. Il n'y avait plus qu'à les faire "subtilement" (dixit Hongrie) s'en rendre compte et tomber dans les bras de leurs âmes soeurs. Alistair avait haussé un sourcil moqueur en imaginant la façon dont s'y prendraient les deux paparazzis/conseillères matrimoniales. Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à l'hypothèse d'interventions subtiles, mais se réservait le droit de les enregistrer afin d'étoffer sa collection – déjà impressionnante – de moments gênants. Il prit rapidement quelques notes sur ce qui avait été dit, referma son carnet et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Bon, c'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais j'y retourne. J'ai pas envie qu'on se demande ce que je fabrique pendant vingt minutes hors de la salle et à un autre endroit que le coin fumeurs ou la machine à café.

\- Comme tu veux, nous on va rester encore un peu, répondit Hongrie. On a quelques petites choses à mettre en place...

Le sourire d'ange était totalement démenti par les yeux déterminés et brillants devant les possibilités d'enquêtes et d'actions. Pour un peu on aurait pu voir surgir une queue fourchue et des petites cornes rouges sur les deux nations.

-oOo—

Environ deux mois plus tard, il fut soudainement décidé par le gouvernement mondial, dans une volonté de coopération pacifique, que les allégories de leurs nations devraient passer deux semaines complètes par an à se côtoyer. En petite partie pour quelques réunions, en grande partie dans une volonté d'apaiser les tensions grandissantes. Lorsqu'une nation se sentait mieux, il arrivait que cela ait un retentissement sur l'humeur générale de son pays. Tous ne ratifièrent pas l'accord mais une grande majorité le firent, notamment parmi les européens, désireux plus que tous les autres d'éviter un nouveau conflit. Le Vieux Continent avait déjà été le théâtre de trop de guerres, de trop d'atrocités.

Les représentants qui participeraient furent donc prévenus par leurs dirigeants respectifs, certains prenant bien la nouvelle, d'autres... un peu plus réticents à l'idée de passer deux semaines avec leurs collègues. Et l'argument "Prenez ceci comme des vacances !" n'eut pas un très grand succès auprès d'Arthur, Ludwig et Lovino. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix et se retrouvèrent embarqués par leur frangins respectifs, bon gré mal gré, vers un bâtiment de la côte ouest des Etats-Unis à l'écart des principaux lieux touristiques. Une exigence politique. Tant de représentants au même endroit pouvait attirer les convoitises de nombreuses organisations criminelles, et il était hors de question de prendre le risque d'un enlèvement. Aussi le lieu fut-il tenu à peu près secret. A peu près, parce qu'il était improbable qu'un secret partagé par (entre autre) Alfred, Féliciano et Gilbert le reste bien longtemps.

Dans une optique de dignité et de respectabilité, les arrivées et l'attribution des chambres dans l'immense manoir se firent donc dans le plus grand des calme et la plus parfaite amabilité. Façon de dire qu'il y eut autant d'embrassades que d'insultes, et que tous se ruèrent dans les chambres en hurlant plus fort que les autres pour avoir les meilleures. La répartition prit à elle seule plus de trois heures, et encore ce n'était pas si long au vu du nombre de désaccords qui avaient eu lieu. C'était à Féli qu'on devait la solution, puisqu'il avait innocemment proposé qu'on tire au sort et sans magie qui aurait quelle chambre. Il y eut cependant quelques grincements de dents en constatant que les jumeaux italiens avaient hérité des deux plus belles suites au dernier étage. Arthur avait failli les accuser de tricherie éhontée, mais ça revenait à retourner au point de départ. Même s'il avait très clairement vu les deux se taper la main dans le geste signifiant universellement "bien joué !".

Après la répartition au hasard, il y eut encore quelques échanges, certains souhaitant se retrouver à côté de leurs amis (le Bad Touch Trio pour ne citer qu'eux). Puis Ludwig édita quelques règles de vie à suivre pour les deux semaines, notamment sur les tours en cuisine, en vaisselle et en ménage. Après que tout le monde ait fait plus ou moins semblant de l'écouter et qu'il ait annoncé l'établissement d'une liste qui serait affichée, chacun s'en alla défaire ses bagages, avec parfois quelques commentaires des amis/voisins de chambre.

\- Pourquoi tu as pris autant de cartes mémoires pour ton appareil photo, Alistair ?

\- Oh, une intuition...

-oOo—

\- Bien joué, fratello ! Ces idiots ne se sont doutés de rien !

\- Oh, c'était facile, pouffa Féli. Ils ne pensent jamais qu'on peut très bien s'entendre parfois...

-oOo-

\- Alors les photos, c'est ok, l'imprimante c'est ok, le matos c'est ok... On est parées !

\- Deux semaines juste entre nations... On pouvait pas rêver mieux ! De gré ou de force, ces imbéciles finiront par se déclarer !

-oOo—

Le dîner d'arrivée se passa dans une relative bonne humeur, après tout, trois réunions sur deux semaines dans un lieu quasi paradisiaque, ça poussait même les plus ronchons à faire un effort. Même si Arthur avait montré bruyamment son mécontentement en voyant qu'il avait l'interdiction formelle d'approcher de la cuisine pour faire autre chose que du thé. La soirée était belle, le paysage magnifique, la maison splendide, les températures agréables et la nourriture délicieuse. Ce fut donc en toute logique que la plupart des nations, fatiguées par un rythme de vie contraignant et plusieurs heures d'avion avec décalage horaire, allèrent se coucher rapidement.

Vers trois heures du matin cependant, deux conspiratrices se levèrent et descendirent en souriant les escaliers, à pas de loup pour ne réveiller personne. Elles avaient un petit travail silencieux à effectuer dans le hall d'entrée. Une fois leur mission secrète, nocturne, confidentielle, dangereuse et risquée réalisée, elles retournèrent se coucher en pouffant comme les collégiennes qu'elles n'étaient pas.

-oOo—

Le lendemain matin...

\- WHO DID THAT !?

Le cri, ou plutôt le hurlement horrifié de la nation anglaise résonna suffisamment fort pour réveiller tous ceux qui étaient encore endormis, même au troisième étage. Entre inquiétude et curiosité, ils descendirent tous en quelques minutes (majoritairement en peignoir ou pyjama), pour tomber sur un Arthur complètement buggé devant un des murs du hall. Quelques moqueries sur la figure qu'il tirait se firent entendre, avant que tombe un silence religieux. Devant eux, sur le fameux mur, se trouvaient des photos. Des photos de chacun d'eux. Des photos de chacun d'eux avec un coeur coloré sur la poitrine. Et une jolie fiche imprimée indiquant à quoi correspondait chaque couleur.

Alistair, arrivé parmi les derniers, pouffa avant de prendre l'air de rien des photos de tout le monde. Pour ne pas paraître trop suspects, les instigateurs s'étaient également placés dans les clichés affichés. L'écossais avait accepté de faire une exception à sa clause pour l'occasion. Les portraits étaient de premier choix, puisque les paparazzis avaient eu des semaines et des gadgets digne de james bond pour capturer les meilleurs images possibles en toute discrétion.

Dans l'assistance abasourdie, personne ne pipa mot pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred, d'une voix plus sérieuse que d'habitude, prit la parole.

\- Je vais faire analyser ces photos. Elles doivent être truquées. C'est une très mauvaise blague, évidemment.

Il y eut un léger murmure et chacun s'empressa d'appuyer sa théorie. Il récupéra les clichés, puis passa quelques coups de fil pendant que certains remontaient s'habiller et que d'autres lançaient la préparation d'un petit-déjeuner. Celui-ci fut pris dans un calme rare et des discussions un peu forcées. Chaque nation se demandait, quel que soit l'auteur de la plaisanterie, comment il avait pu faire mouche concernant l'intensité de ses sentiments, et jusqu'où il était informé. Par ailleurs, chacun avait pu voir toutes les photos, y compris celle de l'élu de son coeur. Et donc, inévitablement, la question se posait de savoir à qui étaient destinés de si tendres sentiments... Même Ivan avait perdu son fameux sourire de nounours, et Féli semblait un peu renfermé.

L'atmosphère se détendit un peu quand Alfred revint, annonçant qu'il aurait la confirmation des truquages d'ici la soirée. Il proposa ensuite une baignade dans un coin peu éloigné et tranquille pour l'après-midi, et l'idée fut approuvée à l'unanimité.

* * *

Alors alors alors ? ça vous plaît ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite review pour me donner votre avis (positif ou négatif), et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 3 - Baignade et verdict

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bon ben... chapitre suivant hein, on continue. Encore merci pour les reviews (et les views tout court d'ailleurs aussi), c'est un vrai bonheur d'avoir des retours positifs comme ça.

J'espère encore que ça va vous plaire :)

Disclaimer : même contre ma super recette de mousse de framboises trop bonne, Himaruya refuse de me donner Hetalia.

* * *

L'après-midi, dans la crique évoquée plus tôt, vers la partie ombragée. Matthew, allongé sur sa serviette, s'adressa à son frère qui venait de s'affaler à côté de lui en déversant des trombes d'eau.

\- Al'...

\- Quoi bro ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je suis un héros, tout va toujours parfaitement pour moi !

\- ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es arrivé le premier dans l'eau mais tu ne l'as pas souligné. Tu en es sorti alors que la bataille d'eau n'est pas complètement finie. Et depuis ce matin tu ne t'es pas appelé plus de cinq fois le héros. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Tu m'énerves.

\- On est jumeaux bro... Et je crois que personne d'autre n'a fait gaffe.

\- Cette histoire de photos est bizarre, finit par répondre l'américain. Tout le monde est concerné, personne n'est gêné façon coupable. Et puis...

\- Et puis les photos sont authentiques, c'est ça ? coupa Matthew.

\- ...

\- Ça sert à rien de le cacher tu sais, je te connais. Depuis les attentats de 2001, et même depuis la guerre froide, tu peux dire en moins de dix secondes si une photo est truquée ou pas.

\- ...

\- Al', tu n'es jamais silencieux.

\- Je sais, fit-il d'un ton pour une fois renfermé, les yeux fixés sur le parasol. Je les ai envoyées en expertise pour me prouver que j'avais tort. Mais là comme ça, si tu me demande mon avis... Je te dirais qu'il n'y a aucun montage dans ce qu'on a vu.

\- Autrement dit...

\- Autrement dit, tout était parfaitement vrai, répondit l'américain avec un air sombre. Ces coeurs colorés bizarres ont réellement été pris en photos.

\- Magie ?

\- Ça me paraît évident.

\- Tu crois que daddy y est pour quelque chose ?

\- Il ne s'y prendrait jamais comme ça, et puis franchement, dévoiler quelque chose sur lui d'aussi intime, même pour emmerder le monde...

\- Ça lui ressemble pas.

\- Exactement.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ? redemanda le plus calme après un court silence.

\- Attendre les résultats.

\- Et après ? poursuivit Canada en serrant son ours contre lui.

\- Je sais pas.

La phrase avait à peine été murmurée. Admettre une telle chose était incroyablement difficile pour la première puissance mondiale, même si son interlocuteur était son discret frère jumeau adoré. Qui pour le coup se sentit soudainement inquiet. Que ce soit pour une bonne ou une désastreuse idée, son frangin savait toujours quoi faire. L'entendre avouer son incertitude était vraiment déstabilisant, et Matthew se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un lien avec la photo qui le concernait. Alfred, contrairement à ce qu'il montrait, était en réalité très secret sur ses sentiments. Simplement, il les dissimulait en étant hyper démonstratif au lieu de montrer qu'il évitait d'en parler, en somme il utilisait une forêt pour cacher un arbre. Une méthode qui avait fait ses preuves jusqu'à présent, mais qui risquait de voler en éclat si les auteurs des photos avaient d'aussi bons moyens de renseignement.

Un peu plus loin, Lovino et Féliciano bronzaient et discutaient aussi. Lovino pestait contre l'auteur d'un jet d'eau particulièrement précis.

\- Bordel je sais pas quel connard a fait ça mais je vais le tuer !

\- Veee...

\- C'est pas drôle Féli !

\- Je sais, fit-il en ayant quand même un grand sourire. Dis, fratello...

\- Si ?

\- Tu crois que les photos étaient vraiment truquées ?

\- C'est ce que dit l'abruti. T'en penses quoi toi ?

\- Si elles le sont...

\- Comment ça _si_ elles le sont !? explosa Lovino. Tu penses quand même pas que ça pourrait être vrai ces conneries ?

\- Si elles sont truquées, reprit Féli en ignorant la remarque mais soudain beaucoup plus sérieux, la personne qui l'a fait est quand même sacrément bien informée. Tu as remarqué comme tout le monde était mal à l'aise ?

Romano se calma instantanément et se redressa pour s'asseoir. Peu de gens s'en rendaient compte, mais derrière l'apparente insouciance de son frère se cachait un esprit qui pouvait s'avérer terriblement vif et lucide... Pour une fois il ne répondit rien, laissant son jumeau continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Si c'était vraiment juste une blague, ces couleurs auraient été mises au hasard et on aurait tous bien rigolé. Là tout le monde était visé et je crois que l'auteur a touché juste à chaque fois. Tu le dis toi-même en affaires fratello : une coïncidence d'accord, deux pourquoi pas, mais trois ou plus...

\- C'est plus une coïncidence, acheva son frère. Donc au final, que ces photos soient truquées ou pas ne change rien au fond du problème. Quelqu'un en sait beaucoup trop sur les pensées intimes de tout le monde.

\- J'aime pas ça, Lovi.

\- Moi non plus. Et puis si c'est juste, reprit-il en rentrant la tête dans ses genoux pour cacher son inquiétude, ça veut dire que le bastardo est raide dingue de quelqu'un. Et Ludwig aussi, ajouta-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

\- Heu... Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu vas penser, Ludwig ne m'inté...

\- Pas la peine de me prendre pour un idiota, c'est évident que tu es à fond sur ce bouffeur de patates depuis au moins 1910. T'aurais dû te déclarer plus tôt.

\- Il me voyait comme un allié. Puis un ami. Veee, continua-t-il avec un faux sourire joyeux, je me suis fait friendzoner avant même qu'on invente le concept !

\- T'es con...

\- Faut bien, mon grand amour est fou amoureux et vu comme il se comporte avec moi depuis toujours, je suis pas l'heureux élu. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu fais pire avec Tonio.

\- Je ressens rien pour ce bastardo !

\- Et moi je n'aime pas la pasta, répondit Féli en rigolant. Tu me feras jamais croire que tu le détestes, tu passes ton temps à le mater comme si tu voulais le dévorer ! Un peu comme maintenant par exemple, glissa-t-il innocemment.

\- Pris en flagrant délit, Lovino se sentit rougir jusqu'à sa fameuse mèche rebelle. Il hurla ensuite des insultes en italien pendant dix minutes sur son frère qui rigolait et se plaignait de façon plus ou moins vraisemblable.

L'objet du délit, quant à lui, sortait tout juste de l'eau avec les deux autres membres du BTT, dévoilant ainsi trois corps différents mais suffisamment bien foutus pour rendre jaloux les dieux de l'olympe eux-mêmes. Nul besoin d'être médium pour imaginer les ravages qu'ils faisaient auprès des deux sexes, ravages pourtant peu représentatifs de la réalité de leur vie sentimentale. Ils en avaient encore discuté l'après-midi même, commençant comme toujours à se railler les uns les autres avant d'aborder avec davantage de sérieux les facettes plus intimes de leurs personnalités.

\- Hein Tonio, alors c'est de qui qu'il est fou notre espagnol ? avait commencé Prusse en ébouriffant son ami.

\- Mais de moi évidemment, avait répondu Francis moqueur, on va se marier le mois prochain, on te l'a pas dit ?

Après plusieurs autres moqueries diverses et variées et un éclat de rire général, ils s'étaient calmés une bonne quinzaine de secondes.

\- N'empêche, vous en pensez quoi du truc de ce matin ? avait demandé le brun.

\- Aucune idée, répondit sincèrement le français. Toute l'ambiance est partie en fumée en deux secondes, et c'est même pas nous.

\- J'avoue que c'est vexant... Mais pas à la hauteur de nos géniaux exploits, en plus c'est évident que les photos sont truquées !

\- Tu en es si sûr que ça, Gil' ?

\- Hein ? fit l'albinos décontenancé. Ben oui, on a pas de coeur comme ça en évidence qui montre qui on aime ou combien on l'aime.

\- Je te rappelle, nuança le grand blond, qu'il y a un certain nombre de magiciens parmi les nations. Je pense pas que ce soit impossible pour eux de faire ce genre de truc.

\- Genre ton anglais adoré, par exemple ? réagit Antonio avec un clin d'oeil appuyé.

\- Arthur est mon rival et rien d'autre, répliqua la nation française. Et il ne se dévoilerait jamais autant volontairement, même pour foutre le bordel.

\- Ton rival, ton rival... tu lui as quand même fait trois gosses Franny, reprit Prusse l'air faussement innocent.

\- Oui bah on s'est envoyé en l'air quelques fois, mais c'était il y a un bail et maintenant on est loin de ce genre de rapports, réagit le blond (malheureusement, ajouta-t-il en pensée). Et ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai dit.

\- J'avoue, appuya Espagne, je te suis sur ce coup. Arthur est beaucoup trop renfermé pour oser faire un truc pareil. Et s'il l'avait fait, il ne se serait jamais mis le truc le plus fort de la liste. Parce que là faut voir le coeur rouge qu'il avait...

\- Presque exactement le même que celui de Lovino, lança Francis pour détourner la conversation. Je sais pas qui il a en vue, mais ton ancien petit protégé a l'air sacrément mordu.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu ça, répondit Antonio qui s'était rembruni.

\- Mais c'est-y pas qu'il serait jaloux notre Tonio ? Tu sais, passé un certain âge il fallait bien que ça arrive, tu pouvais pas le couver éternellement ! renchérit Gilbert.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on parle de photos sûrement truquées Gilbert, à ta place je ne les croirais pas si facilement. Ou alors, contre-attaqua le brun, tu peux nous dire à qui est destiné le superbe coeur rose qui brillait sur ta poitrine...

\- Je le répète depuis le début que les photos sont truquées, répliqua l'assailli d'un air un peu trop démonstratif pour être honnête. On a qu'à attendre que l'hyperactif le confirme, et après on va chercher le coupable pour le faire s'étouffer avec ses images.

\- Bon programme, approuvèrent les deux autres. Et en attendant, continua Francis, on va se baigner, on mate tout le monde, tout le monde nous mate parce qu'on est les plus beaux, et après on se fait une soirée bien alcoolisée pour chialer sur nos amours malheureuses.

S'ensuivit une engueulade aussi bruyante que factice sur la perfection de leur vie amoureuse, après quoi ils allèrent effectivement se préparer pour la baignade.

En sortant de l'eau, Antonio et Francis s'étaient dirigés ensemble vers leurs serviettes tandis que Gilbert s'était dirigé vers son petit frère pour le cuisiner subtilement sur son possible amour. Ledit petit frère était actuellement très occupé à lire un rapport que n'importe qui aurait trouvé à mourir d'ennui, totalement inconscient du danger albinos et trempé qui s'approchait de lui.

\- Surprise West ! cria Gilbert en s'ébrouant juste au-dessus de lui. Tu devrais aller te baigner, elle est super bonne !

\- Je suis occupé, bruder, répondit ce dernier avec un regard noir. Peut-être plus tard. Et heureusement que ce rapport était plastifié.

\- Rho, on est en vacances, laisse tomber ta foutue paperasse pour une fois et profite un peu de toutes les awesome possibilités ! Genre séduire, tout ça...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- À en croire les photos de ce matin, t'es amoureux... Alors profite de ces moments de détente pour tenter ta chance non ?

\- Il m'apparaissait pourtant comme évident que cette histoire n'était qu'un ramassis d'imbécilités.

\- Te braque pas, Luddy, j'essaie juste de comprendre comment tu peux ne rien ressentir de sérieux pour personne.

\- J'ai un frère, des amis et beaucoup de travail. Je suis déjà bien assez occupé comme ça, fit Allemagne en insistant sur le mot occupé.

\- Même pas un petit quelque chose ? Allez, je peux pas croire que tu sois jamais tombé amoureux, t'es moins coincé que Roderich quand même !

\- Mon existence actuelle est déjà assez débordée comme ça, pas besoin de rajouter ce genre d'émotion chronophage. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai un rapport à finir.

Et il retourna à sa lecture, laissant un Prusse très déçu de ses investigations aller se plaindre à ses amis du manque de coopération de son frère.

Jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, la farce des photos resta le principal sujet de conversation, mais fut évoquée avec de plus en plus de légèreté. Chacun réussissait plus ou moins à se convaincre des truquages évidents et de la simple volonté de quelqu'un à plomber l'ambiance. Ce fut donc beaucoup plus détendus qu'ils arrivèrent tous au dîner, discutant tranquillement de l'après-midi passé et des projets pour le lendemain. Au court du repas, Alfred reçut un appel et s'éloigna pour y répondre, laissant tout le monde évoquer la confirmation d'un montage photo de mauvais goût. Cependant, au bout de vingt minutes il n'était toujours pas revenu et on entendait de plus en plus fort des exclamations en anglais qui s'apparentaient pour un bon nombre à des jurons. Au point qu'Arthur se leva pour aller rejoindre son fils. Il le trouva près de l'entrée, en train de parler – ou plutôt hurler – face à deux hommes en costume à côté d'une berline noire.

\- This can't be ! Refaites des analyses ! You must be wrong !

\- Monsieur... Le directeur du centre l'a fait lui-même, comme vous l'aviez demandé, et il a vérifié chaque photo trois fois. Le résultat est celui indiqué sur ces feuilles, répondit un des deux hommes, manifestement très mal à l'aise. S'il y avait eu la moindre erreur, elle aurait été repérée.

\- Alfred ? intervint Arthur. Il y a un problème ?

\- Vous pouvez y aller, je garde ça, fit-il aux messagers qui ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et repartirent en vitesse. I'm fine daddy.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air contrarié...

\- Ouais. Bon, je vais balancer le paquet à tout le monde, après tout être un héros c'est aussi avoir de grosses responsabilités désagréables.

Ils revinrent dans un silence complet, qui devint vite général en voyant l'air sombre du représentant américain.

\- Alors mon trésor ? lança Francis. Tu as eu les résultats ?

\- Ouais.

Toutes les nations retinrent plus ou moins leur souffle, pendant qu'Alfred prenait une grande inspiration avant de larguer la bombe.

\- Il n'y a pas le moindre truquage. Les photos sont authentiques.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, comme si l'annonce brisait la fragile carapace d'hypocrisie que tout le monde s'était efforcé de construire. Comme au cinéma, il y eut un bruit insignifiant, et tous les représentants se mirent à parler en même temps.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Tes chercheurs se sont trompés !

\- C'est forcément la faute d'un magicien !

\- Personne n'a le droit de faire ça !

\- Qui a osé faire un truc aussi intrusif ?!

\- Je vais le tuer !

\- SHUT UP ! ALL OF YOU ! hurla Arthur au dessus du vacarme pour se faire entendre.

Un semblant de calme sembla se rétablir provisoirement et Alfred en profita pour finir son discours.

\- J'ai envoyé ça au meilleur labo à 500 miles à la ronde, je connais le directeur du centre d'analyse, il a vérifié trois fois lui-même à ma demande et ses conclusions sont à chaque fois identiques. Ces photos ne sont pas truquées, c'est indéniable.

\- Ce qu'il faut maintenant, poursuivit Arthur l'air menaçant, c'est déterminer qui a fait ça et pourquoi.

\- Ou alors... osa une petite voix qui pour une fois fut entendue.

\- Oui Mattie ? l'encouragea son daddy.

\- Ou alors, reprit Canada en rougissant d'être le centre de l'attention, on dit qu'on s'en fiche et que ce ne sont pas quelques photos qui vont gâcher les vacances qu'on peut enfin passer tous ensemble ?

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, chaque nation semblant soupeser les deux options. Finalement, tous se rallièrent à l'avis de Canada, argant qu'il serait très désagréable de passer cet intermède reposant dans un climat d'enquête et de suspicion. Pour les trois conspirateurs, l'une ou l'autre des solutions aurait été profitable, mais la deuxième permettait effectivement de pouvoir agir plus librement. Toutefois, par mesure de sécurité, ils décidèrent de laisser passer un ou deux jours avant leur prochaine action.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi de ce nouveau chapitre ? Je commence à plus impliquer d'autres persos, et ça va sûrement continuer dans ce sens pour la suite. Sauf si vous hurlez au scandale pour me dire de tout changer. Mais pour ça (rire diabolique) faut laisser une review pour me le faire savoir...

Plein de chouquettes à vous tous !


	4. Chapitre 4 - Rendez-vous

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tous vos retours me vont droit au coeur et illuminent mes journées comme des étoiles géantes. On continue avec ce chapitre dans lequel il va y avoir quelques rencontres un peu particulières... et les réflexions qui vont avec.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : J'ai tenté d'amadouer Himaruya avec des tomates mais je crois qu'il est immunisé.

* * *

Pendant la journée qui suivit, tout se passa merveilleusement bien. Ludwig força tout un chacun à assister à la première des trois réunions programmées, les rivaux s'engueulèrent, Lovino hurla sur tout le monde en général et sur Espagne en particulier, une après-midi randonnée faillit tourner au désastre quand Natalya s'aperçut qu'Ivan s'était vaguement écorché un doigt en grimpant sur un rocher (le rocher n'y a d'ailleurs pas survécu), et Gilbert manqua de se noyer en allant sauver Tonio, balancé à la flotte par un sort d'Arthur (une énième provocation sur ses talents de nageur). Bref, une splendide journée de vacances dont chacun sortit avec l'envie de recommencer le lendemain.

Et le lendemain... Une petite fée inconnue mais très efficace avait déposé une jolie carte dans chaque chambre. Une jolie carte que chacun put lire en se réveillant car un sort tissé par un certain rouquin avait prévu qu'elle tomberait sur le nez de son destinataire. Et sur chaque carte, le même message.

" Je sens que tu as compris beaucoup de choses, mais je veux une chance de me justifier. Si tu es d'accord pour au moins m'écouter, prend deux fois du café ce matin et je déposerai une autre lettre après manger te donnant rendez-vous cet après-midi. Et surtout, n'en parle à personne. Pas tant que je n'ai pas pu m'expliquer en face.

J'espère à très vite.

PS : cette carte s'auto-détruira cinq minutes après avoir été sortie de son enveloppe."

La curiosité des nations étant ce qu'elle était, il fallut refaire trois fois du café au petit-déjeuner. Sans que personne ne le remarque, trois d'entre elles comptaient qui reprenait du café et combien de fois. Le besoin de savoir eut raison de quasiment tous, même des plus sérieux. Et c'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle missive apparut dans toutes les chambres après le déjeuner, donnant des rendez-vous dans des lieux aussi variés qu'improbables... et discrets. Par la suite, et tout le long de l'après-midi, certains eurent besoin de s'éloigner un moment pour des raisons allant de parfaitement logiques et acceptables à totalement fumeuses et impossibles à croire. Cela commença par Ludwig, quittant la plage en prétextant devoir aller chercher la suite d'un rapport. En réalité, et maudissant sa curiosité, il se glissa jusque dans une grotte isolée dont il n'aurait pas soupçonné l'existence si les indications pour la trouver n'avaient pas été aussi précises. Jouant de ses muscles, il entra sans la moindre difficulté, constata qu'il était seul, et s'assit sur un rocher en espérant n'être pas venu pour rien.

Au bout de vingt minutes, il commençait à perdre patience et envisageait même de partir lorsqu'il entendit un bruit retentissant de chute accompagné de plaintes... presque familières.

\- Veeee! J'ai maaaaaaal !

Par réflexe, il identifia immédiatement le propriétaire de la voix, et son cerveau faisant le lien avec les termes de la lettre, il eut un regard absolument incrédule. Impossible que son Féli soit l'auteur de cette blague ou de cette lettre. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se dirigea cependant vers l'origine de la voix en l'appelant.

\- Féli ?

\- Doitsu ?

\- Bon, fit-il après un soupir en se massant les tempes, on va se contenter de te sortir de là pour l'instant. Accroche-toi à moi, je t'emmène dans la grotte principale, là au moins on peut s'asseoir de façon à peu près correcte.

Après cinq bonnes minutes d'efforts, ils finirent par y arriver.

\- Bon, je n'y crois pas une seconde mais... Féli, ce n'est quand même pas TOI l'auteur de cette histoire de photos ?

\- Veeeeee ! Pas du tout, je suis venu parce que la lettre que tu m'as envoyée disait que tu m'expliquerais si je te rejoignais à la grotte et...

\- Attend ! De quelle lettre tu parles ?

\- Ben... De celle de ce matin, et puis de midi aussi. Mais du coup, c'est pas toi qui l'a fait ?

\- Bon... Je comprends. On a reçu les même lettres. Il y a quelqu'un qui doit beaucoup s'amuser ici.

\- Veee... Pourquoi on se retrouve ici tous les deux alors ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

L'italien se redressa un peu, s'asseyant au bord du rocher qui lui servait de siège.

\- Tu crois que ça a un lien avec les photos ?

\- Possible, répondit Ludwig en s'efforçant de rester impassible, mais je ne vois pas lequel. La seule théorie qui serait logique est fausse, et je ne dispose pas d'assez d'éléments pour en identifier une autre.

\- C'est quoi la théorie qui est fausse ?

\- C'est... hum... comment dire, reprit-il après s'être éclairci la gorge, je suppose que ça signifie que la personne responsable s'imagine qu'il y a... quelque chose entre nous.

\- Quelque chose entre nous ? releva Féli.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ajouta le grand blond très gêné, à tous les coups c'est juste l'idée d'un idiot qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre une marque d'amitié et... et...

\- Et une marque d'amour ? compléta l'italien.

\- Voilà. Mais le coupable a oublié qu'il n'y a jamais eu la moindre ambiguïté entre nous, donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

\- C'est vrai, répondit lentement Féli. Il n'y a jamais eu la moindre ambiguïté entre nous...

\- Ne t'en fait pas, répéta Ludwig avec un sourire maladroit, quoi qu'en disent les autres, je vais commencer à chercher qui a fait ça. Cette blague commence à aller trop loin, et il vaut mieux éviter que certaines personnes avec de vraies espérances subissent une déception trop douloureuse.

\- Vee, il vaut mieux oui.

\- Bon, si tout est clair, on peut sortir d'ici. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Je... je veux bien, merci.

\- Allez, accroche-toi à moi.

Et ils sortirent de la grotte avant de repartir dans des directions opposées, l'un vers la plage, l'autre vers la villa. En arrivant dans sa chambre, Ludwig s'assit un moment sur son lit pour réfléchir. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il lui fallut un moment pour l'identifier. Quand enfin il réussit à mettre le doigt dessus, il en fut encore plus perplexe. Féliciano n'avait quasiment pas parlé dans la grotte, c'est lui qui avait principalement nourri la conversation. Ce qui était particulièrement anormal pour quelqu'un habitué à fournir un babillage constant et quasiment ininterrompu. Et maintenant qu'il y songeait, il y avait eu un sacré malaise lorsqu'il avait évoqué sa théorie... sans compter la phrase que son ami avait répété avec tant de lenteur. Il avait eu un air un peu bizarre à ce moment-là, presque déçu ou triste, comme s'il regrettait qu'il n'y ait jamais eu ce genre de choses entre eux. Il se secoua. L'allemand n'avait pas de place dans sa tête pour ce genre de questions, et d'ailleurs il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître les réponses. Féliciano était son meilleur ami, ils étaient très liés par les évènements qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, et l'italien avait été son seul soutien ou peu s'en faut après la seconde guerre mondiale. Il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux. Rien de plus.

Au bout d'une heure à ressasser les mêmes pensées en boucle, et incapable de se concentrer sur son rapport, il finit par laisser tomber en soupirant.

Pendant ce temps, la plupart des autres rencontres avaient eu lieu, et comme à peu près tout le monde était arrivé à la même conclusion (un lien amoureux supposé entre les deux personnes présentes), tous les rendez-vous ou presque s'étaient beaucoup moins bien terminés. Lovino avait hurlé sur Antonio pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant de partir en courant quand ce dernier avait laissé échappé qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de quelqu'un. Francis et Arthur avaient fini par en venir aux mains après une série d'accusations et de piques mordantes, tout comme Alfred et Ivan. Lukas avait purement et simplement congelé Matthias en pleine forêt quand celui-ci l'avait clairement accusé de vouloir faire souffrir tout le monde avec sa magie. Quant à Sadiq, il était reparti au bout d'une heure sans voir Héraklès qui s'était endormi avec un chat quelques mètres plus loin.

La tension générée par l'évènement fit qu'à peu près toutes les nations se retrouvèrent au dîner de très mauvaise humeur. Alors qu'ils avaient presque fini, Ludwig s'était levé et avait réclamé l'attention.

\- La plaisanterie a assez duré. Qui que soit l'auteur, je lui demande d'arrêter avant de faire plus de dégâts. Je ne sais pas combien de lettres ont été distribuées, ni combien il y a eu de rencontres cet après-midi, mais il est temps d'arrêter les frais. Le but en venant ici était d'apaiser les tensions entre nos pays, et cette histoire idiote est en train de faire exactement l'inverse ! On se fiche de savoir qui aime qui ou non et pourquoi. Alors oubliez ces stupidités sentimentales, et concentrez-vous sur ce qui compte vraiment.

Et il sortit de table, annonçant qu'il allait se coucher et que la prochaine réunion se tiendrait le lendemain matin à dix heures, laissant un silence glacial.

Petit à petit, tous suivirent son exemple et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. Mais peu dormirent rapidement. Lovino entre autre, un peu inquiet après l'annonce de Ludwig, alla voir son frère pour en discuter. Mais en lieu et place de l'habituel voix joyeuse de son jumeau...

\- Féli !

L'insouciante et joyeuse Italie du nord était recroquevillée sur son lit, occupée à pleurer à gros sanglots. Voyant son frère, il put à peine hoqueter son nom et le laissa le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Lovi...

\- Che passa fratello ?

\- Il s'en fiche... on a discuté dans la grotte... Il s'en fiche Lovi...

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- Il s'en fiche de ce que je peux ressentir !

Lovino ferma les yeux un instant, se sentant brûler de colère. Tenant son jumeau contre lui, il le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et resta dormir avec lui. Peu importe ce que pourrait dire le bouffeur de patate. Il lui ferait payer chaque larme de son frère.

-oOo-

Alfred, assez indécis, tournait en rond dans sa chambre, en faisant du sport pour essayer d'évacuer la tension mentale qu'il ressentait. Son altercation avec Ivan l'avait bousculé plus qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre, et il sentait pour une rare fois le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Mais Mattie, pour adorable qu'il était, était très proche de ce maudit russe et l'américain n'avait aucune envie d'offrir la moindre information à son opposant. Après une énième traction, il soupira, sortit pour se diriger vers une porte un peu plus loin à son étage et toqua. Sans réponse mais curieux, il colla son oreille contre la paroi et entendit vaguement quelques notes de musique. Bon, donc au moins son interlocuteur était là. L'américain jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans le couloir pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul, et sortit de sa poche son passe spécial. Autant éviter que les autres apprennent qu'il avait un moyen d'ouvrir absolument toutes les portes de la villa... Il entra donc discrètement, et en voyant l'intérieur se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Devant Alfred un peu surpris, se tenait Arthur allongé par terre, entre une théière et une bouteille d'alcool, en train de fredonner sur une chanson de Bruno Mars.

\- I'd catch a grenade for you... You know I'd do anything for you... Stupid frog...

\- Heu... Daddy ?

\- Al' ? l'anglais s'interrompit immédiatement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et bien en tant que héros j'ai voulu voir si tout allait bien, et puis je me suis dit que tu devais t'ennuyer, et...

\- Bon, de quoi tu veux me parler ?

\- Mais daddy !

\- Alfred... répondit Arthur en ignorant le rougissement de son fils. Tu viens de rentrer je sais pas trop comment dans ma chambre et tu restes malgré l'état dans lequel tu me vois au lieu d'appeler ton père ou ton frère. Je répète, de quoi tu veux me parler ?

\- Le coup des rencontres "entre amoureux" cet après-midi, avoua-t-il au bout de cinq minutes. Toi tu as vu papa évidemment.

\- Yes. Et ça s'est mal fini. Mais ça tu t'en doutes. Toi tu as vu qui pour que ça t'affecte au point de venir me voir ?

Alfred soupira en détournant légèrement le regard.

\- Ivan.

\- WHAT !? Demain je te barde de sortilèges et après je vais l'atomiser. S'il tente de te violer ou même s'il menace de te toucher, il va se retrouver coller au plafond le plus proche avec...

\- Hey, c'est bon, on s'est juste tapé dessus !

\- Ah. Tout va bien alors.

\- Non dad, tout va mal ! Quelqu'un pense qu'avec Ivan on est... on est... enfin tu vois !

\- Ah. Je vois oui. Et c'est faux ? demanda-t-il après une rasade.

\- Mais bien sûr que c'est faux ! explosa son fils. Ce connard a été atroce avec moi, avec vous tous, regarde ce qu'il a fait pendant les guerres mondiales ou la guerre froide ! C'est juste un psychopathe hyper cruel qui a voulu me dominer par n'importe quel moyen ! Ce type est plus froid qu'un iceberg ! Tout ce qu'il aime, c'est faire souffrir les autres et les contrôler !

\- Tu en es sûr ? coupa Arthur.

\- Hein ? fit Alfred interloqué. Bah évidemment que oui. Tout le monde le sait que c'est un enfoiré.

\- Alfred... Bon, annonça l'anglais, j'aurais préféré que ce soit Francis qui s'y colle, mais on dirait que j'ai pas le choix. Alfred, c'est pas Ivan qui a assassiné le saint empire romain germanique. C'est pas lui qui a déclenché la guerre de cent ans. C'est pas lui qui a envahi l'Europe avec des nazis pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Même si je t'accorde qu'il a toujours agi avec un peu plus de cruauté que le reste d'entre nous, on vaut pas vraiment mieux. Aucune nation ne peut se targuer d'être foncièrement bonne.

\- Moi j'ai toujours agi pour le bien ! répliqua l'américain. Je suis venu vous sauver pendant les guerres ! Et j'ai...

\- Qui a largué des bombes nucléaires sur Kiku ? répliqua Arthur d'une voix soudain glaciale.

Alfred devint livide.

\- Je...

\- Qui s'en est pris à Matthew pour le "libérer" ? Où se trouve Guantanamo ? Qui a massacré les amérindiens et volé leurs terres ? Qui a menacé de se suicider en 1783 si je refusais de laisser une indépendance totale ? Et la liste est longue...

\- Je...

\- Donc avant de totalement condamner Ivan pour ce qu'il est ou ce qu'il a fait, prend en compte ce qu'on est tous, ce qu'on a tous fait.

\- Je croyais que c'était ton ennemi aussi !

\- Il l'a été, soupira Angleterre. Il a aussi été l'ennemi de mes ennemis parfois. Mais aujourd'hui l'Europe est en paix.

\- Mais il s'oppose toujours à moi !

\- Et alors ? On s'oppose tous les uns aux autres pour plein de raisons. Maintenant tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre et réfléchir à tout ça.

\- Mais daddy...

\- Alfred, reprit Arthur avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Tu retournes dans ta chambre, ou je t'y renvoie de force avec un sort s'il le faut.

\- J'y vais !

Une fois la porte refermée, Arthur se laissa tomber sur son lit. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais tenu ce genre de propos à son fils, mais après son altercation de l'après-midi avec Francis... L'anglais ne se remettait toujours pas de la dernière phrase que son rival avait prononcée. "Si tu me hais tant que ça, tu n'avais qu'à me laisser mourir dans les cachots de Ludwig en 1940 !". Il n'avait toujours pas compris comment ils avaient pu en arriver à de telles paroles. Mais si Alfred avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de plus que lui pour éviter ça avec Ivan, alors il ferait tout son possible pour l'aider. Quitte à attendre une ou deux heures de plus pour finir de se bourrer afin d'oublier momentanément ses propres problèmes.

-oOo-

De son côté, Lukas méditait sur les évènements, légèrement contrarié. Aucun de ses correspondants magiques n'avait pu lui fournir de renseignements sur l'auteur des photos, et il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour pister le sort de la lettre matinale avant que le responsable n'efface ses traces. Et cet imbécile de Matthias n'avait rien arrangé en terme de concentration avec ses accusations parfaitement déplacées. Son bloc de glace avait dû dégeler depuis le temps d'ailleurs. Roi du Nord ou pas, il se reprendrait la même chose s'il recommençait.

* * *

Mon dieu certains commencent à comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose de vraiment pas normal ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ensuite... Réponse au prochain chapitre miahaha !

Comme toujours, laissez une review (sivouplaiiiiit) pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous aimez ou pas... tout ça tout ça.

Plein de chouquettes pour vous !


	5. Chapitre 5 - Discussions nocturnes

Miou tout le monde !

Bon ben... les reviews c'est toujours un bonheur, voir qu'il y a de plus en plus de vues aussi, bref la vie serait super belle si j'avais pas une bronchite de l'enfer (aucun rapport je sais).

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : leeees sirèèèèènes qui sont dans Heeeetaliaaaaa, sooooont toujours juste à Himaaaaruyaaaa !

* * *

Le Roi du Nord avait d'ailleurs bien fini par dégeler, et selon les bonnes vieilles méthodes viking, il s'apprêtait à aller mettre une raclée à Lukas à coup de hache pour lui faire regretter son acte. Fort heureusement, il se rappela en arrivant au manoir que le corps-à-corps contre un sorcier ne servait pas à grand-chose s'il était gelé avant de l'atteindre. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre sa hache pour le voyage à cause des foutues normes internationales de sécurité. Il finit cependant par se dire que pour atteindre Lukas, il lui fallait une protection magique. Donc il lui fallait un magicien. Arthur, hors de question (il ne lui a toujours pas pardonné le coup du drakkar brûlé), Alistair, trop dangereux, Lukas... ben pas possible. Et en Europe, c'était à peu près tout vu que Roumanie n'était pas là. Ce qui laissait Turquie. C'est donc tout naturellement que le représentant du Danemark se dirigea, encore dégoulinant d'eau, vers la chambre de Sadiq. Celui-ci lui ouvrit, un peu surpris d'une telle visite.

\- Bonsoir...

\- Salut, j'aurais besoin d'un sort de protection !

\- Pardon ? réagit le turc, franchement intrigué.

\- Ah oui, faut que je t'explique et heu... Je peux rentrer ?

Il avait fini par apprendre au contact de Norvège qu'il valait mieux demander la permission avant d'entrer chez un mage. Question d'intégrité physique.

\- Je t'en prie. Alors, reprit-il une fois installés (et sec pour Matthias), de quoi est-il question ?

\- Bah comme c'est Lukas qui a fait le coup, faut que je l'oblige à avouer et pour ça faut que je puisse l'attraper sans qu'il me transforme en statue de glace.

\- Pardon ? refit Sadiq éberlué. Comment sais-tu que c'est lui ?

\- J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin, puis une autre ce midi où il me donnait rendez-vous pour m'expliquer, sauf qu'en arrivant au rendez-vous il ne voulait plus rien expliquer du tout. Et quand j'ai commencé à l'interroger sur ce qu'il avait fait, il s'est mis en colère et j'ai fini de dégeler il y a une demi-heure.

\- Ah, je comprend mieux, réagit Sadiq, rasséréné. Nous avons presque tous reçu ces lettres, fit-il en réponse au regard interrogateur. Bien évidemment, aucun de ceux contactés ne savait quoi que ce soit. Il semble que toute cette mise en oeuvre n'ait eu lieu que dans le but de créer des rendez-vous entre les personnes qui s'aiment sans se l'avouer, du moins selon l'auteur des photos.

\- QUOIIIIIIIIIIII !? suffoqua Matthias. Donc Lukas ne savait vraiment rien et je l'ai accusé à tort !?

\- Probablement, répondit Sadiq en souriant sous son masque.

\- Et en plus quelqu'un pense que lui et moi on... on S'AIME !?

\- Il semblerait.

Le turc semblait de plus en plus amusé par son visiteur.

\- Mais c'est pas possible, il passe son temps à me balancer son troll ou à me recouvrir de neige dès que je lui parle... Donc c'est vraiment pas lui le coupable ?

\- La question est délicate, fit le mage soudain plus sérieux. Entre le sortilège de ce matin que personne n'a pu tracer et celui qui fait apparaître ces fameux coeurs, il est évident que le ou les responsables comptent au moins un magicien expérimenté présent ici. Norvège fait partie des personnes qui remplissent ce critère. Tout comme Angleterre, Ecosse ou moi.

\- Comment je fais pour savoir s'il est coupable ou pas alors ? Tu me files un philtre de vérité ou un truc comme ça et je lui fais boire ?

\- Certainement pas, répliqua Sadiq très dignement. Cela ne se fait pas entre magiciens, à moins de vouloir en faire mon rival et je n'en ai aucunement l'intention.

\- Mais du coup je fais quoi ? fit Matthias.

\- Commence peut-être par t'excuser auprès de lui ?

\- Hein !? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu l'as accusé sans preuves puis vraisemblablement attaqué sans écouter ses arguments.

\- Heu... Ouais. Je vais peut-être faire ça, répondit Danemark un peu penaud. Mais tu pourrais quand même me faire un truc pour que je puisse m'approcher de lui sans qu'il me balance un sort ? Juste au cas où...

\- Je ne pense pas que tu en auras besoin. Ne te rapproche pas trop vite et réfléchis à ce que tu vas dire avant de parler, ça devrait amplement suffire.

\- Pas sûr. Mais j'imagine que ça veut dire que tu ne me feras pas de sort ou d'amulette ?

\- Tu as parfaitement compris, répondit le turc avec un grand sourire.

\- J'aurais essayé, répliqua le blond avec un sourire aussi. En tout cas merci, et puis... Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, fit Sadiq en le raccompagnant à la porte après lui avoir serré la main.

Finalement, les occidentaux pouvaient être assez sympathiques, songea Turquie quand le blond représentant fut parti. Il faut dire qu'à part Héraklès, il ne les côtoyait pas énormément, et il le savait peu représentatif des nations européennes. Après tout, globalement, le grec était un narcoleptique accro aux chats, qui pouvait partir dans d'insupportables monologues philosophiques, mais qui restait un excellent combattant quand c'était nécessaire. Très cultivé, évidemment. Et assez sportif mine de rien. A l'origine de pas mal d'avancées majeures pendant l'antiquité, il fallait l'admettre. Enfin, il avait pas mal de choses pour lui quand même. Ce fut sur cette pensée que Sadiq s'endormit.

-oOo-

En totale contradiction avec sa réputation, Héraklès, pour une fois, ne dormait pas. Il était en pleine séance de ronronthérapie réflexionnelle. Façon de dire qu'il était en train de s'interroger sur le pourquoi fondamental des choses, aidé d'un félin. Autrement formulé, il se demandait quelle pouvait bien être la raison d'une telle série d'évènements à caractère sentimental, en caressant un chat. Il avait bien attendu au rendez-vous qui lui avait été donné, mais il avait justement croisé un adorable félin (qui l'avait par la suite accompagné jusque dans sa chambre) et s'était assoupi pendant ce qui lui avait semblé quelques minutes. Peut-être un petit peu plus. Toujours est-il qu'il n'était pas plus avancé et échafaudait bon nombre de théories relativement improbables, quand on toqua à sa porte. Intrigué, il alla ouvrir pour voir qui lui rendait visite à cette heure.

\- Antonio ? Tu t'es trompé de porte ?

\- Salut Héraklès, et non. J'avais juste envie de discuter un peu.

\- Francis et Gilbert ne sont pas dispo, c'est ça ?

\- Ben...

\- Allez, entre.

\- Gracias.

Le grec se posa dans un fauteuil et immédiatement le chat vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, sous le regard mi amusé, mi incrédule de son visiteur.

\- Tu as encore récupéré un chat ? réagit l'espagnol avec un sourire.

\- Pas de ma faute s'ils viennent me voir où que je sois. Du coup il s'est passé quoi cet aprèm pour toi ?

\- Hein ? Heu rien, enfin tout c'est bien passé, enfin presque, enfin pas trop, enfin...

\- A combien sur une échelle de un à dix, avec désastreux en un et parfait en dix ?

\- Entre zéro et moins huit mille à peu près, maugréa Tonio.

\- Ah, ça explique. Il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

\- Au rendez-vous donné par la lettre, il y avait Lovi.

\- N'en dis pas plus... Tu n'as pas pu placer un mot pour l'interroger ou te défendre pendant quinze minutes parce qu'il te hurlait dessus, et quand tu as enfin pu parler tu t'es foiré dans la formulation, du coup il t'a frappé puis s'est barré. J'ai bon ?

Antonio était bouche bée. Il avait beau connaître le représentant hellénique depuis des siècles, il ne s'était habitué qu'à le voir en train de dormir ou de parler philo. Il en oubliait complètement qu'il pouvait être aussi redoutablement intuitif.

\- Trente minutes et il ne m'a pas frappé, sinon tout juste. Comment... ?

\- L'habitude. Dans des circonstances semblables, les gens agissent toujours de la même façon ou presque. Suffit de regarder les meetings.

\- Si tu le dis... Je sais pas trop quoi faire.

\- Commence par identifier tes erreurs, conseilla gentiment Héraklès.

\- Mais en fait j'en sais rien... Je sais que j'ai dû dire un truc qu'il a mal pris mais je sais pas quoi !

\- Ben part de là... tu lui as dit quoi exactement ?

\- Autant que je me souvienne, fit l'espagnol en se concentrant, quelque chose comme "Mais Lovi je suis pas magicien j'y suis pour rien", ensuite il m'a demandé en vrac ce que je foutais là, pourquoi il avait dû venir et si j'étais vraiment sur quelqu'un, et comme je commençais à être un peu énervé j'ai répondu "Oui je suis fou amoureux, je pensais que tu t'en serais rendu compte depuis le temps". Après ça il est devenu livide, il m'a rebalancé deux ou trois insultes, et il est parti en courant sans me laisser le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Oh le con... murmura Héraklès.

\- Hein ?

\- Non rien, je réfléchissais, mentit le grec. Bon, on va partir du principe que ce qui se dit dans cette chambre reste dans cette chambre, d'accord ?

Antonio acquiesça, un peu méfiant. Son vis-à-vis se redressa légèrement sans déranger le chat, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es amoureux de Lovino ?

\- QUOI !? s'écria Antonio. Comment tu l'as su ?

\- Faut pas être sorcier... Entre les photos, votre rendez-vous cet aprèm, le temps que vous avez passé ensemble, le temps que vous passez toujours ensemble, le fait que tu le défendes au moindre besoin... C'est assez évident.

\- Mais du coup... T-Tu crois qu'il ressens quelque chose pour moi aussi ?

L'ancien conquistador commençait à éprouver un profond respect pour les capacités de déduction de son aîné.

\- Je suis pas sûr que je devrais te donner une réponse, hésita le grec.

\- S'il te plait... Je veux savoir si j'ai une chance...

\- Bon... Je pense que ton italien n'est pas insensible à ta personne.

\- OUIIIII ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est formidable ! Je te revaudrai ça ! C'est géni...

\- Donc pourquoi tu crois qu'il s'est barré quand tu lui as dit que tu étais amoureux ? coupa son interlocuteur d'un ton cassant.

\- Hein ? Ben parce qu'il... parce que... Oh merde.

\- Alors ?

\- Il n'aurait quand même pas cru... commença Antonio en déglutissant difficilement. Il n'aurait quand même pas cru que je lui annonçait être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'en plus je lui reprochais de ne pas l'avoir remarqué ?

\- Bah tu vois, t'as trouvé tout seul où t'as merdé.

S'ensuivirent cinq minutes complètes de jurons et apitoiements divers en espagnol, portant principalement sur la stupidité du fier représentant et l'impossibilité d'améliorer la situation.

\- Calme-toi, ça sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? gémit Antonio.

\- Aucune idée. Les solutions pour problèmes de coeur, j'en ai déjà pas pour moi, alors tu penses bien que pour les autres...

\- Parce que tu as des problèmes de coeur toi ? Je croyais que tu disais que ça servait à rien d'avoir quelqu'un tant qu'on avait des chats ?

\- C'est pas parce que je le dis que je le pense. Enfin je le pense un peu, mais pas tant que ça.

\- Tu avoues que tu es amoureux ou je rêve ?

\- Si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit, répondit Héraklès, je te fais bouffer vivant par mes chats.

\- Et ben la confiance règne... on a dit que tout ce qui se disait ici restait ici je te rappelle, ça vaut pour les deux. Alors, c'est qui l'heureux élu ?

\- Réfléchis deux minutes et tu devrais trouver tout seul avec un minimum de logique.

\- Bon... Si je me base sur les observations, comme tu dis, faut que je regarde avec qui tu traînes, avec qui tu passes du temps, à qui tu t'opposes, principalement dans les meeti... Antonio s'interrompit et fit un facepalm. Tu es amoureux de Sadiq ?

\- Ma menace de tout à l'heure vaut aussi si tu tentes de divulguer cette information.

\- T'en fait pas. Mais sinon... Tu as pensé à juste lui dire ?

\- Tu y as pensé pour Lovino ?

\- Ça va pas !? Hors de question de me prendre un râteau, en plus je croyais qu'il me voyait plutôt comme adversaire, alors tu imagines la honte s'il avait... Ouais bon je vois pourquoi.

\- Voilà.

\- Donc si je résume, on en est au point où moi je ne sais pas comment me rattraper et toi tu ne sais pas comment l'aborder.

\- Bon résumé. Et pour t'éviter un malaise post-confidence, je t'invite à aller méditer sur le premier problème dans ta chambre.

\- Tu t'endors c'est ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée...

\- Bon, je te laisse, fit Antonio en se levant. Merci. Pour m'avoir écouté. Et conseillé. Enfin merci. Et bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit Héraklès en se dirigeant vers son lit, suivit par le chat.

Quand l'espagnol ferma la porte, le grec dormait déjà à poings fermés. S'adossant au couloir, le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux, déprimant sur sa situation. Il avait eu une chance, et il l'avait laissée filer. Il se fustigea un bon moment de n'avoir pas eu le courage de se déclarer vraiment à Lovino quand il en avait l'occasion. Parce que si Héraklès ne s'était pas trompé, il risquait de ne plus en avoir beaucoup, des occasions de lui parler...

* * *

Miaouuuuu ! J'espère que ces retours sur la façon dont se sont déroulés certains rendez-vous vous ont plu. Si vous pouviez me laisser une review, histoire me dire si c'est le cas, ce serait top et je suis sûre que je guérirai plus vite comme ça ! (si si je vous assure !)

Plein de muffins pour vous !


	6. Chapitre 6 - Discussions nocturnes 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Petit point sur les reviews tant que j'y pense, j'essaie de répondre par mp quand c'est possible, mais même si je ne dis rien (souvent parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire), sachez que ça me touche beauuuuuuuuuuuuuucouuuuuuuuup !

Bref un énorme merci à tous (vieweurs, revieweurs, followers et favoriteurs) et bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer : Je m'incline avec humilité et respect devant le seul propriétaire d'Hetalia, Himaruya.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Ludwig, celui-ci finissait tout juste de mettre en place le plan de réunion du lendemain, avec une généreuse marge temporelle pour les inévitables dérapages. Il se reposa quelques secondes sur le dossier de sa chaise, rangea son bureau puis se leva avec la ferme intention d'aller dormir. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas lorsqu'il entendit toquer à sa porte. Avec un soupir, il alla ouvrir pour tomber sur son frère.

\- Salut Luddy, je peux entrer ?

\- J'allais dormir... C'est vraiment urgent ?

\- J'aurais juste besoin de te parler un peu.

Ludwig nota l'absence des deux autres membres du BFT et le malaise visible de son frère. Soupirant d'avance en pensant aux heures de sommeil qu'il risquait de perdre, il ouvrit la porte en grand pour laisser passer l'albinos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bruder ? J'espère que c'est important.

\- Je suis un peu inquiet.

\- A propos de cette histoire ? Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai bien signalé qu'il fallait que ça cesse, je fais confiance aux autres pour se concentrer sur ce qui compte vraiment, et...

\- Ce qui compte vraiment ? l'interrompit Gilbert consterné. Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

\- Ce qui compte, c'est que la paix soit maintenue et que nous nous montrions responsables.

\- Responsables ? Mais enfin, on nous a envoyés en vacances... justement pour qu'on se détende !

\- Uniquement dans le but d'obtenir un apaisement diplomatique, c'est un devoir que nous avons en tant que nations.

\- On est aussi humains, Ludwig ! s'énerva son frère. On a des sentiments ! Tu es le seul à ne rien montrer de ce que tu éprouves ! Même Kiku s'ouvre plus que toi ! On dirait que tu ne penses jamais aux autres !

\- Je suis quasiment le seul responsable ici. Donc si, je pense aux autres, je ne fais même que ça, répliqua le blond.

\- Oh, dans ce cas je suppose que quand tu dis _les autres_ tu exclus Féliciano ?

Ludwig fut légèrement ébranlé par la contre-attaque de Gilbert.

\- Qu'est-ce que Féli vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Tu ne l'as même pas remarqué... souffla l'albinos encore plus consterné. Est-ce qu'au moins tu as vu son visage quand tu as qualifié nos sentiments à tous de stupidités sentimentales ?

\- Il a eut l'air un peu fatigué toute la journée, voilà tout, tenta l'allemand dans une justification malhabile. Même quand on s'est croisés l'après-midi il n'avait pas l'air très en forme, une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira mieux.

\- Un peu fatigué ? Un peu fatigué !? Mais enfin, tu es aveugle !? Il a eu l'air complètement anéanti !

\- J'en doute. Je le connais mieux que toi, reprit Ludwig calmement. Il lui faudrait une raison _valable_ pour faire ce genre de figure, vois-tu.

\- L'homme qu'il aime qui lui tourne le dos en insultant ses sentiments, ça te semble suffisamment valable ? siffla Gilbert. N'oublie pas que je l'ai connu enfant. Moi aussi je sais reconnaître certains signes.

\- Je... il n'y a rien du tout entre Féli et moi ! Rien du tout !

\- Tu en es sûr ou tu veux t'en convaincre ?

\- Je... j'en suis sûr. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous qui puisse provoquer ce genre de... penchants.

\- Et parce qu'il n'y en a jamais eu, tu penses que c'est impossible qu'il en ait envie ! Mais enfin réfléchis autrement qu'avec ta foutue paperasse pour une fois !

Gilbert était en train de crier à présent. Que son frère soit borné, c'était une chose. Qu'il fasse souffrir Féli, l'enfant qui l'avait consolé de son mieux après la mort de son petit saint empire alors qu'il souffrait aussi, c'en était une autre.

\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ! fit le grand blond.

L'allemand commençait à élever la voix aussi.

\- Au moins essayer d'arrêter de raisonner comme une machine et de penser un peu plus comme un humain ! répliqua son frère sur le même ton.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que...

\- POURQUOI ?

\- PARCE QUE CA ME FAIT PEUR !

Ludwig s'effondra sur son fauteuil sous le regard de Gilbert, figé par la stupeur. Son frère avait peur ? Instinctivement, il se rapprocha en chuchotant quelques mots d'excuses gênés et se baissa pour être au même niveau que lui. Il finit par comprendre de quoi parlait son cadet en l'entendant murmurer une phrase.

\- Je ne veux pas revivre un autre reich, bruder. Je ne peux pas.

\- Et le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour éviter de dévier à nouveau...

\- C'est de tout contrôler. Emotions comprises.

\- Je comprends. Mais ça ne te rendra pas heureux. On est beaucoup à avoir eu une période de folie des grandeurs, tu sais, et on s'en est tous relevé, on en a tous tiré des leçons. Tu n'as pas à t'infliger un traitement pareil. Accorde-toi le droit de vivre. Reste autoritaire si ça te chante, de toute façon tu l'as toujours été. Mais arrête de prendre toute la tension sur toi et de te priver de tout le reste.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Et même si j'essaye...

\- Faut que tu essayes, Luddy, tu vas pas tenir éternellement en fonctionnant comme ça.

\- Je suis même pas sûr de savoir comment ou quoi faire !

\- Bah... là à mon avis, le plus urgent ça va être de te faire pardonner auprès de Féli.

\- Je faisais ça pour le protéger, protesta doucement Ludwig.

\- Evite de lui dire ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Il a besoin d'être protégé. Il a toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un avec lui, pour lui dire quoi faire, l'aider, rester avec lui...

\- Il n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Il avait besoin de toi.

\- C'est pareil.

\- Oh que non ça ne l'est pas, et tu le sais très bien.

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- Tous les jours ? répliqua l'albinos en levant un sourcil railleur. Tu paniquais quand il avait cinq minutes de décalage sur l'horaire d'appel. Et va pas me faire croire que c'était à cause de la guerre ou je ne sais quoi, tu n'as jamais réagi comme ça avec Roderich. Allez, sois honnête, tu ferais quoi sans lui ?

\- Là n'est pas la question, marmonna Ludwig.

\- Oh que si Luddy, et tu vas même avoir toute la nuit pour y réfléchir.

\- Tu repars ?

\- Mon travail ici est terminé, fit le prussien en se levant, le génial moi va donc en effet quitter cette chambre et te souhaiter une awesome nuit.

\- Gilbert ? reprit le blond alors que l'autre était presque sorti.

\- Ja ?

\- Danke.

Il eut un sourire éclatant comme réponse, puis la porte se referma, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Quant à Gilbert, il retourna tranquillement dans sa chambre avec l'esprit satisfait de celui qui a awesomement rempli sa mission. Et non, marcher plus vite en passant devant une certaine porte n'était en rien un signe de lâcheté.

-oOo—

Contrairement aux autres, Francis n'avait pas pu rester dans sa chambre. Tourner entre quatre murs pendant des heures le rendait fou, aussi il était sorti pour se balader sur la plage, hors de vue du bâtiment. Une fois arrivé, il contempla le décor de cinéma qui s'offrait à lui. Un pâle croissant de lune illuminait le ciel nocturne et se reflétait sur le bleu sombre de l'océan, faisant paraître le sable de la plage plus clair, plus blanc qu'il ne l'était. Une légère brise, presque un souffle, faisait voler les boucles de ses cheveux. Sans qu'il sache exactement quand, quelques larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Dans un tel décor, il ne manquait que la présence d'Arthur. C'était dans des conditions similaires que, quelques siècles plus tôt, il avait cru pouvoir enfin ravir le coeur du redoutable capitaine Kirkland. Au lieu d'une vie, il n'avait eu droit qu'à une nuit. Et les affrontements avaient repris dès le lendemain, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ces toutes dernières décennies, il avait cru voir une amélioration, quelques signes indiquant que l'anglais acceptait et appréciait un peu plus la présence de son homologue. Mais ça n'avait été que pour des séries de déceptions, comme s'ils n'étaient plus capables de se voir sans s'opposer l'un à l'autre, ou se blesser par tous les moyens.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à aimer les balades nocturnes.

Francis se retourna brusquement, surpris.

\- Ivan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, répondit le russe.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas son manteau mais avait quand même mis son écharpe blanche, qui se balançait doucement sous l'effet du vent.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Je crois qu'avec ce qui s'est passé, c'est le cas de tout le monde, railla Ivan.

\- Je ne crois pas que tout le monde ait autant foiré que moi son rendez-vous de l'aprèm, répliqua le français.

\- Je suis tombé sur Alfred.

\- Et moi sur Arthur. On a dû finir de la même façon.

\- Hurlements, insultes et affrontement physique ? demanda Russie avec un sourire ironique.

\- En gros, oui. Et j'en regrette une bonne partie.

Ivan resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose. Finalement, il prononça deux mots dans un souffle.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Pardon ? réagit Francis surpris. Aux dernières nouvelles, vous adorez vous affronter, alors pourquoi tu regretterais... Oh. Oh non. Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois.

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je ne te le dirai pas, répondit le russe avec un sourire moitié amusé moitié gêné.

\- Sache que je n'ai pas envie de t'affronter de nouveau, dit le français d'un ton dur, mais si jamais tu t'en prends à mon fils sans son consentement je n'hésiterai pas.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, Francis, soupira-t-il. Quoi que vous en pensiez, je ne suis pas, ou plutôt je ne suis plus ce genre de personne. Il y a quarante ans, j'aurais pu, mais plus maintenant.

\- Navré de ne pas te croire sur parole quand il s'agit du bonheur d'Alfred.

\- Justement ! Avant je ne visais que la satisfaction de mon attirance, se justifia Ivan. Maintenant, et avec le recul, je veux plus. J'ai envie et même surtout besoin d'une relation stable. Bien sûr que je lui en veux pour la guerre froide, bien sûr que je déteste ses doctrines économiques, bien sûr que je serre les poings quand je vois qu'il réussit quand même à envahir mon pays avec ses produits, et bien sûr que je continue à m'opposer à lui sur le plan politique ! Mais maintenant je sais faire la différence entre l'opposition officielle de nos gouvernements ou de nos idéaux, et mon désir personnel de le voir heureux, si possible à mes côtés. J'aimerais au moins qu'on puisse passer à autre chose que s'affronter quand il n'y a que lui et moi. Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça.

\- Oui... oui je peux comprendre, répondit Francis un peu calmé. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour changer ce genre de situation.

\- Alfred n'est pas quelqu'un de simple, j'en ai bien conscience. Il a de qui tenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? tiqua le français.

\- Je veux dire qu'Arthur est tout aussi compliqué, et même bien pire dans certains domaines. Pas étonnant que tu aies du mal, fit le russe en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis autant responsable que lui de l'état déplorable de notre relation.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ?

Le blond représentant fixa l'océan, puis répondit d'une voix éteinte.

\- Cet après-midi, j'ai lâché qu'il aurait mieux fait de me laisser mourir pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.

Le russe laissa passer une poignée de secondes avant de laisser échapper un léger rire teinté d'ironie.

\- Donc je prend note, en fait il tient autant de vous deux.

Sa remarque parvint à arracher un vague sourire au français, qui réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre sérieusement.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Ivan, je te le dis franchement.

\- Moi non plus. C'est le genre de situation où toutes les options sont mauvaises.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Encore que... son regard s'éclaira soudainement. Dis, tu serais prêt à ce qu'on fasse équipe pour un petit moment ?

\- Tu sais, répliqua son interlocuteur en souriant et haussant un sourcil, que je refuse de m'allier à toi depuis le coup des emprunts russes de 1914 ?

\- Rho, fit Francis avec un clin d'oeil rieur, tu me tiens encore rigueur de ce petit différend financier ?

\- Il y a vraiment besoin que je réponde ?

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, répondit Francis en levant les mains. Mais là je te propose juste de s'accorder sur le fait de ne pas parler de notre discussion actuelle aux autres.

\- Si ce n'est que ça... Mais pas d'entourloupe.

\- N'essaies pas de te faire passer pour une victime, ça te va très mal.

\- Mon gouvernement y croit de temps en temps, pouffa Ivan.

\- Sérieusement ? sourit Francis. Sinon, mon idée était de se servir de cette histoire de coeurs/photos. Mine de rien, ça les a peut-être fait douter, donc on a éventuellement une toute petite chance de les faire changer d'avis sur nous.

\- Continue.

\- On pourrait essayer, je dis bien essayer, poursuivit le français, de faire passer de tous petits messages subtils à ces deux têtes de mule pour qu'ils se rendent compte du réel type d'intérêt qu'on leur porte.

\- Je vois l'idée... Mais j'imagine que tu n'as aucun plan concret ?

\- Comment l'as-tu deviné ? répondit le blond en souriant d'un air faussement étonné.

\- Donc il reste à faire le plus compliqué. Ceci dit... tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Je vais réfléchir à ce que je peux faire. En espérant que ça marche, soupira-t-il.

\- On a donc plus qu'à perdre la moitié de la nuit à y penser et s'endormir pendant la réunion de Ludwig demain matin.

\- Ton optimisme me surprendra toujours, se moqua Ivan.

\- La France reste le premier pays au monde en consommation d'anti-dépresseurs, c'est pas pour rien... Bon, je vais aller me coucher et essayer de dormir. Dommage que les somnifères ne fonctionnent pas sur nous. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. Moi je vais rester là encore un peu.

Francis partit donc. Ivan l'imita quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir longuement observé l'océan, comme si celui-ci pouvait lui apporter une réponse quelconque. Et aucun ne remarqua la petite silhouette cachée par un rocher qui contemplait les étoiles. Moins d'une demi-heure après leur départ, Matthew se releva silencieusement, fit soigneusement attention à ne pas mettre de sable sur son ours, et retourna vers sa chambre en murmurant.

\- J'espère qu'ils réussiront.

Sentant dans son dos la légère pression d'une des pattes de Kuma, il répondit à la question silencieuse.

\- Peut-être que j'essaierai de faire pareil, oui. Peut-être.

* * *

Il y aura encore une dernière petite discussion dans le prochain chapitre, mais après on reprend les aventures diurnes !

Si vous avez aimé ou que vous voulez voir des choses/gens en particulier, laissez-moi une pitite review (même deux mots je vous jure que ça illumine ma journée).

Plein de brownies à vous !


	7. Chapitre 7 - Mises au point

Bonjour tout le monde !

On est mercredi, et donc nouveau chapitre ! promis c'est le dernier avec des discussions de nuit, ils vont finir par aller dormir et les évènements vont reprendre leur cours...

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : J'ai voulu épouser Himaruya pour posséder Hetalia mais il a refusé... Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai !

* * *

Dans la chambre d'Alistair, les trois conspirateurs avaient convoqué une réunion d'urgence.

\- On aurait peut-être pas dû aller aussi loin avec les rendez-vous, avait commencé Bella d'un air sombre.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le sorcier. Là ils vont mal, d'accord, mais ça a mis un trop grand coup de pied dans l'hypocrisie générale pour que les choses en restent là. Moi je dis qu'on a juste à attendre quelques jours de plus.

\- Pas sûr, contra Elizabeta. J'ai vu la tête qu'a fait Féli. Si ça le fait plonger dans une dépression, je suis sûre de culpabiliser pour le reste de mes jours. Après avoir buté Ludwig pour sa réaction de crétin fini.

\- Vous allez me faire croire qu'aucune de vous n'a remarqué que les coeurs ont tous pris des teintes plus fortes depuis qu'on a lancé l'affaire ? railla Alistair. Ils ont commencé à espérer et ça leur fait peur. Les dérives actuelles ne sont que des dégâts collatéraux, rien de plus.

\- Tu as intérêt à avoir raison. Parce que pour l'instant, fit Bella, on ne peut en parler à personne, donc pas moyen de leur expliquer, quoi qu'il advienne.

\- Il faut qu'on s'arrange pour leur transmettre la suite des photos très rapidement, appuya Elizabeta. Je ne veux pas de drame ou d'action irrattrapable, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Malheureusement, c'est impossible, coupa la nation écossaise.

\- Quoi !? crièrent les deux en choeur.

\- Mon sort de ce matin a été à deux doigts d'être pisté par au moins un autre magicien, expliqua-t-il. On peut être certains qu'ils sont préparés à cette éventualité maintenant, et ils ne laisseront pas passer une autre opportunité. Sadiq et Lukas sont puissants – pas autant que moi bien sûr, mais quand même – et Arthur peut être une teigne quand il veut une info. Même si je fais en sorte de dissimuler mes traces, il y a un risque qu'ils arrivent à remonter jusqu'à moi.

\- Oh bordel... grinça la hongroise. Et on ne peut juste pas se permettre de les mettre nous-même dans les chambres, on ne pourra jamais les faire toutes sans se faire repérer au moins une fois, ne serait-ce que par les caméras. Fait chier !

\- Donc si je comprends bien, résuma la belge, on ne peut rien faire de plus que tout garder en place pour se tenir prêts à agir à la moindre possibilité ?

\- En gros c'est ça. Si les autres mages relâchent tous leur attention pendant ne serait-ce qu'une demi-heure, ça ira pour moi. Sinon, faudra trouver autre chose.

\- Bon... Pour demain, on ne peut rien faire donc je suggère qu'on prenne juste d'autres photos, commença Elizabeta.

\- Pour pouvoir montrer l'évolution dans les enveloppes qu'on enverra, c'est ça ? réagit Bella.

\- Exact. Avec un peu de chance ça stabilisera la situation, avec beaucoup de chance ils se tomberont dans les bras les uns des autres, et... et on va essayer de ne penser qu'à ces deux possibilités-là.

\- Tu ne crois pas, la contredit Alistair, qu'ils essaieront déjà de faire des progrès par eux-mêmes ?

\- Oh je l'espère bien, mais on a aucun moyen d'en être sûrs. Donc dans le doute, autant augmenter nos chances au maximum.

\- J'espère que rien de trop grave ne se produira entretemps, murmura la blonde.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, la réconforta la brune. Ils ont survécu à des siècles de lutte, ils survivront un jour ou deux en étant confrontés à leurs sentiments !

\- Ça, ça reste à voir, ricana Alistair. C'était ironique, reprit-il d'un coup, range ta poêle s'il te plait.

\- Refais une blague comme ça et tu comprendras pourquoi Gilbert a encore peur quand je la sors, dit Hongrie d'un air menaçant. Bon, on ferait mieux de retourner dans nos chambres Bella. Demain on a du boulot, mieux vaut qu'on dorme bien.

\- Pas faux. Bon, bonne nuit Alistair.

L'écossais grommela un vague "bonne nuit les filles" et alla droit à son lit après avoir réactivé ses sorts de protection quand elles eurent franchi sa porte. Les demoiselles regagnèrent rapidement leurs chambres respectives et se couchèrent aussitôt, en espérant que rien de fâcheux n'arriverait le lendemain.

-oOo-

Aucun évènement magique n'eut donc lieu le lendemain matin. En revanche, beaucoup avaient des cernes, et presque tous s'endormirent pendant la réunion. Ludwig lui-même avait les traits tirés et abandonna en moins d'une heure l'idée de la faire durer plus longtemps. Tout le monde s'éclipsa donc plus ou moins rapidement pour aller faire une sieste ou des activités ne nécessitant pas ou peu d'énergie. Antonio voulut essayer de capter Lovino pour lui parler, mais il manqua de rapidité et put tout juste le voir rentrer dans une salle à part avec Ludwig, d'où il ne tarda pas à entendre les hurlements familiers. Peu enclin à se conduire de façon chevaleresque envers l'allemand, l'espagnol effectua donc un repli stratégique temporaire, le temps que la furie italienne soit passée.

D'ailleurs, les hurlements de Romano furent entendus par la totalité des nations, ainsi que par une ou deux voitures qui passaient sur la route à cinq kilomètres de là. L'allemand finit cependant par sortir, l'air un peu hébété mais indemne (tout furieux qu'il est, Lovi n'est pas fou au point d'essayer de frapper plus fort que lui). Il croisa le BTT dans les couloirs, et s'adressa en allemand à son frère avec un sourire triste.

\- J'ai interdiction de m'approcher de Féli sous peine de me prendre la mafia sicilienne. Entre autres. Je crois que mes excuses vont devoir attendre.

Une fois qu'il fut assez éloigné dans le couloir, et que Lovi sortit, puis partit en courant en voyant Antonio sous l'air désespéré de celui-ci, le français et l'espagnol pressèrent leur ami de traduire ce que son frère lui avait dit.

\- Alors, il a dit quoi ? Pourquoi Lovi l'a engueulé comme ça ?

\- Globalement... Lovi est un abruti aveugle, et mon bruder est dans la merde. Je vais avoir besoin de vous sur ce coup les gars, il est temps que notre awesome trio reprenne du service !

\- On est avec toi ! Tu as un plan ?

\- Ouais, faut réussir à éloigner Lovi assez longtemps pour que Féli et Luddy puissent se voir.

\- Heu... Pourquoi ?

\- T'occupes, faut juste qu'ils discutent.

\- Bah ça devrait arranger Tonio, fit Francis, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il discute avec Lovi...

\- On établit un plan détaillé alors ? lança l'albinos.

\- Pour quoi faire ? répondirent les deux autres. De toute façon soit on les suit pas soit ils foirent, ajouta le brun.

\- Pas faux...

\- Nan attends, protesta le blond, j'ai une idée quand même ! J'attire Lovi dans une salle où il y a Tonio qui a la clé et il les enferme jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de parler, comme ça toi tu embarques ton frangin jusque chez Féli. C'est beau, c'est propre, c'est simple, c'est nous !

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Pour une fois, ça avait presque vaguement l'air réalisable sans trop de risques de foirage. Ils se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et achevèrent de régler les détails avec minutie. Façon de dire qu'ils choisirent à l'arrache à quelle heure et dans quelle salle attirer l'irascible italien.

Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux américains discutaient sur la terrasse.

\- Ça a pas l'air d'aller, bro.

\- Juste un léger manque de sommeil, répondit Canada en serrant sa peluche dans un gros câlin.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Ah ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- J'ai discuté avec daddy à propos de ma rencontre avec Ivan hier, et... c'était bizarre.

\- Comment ça bizarre ? Il t'a obligé à enfin ouvrir les yeux sur le fait qu'Ivan n'est pas vraiment différent du reste d'entre nous ?

\- Comment tu as deviné ? demanda Alfred surpris.

\- Ben... tu as dit bizarre, daddy et Ivan.

\- Je pige pas du tout comment tu raisonnes des fois... Mais bon, c'est ça. C'est pas évident à digérer.

\- J'imagine, dit doucement Matthew. Tu gagnerais à essayer de le connaître un peu plus, je me tue à te le dire.

\- Dude, c'est mon ennemi.

\- Les conflits majeurs entre vous sont terminés depuis longtemps, Al'. Maintenant il n'y a plus que vos politiques qui s'affrontent, et encore ils le font par voie diplomatique.

\- Je peux pas changer autant d'années d'habitudes, Mattie.

\- Tu l'as bien fait pour daddy.

L'américain fut pris au dépourvu par la répartie de son frère. Si même lui se mettait à présenter des arguments impossibles à parer...

\- Bon... Mais en supposant, fit-il d'un air détaché, que j'admette l'idée d'envisager la possibilité d'éventuellement entamer sur long terme une phase de réconciliation progressive...

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de comment t'y prendre, pas vrai ? glissa Matthew avec un sourire en coin en voyant son frère céder.

\- Heu... Ben c'est-à-dire que...

\- C'est peut-être l'occasion d'enfin trouver une utilité à tous les registres d'espionnage que tu gardes, plaisanta le canadien. Parce que n'espère pas compter sur moi pour te filer un coup de main.

\- C'est pas sympa, bro ! En plus tu le connais bien, tu pourrais m'aider !

\- Tiens, le héros a besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un pour une quête maintenant ?

\- C'est fourbe ça, grimaça Alfred.

\- Entre daddy et Ivan, j'ai eu de bons profs dans ce domaine. Mais tout le monde l'oublie. Comme toujours.

Le canadien caressait distraitement son ours, qui était ravi de se faire dorloter. Son regard était assombri par des éclats de tristesse. Son frère se mordit les lèvres, comme d'habitude il avait fait passer ses problèmes avant ceux de son jumeau. Il avait intérêt à rapidement rattraper le coup.

\- Bro... Tu sais, tu peux me parler de toi, amorça Alfred après quelques secondes. Tu ne peux pas passer tout ton temps à sourire et écouter les autres, il faut que tu t'exprimes parfois. Tout garder pour toi, ça équivaut à créer toi-même les poids qui te feront couler à pic. Et je veux pas que tu coules.

\- On dirait une métaphore de daddy.

\- Je sais, je la lui ai piquée, répondit l'américain avec un sourire. Alors ?

\- Alors si tu veux absolument savoir, avoua son frère en se cachant derrière Kumajiru, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'a vraisemblablement pas conscience de mon existence.

\- Bon, on progresse. Etape un : identifier le problème, check. On passe à l'étape deux.

\- Et c'est quoi l'étape deux ?

\- Régler le problème, répondit Alfred avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Waouw, fit Canada sans la moindre conviction. Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon héros de frère...

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. N'empêche que c'est la seule solution. Tu veux que je lui dépose un message de ta part ?

\- Tu ne sais même pas de qui je parle.

\- J'ai une petite idée quand même. J'ai vraiment l'air si idiot que ça en meeting ? railla l'américain.

\- Bro, tu parles de sauver le monde avec des super-héros robots...

\- Ça marche ! C'est une théorie parfaitement viable !

\- ... Bref. Tu pourrais vraiment faire le coup du message ?

\- Garde ça pour toi, mais je peux entrer dans n'importe quelle chambre ici.

\- Dans ce cas je veux bien. Je te le passerai cet aprèm. Thanks bro.

\- You're welcome ! Fait gaffe à ton ours par contre, je crois qu'il s'endort...

En effet, Kumajiru commençait dangereusement à basculer en avant. Son état physique restait profondément lié à celui de son compagnon, et en tant que peluche il se détendait très vite quand il était câliné. Le caractère de Matthew étant ce qu'il était, son ours était généralement quelqu'un de très détendu, ce qui contribuait à expliquer que si peu de nations avaient remarqué qu'il était vivant. Avec un mot d'excuse à son frère, il se leva pour aller le ramener à sa chambre et éviter qu'il se fasse mal en tombant. Dans les couloirs, il croisa Alistair et s'arrêta quelques minutes pour discuter.

\- Salut tonton !

\- Mattie ! Comment va mon neveu préféré ?

Cet état de fait totalement assumé par l'écossais avait l'énorme avantage d'énerver à la fois Arthur et Alfred. Par conséquent, il montrait sans problème son affection pour le canadien, avertissant au passage ceux qui envisageraient de lui nuire d'une quelconque façon. Ce gamin était une perle, et il était hors de question que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Quiconque essaierait se prendrait un mage Kirkland très énervé dans la figure, ce qui provoquait en règle générale de très gros dégâts et un regret immédiat de l'action à l'origine de la colère.

\- Très bien, et toi ?

\- Tu mens toujours aussi mal, et je vais bien, répondit le rouquin. Pas la peine de nier, Kuma tombe de sommeil et tu as des cernes marqués. Pourquoi tu as mal dormi ?

Matthew sourit. C'était chaque fois pareil, son oncle devinait toujours quand il allait mal. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir souvent, mais il adorait quand ils se croisaient. Les soirées à l'écouter raconter des légendes celtiques et écossaises dans les grands châteaux près des lochs, quand son daddy ou son papa ne pouvaient pas le garder, comptaient parmi ses meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alfred et Arthur s'entendaient si mal avec son oncle quand lui n'avait aucun problème.

\- Pour rien, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde va mal à cause de ces rendez-vous ratés. Ça m'inquiète un peu.

\- Il y a plus que ça. Allez, on va se poser deux minutes dans les fauteuils là-bas, et tu me racontes tout.

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Matthew finit comme souvent par lui en dire plus que ce qu'il avait prévu. Comment Alfred avait l'air d'enfin envisager de ne plus détester Ivan, comment il espérait que ses parents ne se déchireraient pas plus avec cette histoire, et même sa tristesse de voir que contrairement à tous les autres, il n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous alors qu'il était bel et bien amoureux. Il se laissait aller si facilement qu'il avait plus d'une fois soupçonné son oncle de lui avoir lancé un sort qui le ferait parler plus quand il s'adressait à lui. L'écossais avait écouté attentivement, en hochant la tête de temps en temps. En réalité, il avait juste filé un petit coup de pouce magique à son neveu pour qu'il se sente plus affirmé et plus à l'aise en sa présence.

\- Et bien dis-moi, fit-il finalement, tu en avais des trucs qui t'agitaient le cerveau.

\- Je... désolé d'avoir autant parlé de moi, fit Canada d'un air d'excuse.

\- Ne sois pas désolé, tu en avais besoin et la famille ça sert aussi à ça.

Même si en réalité, fit-il en pensée, il n'y a que pour toi que j'utilise cette expression en pensant réellement à aider un membre de ma famille sans passer par des dommages collatéraux. A voix haute, il ajouta quelques mots.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ton albinos, quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas si invisible que ça pour lui.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est de lui que je parlais ?

\- Chacun ses secrets, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma seule préoccupation reste le bien-être de mon neveu préféré. Mais à ta place j'éviterais de faire le premier pas, s'il en vaut la peine il viendra de lui-même. Garde ça pour toi par contre, il ne faudrait pas que d'autres personnes s'en doutent.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, soupira Matthew. Bon, je vais aller me reposer une heure ou deux, fit-il en baillant.

\- Excellente idée. Et n'oublie pas, ajouta-t-il alors que le blond s'éloignait. C'est notre petit secret !

* * *

J'essaie de rendre Matthew un peu moins invisible et Alfred un peu moins gamin... Vous en pensez quoi ?

Comme d'habitude vous pouvez laisser une review, ça fait toujours grandement plaisir, merci d'avoir lu et plein de beignets pour vous !


	8. Chapitre 8 - Le BTT en action

Miou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous passez un bon weekend, moi je garde un chat.

Enfin bref, nouveau chapitre, et les choses commencent à bouger...

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : je pique juste deux minutes les persos à Himaruya pour écrire des bêtises.

* * *

Matthias cherchait une stratégie imparable pour arriver à approcher Lukas sans se faire congeler, et s'excuser tout en l'interrogeant subtilement sur son innocence présumée. Il en était à la cinquième quand il percuta Ludwig.

\- Hein ? Ah c'est toi Ludwig.

\- Matthias, tu pourrais regarder où tu vas.

\- Oui bah je suis en train de réfléchir à comment m'excuser sans finir congelé, donc bon. Paraît que toi aussi t'es dans la merde ?

\- C'est assez exagéré.

\- Te fous pas de moi, on a tous entendu le mafieux te hurler dessus. Je sais pas ce que t'as fait à son frère, mais il avait l'air furax.

\- Peu importe, fit l'allemand après un soupir. Disons juste que tu n'es pas le seul qui doit présenter des excuses... risquées.

\- Bon courage vieux, s'esclaffa l'ancien viking.

Et il repartit en marmonnant sur ses stratégies.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, quelques-uns avaient décidé de retourner à la plage pour un concours de châteaux de sable. Incapable de résister à ce genre de défi, Sadiq avait évidemment rejoint les participants mais avait été très rapidement déclaré hors concours, à son plus grand regret. Tout ça parce qu'il savait manipuler le sable magiquement pour en faire ce qu'il voulait... Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû construire une réplique exacte de la villa en dix minutes, mais l'envie de montrer sa supériorité orientale avait été trop forte. Finalement, il fut désigné arbitre d'office. A part lui, il y avait Héraklès, qui avait reproduit assez fidèlement un tigre entouré de chats, Féli, qui avait réalisé un immense plat de spaghettis (avec cuillère et fourchette s'il vous plait), Bella, qui avait mis en scène un manneken-pis tenant une barquette de frites (quitte à faire cliché, autant y aller à fond), Lukas, qui avait immortalisé temporairement son troll Bichon, Antonio, qui s'avéra être l'auteur d'une tomate géante, et Natalya qui avait représenté avec un grand luxe de détails un corps humain torturé, accessoires compris.

\- Ils étaient en plein débat pour essayer de décider d'un vainqueur lorsqu' Antonio reçu un message qui lui fit faire un grand sourire.

\- Féli, je crois que ton frère a fait une bêtise en cuisine...

\- Veee ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Aucune idée mais Francis a l'air vraiment énervé. On ferait mieux d'y aller. Décidez sans nous, lança-t-il alors qu'ils rejoignaient le bâtiment, et n'oubliez pas de me déclarer vainqueur !

L'opération "retour du BTT" était lancée. Au même moment, dans le salon de la villa où Romano s'ennuyait, Gilbert était entré.

\- Lovi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, connard ?

\- Juste te prévenir que Féli a dû faire une bêtise en cuisine, on entend Tonio crier en passant devant...

\- Quoi !? Le bastardo ose engueuler mon frère ? Je vais le buter !

Et il fonça vers la pièce nommée.

Sur la terrasse, toujours au même moment...

\- Salut Ludwig, tu pourrais me filer un coup de main ? Gilbert fait des siennes dans la bibli, je crois qu'il a un peu trop tapé sur la bière.

\- Déjà ? Mais il n'est même pas cinq heures... Bon, j'y vais.

Et il se dirigea vers la pièce précitée.

L'opération fut à deux doigts d'être couronnée par un succès total. Malheureusement, Lovino croisa Ludwig et s'arrêta cinq bonnes minutes pour l'engueuler, laissant échapper qu'Antonio était en train d'oser s'en prendre à son frère et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le toucher. Surpris, Ludwig hésita quelques minutes à le suivre et tomba sur Gilbert. Celui-ci, devant la tête ahurie de son frère, comprit qu'il avait gaffé et se mit immédiatement à courir vers la bibliothèque, de travers et en hurlant qu'il était le roi du monde. Quant à Féli et Antonio, ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine en n'y trouvant personne. Il fallut à l'espagnol toute son imagination pour faire rester l'italien un peu plus longtemps. Finalement, Romano arriva en furie et commença immédiatement à crier des insultes en mettant son frère derrière lui. Par un espèce de miracle, Francis s'était placé derrière la porte et put tirer Féli vers lui, en refermant juste après. Le temps que Lovi comprenne ce qui s'était passé, l'ancien conquistador avait bondit pour fermer la porte à double tour, remettant ostensiblement la clé dans sa poche. Féliciano, de l'autre côté, avait l'air un peu incrédule de celui qui ne sait pas trop ce qui est en train de lui arriver. Toujours est-il que Francis, sans lui demander son avis, le prit dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque en passant devant deux ou trois personnes qui s'arrêtèrent net, les yeux écarquillés face à un tel équipage. Il le posa devant la porte et lui fit signe de rentrer.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard, ajouta-t-il essoufflé.

\- Veee... qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? fit l'italien un peu perdu.

\- Fais confiance à grand frère France ! GIIIIIIIL' ! Tu peux sortir !

Moins de trois secondes plus tard, Gilbert sortit effectivement, leva le pouce en direction de Francis et en profita pour pousser l'italien à l'intérieur, après quoi les deux complices refermèrent la porte et se postèrent devant. Leur air déterminé indiquait qu'ils ne laisseraient pas plus entrer les uns que sortir les autres. A l'intérieur, Féli était tombé sur la moquette suite à la poussée du prussien.

\- Vee ! ça fait mal !

\- Féli ? fit Ludwig incrédule en sortant d'un rayonnage. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ludwig ? Je sais pas, Lovi a été enfermé par Antonio dans la cuisine, je me suis fait transporter ici par Francis, et Gilbert m'a poussé à l'intérieur... Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je poursuivais Gilbert, il paraît qu'il était bourré et qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour le gérer... J'aurais dû me méfier, il ne m'échappe jamais aussi facilement quand il a vraiment trop bu. J'ai l'impression que ce trio infernal s'est arrangé pour nous obliger à discuter, ajouta-t-il d'un air gêné.

\- Pourquoi ils auraient fait ça ?

\- Parce que je te dois des excuses et que je me suis plus ou moins fait menacer par Lovi si je tentais de t'approcher.

Juste de l'autre côté de la porte, les deux complices se tapaient dans la main en signe de félicitations.

\- On a été awesome ! Tout a parfaitement marché, ils n'essaient même pas de sortir !

\- J'espère que Tonio va aussi bien s'en tirer avec Lovi, rigola Francis.

\- Bah, au pire on se refera un bon vieux concours vin-bière-sangria ce soir, répondit Gilbert avec un clin d'oeil.

-oOo-

Dans la cuisine justement, Antonio était très occupé à convaincre Lovi qu'il voulait juste discuter. En réalité, il esquivait les lancers d'ustensiles divers et variés en essayant de dire plus de deux mots d'affilée sans être coupé par les insultes. Au bout d'un moment cependant, il décida qu'il en avait assez et qu'il n'avait pas trente-six solutions s'il voulait prendre la parole et être écouté. Il allait faire place à ses bonnes vieilles méthodes de conquistador.

\- Bon Lovi, maintenant j'en ai marre.

Et il bondit souplement sur lui, le forçant à tomber sur ses genoux pendant qu'il maintenait ses bras bloqués dans son dos. Niveau force physique et qualité de combattant, l'italien ne faisait pas le poids. Estomaqué par la surprise, il n'eut aucun moyen de réagir et en perdit la parole pendant quelques secondes, que l'espagnol mit à profit pour parler.

\- Là, tu vas te taire deux minutes et m'écouter.

Lovino n'en revenait pas. Jamais Antonio n'avait osé s'en prendre à lui comme ça. Il tenta de se débattre un peu pour la forme mais comprit très vite qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à la poigne de fer de son opposant. Il soupira en tournant la tête, et utilisa comme prétexte mental pour justifier son silence qu'il n'aimait pas parler sans pouvoir bouger les mains.

\- J'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt, marmonna l'espagnol. Lovi, continua-t-il, autant te dire tout de suite que je n'ai absolument pas prévu de discours, donc ça va être complètement improvisé.

Le concerné garda un air boudeur, mais au fond il était un peu rassuré. S'il fallait juste écouter un blabla barbant pendant deux minutes, ça allait. Et puis le côté improvisé des discours, ça ressemblait davantage au bastardo qu'il connaissait.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé dans la grotte.

L'italien tourna violemment la tête vers son interlocuteur. Si ça partait sur ce sujet, alors là ça ne lui allait plus du tout. Hors de question d'entendre de qui ce bastardo connard et beaucoup trop sexy était amoureux. Non pas qu'il en serait jaloux ou triste, il n'avait juste pas envie de savoir.

\- Je... j'imagine que j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt au lieu de le garder pour moi, continua Antonio pas du tout à l'aise. Mais j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de qui tu aimes bastardo ! explosa Lovino. Lâche-moi !

Héraklès, songea l'espagnol, j'espère sincèrement que tu ne t'es pas trompé. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il réalisa qu'il engageait tous ses espoirs amoureux sur la seule parole d'un narcoleptique accro aux chats. Il prit une grande inspiration, le temps de prendre conscience qu'il était un abruti fini doublé d'un fou, et se lança.

\- Lovi ?

\- Quoi bastardo ?

\- C'est toi que j'aime.

\- Hein ?

L'italien avait les yeux complètement écarquillés. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça et son cerveau était incapable de fournir une phrase ou même un mot cohérent sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En revanche son corps, toujours en parfait état de fonctionnement, lança un rougissement général à la réception de la nouvelle.

Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais c'est la vérité, continua Antonio stressé par une absence de réponse. Quand je suis revenu de toutes ces années en mer et que je t'ai retrouvé, ça a été immédiat. Je... j'ai eu envie d'être avec toi, tout le temps, partout. Et c'est toujours le cas en fait. Et d'ailleurs...

Alors que le beau brun continuait à parler, Lovino réussissait à peine à digérer la nouvelle qui n'avait pas l'air d'être une blague. Et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il fallait qu'il hurle de bonheur, qu'il saute sur cet imbécile qui ne se taisait pas, qu'il l'insulte... ? Il avait une réputation et une fierté italienne à défendre tout de même !

\- Ta gueule bastardo ! Tu me fais mal !

L'espagnol obéit instantanément et se recula un peu pour se mettre assis face à lui. Finalement, pensa l'italien, l'insulter et profiter de la situation pour se faire libérer c'était une bonne option, même s'il n'avait pas réellement eu mal. Ensuite devait venir le repli stratégique, il fallait se barrer de cette cuisine. Sauf que la clé était dans la poche du bastardo et qu'il n'avait pas les muscles pour ouvrir la porte sans ça. De son côté, Antonio avait noté le regard de Lovino vers la poche où était la clé et la sortit avec un petit sourire, la laissant bien en vue dans sa main. Toute sa gestuelle défiait son adversaire, l'air de lui dire qu'il pouvait la prendre s'il voulait. L'italien tendit donc la main pour s'en saisir, et tomba évidemment dans le piège. Antonio referma sa main et le tira pour le faire habilement basculer sur lui, dans une position parfaitement indécente. Il profita de la minute de surprise de son adversaire pour lui murmurer une phrase à l'oreille.

\- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici sans m'avoir donné une réponse.

Il faut croire que ce fut la phrase de trop pour Lovi. Entre l'attaque, la déclaration et les étincelles qui brillaient dans le regard d'Antonio, plus la phrase murmurée et la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ça devenait trop difficile pour son cerveau et son corps. Ceux-ci décidèrent donc conjointement d'envoyer balader la fierté et le reste de raison encore en place. L'italien se redressa un peu, saisit le t-shirt de son adversaire pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, et l'attira vers lui pour plaquer brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Deux heures plus tard, ils ressortirent de la cuisine complètement débraillés et chacun avec quelques suçons dans le cou ou à d'autres endroits de leur corps. Lovino avait l'air un peu boudeur mais ses yeux brillaient, et Antonio avait tout simplement l'air aux anges. Un peu mal à l'aise tous les deux, ils échangèrent quelques mots sur leurs obligations envers d'autres personnes et se séparèrent, non sans un dernier baiser passionné. Et une ou deux menaces italiennes.

Romano retourna dans sa chambre, son esprit en pleine tempête à l'idée d'être... en couple. Avec Antonio. Hors de question pour le fier méditerranéen d'admettre qu'il adorait ça. Le plus urgent était d'attendre une heure à l'abri des regards, le temps que certaines marques disparaissent. Il était plus que jamais heureux de la condition physique particulière des nations, qui faisait tout guérir (ou disparaître quand il s'agissait de marques mineures) plus vite. Seulement, en arrivant dans sa chambre après avoir réussi l'exploit de ne croiser personne, il tomba sur son frère, qui visiblement l'attendait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, il bafouilla vite fait une phrase et se réfugia à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain.

\- Veee... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive fratello ?

\- Rien du tout ! Dégage de ma chambre !

\- Tu sais, pouffa le premier, ça ne sert à rien de te cacher. Francis m'a dit qu'ils t'avaient volontairement laissé seul avec Antonio. Elles viennent d'où ces jolies couleurs violettes sur ton cou ?

\- Ta gueule, fit Lovi tout rouge en sortant de son abri, il ne s'est rien passé avec le bastardo ! On est ensemble, grommela-t-il après, mais c'est tout.

\- Veee ! Mon frangin abandonne enfin son déni amoureux ? Pastaaaaa !

\- Ta gueule, je ne suis pas amoureux de cet idiota !

\- Mais tu es avec lui, minauda son frère.

\- Oui, admit-il à contrecoeur. Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Naturellement, concéda Féli en essayant (vainement) d'avoir l'air convaincu. Ah au fait, ajouta-t-il l'air de rien, j'ai pu voir Ludwig. C'est pas gentil de ta part de vouloir l'empêcher de me parler.

\- QUOIIIIII !? Le bouffeur de patates a osé t'approcher ! Je vais le buter !

\- Lovi, il voulait juste s'excuser, coupa Féli.

\- Hein ? fit Romano surpris. Il voulait s'excuser ?

 _\- Si_ , répondit Féli avec un grand sourire. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé d'avoir négligé mes sentiments, et qu'il ferait plus attention à ce que je pourrais ressentir désormais. Et qu'il ferait en sorte qu'on puisse passer plus de temps ensemble en dehors des réunions internationales.

\- Je rêve ou il essaye de te draguer ce connard !? fit Lovi menaçant.

\- Drague ou pas, ce sont mes affaires fratello, lui rappela gentiment son frère. Donc tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. Je voulais juste, ajouta-t-il malicieusement, partager une bonne nouvelle avec la personne qui m'est la plus chère au monde.

\- Mouais, répondit-il radouci. N'empêche que s'il te refait pleurer ou s'il s'en prend à toi...

\- Tu enverras toute la mafia du sud à ses trousses, je sais, le coupa Féli avec un clin d'oeil. Et je crois qu'il en a parfaitement conscience, compléta-t-il en rigolant.

* * *

Et voilà, un premier couple formé ! Petite devinette, qui seront les prochains à votre avis ? ;)

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu (ou pas) et à la prochaine.

Plein de scones pour vous ! (promis pas ceux d'Arthur)


	9. Chapitre 9 - Nouveau message

Miaou tout le monde !

Toutes vos suppositions sont intéressantes, mais j'ai peut-être oublié de vous prévenir (en toute innocence promis) que le prochain couple en question n'apparaît pas tout de suite... Il va falloir patienter un peu !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : rien de nouveau sous le soleil, Himaruya est toujours le seul propriétaire d'Hetalia.

* * *

Au dîner, le nouveau couple fit sensation et offrit un divertissement très apprécié de toutes les nations, sauf de Lovino qui garda une couleur tomate et passa plus de temps à hurler des insultes qu'à manger. En conséquence de quoi, il subit des moqueries constantes et finit par menacer Antonio d'une rupture immédiate s'il ne cessait pas de rigoler. Menace que ce dernier esquiva en prenant son petit ami sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser.

Après le repas, Francis résolut d'aller voir discrètement son héros de fils pour lui demander un petit service.

\- Mon trésor ? Je peux te parler une minute ?

\- Le héros est toujours là s'il y a besoin de quelque chose !

\- Dis-moi, commença-t-il innocemment, en tant qu'hôte responsable, tu as forcément un moyen d'entrer dans une chambre si son locataire a perdu sa carte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heu... En cas d'extrême urgence, je peux éventuellement réussir à me démerder pour...

\- Tu mens toujours aussi mal, le morigéna-t-il en souriant, et je prends ça pour un oui. J'aurais donc besoin de ton aide.

\- Tu sais papa, le héros a plein de choses à faire ! Je pense pas avoir le temps...

\- Il s'agirait juste de laisser un petit message à Arthur.

\- Quel genre de message ? demanda Alfred méfiant.

\- Faire en sorte d'insérer cette chanson dans sa playlist et que ce soit la prochaine qu'il écoute, répondit-il en lui tendant un bout de papier avec un titre et quelques mots griffonnés.

L'américain hésita. S'il se faisait prendre, ça risquait de lui retomber dessus et son daddy pouvait faire très mal s'il était en colère. D'autant qu'il était déjà au courant qu'il pouvait rentrer dans sa chambre. Mais d'un autre côté, ça pouvait peut-être aider ses parents à se remettre ensemble. Il trancha rapidement, prit le bout de papier et dit à son père qu'il verrait ce qu'il pourrait faire. Notant qu'Arthur était très occupé à discuter avec Matthew, il estima qu'il avait au moins une dizaine de minutes devant lui, soit bien assez pour faire le petit travail qui lui avait été confié avec une efficacité héroïque. Il réalisa donc l'aller-retour et revint même avec un hamburger pour faire bonne figure, levant le pouce en direction de son père pour lui signaler que c'était bon.

Petit à petit, ils allèrent dormir, l'esprit bien plus tranquille que les derniers jours. Cependant, Héraklès avait manifesté son désir d'aller se balader de nuit pour trouver d'autres chats dans la forêt. Comme toujours Sadiq l'avait accompagné, légèrement moqueur devant l'incapacité totale du grec à laisser des félins abandonnés sans protection. Quant à Lukas, il évoqua devant quelques personnes la possibilité d'aller se baigner au clair de lune, mais tous refusèrent poliment, préférant une température de l'eau plus élevée. Cependant, Bella trouva le moyen d'évoquer tout naturellement cet état de fait devant Matthias, ajoutant l'air de rien qu'il était dommage que tout le monde ait décliné. Alistair avait eut l'air insupportable au dîner avec ses grands sourires de vainqueur devant le couple Lovi-Tonio et la réconciliation de Ludwig et Féliciano. En conséquence de quoi, la belge avait à coeur d'être responsable de la formation d'au moins un autre couple pour lui couper la chique.

Par ailleurs, l'absence ou l'occupation d'au moins deux magiciens sur trois ouvrait une fenêtre d'action non négligeable pour Alistair, ce qu'Elizabeta ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer. L'écossais assura qu'il resterait attentif au moindre relâchement d'Arthur et qu'il était prêt à lancer son sort si l'occasion se présentait. Sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, et alors qu'il attendait depuis moins d'une demi-heure, il sentit la veille magique de son petit frère s'évanouir soudainement. Il lança donc son sort pour envoyer la suite des photos, les faisant cette fois apparaître devant les miroirs des salles de bains. Le temps que l'anglais prenne conscience de l'action magique, Alistair avait déjà complètement effacé ses traces et envoyait un message à ses complices pour leur dire que leur projet avançait comme prévu.

-oOo-

Arthur justement, était rentré fatigué dans sa chambre. Toute l'agitation de la journée, et principalement du repas avec l'apparition d'un couple parmi les vacanciers, avait été épuisante. Sans compter qu'il avait fait chaud et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller se baigner pour se rafraîchir, lui. Il prit donc une bonne douche, vérifia s'il y avait la moindre tentative de sort dans l'air, et lança sa playlist pour se détendre. Sauf que la chanson qui se lança lui fit faire un hoquet de surprise. Cette musique qui passait n'était pas dans sa playlist, il l'en avait soigneusement retirée quelques années plus tôt. Ainsi, dans sa chambre résonnaient les accords doux de "Can't stop loving you" de Phil Collins. Sur cette chanson, Francis avait réussi à le faire danser avec lui plusieurs années auparavant, lors d'une réception fêtant les cent ans de l'entente cordiale.

Il se laissa un moment bercer par la musique et les souvenirs, avant de porter son attention sur la façon dont cette chanson en était venue à passer dans sa chambre, et pourquoi. Seuls Francis et lui connaissaient l'importance particulière que cette chanson pouvait symboliquement avoir pour l'autre. Tout en réfléchissant, il jeta un oeil à l'affichage électronique. Le morceau avait été renommé "remember", un nom qui confirmait que le français devait être à l'origine de cet imprévu musical. L'anglais en était à se demander comment son rival avait pu s'introduire dans sa chambre, quand sa partie magique se réveilla pour lui signaler qu'un sort avait été lancé dans la villa. Malheureusement, le temps qu'il se concentre pour ressentir d'où provenaient les vibrations magiques, celles-ci avaient disparues sans laisser de traces, et le sorcier jura. Curieux, il alla cependant regarder dans toute la chambre ce qui avait bien pu être modifié, jusqu'à tomber sur une enveloppe face au miroir de sa salle de bain.

Méfiant, il l'ouvrit délicatement au cas où il y aurait un sort de piège, pour tomber sur une photo et un petit mot. Il regarda d'abord la photo, et eut la surprise de tomber justement sur Francis, visiblement en pleine contemplation de quelque chose ou quelqu'un, un coeur rouge vif sur la poitrine. Fébrile, il resta quelques instants sans faire autre chose que regarder la preuve des sentiments du français. Finalement, il parvint à en détacher les yeux pour lire la courte phrase qui accompagnait le cliché.

"Devine qui il regarde ?"

Il se sentit rougir en comprenant ce que les mots sous-entendaient, puis secoua la tête pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'échauffer les sens comme ça en étant fatigué, il réfléchirait beaucoup mieux après avoir dormi. Et il éviterait ainsi de formuler une conclusion hâtive quant à la raison ou l'origine de ce message. Tentant vainement d'apaiser ses pensées et d'écraser ses espoirs, Arthur se força à aller dormir.

-oOo-

Dans la tranquille forêt environnante, Sadiq observait avec amusement Héraklès qui avait déjà réussi à attirer puis garder avec lui trois nouveaux chats. La douceur avec laquelle il les traitait avait quelque chose d'incroyablement touchant et communicatif, et il se surprit plus d'une fois à caresser les félins nouvellement apprivoisés. Souriant, il s'était souvenu d'une vieille histoire comme quoi, enfant, le grec aurait pénétré dans la cage d'un tigre au Colisée et se serait endormi sur son dos, le félin évitant de bouger pour ne pas le réveiller. Par une association d'idées, il se mit à repenser au gamin qu'il était, si mignon, si adorable et déjà accro aux chats avec une tendance prononcée pour les siestes. Et puis l'enfant avait grandi, devenant un magnifique jeune homme calme et réfléchi mais toujours accro aux chats.

\- Dis-moi, demanda le turc à brûle-pourpoint, tu ne m'as jamais expliqué comment tu faisais pour garder une allure sportive alors que tu passes ton temps à dormir ?

Un peu surpris, le grec mit du temps à répondre, caressant distraitement le chat qu'il avait dans les bras. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'un air un peu gêné.

\- Je vais toujours m'entraîner de temps en temps avec les délégations sportives. Et puis... je dois m'occuper d'une centaine de chats. Mine de rien, fit-il en haussant les épaules, ça demande pas mal d'énergie.

\- Tu as pensé à arrêter d'en adopter ? fit Sadiq en souriant.

\- Pardon ? Arrêter d'adopter ?

\- Tu aurais un peu plus de temps pour toi.

\- Justement. Grâce à eux, je n'ai jamais besoin de me demander ce que je pourrais faire de mes journées quand mon gouvernement me lâche la grappe. Et puis, ajouta le grec en regardant tendrement le matou qui ronronnait, ils m'offrent une source inépuisable de bonheur et d'amour.

\- Il existe d'autres moyens d'obtenir ces choses-là, répliqua le turc sans réfléchir.

Le temps qu'il réalise ce que ses mots pouvaient impliquer et qu'il maudisse ses réflexes, Héraklès avait relevé la tête, l'air sérieux et interrogateur.

\- Par exemple ? demanda-t-il lentement.

\- Tu pourrais... passer du temps avec d'autres personnes. Ou voir quelqu'un.

\- Sans doute. Mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Je veux dire, reprit-t-il en développant, il suffit de voir ce qui se passe aux meetings ou ici pour comprendre que les nations sont incapables de se supporter. Et la vie des humains normaux est trop brève. Se lier à eux, c'est s'obliger à souffrir dans quelques décennies et les obliger à vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne pourra pas vraiment tout partager avec eux.

\- Ton explication pour les humains est très juste, fit le mage après un silence. Mais pour les nations je pense que tu te trompes. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui avec Espagne et Romano tend à prouver que nous sommes capables d'éprouver et de partager des sentiments forts entre nous.

\- Peut-être. Mais encore faut-il les éprouver, ces émotions, pas vrai ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton cas ? demanda Sadiq.

\- Quand bien même ça le serait, répondit le grec en choisissant ses mots, je ne pense pas qu'il serait sage de ma part de te confier ce genre d'informations.

\- Toujours méfiant avec les sorciers ? sourit le turc.

\- Au moins une chose que j'ai apprise à tes côtés, répliqua Héraklès en souriant aussi.

Et ils reprirent leur route silencieuse, accompagnés par les ronronnements et les miaulements. Au bout de cinq chats cependant, le grec commença à bailler, ce qui donna le signal du retour. En passant près de la plage, Sadiq s'arrêta un instant, ayant l'impression de sentir un magicien à l'oeuvre. Cependant, il sentit rapidement le type de sort invoqué et sourit avant de reprendre sa route. Que Norvège soit le responsable ou non de l'histoire des photos, un sort de givre n'était pas en lien direct avec l'affaire. Plus probablement l'annonce que quelqu'un venait de faire une bêtise.

Il souhaita bonne nuit à Héraklès, puis retourna dans sa propre chambre, méditant sur la conversation qu'ils avaient eu. Dans l'ensemble, le grec s'était montré très prudent et n'avait pas dévoilé grand-chose, au grand regret de son interlocuteur. L'aventure amoureuse qui s'était créée dans la journée avait en effet amené Sadiq à se questionner sur la viabilité de ce genre de relations entre nations. Si réellement une telle chose s'avérait possible, il sentait que son lien avec Héraklès pourrait s'en trouver profondément modifié. Au fond, il était plus proche de lui que de quiconque et ressentait envers le grec un mélange d'émotions qu'il n'était pas toujours capable d'identifier. Se refusant à réfléchir sur la potentielle réciprocité de ce nouveau lien, il s'endormit.

* * *

Alors, il était pour qui le sort de givre selon vous ? :p

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours grandement plaisir (un énorme merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de le faire à chaque chapitre d'ailleurs !) et vous pouvez toujours tenter de deviner le prochain couple !

Une pluie de sablés pour vous !


	10. Chapitre 10 - Activités de groupe

Miou tout le monde !

Alors aujourd'hui on découvre (sans surprise j'avoue) qui a été congelé, et on se propulse au lendemain matin pour des activités dans la joie et la bonne humeur (ou presque).

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : J'ai échoué ma transformation en Himaruya, donc je ne possède toujours pas Hetalia.

* * *

Faisant fi des frileux qui avaient décliné lorsqu'il avait lancé l'idée, Lukas était allé se baigner seul au clair de lune. D'un autre côté, il avait toute la plage pour lui et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au mystérieux sorcier nordique. Après tout, il était majoritairement un mage de neige et de glace, aussi était-il très à son aise en terrain aquatique. Même si l'eau restait chaude de son point de vue, c'était de l'eau et ça se gelait, ce qu'il s'amusait d'ailleurs à faire à l'instant en perdant son habituel sérieux au profit d'un sourire plus enfantin. Il était donc tout ravi de sa soirée sous les étoiles, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un hurler derrière lui.

\- JE SUIS DESOLE POUR LA DERNIERE FOIIIIIIIIIIS !

Matthias avait mis en oeuvre sa stratégie numéro sept, à savoir attendre que Lukas soit détendu pour entrer en scène et se dépêcher de livrer son message avant d'être la cible d'un sort. Mal lui en prit, car le sorcier eut l'immédiat réflexe d'envoyer un sort givrant de haut niveau vers la source du danger potentiel. Il y eut donc un éclair suivi d'un PLOUF retentissant, et le Danemark eut pour représentant un iceberg flottant. Soufflant de soulagement en comprenant que ce n'était que l'ancien viking et pas une menace plus importante, le sorcier se mit à réfléchir aux paroles du hurlement et fut suffisamment intrigué pour dégeler une partie de son collègue. Uniquement la tête cependant, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

\- Mais ça va pas de me congeler à tout bout de champ !? tempêta le danois.

\- Tu es arrivé en hurlant dans mon dos, tu t'attendais à quoi ? rétorqua Lukas.

\- Pour te dire que je m'excusais, pas pour t'attaquer !

\- T'excuser de quoi ?

\- De t'avoir attaqué la dernière fois alors que j'avais pas de vraie preuve que tu étais coupable, maugréa Matthias.

\- Et bien, quels progrès, ironisa le sorcier. Excuses acceptées, évite juste de recommencer. Les autres magiciens seront sans doute moins gentils que moi.

\- Parce que tu es gentil en plus !?

\- Espèce d'idiot, je me contente de te congeler temporairement alors que je sais très bien que tu as une grande résistance au froid.

\- Ah... Heu... En parlant de ça, tu pourrais me dégeler complètement ?

D'un geste, le norvégien libéra son homologue de sa prison de glace. Il constata avec un sourire en coin que son assaillant vérifiait en premier lieu si sa coiffure improbable était intacte. Ceci étant, il remarqua ensuite qu'il ne portait qu'un t-shirt et un maillot de bain, ce qui était plutôt étonnant s'il venait juste pour formuler des excuses. Remarquant le regard interrogateur de Lukas, Matthias entreprit de répondre avec son enthousiasme habituel.

\- Bella m'a dit que personne n'avait voulu venir se baigner avec toi, j'allais pas te laisser t'ennuyer !

Le sorcier fut surpris. Le geste était un peu bizarre, mais presque touchant. A croire que le trop énergique roi du nord devenait attentionné. D'un autre côté, son enthousiasme était assez communicateur. Et puis pour une fois qu'il parlait de passer un bon moment qui n'impliquait pas des litres de bière... Il y avait effectivement moyen de s'amuser.

\- Parfait, fit-il avec les yeux pétillants, j'ai une activité à la hauteur d'un ex-viking. Tu vois les rochers là-bas, à fleur d'eau ? Tu te mets dessus, moi je suis dans l'eau, et je te balance des sorts de neige mineurs. Une esquive, un point pour toi, une touche, un point pour moi. Et si je te fais tomber dans l'eau, c'est dix points pour moi.

\- Hey ! Pourquoi moi j'ai pas moyen de gagner dix points d'un coup ?

\- Parce qu'avec ton entraînement, tu n'es même pas censé tomber une fois, le taquina Lukas.

\- Haha, très drôle mais la flatterie ça marche pas.

\- Prends ça comme un défi personnel alors.

\- Tu vas même pas marquer un point, répondit Matthias en rigolant.

Il nagèrent en direction de l'endroit indiqué par le norvégien, puis le danois monta sur les rochers. Il se mit en position, puis sembla réaliser un détail important et agita les bras pour faire signe de ne pas commencer immédiatement.

\- Attends attends je viens de penser, on part du principe que ça dure combien de temps ?

\- Le temps que tu tombes à l'eau ! répondit Lukas en envoyant la première boule de neige.

Finalement, ils arrêtèrent le combat plusieurs heures après, alors qu'ils avaient tous deux dépassé la centaine de points et se tenaient à moins de cinq points d'écart. Matthias avait demandé à Lukas entre deux boules de neige s'il ne voulait pas aller dormir, et celui-ci lui avait répondu par l'affirmative, à condition que le danois accepte de perdre. Ils avaient donc continué leur jeu pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le roi du nord ait l'idée de perdre en gagnant. Autrement dit, il esquiva une boule de neige, puis prit une impulsion pour sauter en hurlant, droit sur son adversaire et donc dans l'eau. Abasourdi devant ce qui lui arrivait dessus, le sorcier mit une seconde de trop à réagir et se retrouva coulé par un Matthias ravi de son effet. Les deux sortirent la tête de l'eau en riant, et convinrent d'un match nul avant de rentrer à la villa pour aller dormir, très contents de leur nuit de jeux aquatiques.

Matthias s'endormit très rapidement, oubliant totalement qu'il avait prévu au départ d'interroger le sorcier sur sa responsabilité potentielle. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés et que Lukas était vachement adroit, plutôt bien fichu et super sympa quand il se lâchait un peu.

Lukas, lui, sentit d'abord une légère modification magique dans sa chambre et en chercha l'origine, jusqu'à tomber sur l'enveloppe. Celle-ci contenait une photo de Matthias, en train de regarder dans une direction inconnue avec un coeur rose sur la poitrine, et la même courte phrase qu'Angleterre.

"Devine qui il regarde ?"

Troublé par ce message autant que par la très bonne soirée qu'il avait passé en compagnie de l'énergique nordique, le sorcier mit un moment à s'endormir. Son esprit tournait en rond, fixé sur les prouesses sportives que Matthias avait réalisées alors qu'ils s'amusaient.

-oOo-

Au matin, ceux qui n'avaient pas remarqué leurs enveloppes la veille les découvrirent, provoquant la plupart du temps un rougissement allant de léger à très marqué. Cependant, personne n'évoqua le fait au petit déjeuner et chacun vaqua à ses occupations, certains allant faire une série de paysages en dessin ou en peinture, d'autres lançant l'idée d'un tournoi de beach-volley. Cependant, Arthur trouva le moyen de parler en tête-à-tête à Francis. Il avait longuement réfléchi à la chanson et à l'enveloppe, et en avait conclu que la coïncidence était un peu grosse. Il avait donc entraîné le français à l'écart pour lui parler.

\- A quoi tu joues frog ? avait-il attaqué, menaçant.

\- De quoi tu parles Arthur ?

\- D'abord la musique, puis l'enveloppe. Je répète, à quoi tu joues ?

\- L'enveloppe ? Tu veux dire que tu en as reçu une aussi !? s'exclama Francis.

\- Oui. Tu prétends que tu n'y es pour rien ?

\- Pour la musique, j'avoue ma culpabilité. Pour l'enveloppe... désolé de te décevoir, mais je n'y suis pour rien. Je sais juste que j'ai eu une photo avec une note dans ma salle de bain en me levant, et au vu de la tête de certaines personnes ce matin je ne suis pas le seul. Et puis je te rappelle que je ne suis pas magicien MOI.

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas avec d'aussi basses accusations. D'autant que tu peux très bien t'être associé à un autre magicien.

\- Arthur... soupira Francis. J'avais juste envie avec la musique de te rappeler un bon moment entre nous. Je ne suis vraiment pour rien dans cette histoire de photos, d'enveloppes ou de rendez-vous.

\- Prouve-le alors, le défia l'anglais.

\- L'Angleterre n'est pas censée appliquer la devise "innocent tant qu'on a pas prouvé qu'il est coupable" ? demanda le grand blond ironiquement.

\- Pas cette fois, fit l'anglais en haussant les épaules. Alors ?

\- Alors comme tu peux t'en douter et comme tout le monde ici, je n'ai aucun moyen de prouver mon innocence ! s'énerva Francis. Tu ne crois pas que pour une fois, juste une fois, tu pourrais te fier à ma parole ?

\- Me fier à la parole de mon rival séculaire membre du Bad Touch Trio ? Autant accorder ma confiance à un chat !

\- Et le grand stratège n'a pas remarqué que cette histoire ne colle pas du tout avec le type de plaisanteries du BTT ? railla le français.

\- Mouais.

\- Il te faut quoi pour me croire bon sang ! s'énerva le grand blond. Une de tes foutues potions de vérité !?

\- Tu accepterais ? bondit le mage.

\- Il te faudrait ça pour admettre que je ne te mens pas ? murmura Francis.

\- Ce serait déjà un bon début.

\- Alors soit. Mais si je te confirme que je ne suis pour rien dans toute cette histoire, tu me devras une autre danse avant la fin du séjour.

\- J'y réfléchirai, concéda Arthur.

\- Je te laisse à tes préparations, fit le français après un silence. Je vais rejoindre les autres au beach-volley.

\- D'accord.

Et ils se séparèrent. Discrètement, Arthur demanda à Flying Mint Bunny de suivre Francis toute la journée. S'il tentait de prendre un contre-sort quelconque, son lapin magique le verrait et le lui rapporterait. Le français avait accepté un peu trop facilement l'idée de se soumettre à une vérité obligatoire pour que ça ne soit pas suspect. Donc soit il avait un moyen de le contrer et il allait demander de l'aide à son collègue magicien, soit il était innocent et n'avait pas besoin de se protéger. Par la fenêtre, il observa le groupe qui s'était formé pour aller faire du sport sur la plage, et constata avec un sourire que son incorrigible Alfred en faisait partie. Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre quelques accessoires avant d'aller en forêt pour lancer sa préparation. Autant éviter de provoquer une explosion à l'intérieur de la villa.

Sur la terrasse, le groupe de beach-volley s'apprêtait à partir. Bien que portant comme d'habitude deux ou trois fois plus de matériel que les autres, Alfred baillait régulièrement, s'attirant les moqueries d'Alistair.

\- Et ben, il a pas son compte d'heures de sommeil le gamin ? Ce soir on lui sert coquillettes-jambon et à neuf heures au lit, ça a besoin de sommeil les enfants...

\- Le héros n'est pas fatigué ! Il a juste étudié un peu tard.

\- Genre toi tu bosses, pouffa Elizabeta.

\- J'ai Trump comme président je te rappelle... J'ai pas trop le choix, grimaça-t-il.

\- Les gens, on est en vacances, rappela Gilbert, on oublie le boulot ! En plus l'awesome moi va vous mettre la misère !

\- Dans tes rêves Gil ! répliquèrent conjointement Francis et Antonio.

Ce fut donc dans une très bonne humeur qu'ils arrivèrent sur la plage. Bonne humeur qui s'évanouit rapidement lorsqu'il fut question de déterminer des équipes, puisque même un tirage au sort ne régla pas la question (Alfred et Natalya, entre autre, refusèrent catégoriquement de se retrouver ensemble). Finalement, Alistair se posa en tant qu'arbitre/photographe et décréta qu'ils n'avaient qu'à faire un tournoi individuel, ce qui permit de retrouver un calme temporaire.

De l'autre côté de la villa, un petit groupe de nations avait plutôt choisi une activité artistique et donc sorti le matériel de dessin et de peinture pour aller se poser sur un promontoire, d'où plusieurs paysages pouvaient être observés. Il y avait Féliciano, Matthew, Bella et Ivan, qui regrettait toutefois qu'il n'y ait pas de tournesols dans les environs. Ils passèrent cependant un très bon moment à discuter, la belge et l'italien constatant que le russe pouvait se montrer de très bonne compagnie tant que la conversation restait autour de l'art. Finalement la matinée passa très vite, et les quatre artistes s'amusèrent en relevant que chacun employait une technique différente. Féli utilisait la peinture à l'huile, Matthew les crayons, Bella le fusain et Ivan l'aquarelle, donnant ainsi des résultats très différents du même sujet, mais tous de très bonne qualité. C'était souvent le cas des productions artistiques des nations, puisque leurs auteurs avaient généralement plusieurs dizaines, voire centaines d'années de pratique dans un domaine.

Ils revinrent vers midi et demi, leurs oeuvres sous le bras, en projetant d'aller les continuer ou d'en refaire le lendemain matin. En arrivant à la villa, ils constatèrent qu'une bonne partie des nations avait l'air contrariée ou boudeuse alors qu'Alistair rigolait avec Elizabeta et Natalya.

\- Veee ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi vous faites tous cette tête ?

\- Oh c'est rien Féli, lança la hongroise en rigolant, c'est juste qu'ils ont été un peu vexés par le résultat du tournoi.

\- Je suis pas vexé ! répliquèrent en choeur Alfred, le BTT et une ou deux autres personnes.

Bella haussa un sourcil, perplexe, et ce fut Natalya qui répondit avec un sourire presque dépourvu de sadisme. Presque.

\- C'est moi qui ai gagné la finale, et je jouais contre Elizabeta. On les a massacré.

\- Je pensais pas que tu te démerderais aussi bien au volley d'ailleurs, tu en fais ? lui demanda Alistair.

\- Non, mais ça ressemble beaucoup au lancer de couteaux ou au renvoi de grenades pour le geste du poignet, expliqua-t-elle en mimant les gestes. Une fois qu'on a prit le coup, ça vient tout seul. Et toi Eli, ça te vient d'où ?

Matthew était franchement surpris. Comment la brune représentante avait-elle réussi le tour de force d'amadouer la farouche biélorusse ? A voir la tête d'Ivan, celui-ci était tout aussi étonné.

\- La poêle à frire, rigola la hongroise. Je m'en sers aussi pour les gestes au tennis. J'utilise un peu le même genre de techniques que Yao avec son wok.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu te bats avec une poêle à frire ? réagit Natalya intriguée. Et c'est efficace comme arme ?

\- Demande à Gilbert, ricana-t-elle. Et puis tu as bien vu quand je jouais contre Alfred, pour parer des coups de cette force, faut avoir l'habitude.

Mystère résolu, Elizabeta avait éliminé Alfred lors du tournoi et commençait à parler armes et combats avec la biélorusse. A les voir papoter tranquillement devant une assiette de crudités, les autres avaient tendance à oublier quelles furies elles pouvaient être sur un champ de bataille. La plupart des représentants retenaient plutôt le côté ragots de Hongrie et le brother complexe de Biélorussie.

Finalement, les conversations se décoincèrent un peu et le repas se passa dans une relative bonne humeur. Alistair montra à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas présent quelques-unes des photos qu'il avait prises lors des matchs, pas toujours à l'avantage de la personne concernée. On y voyait Antonio et Gilbert plonger la tête la première dans le sable, Alfred et Francis glisser en arrière juste avant de tomber, Lovino se cacher la tête avec ses mains, ou encore Natalya envoyer un smash meurtrier dans la tête de Matthias. Après le dessert et avant que chacun quitte la table, quelqu'un demanda s'il y avait une idée d'activité pour l'après-midi.

\- Je sais pas, grimaça Francis, mais mon boss vient de m'envoyer un message pour me demander la même chose.

Plusieurs personnes firent la même remarque, au point que ça en devienne suspect.

\- Evidemment, fit Ludwig, avec la tension de ces derniers jours ils ont dû comprendre que ça ne fonctionnait pas très bien. Je pense qu'ils veulent juste s'assurer qu'on fait tous le maximum d'efforts vers une réconciliation globale.

\- Donc en gros, résuma Arthur en bougonnant, on a obligation de faire une activité de groupe cet après-midi.

\- Bah de toute façon, fit Antonio, fallait bien qu'on trouve quelque chose, et puis c'est vrai qu'on a pas encore fait un truc où on participe tous.

\- Le héros a une idée ! s'écria Alfred en se levant brusquement. On va faire une giga course au trésor dans la forêt !

\- Alfred, on a plus cinq ans, railla Arthur.

\- Attends rosbif, elle est pas si nulle son idée, fit Gilbert pensif.

\- J'avoue, renchérit Matthias, au moins on peut tous participer.

\- Et en forêt pas de coups de soleil !

\- Par contre, lança Francis, magie interdite hein les gars, sinon c'est pas du jeu.

Au final, l'idée fut adoptée et ils purent tous rassurer leurs gouvernements sur leur complet investissement dans ce projet d'apaisement international. Alfred proposa de se charger de l'organisation pour que ce soit digne d'un héros (accessoirement aussi parce qu'il connaissait trop le lieu pour être à égalité avec les autres), et alla préparer le terrain et le trésor. Pendant ce temps, Arthur, Francis et Ludwig établissaient un semblant de règlement pour éviter les dérives de comportement. Natalya fut très déçue de constater qu'il était interdit de s'en prendre physiquement ou moralement aux autres équipes. En moins de deux heures, tout le monde était prêt, preuve d'une réelle motivation, et il suffit qu'Alfred distribue les cartes avec le règlement au dos pour que tout le monde se mette en route pour les différents points de départ. Les équipes avaient été tirées au sort et le hasard avait été clément, c'est-à-dire que le risque qu'un duo explose en cours de route était relativement limité. Les équipes formées étaient donc : Héraklès-Matthew; Sadiq-Arthur; Francis-Antonio; Gilbert-Matthias; Elizabeta-Natalya; Féli-Ludwig; Bella-Lovi et Ivan-Alistair. Lukas s'était retrouvé sans équipe et avait proposé d'attendre près du trésor pour pouvoir attester des premiers arrivés et vérifier que personne n'avait triché.

* * *

Nouvelle question à suspense, à votre avis, quelle équipe va gagner ?

Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ça fait plaisir :)

Plein de forêt-noires pour vous !


	11. Chapitre 11 - Chasse au trésor

Hello tout le monde !

Vos réponses sur les gagnants de la course étaient très intéressantes, et comme je ne suis pas (trop) méchante, la bonne réponse arrive aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : j'en suis à mon quatre-vingt troisième plan pour piquer Hetalia à Himaruya, dans le lot il y en a bien un qui finira par fonctionner !

* * *

Equipe Héraklès-Matthew :

\- Dis, tu sais ce qu'il a mis comme trésor ton frère ? demanda le grec.

\- Je crois que c'est un truc comme deux tickets pour être dispensé de toutes les tâches ménagères pendant un ou deux jours, répondit Canada.

\- Ah. Bon, ça vaut le coup de s'y mettre un peu alors, il est où le premier indice ?

\- Vers l'ouest il me semble.

\- J'espère qu'on trouvera des chats en chemin.

Equipe Sadiq-Arthur :

\- C'est nul qu'on ne puisse pas utiliser la magie, râla l'anglais.

\- Moi je trouve que ça met un peu plus de challenge, sans ça une équipe de mages comme nous aurait trop facilement gagné.

\- Tu es bon en résolutions d'énigmes ou en repérage en forêt ?

\- Je me débrouille mieux avec les énigmes je pense.

\- Bon, on va voir si Alfred a réussi à mettre en place quelque chose de plus évolué qu'une course d'une heure pour enfants.

\- Je te rappelle que ton fils a gagné la guerre froide contre Ivan. A ta place je ne le sous-estimerais pas pour ce genre d'activité.

Equipe Francis-Antonio :

\- Bon, normalement on devrait y arriver sans soucis, pas vrai Tonio ? sourit le blond.

\- Tu parles, je m'orientais sans problème pendant la découverte de l'Amérique du sud, c'est pas un bout de forêt entretenue qui va me faire peur !

\- Et je connais assez Alfred pour comprendre quel type de pièges ou d'énigmes il a pu poser.

\- Bref, on a un duo gagnant ! Allez, au boulot...

Equipe Gilbert-Matthias :

\- Les idiots, à nous deux on a une awesome team de winners !

\- Tu l'as dit ! renchérit le danois. Je peux pister n'importe quoi sur un sol gelé, alors ici c'est du gâteau pour moi !

\- Allez, on se magne et on arrivera sur le coffre avec une demi-heure d'avance sur tout le monde !

\- Yeah !

Equipe Elizabeta-Natalya :

\- Bon, on les a déjà massacré ce matin, autant être magnanime et prendre ça comme une balade peinarde non ? proposa la brune.

\- Je sais pas, ça peut être drôle de les écraser deux fois de suite.

\- J'avoue que dit comme ça... Faudra que tu me montres deux ou trois trucs avec les lancers de couteaux d'ailleurs. Kiku avait essayé de m'apprendre le coup des étoiles et des baguettes, mais c'était hyper compliqué.

\- Il sait faire ça ? releva la biélorusse avec les yeux brillants.

\- Il ne t'a jamais parlé de sa période ninja ? Je suis sûre que ça te plairait.

Equipe Féli-Ludwig :

\- Veee ! Regarde comme il est beau ce papillon !

\- On devrait peut-être chercher les indices Féli...

\- On est pas obligés de se presser, on est en vacances !

\- Certes, mais on a une carte et un objectif et...

\- Doitsu, s'il te plaiiiiiit...

\- D'accord, fit l'allemand avec un sourire. Pour cette fois on peut prendre notre temps.

\- Veee ! Je suis content !

Equipe Bella-Lovi :

\- Kyaaaaaa ! C'est plein de bestioles dégueulasses !

\- Lovi, détend-toi, c'est juste une grosse chenille.

\- Enlève ça de ma manche !

\- Ralala... Allez, le motiva la belge, plus vite on trouve les indices, plus vite on retourne dans un endroit sans insectes.

\- Il est bientôt le prochain ?

\- Le but c'est que tu m'aides à les trouver en fait...

Equipe Ivan-Alistair :

\- Kolkolkol... ça me rappelle une poursuite en forêt cubaine.

\- Si Alfred s'en est inspiré, je compte sur toi pour les énigmes. Je me charge de l'orientation.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? demanda franchement le russe avec son sourire de nounours.

\- Heu... Pas pour l'instant. Je vise juste d'emmerder mon neveu.

Alors que toutes les équipes se dirigeaient vers le premier indice indiqué sur leur carte, Lukas s'ennuyait ferme à côté du coffre, dans une légère cavité de falaise cachée par des branches. Pour s'occuper et sachant qu'il avait du temps avant que les premiers arrivent, il se mit à faire de petites sculptures de glace, en augmentant graduellement la taille et la complexité.

Quant à Alfred, il profitait de ce que tout le monde était hors de la villa pour y retourner et mettre en oeuvre l'idée qu'il avait eut pendant la nuit, alors qu'il potassait de vieux registres. Son travail accompli, il retourna rapidement vers la forêt pour que personne ne remarque son absence.

-oOo-

Au bout de plusieurs heures, trois équipes arrivèrent quasi ex-aequo dans la clairière précédant la grotte et le coffre. L'équipe de Gilbert et Matthias, qui se mirent à courir comme des fous pour arriver les premiers en voyant Natalya et Elizabeta sortir des bois, et celle d'Ivan et Alistair. Mais une voix s'éleva pour calmer tout ce monde.

\- Pas la peine de courir, lança Lukas, vous êtes pas les premiers.

\- QUOI !? crièrent en choeur Prusse et Danemark.

\- Regardez, fit-il en écartant les branches.

Confortablement installés contre le coffre, Héraklès et Matthew étaient en train de se reposer et de câliner respectivement deux chats et Kuma. Devant la tête déconfite des deux sportifs, Alistair explosa de rire, bientôt suivi par les filles et avec plus de retenue par Ivan.

\- Mais comment vous avez fait pour arriver avant nous ? demanda le roi du nord qui ne s'en remettait pas.

\- Matthew connaît son jumeau par coeur, répondit Héraklès en baillant, et comme Alfred mange toujours des burgers, les chats étaient attirés par l'odeur et nous ont guidé dans la forêt.

\- Mais c'est de la triche !

\- Pas du tout, intervint Lukas, il n'est stipulé nulle part dans le règlement qu'il est interdit d'avoir recours à une aide animale. Seule l'aide magique est prohibée.

\- Maiiiiiis...

\- Désolé les gars, fit-il d'un air pas du tout désolé, mais ils ont gagné à la loyale.

Et accessoirement, songea-t-il, ils sont arrivés en me voyant avec un air stupide devant la statue de glace pas mal dénudée d'une certaine personne et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça s'ébruite. Alors même si les deux sont discrets et sympas je vais pas prendre le risque de les vexer maintenant.

Petit à petit, les autres équipes arrivèrent. D'abord Francis et Antonio, très déçus, puis Sadiq et Arthur (ce dernier eut un air incrédule en voyant les vainqueurs), et enfin Féli et Ludwig longtemps après. Quant à Bella et Lovino, ils furent ramenés par un Alfred hilare qui les avait récupérés à une extrémité de la forêt, complètement perdus.

\- Bravo bro ! félicita ce dernier. Ça m'étonne pas que ce soit toi le vainqueur !

\- Ah bon et pourquoi connard ? fit Lovi grincheux. Ils ont eu un parcours fléché eux ?

\- Nan, c'est juste que le frère du héros est forcément héroïque aussi ! Tiens d'ailleurs faudrait que je fasse un super héros canadien... Mattie, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire, ça te dirait que je fasse un captain canada ?

\- Heu... Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une super idée Al'...

\- Mais si t'inquiète, on en reparlera !

\- ... Si tu veux.

\- Mon trésor, intervint Francis, laisse ton frère profiter tranquillement de sa victoire.

\- Mais je l'embêtais pas !

\- Je sais mon chéri, mais va plutôt remonter le moral de ton daddy. Je crois qu'il a encore plus mal pris que moi de ne pas arriver premier...

Effectivement, alors que Sadiq félicitait Héraklès, Arthur restait ostensiblement vexé avec Matthias, Gilbert et Lovino qu'Antonio tentait tant bien que mal de consoler. Finalement, le signal du retour fut lancé avant que les moqueries conjointes de Natalya, Elizabeta et Alistair ne provoquent une émeute parmi le groupe des boudeurs. Durant le trajet du retour, Alfred confirma que les vainqueurs avaient gagné le droit de n'avoir à faire aucune tâche ménagère pendant deux jours, au grand bonheur des deux concernés. Arrivé un moment, cuisiner ou faire la vaisselle pour autant de personnes, ça représentait une sacrée masse de travail. Une fois rentrés, ils décidèrent unanimement d'aller prendre une douche avant de se faire un énorme apéro pour finir la journée en beauté.

Bientôt tout fut prêt, principalement grâce à l'efficacité de Francis et Sadiq qui avaient préparé un incroyable buffet orient-occident, débordant de délicieux en-cas à grignoter façon apéro dînatoire. Ils reçurent d'ailleurs tout au long de la soirée une pluie de compliments pour leur prestation, qu'ils acceptèrent avec une modestie plus ou moins feinte. Gilbert et Antonio s'étaient quant à eux chargés des boissons, aussi bien du soft que de l'alcool plus ou moins fort, par conséquent l'ambiance monta rapidement. Au milieu de cette joyeuse assemblée, Arthur se rapprocha de son fils en le voyant chercher du regard quelqu'un ou quelque chose pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Alfred, ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs ce soir, tu cherches quelqu'un ?

\- Hein ? Heu non daddy, pas du tout... C'est juste, tenta-t-il de se rattraper, que papa n'a pas pensé au héros. Il n'y a pas un seul hamburger sur tout son buffet !

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ? demanda Arthur méfiant en levant un sourcil.

\- Heu... oui ?

\- Je ne te crois pas une seconde tu sais.

\- Heu... Heu... Tiens papa ! Hero is coming !

Et il fila sans demander son reste vers son père, moins curieux puisqu'en plein débat avec les deux nordiques sur l'autorisation d'utiliser des animaux comme aide dans une chasse au trésor. Son daddy était un peu trop observateur et se rapprochait dangereusement quand il fut alpagué par Alistair, trop ravi de pouvoir l'embêter parce qu'il était arrivé après lui. Pour une fois, l'américain remercia silencieusement son oncle de se mêler des affaires d'Arthur et de sa capacité hors normes à l'exaspérer. Un peu plus loin, Matthew discutait avec Sadiq, Héraklès et Ivan.

\- On a rien fait de si extraordinaire et j'ai eu de la chance pour les énigmes, minimisait Matthew très gêné des compliments des autres.

\- Le gamin a pas complètement tort, renchérit le grec, on a juste suivi les chats. Bon par contre il a été brillant sur les devinettes, faut bien le dire. Moi j'en avais pas une.

\- Elles n'étaient pas simples, je dois l'admettre, ajouta le mage. N'aie pas honte de tes victoires, Matthew, revendique-les. Tu mérites largement ta part du gâteau, pas vrai Ivan ?

\- Heu, oui certainement, tu as été très bon Matve.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta ce dernier. Tu as l'air ailleurs, et tu étais tout rouge en descendant tout à l'heure. Tu n'es pas malade ou quelque chose comme ça j'espère ?

\- Tout va bien, mentit le russe, je n'ai juste plus l'habitude de vivre avec des températures aussi élevées.

\- D'accord... Si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu n'hésites pas.

\- Et sinon, reprit Turquie après un silence, tu en as fait quoi des chats ? Tu les as gardés ?

\- Evidemment, répondit Héraklès d'un air outré, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?

Ivan était reparti dans ses pensées. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une émotion forte au point de peiner à la dissimuler, et ça le chamboulait.

Lorsqu'il était retourné à sa chambre, il avait eu la magnifique surprise de la voir remplie de tournesols. Il y en avait sur toutes les tables, dans tous les coins, presque une quinzaine de bouquets en tout, plus deux entrelacés sur son lit. Il avait vainement cherché une trace de l'auteur d'un pareil cadeau pendant plusieurs minutes, mais il n'y avait aucune carte, aucun mot. Troublé, il ne savait pas s'il devait mettre une telle action sur le compte de ceux qui avaient déposé la photo le matin, ou si c'était l'initiative de quelqu'un d'autre qui avait juste voulu le surprendre. Peu de nations savaient vraiment à quel point il adorait ces fleurs. Il avait donc réfléchi aux différentes possibilités en prenant sa douche, sans parvenir à être fixé. Finalement, il était sorti de sa chambre et avait croisé le regard d'Alfred en chemin. L'américain avait rougi violemment et s'était empressé de détourner le regard, visiblement très gêné. Sous la stupeur, le russe s'était figé et avait murmuré un merci à peine audible. Rougissant derechef, Alfred avait fait demi-tour et dévalé l'escalier, lâchant "de rien" en arrivant en bas. Peinant à croire la signification d'un tel geste de la part de celui qui s'était toujours prétendu son ennemi, il était descendu à son tour mais lentement, comme pris dans une bulle, en prenant une teinte rose vif. Par la suite, il avait à plusieurs reprises cherché le contact visuel avec Alfred, et avait ainsi eu la confirmation définitive que l'américain était bien la personne à l'origine d'un cadeau si touchant.

* * *

J'aime les gagnants improbables, que voulez-vous... Et puis j'adore Matthew.

Comme toujours, laissez une pitite review si ça vous a plu (ou pas), si vous pensez savoir quel est le prochain couple qui se forme (spoiler, ça arrive dans pas longtemps), etc, etc.

Qu'une pluie de pétales de roses en bonbons suive vos pas !


	12. Chapitre 12 - Objectif séduction

Miou-miou à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien, ici il pleut. Le rapport avecc Hetalia ? Aucun.

Bref sans plus attendre, valà un petit chapitre tout beau tout chaud, posté le matin pour retarder le moment où je devrai me mettre à mes révisions (procrastination quand tu nous tiens...).

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : même en échange d'un cookie ET d'une tomate, Himaruya n'a pas voulu me donner Hetalia.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Gilbert, plus totalement sobre, avait arraché Antonio à Lovino et embarqué Francis de force pour une réunion d'urgence du BTT.

\- Les gars, j'ai besoin de vous.

\- Encore ? Mais c'est bon, ça s'est arrangé entre Féli et Ludwig non ?

\- Ouais mais là c'est moi qui aurait besoin d'un coup de main, avoua-t-il piteusement.

\- Ça va mal à ce point ? fit Antonio choqué.

\- Allez, dis-nous tout Gil', fit Francis en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

\- Bon. Vous promettez de pas vous foutre de moi ?

\- Heu... On promet d'essayer de se retenir, ça te va ? répondirent les deux après s'être consultés du regard.

\- Non mais je ferai avec. Bon.

L'albinos inspira longuement.

\- Je suis amoureux.

\- ...

Les deux autres se regardèrent une seconde avant d'exploser de rire et de le prendre dans leurs bras pour le féliciter.

\- Alleluiah, notre Gilbert a trouvé quelqu'un d'assez awesome pour lui !

\- Champagne, ça se fête !

\- Les gars, c'est pas drôle...

\- Allez, dis-nous qui est l'heureux élu ! Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Je vous le dirai pas et je suis pas avec lui, répliqua l'albinos boudeur.

\- Donc c'est un mec, réagit Francis. Pourquoi tu as besoin de nous du coup ? ajouta-t-il en prenant conscience de la deuxième partie de la phrase.

\- Parce qu'il est pote avec – entre autres – deux psychopathes en puissance.

\- Evidemment fallait que tu sois attiré par un mec comme ça... soupira Antonio. Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? On va pas se coltiner deux tarés pour que tu puisses faire ta déclaration quand même !

\- ...

\- Sérieusement tu veux qu'on fasse ça ? fit Francis consterné.

\- Vous êtes mes meilleurs potes les gars.

\- Ouais... Bah, de toute façon je vous en dois une pour m'avoir aidé avec Lovi.

\- Et je laisserai pas tomber mon ami, compléta Francis. Allez, c'est qui qu'on doit éloigner ?

\- Alors paniquez pas, mais c'est Ivan et Natalya.

L'espagnol et le français déglutirent.

\- T'as vraiment pas choisi le plus simple, commenta Tonio. Mais on va se débrouiller, pas vrai Franny ?

\- Va bien falloir, on s'est engagé... T'aurais besoin de temps quand ?

\- Ben ce soir, ça m'arrangerait bien en fait.

\- T'as assez bu pour oser te lancer sans être bloqué par la peur de te prendre un râteau, mais pas trop pour te viander lamentablement en chemin, c'est ça ? traduisit le brun.

\- Hey ! Je suis awesome, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je me foire ou que je me prenne un râteau !

\- Mais oui Gil', on te croit...

\- Tu nous laisse deux minutes pour qu'on réfléchisse à comment on fait ? demanda Francis.

\- Ça marche, je vais reprendre une bière en attendant.

Une fois que le prussien fut parti, le blond et le brun s'étendirent en rigolant.

\- On lui dit qu'on a comprit qu'il est dingue de Matthew ? fit Antonio en souriant.

\- Naaaaaan. Il a pas eu conscience de s'être grillé à la seconde où il a dit "pote avec deux psychopathes".

\- Ça te dérange pas que Gil' soit amoureux de ton fils ? s'enquit le brun.

\- Tu rigoles ? Au moins Gilbert je suis à peu près sûr de lui, je sais qu'il va tout faire pour le rendre heureux. Et puis si il ose essayer de sortir avec Mattie, c'est qu'il sait qu'il ne peut pas foirer leur relation.

\- Heu c'est possible hein, enfin sans vouloir ruiner tes espoirs, il peut enchaîner les bourdes ou oublier des trucs importants...

\- Je te rappelle que mon Mattie adoré est le frère d'Alfred, le meilleur ami d'Ivan, Natalya l'adore, c'est le chouchou d'Alistair et Arthur est un papa poule au dernier degré, répliqua le français avec un grand sourire. Si Gilbert sort avec lui, il n'aura pas le choix.

\- En fait, fit Tonio après avoir réfléchi deux secondes, notre pote est suicidaire.

\- Tu sors avec Lovino, t'es mal placé pour parler.

\- Hum... mouais, bref. Tu gères Ivan, je gère Natalya ?

\- Tu as déjà une idée pour elle, c'est ça ? demanda Francis en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ça. Et je suis certain que tu te démerderas avec notre russe préféré.

\- On va essayer. Allez, fit le blond en se levant, c'est l'heure de l'action pour le Bad Touch Trio !

Et ils se redirigèrent vers le buffet, se déplaçant petit à petit vers leurs cibles. Pour l'heure, la biélorusse était occupée à parler lancers de couteaux à Elizabeta, et Ivan sirotait un verre de vodka à côté de Matthew en écoutant les demoiselles, très amusé de l'intérêt que portait la hongroise à ce genre d'activité. Antonio s'approcha discrètement, un verre de sangria à la main, et s'adressa aux filles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui garantit que tu es si forte que ça pour lancer des armes, Natalya ?

Immédiatement, le silence se fit. Seul un fou doublé d'un idiot provoquait la sadique représentante sur son terrain de jeu.

\- Tu veux me servir de jouet pour que je fasse une démo ? lança-t-elle avec un éclat sadique dans les yeux.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée. Un petit concours, ça te tente ? la défia l'espagnol. Toi contre moi, deux cibles, dix couteaux et cinq parties. En trois parties gagnantes, le plus proche du centre emporte un point. Le perdant de chaque partie se boit un shot par point de différence au score.

\- Tu vas finir bourré en moins d'une partie, ricana la biélorusse.

\- Bastardo ! intervint Lovino. Je t'interdis de finir bourré ce soir !

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, mi amor, le cajola l'ancien conquistador. Et je tâcherai de me faire pardonner demain matin si jamais je faillis à ma tâche, murmura-t-il, ce qui calma temporairement l'italien.

\- Bon, ça vient ? Votre guimauve m'écoeure.

\- J'arrive ma chère, répondit Antonio.

Quelques personnes avaient apporté deux cibles, et Alfred était allé chercher plusieurs mallettes de couteaux à lancer. Face aux regards interrogateurs devant la possession de ce genre de matériel, il avait haussé les épaules et répondu que ça faisait partie des quelques bricoles défensives qu'il gardait dans toutes ses résidences, au cas où. Gilbert avait préparé de quoi faire des séries de shots, juste à côté des deux adversaires qui étaient occupés à jauger les armes de jet avec des moues appréciatrices. Alors qu'ils commençaient et que tous les regards étaient tournés vers les cibles, Francis s'approcha d'Ivan et le tira discrètement en arrière, lui signalant qu'il souhaitait lui parler.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que je loupe le défi de ma soeur ? demanda le russe lorsqu'ils furent à l'écart.

\- Me prends pas pour un idiot, depuis hier elle oublie un peu son envie frénétique de t'épouser et ça t'arrange bien.

\- C'est vrai, admit Ivan en souriant. En plus elle a l'air un peu plus heureuse que d'habitude. Je crois que Hongrie y est pour beaucoup.

\- C'est l'impression que ça donne oui. Ça arrangerait tout le monde que Natalya calme son côté psychopathe... ou au moins qu'elle le canalise.

\- J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir pour me parler de ma relation avec elle, dit le russe méfiant après un silence.

\- Non, en vrai j'ai deux raisons.

\- Deux ? Quel luxe.

\- D'abord, je voudrais savoir si tu arrives à avancer par rapport à ce dont on discutait l'autre nuit. Histoire de voir comment on se débrouille.

\- Kolkolkol... Je me doutais que tu serais curieux.

\- Alors ? insista Francis.

\- Alors si tu tiens absolument à le savoir et si tout ceci reste toujours entre nous... ?

\- On s'était mis d'accord sur ce point. Ce qui se dit entre nous, reste entre nous.

\- Parfait. Alors pour l'instant, fit-il en rosissant légèrement, c'est ton fils qui a fait un premier pas vers moi.

\- QUOI !? s'étouffa le grand blond.

\- Et oui, pouffa Ivan. Il a inondé ma chambre de tournesols.

\- De tournesols ? Pourquoi des tournesols ? J'aurais plutôt misé sur des roses, niveau langage des fleurs, le tournesol n'est pas...

\- Ce sont mes fleurs préférées. Je peux rester des heures dans un champ à les contempler.

\- Oh... Il a eu la délicatesse d'aller chercher cette information. On m'a changé mon Alfred je crois. Tu es sûr que c'est lui ?

\- Sûr et certain. Son regard était extrêmement parlant quand on s'est croisés.

\- Quelle chance tu as d'avoir un retournement de situation aussi fulgurant, soupira Francis envieux. Matthew doit y être pour quelque chose.

\- C'est possible oui, convint le russe. Et toi, demanda-t-il poliment, ça avance ?

\- J'aimerais te dire que oui, avoua le français, mais pour l'instant j'ai surtout l'impression de faire un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. J'ai essayé de faire passer un message à Arthur, mais à cause d'une fichue coïncidence il s'est persuadé que je suis un des responsables de l'histoire des photos et compagnie...

\- Ah. Tu es mal parti en effet. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux rattraper ça.

\- Je me suis engagé à prendre une de ses potions de vérité.

\- Kolkolkol... Tu es plus fou que je ne pensais. Ou alors tu es désespéré.

\- Deuxième option, grimaça Francis. Je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec cette tête de mule alors je tente ce que je peux, quitte à me retrouver bloqué en chihuahua.

\- C'est pourtant très mignon...

\- Sérieusement tu trouves ça mignon !?

\- ... une fois écartelé.

\- Je me disais aussi, rigola le blond.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de leurs objectifs, puis Ivan annonça son intention de retourner voir sa soeur mettre une raclée à l'espagnol. Soudain, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Francis, l'air curieux.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas donné la deuxième raison.

\- Ah. Heu... Pour être honnête j'ai voulu aider quelqu'un à aborder Matthew sans que tu l'en empêche.

\- Je vois, fit le russe en fermant les yeux. Matthew est une personne formidable. Il mérite quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je suis parfaitement d'accord.

\- Si jamais Gilbert le fait souffrir, je m'occupe de lui puis je laisse ce qu'il en reste à Natalya. Elle est très douée pour les mises à mort qui s'éternisent.

\- Laisse-lui sa chance, fit le blond aucunement surpris qu'Ivan ait deviné si rapidement. Il doit avoir conscience de ça mais il veut quand même être avec lui. C'est le signe qu'il doit vraiment être très amoureux. Sans compter qu'il se prendrait aussi Alfred, Arthur et Alistair sur le dos. Au moins.

\- Ce serait l'occasion d'une formidable coopération internationale, argumenta le russe avec un sourire carnassier. Mais je lui laisserai sa chance, ne t'en fais pas. Après tout, si Matve est heureux avec lui, je n'aurai aucune raison de m'en prendre à ce cher albinos.

Ce fut sur cette déclaration proche de la menace que les deux nations retournèrent vers les autres, constatant rapidement l'absence de Matthew et Gilbert. Francis croisa les doigts très fort pour que leur échange se passe bien, puis se concentra sur le concours. Natalya menait deux parties à une, et encore elle n'avait perdu que d'un point d'après ce que lui dit Matthias. Antonio était en train de se prendre une raclée mémorable auprès de la biélorusse, malgré des lancers très précis. Mais très précis ne suffisait malheureusement pas face à Natalya Bradinsky. Celle-ci s'amusait à présent à lancer ses armes de jets dans des positions plus complexes, sans jamais rater le coeur de la cible. Finalement, l'ancien conquistador dut reconnaître sa défaite, et glissa rapidement à Francis que Gilbert avait intérêt à s'en être bien sorti. Il fut ensuite traîné de force par Lovino vers l'intérieur de la villa, sous une pluie de sous-entendus qui firent hurler l'italien.

\- Bon, et bien en voilà deux qui devraient passer une bonne nuit ! déclara Francis en rigolant.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon j'imagine que maintenant le prochain couple à se former est assez évident, mais n'hésitez quand même pas (comme d'habitude) à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! *fait des yeux de chaton Kirkland*


	13. Chapitre 13 - Un couple de plus

Miou tout le monde !

Plus de 50 reviews. Plus. De. 50. Reviews. C'est complètement dingue ! Je vous fais un énorme giga méga awesome câlin de merci ! C'est juste formidable d'avoir autant de retour donc merci merci merci merci (et merci).

Enfin, je me calme (du moins j'essaie), et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : les yeux de chaton Kirkland ne fonctionnent pas non plus sur Himaruya, mais je reste confiante, je trouverai un moyen de lui piquer Hetalia !

* * *

Quand Gilbert avait vu Antonio et Francis monopoliser non seulement leurs cibles, mais aussi l'attention générale, il avait eu un sourire triomphant. Ses awesome amis étaient de vrais potes, qui l'aidaient sans même savoir de qui il était amoureux, ce qui était d'ailleurs un peu louche lorsqu'il y pensait. Il chassa toutefois rapidement ces interrogations de son esprit pour se concentrer sur son but, facilité par ses complices. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à profiter de l'occasion royale qui se présentait à lui, et aller conquérir son Matthew en awesome séducteur qu'il était. Il se glissa donc jusqu'au canadien et se rendit compte, une fois juste derrière lui, qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre pour lui signaler qu'il avait envie de lui parler. Finalement, il tira légèrement son bras en arrière pour que Matthew se retourne, puis lui fit un léger signe de tête pour manifester son envie qu'ils s'éloignent un peu des autres. Ils reculèrent donc en silence, jusqu'à arriver sur une partie de la terrasse abritée du bruit et du vent. Gilbert avait l'air un peu perdu de celui qui ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre, et Matthew était tout rouge avec la tête à moitié enfouie dans Kumajiru.

\- Heu... Alors je sais pas trop trop comment aborder le sujet, mais... heu... Je voulais te dire que je te trouve awesome.

\- Le canadien rougit de plus belle en comprenant le message derrière le compliment.

\- Je me doute que ça peut faire bizarre, continua le prussien, mais c'est juste que ces dernières années je me suis rendu compte que tu étais vraiment quelqu'un de génial. Surtout depuis que j'ai compris que je te dois aussi ma survie... C'est chez toi que la micro-nation Nouvelle-Prusse a été créée, et c'est en bonne partie grâce à ça que j'ai conservé mon statut de nation.

\- C'était rien du tout... Papa m'avait parlé de ton problème après la chute du mur, il avait peur que tu disparaisses. Et comme j'ai un territoire très vaste, je me suis juste arrangé pour que... enfin voilà quoi, répondit Matthew un peu embarrassé. Je n'avais pas envie que tu ne sois plus là, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Merci. Mais tu sais, continua l'albinos, je veux aussi te dire qu'il... qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Tu es toujours adorable avec tout le monde, mais tu es le seul capable de calmer à la fois Alfred, Arthur, Franny, Ivan, Natalya et quelques autres encore. Tu es puissant mais discret, pacifique mais je t'ai déjà vu sur un terrain de hockey... Je comprend pas pourquoi les autres ont autant de mal à te voir. Moi j'ai l'impression de ne voir que toi.

\- Gilbert ? demanda un Matthew écarlate après une inspiration.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Ce fut au tour du prussien de virer au rouge coquelicot. A aucun moment il n'avait envisagé que la demande viendrait d'en face et il ne put sortir que des bafouillements ineptes pendant quelques secondes tant il était surpris.

\- Jlvllblj... évidemment que oui ! finit-il par s'exclamer.

Un air de pur bonheur illumina le visage de Matthew. Un peu hésitant, il posa son ours à côté puis s'avança vers Gilbert, qui prit doucement ses mains avant de caresser sa joue, exprimant silencieusement une joie immense. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent enlacés, le canadien ayant enfoui son visage contre l'épaule de l'albinos. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à savourer l'instant, puis Gilbert remonta lentement la tête de son petit ami pour partager un premier baiser tout en tendresse.

-oOo-

Ils revinrent moins de cinq minutes après que Lovino et Antonio soient partis et leur arrivée fit sensation. Il faut dire que d'une main, Gilbert tenait Kumajiru contre lui façon gros câlin, et de l'autre il tenait la main de Matthew, qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre et s'était presque collé à lui. En les voyant arriver, Francis, Alfred et quelques autres applaudirent en riant, d'autres se contentèrent d'un sourire, et Arthur s'étouffa dans son verre.

\- Pose tes mains ailleurs que sur mon fils ! s'écria-t-il avec des éclairs verts au bout des doigts.

\- Relax, petit frère.

Alistair était intervenu en posant lourdement son avant-bras sur l'épaule de l'anglais.

\- Pas d'attaque magique ici, poursuivit-il légèrement menaçant. Matthew fait ce qu'il veut. Et s'il veut sortir avec un albinos crétin et bruyant, c'est son droit.

\- S'il ose toucher mon Mattie je vais le...

\- Arthur ! Pas de ça ici, ajouta Francis d'un ton ferme. Mattie est majeur et responsable, il est libre de choisir qui il aime et je t'interdis de t'en prendre à Gilbert pour la seule raison qu'ils sont ensemble.

\- J'ajouterais, compléta Lukas en s'approchant, que je désapprouve totalement l'idée de se dresser contre les amours des autres.

\- Il en va de même pour moi, termina Sadiq en l'imitant.

Tout énervé qu'il était, Arthur n'était pas fou au point de s'opposer à trois autres magiciens. Il cessa de produire des étincelles, souffla un bon coup et regarda son fils d'un air interrogateur.

\- Daddy, répondit Matthew après une grande inspiration, je comprends que tu sois un papa poule, mais là je ne te demande pas ton avis. On est ensemble, un point c'est tout. Et c'est moi qui lui ai demandé, il ne m'a pas forcé ou quoi que ce soit du même genre.

Alors que Francis et Matthias se moquaient de la tête de Gilbert quand le canadien avaient annoncé que c'était lui qui avait fait la demande, Arthur soupira et sembla en prendre son parti.

\- Très bien, vous êtes ensemble. Mais de un, ça ne doit pas m'empêcher de voir mon fils, et de deux... Gilbert, si jamais tu le fais souffrir, tu es mort.

\- Je confirme, ajoutèrent avec un grand sourire Ivan et Natalya.

\- Je suis trop awesome pour ça voyons ! répondit l'intéressé.

\- J'espère pour toi, acheva (presque) innocemment Alistair.

La tension était redevenue palpable dans l'assistance quand Héraklès bailla bruyamment.

\- Vous êtes tous beaucoup trop sous pression ici, vous devriez essayer la ronronthérapie. Je peux vous prêter des chats si vous voulez.

Son intervention eut le mérite de provoquer une hilarité générale qui détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère. Après quoi, il y eut quelques excuses et tout le monde résolut d'aller se coucher, à l'exception de Lukas et Matthias qui restèrent encore un peu à discuter. Quant au trio de responsables, ses membres convinrent d'une petite réunion nocturne en quelques coups d'oeils discrets.

-oOo-

La réunion avait cette fois lieu dans la chambre de Bella, et contrairement à leur précédente entrevue, les trois conspirateurs jubilaient.

\- Et de deux ! applaudit Elizabeta. On progresse ! Par contre j'aurais pas cru que ce serait Canada qui ferait la demande à Gilbert... Il me surprend ce petit.

\- C'est mon neveu préféré, c'est pas pour rien, répliqua Alistair en haussant les épaules avec un sourire. Et je pense qu'on va pas tarder à monter à plus que deux... Vous avez vu les deux nordiques rester en bas ? Alors qu'ils avaient déjà passé un moment ensemble la nuit dernière...

\- Oh que oui, appuya Bella ravie. On va avoir encore plus de photos ! J'en ai déjà pris plein tout à l'heure. Dommage qu'on en ait pas des plus explicites pour l'instant.

\- Ça viendra, fit la hongroise confiante. Le seul couple qui m'inquiète pour l'instant c'est le FrUk. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont du mal à progresser.

\- Le quoi ?

\- France-United Kingdom, développa Bella. On a fait quelques diminutifs comme ça, c'est plus rapide à dire.

\- Je vois... Et vous avez quoi d'autre ? demanda le rouquin très amusé.

\- Tiens, on a fait une liste temporaire.

\- Donc... FrUk, DenNor, Gerita, Spamano, PruCan, RusAme... Vous vous ennuyez tant que ça pour penser à ce genre de trucs ?

\- Roh ça va... C'est juste pour s'amuser.

\- Sinon pour revenir à nos moutons, rappela Elizabeta, je suis pas sûre que ça serve à grand-chose de lancer une autre série de photos vu comme ça a l'air de se goupiller tout seul. A part pour le FrUk peut-être, vu que ces idiots n'avancent pas.

\- Je suis d'accord, appuya Alistair. Et t'en fais pas pour Arty, il finira par craquer comme tout le monde. En parlant de tout le monde, reprit-il, je rêve ou tu es en train de travailler Natalya pour qu'elle se mette sur Kiku ?

\- Oh, tu avais compris ? demanda la brune d'un air innocent. Ils seraient tellement mignons tous les deux ! C'est Bella qui a eu l'idée.

\- Vous êtes tarées... Si elle s'en rend compte vous êtes foutues. Comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider à ce moment-là.

\- Mais elle va pas s'en rendre compte, t'en fais pas, je sais m'y prendre. Et il faut absolument qu'Alfred ait le champ libre pour pouvoir se mettre avec Ivan.

\- Ceci étant dit, coupa la belge en baillant, si on a rien de plus à prévoir pour les prochains jours, moi je vais aller pioncer, donc ouste ! Dans vos chambres !

\- Héraklès fait des émules on dirait, se moqua l'écossais en se levant.

\- Bonne nuit Bella ! Et bonne nuit grincheux, fit Elizabeta en tirant la langue avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

-oOo-

Au même moment, Matthias et Lukas discutaient tranquillement sur la terrasse, l'un vautré dans un canapé, l'autre assis dans un fauteuil rembourré, et les deux avec une bière à la main.

\- Faut vraiment qu'il se calme Arthur... Il est pire que toi avec Ice !

\- Je ne suis pas si protecteur que ça quand même.

\- C'est sur que par rapport au rosbeef, tout va bien, s'esclaffa le danois. Sérieux heureusement que vous étiez trois mages contre lui sinon je sais pas comment Gilbert aurait fini.

\- Sans doute en pot de fleur ou en jelly, sourit le sorcier. La magie d'Arthur est assez instable.

\- Ça fait bizarre de se dire que maintenant il y a deux couples parmi nous.

\- Surtout un couple Canada-Prusse... Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent se trouver.

\- C'est pas compliqué, expliqua Matthias en s'étirant. Personne ne remarque jamais Canada sauf rarissime exception, et Gilbert est hanté par la crainte de ne plus être une nation depuis la dissolution du royaume de Prusse. Ils ont tous les deux peur de disparaître complètement aux yeux du monde.

Le norvégien fut surpris de son discours. Que son ami puisse faire preuve d'une telle clairvoyance était inattendu et pourtant il était évident que l'ancien viking avait vu juste. Pensif, il réfléchit longuement avant de parler.

\- Ça devait faire un moment qu'ils se tournaient autour sans s'en rendre compte, dit-il finalement. Cette histoire de photos a dû servir de déclencheur pour qu'ils osent se l'avouer franchement.

\- Je me demande pour combien d'autres ça va être le cas, rigola le roi du nord. Vu comme c'est parti, il n'y aura plus un seul célibataire quand on repartira !

\- Pas même Ivan, Natalya, toi ou moi ? ironisa Lukas.

\- Ouais bon peut-être qu'il y en aura quand même, grimaça Matthias. Mais j'ai l'intuition que l'ONU va se transformer en baisodrome d'ici quelques années...

\- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir assister à ça, grimaça le sorcier. Si ça arrive, je me fais un château de glace tout seul dans la montagne et je me casse de la vie politique.

\- Heu... Lukas...

\- Oui ?

\- C'est pas le scénario de la reine des neige ça ?

\- Heu...

Et ils explosèrent de rire.

\- Tu sais, reprit Matthias après qu'ils se soient calmés, j'ai toujours la vidéo de la soirée karaoké ou tu chantes Let it go en caleçon jack frost...

\- Et moi, contre-attaqua Lukas, j'ai toujours celle ou essaies de chanter All by myself dans un kigurumi licorne.

\- Faudrait qu'on se refasse une soirée nordique karaoké, on rigole bien.

\- Tu rapportes toujours beaucoup trop de bière, protesta le mage, le lendemain j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible.

\- Je suis toujours raisonnable. Un tonnelet de bière par personne, c'est le minimum syndical.

\- Mais bien sûr...

\- Tiens au fait je voulais faire subtil sauf que ça sert à rien, donc tu es sûr que t'y es pour rien dans cette histoire de photo ?

\- Triple andouille, répliqua le sorcier, je t'ai déjà dit que non ! Même mon troll utilise mieux ses neurones ! Réfléchis deux secondes, si j'y étais pour quelque chose, je t'aurais jamais demandé un rendez-vous !

\- Ah bon pourquoi ?

\- Quel intérêt j'aurais à faire croire qu'on est amoureux ?

\- Tu pourrais vouloir savoir si c'est vrai ou pas, le taquina Matthias.

\- Pour ça suffirait que je demande, pas besoin de me prendre la tête pour faire un truc aussi compliqué.

\- Pas faux. Sauf que je peux mentir.

\- Les potions de vérité ça existe.

\- Il y a vraiment pas moyen de rigoler avec les sorciers, soupira le danois. Vous partez directement sur les potions, les sorts, les enchantements et j'en passe. Ça t'a rendu chiant de tout pouvoir faire trop facilement. J'ai l'impression qu'à part quand il neige, quand tu es bourré et la nuit dernière, tu t'amuses plus. Voire même tu souris plus. Faudrait que tu enlèves ta magie pendant un moment, ça te ferait du bien.

\- Enlever ma magie ? répondit Lukas horrifié. Mais ça ne va pas ? Est-ce que tu aurais abandonné ta hache pendant ta période viking ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait au final, déclara le roi du nord après un silence. Quand tu m'as demandé d'arrêter de mettre le monde à feu et à sang parce que ton peuple n'en pouvait plus.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as arrêté les pillages ? fit le norvégien éberlué.

\- Tu voulais que ce soit pour quoi d'autre ? Je m'amusais bien moi à terroriser tout le monde dans mes drakkars...

\- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait d'aller te le demander poliment, je l'aurais sans doute fait plus tôt, railla le mage.

\- On changera pas l'histoire, rêve pas. Au fait, demanda-t-il mutin, c'est vrai que tu as fait une statue de glace à mon effigie pendant que tu gardais le coffre cet aprèm ?

\- Qui t'a raconté ça !? s'étouffa Lukas.

\- Héraklès, il se demandait pourquoi et vu que Canada savait pas il est venu me demander si j'avais une idée.

\- Je faisais juste des sculptures comme ça pour passer le temps.

\- Ça pas de soucis, c'est ce que tu fais toujours. Mais pourquoi moi cette fois ? insista Matthias.

\- Parce que je m'ennuyais, c'est tout.

\- Ah. Je pensais que ça pouvait être parce que tu commençais à me voir autrement que comme un imbécile hyperactif buveur de bière. Dommage. Bon bah bonne nuit alors.

Le temps que Lukas digère ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Matthias était déjà à l'intérieur de la villa. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait pour qu'il soit incapable de répondre, lui qui avait toujours de la répartie ? Et puis il sentait qu'il avait blessé le danois, et ça lui déplaisait profondément. Quel imbécile celui-là, songea le sorcier en se levant. Evidemment qu'il savait qu'il y avait chez l'auto-proclamé roi du nord bien plus que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Matthias était un abruti bruyant qui avait une tendance surdéveloppée pour la fête et la bière, et une consommation annuelle de gel pour cheveux qui avoisinait celle d'une équipe de foot. Mais il était aussi charismatique, fort, loyal, courageux... Lukas soupira, sans savoir si c'était dû à son refus d'admettre qu'il avait été dans un total déni amoureux pendant des siècles ou si c'était parce que l'autre idiot ne lui avait pas franchement demandé de sortir avec lui. Finalement, il arriva sous ses fenêtres, hésita deux minutes, puis refit rapidement un modèle réduit de la fameuse statue, la protégeant pour qu'elle tienne jusqu'au matin. Il invoqua ensuite un léger sort pour la faire s'élever jusque dans la chambre de l'ancien viking, qui dormait toujours les fenêtres ouvertes quand la température dépassait quinze degrés. Quand le sorcier eut la certitude que son message était arrivé à destination, il attendit une poignée de secondes, puis tourna silencieusement les talons pour rejoindre ses propres appartements. L'avenir lui dirait s'il avait eu raison de céder à son impulsion.

* * *

Je vous proposerais bien d'essayer de deviner le prochain couple à se former, mais j'ai la légère impression que c'est un peu évident ;)

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez (de la fic en général ou de ce chapitre en particulier), ça fait toujours un immense plaisir !

Plein de Paris-Brest prâlinés pour vous !


	14. Chapitre 14 - Mauvais Temps

Miou tout le monde !

On est le dimanche du changement d'heure, ce qui veut donc dire... marathon Star Wars ! Et accessoirement nouveau chapitre aussi. Et ça va pas mal bouger pour nos chères nations (niark niark).

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Himaruya possède Hetalia. Je ne suis pas Himaruya. Je vous laisse faire la déduction qui correspond.

* * *

Sous la douche, Matthias essayait vainement d'expulser sa frustration avec de l'eau gelée. Pour un peu, il aurait vraiment cru qu'il avait enfin une chance avec son compatriote nordique. En vérité, il avait été à deux doigts de lui avouer sincèrement ses sentiments, mais entendre que cette statue n'avait pour origine que de l'ennui... Il avait eu du mal à l'encaisser. Lukas s'était si vite mis à la magie et aux créatures imaginaires qu'il s'était presque coupé des hommes et il lui manquait parfois certains repères. En l'occurrence, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour remarquer les sentiments des autres, aussi l'empathie était une notion que le séduisant mage avait du mal à gérer. Le danois soupira en se répétant une vingtième fois qu'il ne fallait pas casser les murs d'une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, surtout quand le propriétaire pouvait taper plus fort après.

Très mécontent de cet état de fait, il finit par couper l'eau, sortit puis se sécha lentement en vérifiant dans le miroir que ses cheveux repartaient toujours en pointes. Au passage, il fit jouer quelques-uns de ses muscles pour vérifier que son entraînement régulier lui garantissait toujours une silhouette athlétique. Satisfait, il retourna dans la partie chambre et s'apprêtait à se jeter sur son lit, lorsqu'un éclat près de sa fenêtre attira son attention. Captant un reflet de lune, une petite statue de lui le dévisageait. Il l'observa un moment, notant la composition évidente de cette dernière, ainsi que sa posture et le simple maillot de bain dont le personnage miniature était vêtu. La prenant en main en faisant fi du froid intense qui en émanait, il remarqua une légère aspérité sous les rochers qui constituaient la base. Il la retourna donc pour voir un mot écrit en alphabet runique.

"Idiot"

Avec un grand sourire béat, il la reposa, enfila un caleçon en quatrième vitesse et sortit en courant de sa chambre sans se soucier de réveiller qui que ce soit. Arrivé devant la porte du norvégien, il tapa plusieurs coups, là encore en se fichant de se faire entendre par la totalité le couloir. Ce fut un mage en caleçon également qui lui ouvrit, le visage cramoisi devant le boucan effectué par le danois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous idiot, tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

\- Rien à carrer, répliqua le roi du nord en forçant le passage avant de refermer la porte.

Parfois, ça aidait de ressortir les bons vieux réflexes de conquérant. Continuant sur sa lancée, l'ancien viking bloqua les bras de son adversaire contre un mur avant que celui-ci puisse lancer un sort.

\- Tu aurais quand même pu faire plus simple pour me faire passer le message.

\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! rougit le sorcier. Lâche-moi espèce de grande brute !

\- Tu ne me congèleras pas cette nuit.

\- Et je peux savoir ce qui va m'en empêcher !?

\- Je t'aime Lukas.

Ce dernier garda un teint rose clairement inhabituel après cette déclaration, puis gela partiellement son attaquant pour renverser la situation et le plaquer au sol.

\- Moi aussi imbécile, sourit-il. Cependant, ajouta-t-il en murmurant, n'espère pas diriger cette nuit.

Devant la tête boudeuse de Matthias, il compléta avec un sourire à la fois aguicheur et sadique.

\- Je vais te montrer tout ce qu'on peut faire quand on maîtrise une magie comme la mienne.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, quelques flocons se mirent à glisser le long du torse de l'ancien viking, pendant que la glace qui maintenait ses mains se transformait en menottes. Incapable de contenir un frisson d'excitation, Matthias sembla d'un coup beaucoup plus disposé à laisser son tout récent petit ami mener la partie. Et toute forme de résistance l'abandonna quand il sentit la chaleur du corps de Lukas contre le sien.

-oOo-

Le lendemain matin, alors que tout le monde était descendu pour le petit-déjeuner, les deux nordiques manquaient encore à l'appel. Quelques-uns commençaient d'ailleurs à s'en inquiéter, surtout après le boucan entendu pendant la nuit, quand ils entendirent un mélange de rires et de protestations en direction des escaliers. Emergeant enfin, Matthias descendait en portant Lukas dans ses bras, ce dernier protestant plus ou moins énergiquement alors que l'autre rigolait.

\- Salut tout le monde ! fit finalement le roi du nord en laissant son compagnon rejoindre la terre ferme.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'on a un couple de plus !? demanda Arthur consterné.

Pour toute réponse, Lukas embrassa son petit ami avant de l'asseoir de force à côté de lui, un sourire légèrement embarrassé sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai l'impression que si, rigola Antonio.

\- Bienvenue au club les gars ! ajouta Gilbert.

\- C'est plus des vacances en fait, reprit Francis, c'est un séminaire pour trouver l'amour...

\- N'exagère pas Francis, tempéra Ludwig. Nous sommes avant tout ici pour des raisons d'apaisement international.

La déclaration de l'allemand fut suivie d'un silence, bientôt comblé par un fou rire général. Il faut dire que depuis l'apparition du couple Antonio-Lovino, les paris allaient bon train sur le temps qui passerait avant que le grand blond se mette en couple avec Féliciano. L'hilarité finit toutefois par se calmer, et diverses moqueries et discussions d'ordre organisationnel sur les activités de la journée avaient repris lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel, suivi d'un retentissant coup de tonnerre.

\- Bon, je crois que ça va être activités en intérieur aujourd'hui... lança Héraklès.

\- Le héros confirme, les tempêtes peuvent être violentes dans ce coin, annonça Alfred. Si l'orage se rapproche trop, personne ne sort à part moi.

\- Pourquoi toi tu peux et pas nous ? demanda Gilbert

\- Parce que le héros connait ce coin comme sa poche et dispose d'une force physique ultra supérieure à la votre !

\- Je pense, fit Francis alors qu'un nouvel éclair apparaissait, qu'on va tous soigneusement rester à l'intérieur de la villa aujourd'hui, toi compris mon trésor.

\- Mais papa je risque rien !

\- Tatatatata ! De toute façon il n'y a pas besoin que tu sortes.

\- Pour une fois stupid frog a raison Alfred, appuya Arthur. On a tout ce qu'il faut dans cette villa pour tenir une semaine si nécessaire.

\- Bon du coup, relança Matthias, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Le héros a tout prévu, ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai la méga dose en jeux dans cette baraque !

\- Quand tu dis jeux, releva Antonio méfiant, ça veut dire quoi comme type de jeux ?

\- Ben... Jeux de cartes, jeux de société, jeux vidéos, jeux tout seul, jeux à un peu de gens, jeux à plein de gens, jeux de rôles, jeux à boire,...

\- On a comprit Al', l'interrompit gentiment son frère. On peut en sortir plein pour que chacun choisisse ce qui lui plait, et on s'arrangera après.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, après la fin du repas Alfred mena toutes les nations vers une pièce remplie de jeux et consoles en tout genre. Aussitôt, plusieurs boîtes attirèrent l'attention de certaines personnes.

\- Y a FIFA ! Les gars je suis tellement awesome sur celui-là que vous avez aucune chance !

\- Pari tenu !

\- Oh un scrabble ! Natalya, ça te tente une partie ? la défia Elizabeta.

\- Va falloir définir dans quelle langue alors...

\- Tiens, un jeu de go, fit Bella souriante. Kiku m'a appris à y jouer, il y aurait un volontaire pour être mon adversaire ?

\- Kolkolkol... Moi j'ai appris à y jouer avec Yao.

\- Matthew, ça fait un bail qu'on a pas joué aux échecs.

\- Si tu veux tonton, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire.

\- Daddy, Héraklès, je vous met la misère à Mario Kart ? lança Alfred d'un air à la fois joueur et prétentieux.

\- Dans tes rêves, répliqua Arthur avec un sourire en saisissant une manette.

\- Dis-moi Sadiq, il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas affrontés tous les deux.

\- Le mage de glace veut sa revanche ? taquina le turc.

\- Il y a un deuxième jeu d'échec, le défia Lukas.

\- Veeee ! Regarde Lovi, il y a un Cluedo ! Doitsu, tu joues avec nous ?

Ainsi, en moins d'un quart d'heure, tout le monde avait jeu et adversaire. La plupart s'étaient installés dans l'immense salon qu'ils n'avaient pas encore beaucoup utilisé du fait du beau temps. La matinée passa donc très agréablement, principalement rythmée par les cris d'indignation et de victoire. Si bien qu'à midi, personne ne s'était préoccupé de préparer quoi que ce soit à manger, et ils durent se préparer rapidement quelques séries de sandwiches. Très mécontent de cette faille organisationnelle, Ludwig insista pour mettre désormais une alarme un temps raisonnable avant les heures de repas, afin que les cuisiniers désignés s'y rendent avant la dernière minute.

Malgré la mauvaise humeur de l'allemand, le déjeuner improvisé se passa dans une bonne humeur principalement composée de moqueries et de défis, conséquences logiques des divers affrontements. Seuls Ivan et Bella n'avaient pas encore fini leur partie et par conséquent participaient très peu aux discussions, car en pleine réflexion stratégique sur leur propre affrontement. Cependant, tous n'en étaient pas au même point et une minorité de nations manifestèrent leur désir de s'occuper différemment l'après-midi, voire même de rester tranquillement dans leur chambre avec un film ou un bouquin. C'était notamment le cas d'Arthur, Lukas, Héraklès et Ludwig. Arthur parce qu'il avait une potion à finir, Lukas parce qu'il était très vexé d'avoir perdu aux échecs contre Sadiq, Héraklès parce qu'il avait envie d'aller retrouver ses félins et faire une sieste, et Ludwig parce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter une nouvelle partie de Cluedo avec Lovino.

Finalement, la plupart reprit d'autres jeux en voyant que la météo ne se calmait pas, à l'exception de ceux précités et de deux couples qui rejoignirent leur chambre avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Toutefois, peu enclin à affronter qui que ce soit et ce quel que puisse être le support, Ludwig annonça rapidement qu'il allait plutôt regarder un film dans le mini cinéma que comportait le bâtiment. Il fut presque immédiatement rejoint par Féli, visiblement ravi à l'idée d'avoir le grand blond pour lui tout seul pendant au moins deux heures. En arrivant dans la pièce au grand écran, il vit s'afficher un logo très connu mais sur lequel il n'aurait pas parié une seconde.

\- Ludwig ? demanda-t-il doucement avec un sourire. Tu vas regarder quel disney ?

\- Ah c'est toi, répondit Ludwig soulagé. La Belle et le Clochard. Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire embarrassé.

\- Je peux le regarder avec toi ?

\- Naturellement.

Et il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui en souriant de façon plus épanouie. L'italien ne se fit pas prier et vint immédiatement se blottir contre le blond, qui fut un peu surpris mais heureux d'un tel enthousiasme. Pendant le dessin animé, inconsciemment, Ludwig se mit à fredonner les paroles d'une chanson.

\- Oh nuit, belle nuit, sous un ciel d'Italie...

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il avait passé un bras sur les épaules de Féli dans un geste aussi tendre que protecteur. Celui-ci profitait du moment, installé confortablement et restant silencieux, appréciant une des rares fois où Ludwig chantonnait. A la fin du film, ils étaient toujours enlacés. Ce fut après un soupir d'aise que l'allemand retira son bras, regardant avec amusement l'italien s'étirer.

\- Veee... ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les disneys, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ingénu.

\- Seulement quelques-uns, mais j'évite de le dire. Celui-ci fait partie de mes préférés.

\- La scène du restaurant me rappelle quelques soirées qu'on a passées dans mon pays.

\- Je sais, répondit Ludwig en le regardant. C'est en partie pour ça que c'est un de mes favoris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Féli.

\- Les moments qu'on a passé ensemble sont parmi les meilleurs de ma vie, expliqua le blond avec douceur, mais je n'en ai presque aucune photo, aucun souvenir matériel. Ces films me permettent en quelque sorte de les raviver.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était si important pour toi, déclara l'italien pensif. Sinon j'aurais fait faire des portraits ou plus de photos de nous dans ces moments-là. Tu aurais dû me le dire.

\- Je préférais profiter de l'instant présent, répondit Ludwig avec un sourire.

\- J'essaierai quand même d'y penser à l'avenir. Ce serait chouette d'avoir un album photos de nous sur plusieurs décennies ! Tu imagines ce que ça donnerait si on voyait ça dans un siècle ou deux ?

Avec un sourire, le blond laissa son homologue continuer sur son idée alors qu'il remettait la pièce en ordre avant de s'approcher de la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourna lentement et prit l'italien dans ses bras.

\- Féli, plutôt qu'un album photos, je préfèrerais te garder toi.

\- D-Doitsu... ça veut dire quoi ça ? fit l'italien tout rose.

\- Ca veut dire que si tu es d'accord, la prochaine fois qu'on réserve un restaurant pour la saint-valentin, il n'y aura plus de malaise.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on irait en tant que couple !?

\- Si ça te convient.

\- VEEEEE !

Et Féli lui sauta dans les bras, déversant un flot ininterrompu de paroles exprimant son bonheur. Souriant, Ludwig le laissa prendre sa main avant de retourner dans la salle commune, toujours accompagné du babillage extatique de l'italien. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte et que les nations présentes comprirent l'évolution de leur relation, ils furent accueillis par un concert d'exclamations variées.

\- Félicitation les amoureux !

\- Nan mais sérieusement encore un couple ?

\- Yes ! Bravo West !

\- Niveau timing ça veut dire que c'est moi qui ai gagné !

\- Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux !

\- Tu t'es enfin déclaré Ludwig ? Il était temps !

\- Ca va, ça va, calma l'allemand embarrassé. C'est quoi cette histoire de timing Bella ?

\- Ah, heu... comment dire... Disons que depuis que Lovi et Tonio se sont mis ensemble, ben...

\- Ils ont lancé toute une série de paris sur combien de temps s'écoulerait avant que Féliciano et toi vous mettiez également ensemble, compléta Sadiq avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Je vois, fit Ludwig en fermant les yeux. C'est très puéril de votre part.

\- Au fait, personne n'a vu Franny ? demanda Gilbert tout à coup en regardant autour de lui.

\- Il n'était pas en train de jouer avec vous ?

\- Ben si, mais on dirait qu'il a disparu un peu avant votre retour...

\- Il me semble qu'il est retourné dans sa chambre non ?

\- Aucune idée, mais il ne doit pas être loin. Il est sûrement juste allé aux toilettes, ou alors il est retourné dans sa chambre comme tu dis.

\- Ouais, ça doit être ça. Bon, si vous restez avec nous, on était en train de se faire un mortal combat et je poutrais tout le monde ! Vous voulez tenter votre chance ?

* * *

Et tadaaaa ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ces nouveaux couples ? Où a bien pu passer notre français préféré ? Réponse au prochain chapitre... peut-être (le sadiiiiiisme du suspense).

Comme d'habitude, toutes les reviews sont plus que bienvenues (promis je les lis absolument toutes même si j'y réponds pas toujours ou pas très vite) donc n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher pour dire ce que vous en pensez !

Halloween est dans quelques jours mais j'ai horreur des tartes à la citrouille, donc... pleins de doigts de sorcières ensanglantés au coulis de fruits rouges pour vous ! (je vous assure que c'est un vrai dessert qui existe)


	15. Chapitre 15 - Potion de vérité

Miou tout le monde !

Joyeux lendemain d'Halloween ! Rien de nouveau sous le soleil de novembre, donc nouveau chapitre, un peu plus sur le FrUk ce coup-là.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Pour information, toquer à la porte d'Himaruya pour Halloween en disant "Hetalia ou un sort" ne marche pas.

* * *

En réalité, Francis était bien allé dans une chambre, mais pas dans la sienne. Quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du nouveau couple, il avait reçu un message d'Arthur qui lui demandait de le rejoindre dans la sienne. Se doutant de la raison, il avait obéi à l'injonction et s'était éclipsé pour aller toquer à la porte de l'anglais.

\- Mon lapin, me voilà !

\- I'm not your bloody rabbit ! Entre, ajouta-t-il après un soupir.

\- J'imagine que la raison pour laquelle tu requiers ma présence...

\- C'est que ma potion est prête, acheva le britannique. Il est temps que tu honores ton engagement, frog.

\- Holà, pas si vite, j'ai quelques questions et conditions avant de m'embarquer là-dedans.

\- Lesquelles ? grogna Arthur.

\- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir combien de temps ta potion va faire effet, si ça m'oblige à dire la vérité à tout le monde ou juste à toi, et si ça m'oblige forcément à parler ou si je peux choisir de me taire.

\- Mouais. D'accord pour ça, admit l'anglais. En théorie, elle va durer environ une heure, ça te fera dire la vérité peu importe à qui tu parles, et normalement ça ne te force pas à parler. Mais je prendrai un silence pour un mensonge.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, soupira le français en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et tes conditions ?

\- Tu ne poses que des questions en rapport direct avec cette histoire de photos/rendez-vous/etc. Rien sur mon gouvernement, rien sur mes amis qui ne concerne pas ce sujet, et rien de trop privé.

Arthur grinça des dents. Ce maudit français était trop prévoyant, mais c'était de bonne guerre. Après tout, songea-t-il à part lui, Francis prenait un sacré risque en acceptant de se mettre à la merci d'une potion de vérité.

\- Très bien frog. Mais si j'estime que mes doutes justifient que je pose la question de façon plus approfondie, il faudra que tu répondes tout de même.

\- J'imagine que tu trouveras un moyen de jouer sur les mots de toute façon, répliqua le français avec un sourire railleur.

\- Exact. Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant un verre rempli d'un contenu violet. Autant te prévenir, ça a très mauvais goût.

Francis saisit le verre avec une grimace équivoque. Si même la catastrophe culinaire qu'était l'anglais trouvait que ça avait mauvais goût, il fallait s'attendre au pire. Il hésita une fraction de seconde, puis le but d'un trait, reposant le contenant désormais vide avec un frisson de dégoût.

\- Alors ? demanda Arthur. Tes impressions ?

\- Franchement, c'est pas pire que ta cuisine, répondit le français en haussant les épaules.

\- Ma cuisine est parfaite, stupid french !

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais... c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire.

\- Stupid frog, grogna le britannique. Enfin en tout cas la potion marche.

\- On peut faire l'interrogatoire assis au moins ? demanda le grand blond en désignant les fauteuils.

\- Yes. Bon, on y va, annonça-t-il après que les deux se soient installés. Es-tu responsable des photos accrochées dans le hall ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a donné rendez-vous avec les lettres ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui a déposé l'enveloppe avec une photo et un mot dans ma chambre ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que tu sais qui est le ou la responsable d'une ou plusieurs de ces actions ?

\- Non.

Après dix minutes de ce type de questions, Arthur, très contrarié, commença à envisager que le français n'y soit effectivement pour rien. Il avait formulé ses questions de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, et même en jouant sur les mots il était impossible d'éviter d'y répondre ou de tricher aussi longtemps. Il s'accorda donc quelques instants de réflexion, que Francis mit à profit pour poser une question d'un air satisfait.

\- Alors mon lapin, tu es enfin convaincu de mon innocence ?

\- Mes soupçons envers toi ont vaguement diminué, répondit Arthur en toute mauvaise foi.

\- Comment peux-tu encore m'envisager comme un coupable après tout ce que tu m'as demandé ?

\- J'ai pu oublier quelque chose.

\- Tu es un stratège de génie Arthur, je vois mal comment quoi que ce soit aurait pu t'échapper alors que tu as pu préparer tes questions à l'avance.

\- Thanks pour le compliment, froggy.

\- Il m'a échappé, grinça le français. Ne t'y habitue pas trop.

\- Ceci dit, ça me fait penser que j'ai d'autres questions à te poser.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- C'est bien toi le responsable de la chanson de Phil Collins l'autre soir ?

\- Oui.

\- J'imagine que tu ne veux pas me dire comment tu t'y es pris ? railla Arthur.

\- Je préfèrerais éviter. Je peux juste te dire qu'aucune magie n'a été employée.

\- Je m'en contenterai pour l'instant. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? ajouta-t-il après un silence.

\- ...

\- Tu refuses de me le dire ?

\- J'ai envie que tu arrêtes de me considérer comme un ennemi, lâcha Francis en détournant le regard. Je regrette profondément ce que je t'ai dit à cet espèce de rendez-vous bizarre.

\- Voilà qui est inattendu, murmura l'anglais. Te serais-tu lassé de perdre contre moi, mon cher rival ?

\- Je suis las de nos affrontements, pas de mes défaites.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je n'ai pas... J'ai envie de t'en dire plus, nuança le grand blond, mais je préfèrerais le faire dans d'autres conditions que forcé par ta potion.

\- Voyez-vous ça... Il te faudrait une tea party ? ironisa le britannique.

\- Si tu me laisses m'occuper des petits fours, ça me conviendrait parfaitement, répondit le français du tac au tac.

L'ancien pirate eut un fou rire devant la répartie de son vis-à-vis. Imaginer Francis et lui discuter sentiments avec une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux avait quelque chose de particulièrement risible. Devant la surprise du grand blond, il s'expliqua brièvement.

\- Toi et moi dans cette situation, a-t-on jamais vu ça !

\- On en a été proches à deux occasions.

La réplique, brève et froide, doucha l'hilarité d'Arthur.

\- Vraiment ? Et à quelles occasions fais-tu allusion ?

\- Je pense que tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. Les occasions, ajouta-t-il devant le silence de son homologue, qui ont donné suite à la naissance de nos enfants. Alfred et Matthew d'abord, puis Océane, ou si tu préfères, America, Canada et Seychelles.

\- Même si je dois reconnaître que j'adore nos petits monstres, dit l'anglais avec un sourire, il me semblait pourtant évident qu'il ne s'agissait pour nous deux que de coups d'un soir.

\- Moi j'aurais aimé avoir plus qu'une seule nuit avec toi, fit franchement Francis.

\- Et à quel titre t'aurais-je accordé une telle chose, frog ?

\- Je te le dirais avec plaisir, mon lapin, mais je suis convaincu que tu peux trouver la réponse sans moi si tu fais un effort.

\- Je veux que tu me le dises.

Francis secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne peux pas me forcer à parler.

\- Stupid frog... Et si je le demande gentiment ? ironisa-t-il.

\- C'est déjà mieux, répondit le grand blond avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Dans ce cas, fit Arthur en exagérant le ton, puis-je savoir pourquoi je t'aurais laissé passer plus d'une nuit avec moi ?

\- Parce qu'au fond c'est ce qu'on souhaitait réellement, toi comme moi.

\- Vraiment ? réagit l'anglais après un temps d'arrêt. Tu penses qu'en mon temps de capitaine pirate et terreur des océans, c'est ce que j'aurais souhaité ?

\- En tout cas je l'espérais.

\- Dis-m'en plus, exigea le britannique.

Mais Francis fit non de la tête et se leva du fauteuil.

\- Tu n'es pas disposé à faire un pas vers moi et je ne veux pas m'avancer davantage dans les conditions actuelles. Par ailleurs, tu entres dans le domaine du trop privé évoqué plus tôt, donc... Je m'en vais.

Et il planta là un Arthur abasourdi, qui mit plusieurs secondes à assimiler toutes les informations qui étaient sorties en si peu de temps. Instinctivement, il se leva et rattrapa le français sans trop savoir pourquoi. Une fois derrière lui, au beau milieu du couloir, il tira son bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

\- Francis !

\- Oui ? demanda celui-ci surpris. Tu veux encore me demander quelque chose ?

\- Alors oui, enfin... Bon en fait non.

\- Alors que veux-tu de moi ?

Ainsi formulée, la phrase pouvait avoir un double sens qui fit rougir le britannique.

\- Juste... grml mergrier, bougonna ce dernier.

\- Pardon ?

\- Te remercier. Pour avoir accepté pour la potion.

\- C'était le seul moyen pour que tu me croies, répondit le grand blond avec douceur. Je le referais s'il le fallait.

\- Pour dire ça honnêtement, tu dois être fou.

\- D'une certaine manière, c'est possible oui, fit le français amusé.

\- Ah et... Pour respecter mon engagement, histoire de compenser ce que tu as accepté de faire cet après-midi, je t'accorde la danse que tu avais demandée en échange. Je t'impose juste que ce soit pendant ces vacances, et je tiens à ce que ce soit en privé.

La mauvaise foi était plus qu'évidente, mais Francis sembla en prendre son parti. Il caressa en souriant les mèches couleur sable, se plongea dans les lacs d'émeraude qui lui faisaient face, et répondit dans un souffle.

\- Il en sera fait selon tes désirs.

Laissant un Arthur subjugué, il repartit dans le couloir et rentra dans sa chambre, non sans faire un dernier signe de la main avant de fermer la porte. L'anglais resta encore une fois figé quelques instants, avant de se morigéner. Depuis le temps, il pensait pourtant avoir acquis une forme de protection contre le charme dévastateur de son homologue. Visiblement, la séance sincérité avait nettement entamé cette faculté durement acquise, et il retourna dans sa chambre l'esprit agité.

Francis resta enfermé dans sa chambre deux heures de plus, en lançant un film pour pouvoir en toute honnêteté donner une excuse valable à son absence. Gilbert, inquiet de n'avoir aucune nouvelle, avait en effet entrepris de l'inonder de messages. Après l'avoir rassuré, il repensa à l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir avec son lapin. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une discussion complète avait eu lieu sans insultes, sans piques et sans bagarre. Le français croisa les doigts très forts pour que ce soit le début d'une longue série, et espéra également avoir réussi à faire réfléchir Arthur sur leur relation. Avec de la patience et beaucoup de chance, il finirait peut-être par obtenir de vrais rendez-vous, voire même plus s'il se montrait assez délicat et attentif. Ignorant royalement le film qu'il avait lancé, Francis se prit à rêver d'un futur où Arthur serait à ses côtés, et où eux et leurs enfants formeraient enfin une famille unie et pleinement heureuse.

-oOo-

Quand Francis revint, les effets de la potion de vérité s'étaient effacés. Il s'en était assuré par un petit test en croisant Antonio et Lovino, test qui avait valu un fou rire à l'espagnol et une pluie d'insultes de l'italien. La plupart des gens qui s'étaient éclipsés avec plus ou moins de discrétion revinrent également dans les minutes qui suivirent. Il y eut quelques discussions sur les résultats divers et variés des jeux, relativement houleuses pour la plupart, surtout quand il fallut parler de la partie de go qu'Ivan avait gagné de seulement trois points. Le russe arborait donc un magnifique sourire de nounours, tandis que Bella boudait ostensiblement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Toutefois, comme il était plus de dix-huit heures, Gilbert lança l'idée de faire un apéro et après quelques verres la blonde se relâcha un peu.

Le mauvais temps, bien que moins violent par rapport au reste de la journée, condamnait toujours l'utilisation de la terrasse. Par conséquent, les nations se tournèrent rapidement vers la possibilité d'une soirée cinéma, ce qui provoqua immédiatement d'interminables – ou presque – débats sur le choix des films à visionner. Lorsque Francis commença à suggérer des comédies romantiques, Arthur tiqua immédiatement.

\- Non mais ça va pas frog ? C'est un coup à créer un couple de plus !

S'ensuivit un ricanement de la part d'Alistair, très vite repris par l'ensemble des personnes qui étaient restées dans la salle commune durant l'après-midi. Devant le visage perplexe de l'anglais, le rouquin désigna théâtralement Féli et Ludwig, ce dernier prenant soudainement quelques couleurs sur les joues.

\- No... Please no... Ludwig, pas toi AUSSI ? fit-il d'une voix si désespérée qu'elle en devenait risible.

Son public improvisé ne s'y trompa d'ailleurs pas et les rires repartirent de plus belle. Suite à cela, le thème comique emporta l'approbation générale et ils sélectionnèrent relativement facilement trois comédies. Alfred étant chargé du repas, il leur promit un vrai plateau télé à l'américaine. Devant le regard implorant de son petit ami prussien et de quatre ou cinq autres personnes, Matthew se dévoua pour le dessert et alla préparer une montagne de pancakes pour éviter les brownies ultra-sucrés de son frère. Les autres allèrent s'occuper des quelques préparatifs dans la movies' room, comme l'avait pompeusement appelée l'américain, pendant que les jumeaux se retrouvaient dans la cuisine.

\- Bro, tu sais, le héros est parfaitement capable de faire un dessert !

\- Mais oui Al', sauf qu'on ne supporte pas tous la même dose de sucre que toi.

\- Hey ! Tu peux t'enfiler deux bouteilles de sirop d'érable sans problème ! protesta l'américain.

\- C'est pas pareil, c'est du sirop d'érable, répliqua le canadien d'un air convaincu.

Ils se chamaillèrent encore quelques minutes sur le sujet avant de passer à un autre domaine.

\- Sinon, tu as vu ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ? amorça Alfred.

\- Si tu parles de papa qui a mis sa main sur l'épaule de daddy sans qu'il proteste, oui j'ai vu, répondit Matthew avec un sourire.

\- Ce serait top qu'ils se remettent enfin ensemble, comme quand on était gamins.

\- Faut quand même, tempéra le plus calme, que daddy abandonne son déni amoureux... C'est pas rien.

\- Ça va le faire, j'ai confiance.

\- Plus qu'à espérer que tu aies raison de croire aux contes de fées, rigola Canada.

Après de virulentes protestations d'Alfred, ils achevèrent leurs plateaux repas et apportèrent le tout dans la salle où tous les autres étaient déjà installés. Les films démarrèrent aussitôt, et très vite seuls les rires et quelques commentaires hilares résonnèrent dans la salle. Assis juste derrière leurs parents, les jumeaux américains observaient leurs réactions d'un oeil distrait, jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred donne un léger coup de coude à son frère. Francis venait de poser sa main sur l'accoudoir, à quelques millimètres de celle d'Arthur. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'anglais répondit à l'invitation et entrelaça légèrement ses doigts avec ceux du français. L'américain lança un sourire éblouissant d'espoir à Matthew, qui lui répondit plus discrètement mais avec la même lueur dans les yeux.

Les comédies se succédèrent, et après le troisième un bâillement sonore et conjoint de Grèce et Italie donnèrent le signal du coucher. Féli était en effet à moitié endormi sur Ludwig, qui posait sur lui un regard attendri. Ils quittèrent donc la salle les uns après les autres, deux ou trois personnes se dévouant pour aider à débarrasser avant d'également retrouver leurs lits.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer Arty faire un truc qui a un goût dégueulasse, même pour une potion... x)

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez (positif ou négatif), ça m'aide à progresser et ça fait super plaisir !

Pleins de petites meringues fantômes pour vous !


	16. Chapitre 16 - Cuisine et soirée

Miou tout le monde !

On est dimanche et les vacances sont presque finies, ce qui est nul. Après il me reste du chocolat, donc c'est pas encore la catastrophe non plus. J'espère qu'il vous en reste aussi (même si vous n'êtes pas en vacances, faut toujours avoir du chocolat).

Bref. Petite réponse à Yukidesneiges : merci beaucoup j'en suis ravie, et je publie deux fois par semaine, le mercredi et le vendredi.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : après renseignements, d'un point de vue juridique, m'appeler Himaruya ne suffira pas à me faire devenir propriétaire d'Hetalia.

* * *

De façon surprenante, la nuit se passa sans encombres, et seules quelques rêves tumultueux vinrent parfois perturber le sommeil de certaines personnes.

La journée suivante se déroula à peu près paisiblement et la météo se montra plus clémente, le ciel se dégageant vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Ludwig ayant imposé une réunion le matin, il fut admis que chacun aurait quartier libre quand celle-ci serait terminée. Il annonça cependant avec un sourire que ce serait la dernière du séjour, en conséquence de quoi toutes les nations présentes firent un minimum d'efforts pour qu'elle soit à peu près constructive. Après le déjeuner, il fut tacitement convenu qu'ils se laisseraient tranquilles les uns les autres, car ils avaient tous besoin d'un peu de temps pour eux après deux jours de cohabitation aussi intenses.

Les conspirateurs partirent en chasse aux photos de couples, les couples s'appliquèrent à avoir un peu de temps pour eux, et les autres vaquèrent à diverses activités. Ivan notamment s'éclipsa discrètement on ne sait où, avec du matériel de peinture aux dires du dernier à l'avoir vu, et au grand dam de Natalya qui se consola en passant le temps à se renseigner sur les diverses techniques de combats et d'assassinats dans l'histoire asiatique. Héraklès alla dormir dans la forêt accompagné d'une dizaine de chats, et Sadiq se retira dans la bibliothèque en entendant Alfred expliquer qu'il s'était contenté d'acheter l'intégralité des livres d'un vieux noble aux enchères, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir. L'américain manifesta d'ailleurs son intention d'aller se faire un long parcours sportif de héros entre la plage et la forêt. Francis réquisitionna la cuisine dans le but de préparer des macarons, génoises et autres petits-fours divers et variés à grignoter pour le goûter, et demanda innocemment à Arthur si celui-ci acceptait de se charger de réaliser une sélection de thés. En grommelant, celui-ci accepta sous prétexte que stupid frog serait effectivement incapable de gérer ce domaine aussi bien que lui.

-oOo-

Vers quinze heure, et après avoir fini de nettoyer les restes du repas, Francis passa en mode cuisine, sous le regard moitié hautain moitié admiratif de son homologue anglais. Il avait observé un moment le français sortir tous ses ingrédients et ustensiles, puis il s'était mis en quête des précieuses herbes et était revenu consterné avec une énorme caisse comportant des dizaines de sachets de thés, tous mélangés. Il râla un bon moment après son fils alors qu'il commençait son tri, sous le regard à la fois compatissant et amusé de Francis. Ils continuèrent chacun leur occupation pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis Arthur fit une remarque en voyant Francis glisser d'un poste à l'autre comme s'il esquissait un pas de danse.

\- Tu t'es cru dans un ballet, frog ?

\- Mon cher, la cuisine est un art, la danse aussi, quoi de plus naturel que d'unir deux faces d'une même structure ? répondit le grand blond avec un sourire.

\- Si tu le dis, soupira l'anglais. Tu as combien de trucs en cours là ?

\- Quatre préparations en tout, mais il me reste encore quelques petites choses à lancer. Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant une cuillère, que penses-tu de ma ganache ?

Arthur goûta la préparation sans trop rechigner. Si son esprit lui clamait d'admettre que c'était délicieux, sa fierté le retint lors de la prise de parole.

\- Pas mauvaise. Chocolat c'est ça ?

\- Exact. Je rajouterai quelques notes de framboises ou de pistaches au dressage, ça donnera du peps.

\- Si tu le dis, répéta-t-il en retournant à sa tâche.

\- Tu t'en sors avec tout ça ? s'enquit poliment le français.

\- Ça ira, au moins cette fois il ne les a pas ouverts avant de tout remettre en vrac, sourit-il.

\- Comme quand il était enfant ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais pu râler quand il avait fait ça ! pouffa Francis en se souvenant.

Et ils se mirent à évoquer des souvenirs des terreurs que pouvaient être leurs adorables bambins. Après un éclat de rire suite au récit remémoratif d'une bêtise particulièrement gênante d'Alfred envers son président, Francis osa poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis un moment.

\- Cette époque ne te manque pas ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Alfred, Matthew, toi et moi à vivre ensemble un peu comme une vraie famille, et pareil avec Océane.

Arthur se mordit les joues. Il hésitait à dire la vérité ou non, mais l'étincelle d'espoir et de sincérité dans le regard du français finirent par le convaincre d'être honnête.

\- Parfois oui.

\- Et... ça ne te dirait pas de retenter l'expérience ? réussit à demander Francis.

\- Avec nos petits monstres devenus adultes ? On ne tiendrait même pas une semaine en vacances juste eux et nous, railla l'anglais en prenant soin de répondre à côté.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, soupira-t-il. Enfin, reprit-il, les vacances ici ne se passent pas si mal pour l'instant.

\- Trop de couples qui se forment, grinça l'anglais. Et aucun indice sur l'auteur pour l'instant.

\- Tu sais... Peut-être que cette personne a bien fait.

\- Pardon ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

\- Je sais bien qu'il y a eu une intrusion violente dans nos émotions, mais... regarde ce que ça a apporté. Gil et Tonio n'ont jamais eu l'air aussi heureux, pareil pour Matthew, Féli et Matthias sont aux anges, et Ludwig, Lukas et Lovino deviennent plus supportables pour tout le monde !

\- Je veux quand même savoir qui a fait ça, trancha sèchement Arthur. S'il a pu savoir ce genre de chose... Imagine ce qu'il pourrait chercher après ?

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas tort, soupira le grand blond. Et au fait, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, laisse quand même de la ganache pour les autres.

Pris en flagrant délit de gourmandise, Arthur rougit et nia fermement avoir fait quoi que ce soit de tel dans une parfaite mauvaise foi. Il allait continuer à pester lorsque Francis le désigna malicieusement goûteur, et posa devant lui six ou sept petits bols en lui demandant son avis. L'anglais résista moins de cinq secondes avant d'attaquer les contenants et arrêta plus ou moins de bouder pour profiter des délices devant lui. Finalement, vers dix-sept heures ils avaient préparé de quoi faire un parfait tea time, et appelèrent ceux qui étaient à portée de voix pour profiter de la terrasse. Outre eux deux, Féli et Ludwig ainsi que Gilbert et Matthew se joignirent à la pause sucrée, bientôt rejoints par Alfred qui revenait de son parcours sportif. Celui-ci manifesta cependant son intention d'aller prendre une douche avant de se mettre à table, et repartit directement vers sa chambre en trottinant.

Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, il croisa Ivan dans le couloir, qui avança en le frôlant et continua son chemin sans se retourner. Surpris, l'américain s'arrêta et se retourna devant une attitude aussi différente des derniers jours, et ne remarqua donc qu'après la disparition du russe la pochette en carton que ce dernier avait fait tomber. Avec un sourire, il reconnut un de leurs vieux trucs lors des rares meetings qui avaient eu lieu pendant la guerre froide. Ils s'étaient échangés un bon paquets de menaces comme ça. Il la ramassa donc, et entra dans sa chambre pour voir quel message Ivan lui avait fait passer. Refermant la porte d'un coup de pied et remettant la douche à quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit la pochette, et rougit d'un coup. A l'intérieur se trouvait une ravissante aquarelle, représentant l'américain et le russe de profil au milieu d'un champs de tournesols, tendant chacun une fleur à l'autre, leurs armes respectives au sol. La signification du message était évidente, mais l'américain ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ancien opposant soit aussi disposé à un revirement de relation. Il rangea l'oeuvre dans un tiroir sécurisé après un dernier regard, et alla prendre sa douche. Songeur, il envisagea pendant qu'il se lavait la possibilité d'une discussion de vive voix avec l'ex-soviétique.

Quand il revint, il tomba sur beaucoup plus de gens à la tea party improvisée de ses parents et il y avait plus d'animation. Matthias et Gilbert, notamment, étaient en train d'argumenter pour faire une soirée jeux à boire.

\- Nan mais on va quand même pas faire des vacances sans une soirée de vraie beuverie ! se désolait Matthias.

\- Il a raison, appuya Gilbert. Ce serait un crime contre le farniente, et puis il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici pour le faire. Alleeeeeez West ! Tonio, Franny, aidez-nous un peu !

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, ils finirent par convaincre tout le monde. Les réunions étaient toutes terminées, le temps de nouveau au beau fixe et l'ambiance plus détendue, si bien qu'il n'avaient pas eu à argumenter longtemps. La préparation des divers éléments commença donc dans une bonne humeur aussi sonore que communicative.

-oOo-

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, après la fin des premiers jeux à boire, l'ambiance était toujours festive mais le niveau de décibels avait considérablement augmenté. Complètement bourré, Antonio avait entrepris de draguer lourdement Lovino avant de se manger une baffe monumentale, puis le couple s'était éloigné sans la moindre discrétion. Matthew avait relevé un défi de mètre de shooters contre Ivan, et l'avait remporté de peu sous l'oeil effaré de son copain et le rire de son frère. Natalya, Bella et Elizabeta avaient entrepris de faire un trivial pursuit, avec des règles légèrement adaptées au thème alcoolisé de la soirée. Des exclamations retentissaient régulièrement pour décider si telle ou telle réponse était acceptée. Quant à Alistair et Arthur, ils avaient été plus ou moins contraints d'accepter de faire équipe pour contrer Gilbert et Ludwig en concours de bière, sous les regards attentifs de Féli et Francis qui sirotaient un limoncello en papotant. Arrivé avec un peu de retard, Matthias manifesta son intention de participer aussi.

\- Allez les gars soyez cool, laissez-moi venir !

\- Fallait arriver plus tôt, on a déjà pris trop d'avance, trancha Alistair.

\- Dura lex sed lex, cita Ludwig un peu rouge (trad : la loi est dure mais c'est la loi).

\- Depuis quand tu parles latin west ? s'exclama l'albinos.

\- Doit y en avoir dans les rapports barbants qu'on a la flemme de lire, intervint Arthur en manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

Prévenant, Francis se posta derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'il conserverait un minimum d'équilibre.

\- I'm perfectly fine frog !

\- Je n'en doute pas mon lapin, fit doucement le grand blond. Mais laisse-moi rester à côté de toi quand même.

\- Grmbl... All right, fit-il avec un rougissement qui n'était pas dû à l'alcool.

Et il se cala plus confortablement contre lui dans une attitude proche d'un câlin, pour le plus grand bonheur du français.

\- Tiens, un couple de plus ? taquina Norvège qui n'était plus sobre non plus.

Arthur réagit au quart de tour et se redressa immédiatement, sans voir la grimace de Francis. L'intervention du norvégien risquait de ruiner ses efforts.

\- Contrairement à certains, je tiens à mon célibat, MOI.

\- Dis plutôt que tu as peur d'enlever le balai de ton arrière-train, répliqua Lukas.

\- Genre ça t'a décoincé d'être avec Matthias, railla l'anglais.

\- Au moins moi je pète pas un câble juste parce que mon fils est heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Les deux magiciens commençaient vraiment à s'énerver à présent. Matthias et Francis se lançaient des regards inquiets, incapables de calmer la situation. Alistair s'était à moitié endormi sur la table, Sadiq était sorti pour aller chercher Héraklès qui n'était toujours pas revenu de sa sieste, et les germaniques s'étaient éloignés avec Féli en sentant la tension monter.

\- Donc, lança Arthur d'un ton tout à coup mielleux, tu approuves la formation des couples parmi les nations ?

\- Parfaitement, ça nous fait du bien à tous ! fit le norvégien en le fusillant du regard.

\- Dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu vas bien prendre la relation d'Ice ?

Le visage de Lukas se figea, et Matthias blêmit. Personne ne devait s'en prendre au petit frère de Norvège. C'était s'exposer à des représailles d'une violence inouïe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda le mage d'une voix glaciale.

\- Oh, tu l'ignorais ? continua l'anglais sur le même ton. Il est avec Hong-Kong depuis un peu plus de deux ans maintenant.

\- Hong-Kong ? reprit-il en comprenant ce que ça signifiait. C'est toi qui les a fait se rencontrer ?

\- Obviously, railla Arthur. Et quand j'ai compris qu'ils se plaisaient, je leur ai filé un coup de main à chaque rendez-vous, pour que tu ne sois au courant de rien.

\- Arthur, intervint Francis, tu peux venir deux minutes me filer un coup de main en cuisine ?

\- Lukas, si on allait dehors un moment, hein ? ajouta Matthias.

Les deux sentaient trop monter la fureur des magiciens et s'étaient tacitement accordés sur la nécessité absolue et immédiate de les éloigner. Lukas en particulier était blanc de rage, et avait tellement serré ses poings que la moindre veine ressortait.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment ça j'ai foutu Arty dans la merde et Lukas va aussi m'en vouloir à mort ? Mais noooooon... *sent une série de regards noirs dans son dos* heu... si on me cherche je suis ailleurs.

Pleins de sablés avec pâte à tartiner pour vous !


	17. Chapitre 17 - Menaces et coeur brisé

Miou tout le monde !

La saison dite du temps à couette est lancée... Fait froid. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, les lire me réchauffe (en tout cas le coeur, promis).

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Himaruya tient même à garder les neko... pas moyen de négocier ne serait-ce qu'une de ces adorables boules de fluff.

* * *

Quand ils furent assez loin sur la plage, Matthias serra les dents et se posta en face de son petit ami.

\- Lâche-toi.

Dans un hurlement, Lukas se déchaîna. Pendant une durée indéterminée, l'océan fut le reflet de sa colère et la lune elle-même sembla se distordre. Stoïque, le roi du nord attendait que l'orage passe. Il n'avait pas gagné son surnom en jouant à éviter des boules de neige sur un rocher. Quand Lukas sembla se calmer, l'ancien viking s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Le contact sembla contribuer à faire revenir le mage dans la réalité, et il tomba à genoux sur le sable.

\- Comment a-t-il osé faire ça ? murmura-t-il.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû, fit Matthias en choisissant ses mots soigneusement, mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est fait maintenant. Et Ice sera blessé si tu l'enfermes ou si tu t'en prend à son copain.

\- Il a osé s'en prendre à mon petit frère, répéta Lukas. Je lui ferai payer. Je m'en prendrai à ceux qu'il aime. Ses fils...

\- Alfred est la première puissance mondiale et son gouvernement instable dispose de bombes atomiques. Et Canada... il sera insensible au froid et il est protégé par tout le reste de la planète. Ne t'en prend pas à eux.

\- Il a une fille aussi.

\- Seychelles est trop loin et trop protégée aussi. Tu te prendrais le reste des Kirkland sur le dos, et seul tu ne pourras pas les contrer tous.

\- Sa famille alors.

\- Ils s'entendent tous très mal avec Arthur et se débrouillent très bien seuls ou en groupe pour repousser les magiciens. Lukas, rends-toi à l'évidence, argumenta-t-il, il n'aime personne que tu peux blesser.

Le magicien serra les dents et tapa du poing sur le sable. Hors de question qu'Arthur s'en tire comme ça. Il revit son petit sourire satisfait, son attitude railleuse... Et se redressa lentement, très calme.

\- Il y a Francis.

Matthias serra les dents à son tour. Il aimait bien le français, mais le regard de son petit ami était plus dur que l'acier.

\- Tu as entendu Arthur, ils ne sont pas ensemble, tenta-t-il.

\- Mais il l'aime.

Le roi du nord serra aussi les poings. Il n'avait rien à répondre, et de toute façon Norge avait pris sa décision. Pour la seule raison qu'il était aimé d'Arthur, Francis souffrirait. En désespoir de cause, il essaya une dernière fois de raisonner son petit ami.

\- Francis ne t'a rien fait et Arthur n'a pas rendu Ice malheureux. Affrontez-vous sur le terrain de la magie, tu sais que tu es meilleur que lui.

\- Non. Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable et ma vengeance ne sera pas assouvie par un simple duel. Il a agi en traître, je ferai de même. Je lui ferai regretter de m'avoir trompé.

\- Si tu y es décidé... Ne me mêle pas à ça, dit finalement le nordique. Je ne veux rien savoir de ce que tu feras.

\- D'accord, répondit Lukas après un silence. J'agirai sans toi.

-oOo-

Dans la cuisine, Francis avait fini de calmer Arthur et en profitait pour lui faire quelques remarques.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire ça... Il doit être fou de rage maintenant.

\- Bien fait pour sa gueule ! Il avait qu'à pas me chercher !

\- Arthur... Son frère est ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde et il le couve plus que tu n'as couvé Al et Mattie. Il risque de réagir violemment et de s'en prendre à toi.

\- Qu'il vienne, je l'attend cet enfoiré ! Il s'est trop souvent moqué de ma magie !

\- Tu es complètement torché, pas vrai ? soupira le français.

\- Je suis à peine pompette, protesta l'anglais en boudant.

\- Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre je crois. Avant que tu ne fasses d'autres bêtises.

\- D'habitude ça te gêne pas de faire des bêtises avec moi... fit Arthur en s'accrochant à la chemise de son interlocuteur.

\- On verra ça plus tard, répondit Francis avec un sourire. Allez, tiens-toi mieux que ça.

Et il le ramena dans sa chambre, un bras sous son épaule. En arrivant, il fouilla rapidement dans les poches d'Arthur pour trouver sa carte, et ouvrit sa porte.

\- Gnnn... Entre pas frog. J'ai mis des sorts.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, tu tiens assez debout pour arriver seul sur ton lit.

\- Tu me fait un câlin avant d'aller dormir ?

\- Heu... Si tu veux, fit le français pris au dépourvu.

\- Ca faisait longtemps, dit Arthur en soupirant quand Francis l'enlaça.

\- Trop longtemps, murmura ce dernier en caressant quelques mèches folles.

Ils restèrent ainsi une minute ou deux, puis Francis se redressa légèrement et fit signe qu'il allait rejoindre sa chambre aussi.

\- Frog ?

\- Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de faire plus. Je souhaite conquérir ton coeur plus que ton corps, tu sais, avoua-t-il.

\- Tu pourrais avoir les deux, laissa échapper Arthur sans réfléchir.

Francis resta sans voix, mais ses yeux brillèrent. Il espérait entendre ces mots depuis des années, et même si Arthur était bourré, il sentait son propre coeur bondir de bonheur.

\- Quel dommage que tu sois dans cet état, murmura-t-il finalement.

Ce faisant, il caressa tendrement son visage, ralentissant en arrivant sur les lèvres. Il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser, mais n'osait pas prendre un tel risque de peur de brusquer Arthur. Celui-ci ferma les yeux pour profiter de la caresse, puis les rouvrit, nota le regard du français et soupira.

\- Tu attends quoi ? Une invitation ?

\- Tu voudrais que je t'embrasse ?

\- Je vois juste ou tu regardes, c'est to... Oh et puis merde oui !

Avec un grand sourire, Francis pencha la tête vers son anglais adoré. Il nota la légère rougeur qui colorait ses joues, sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, et s'empara finalement de ses lèvres. D'abord timide et tendre, leur baiser gagna vite en intensité en même temps que leurs mains s'égaraient. Avant de totalement perdre le contrôle, ils parvinrent à s'écarter l'un de l'autre, le souffle court et les yeux brillants.

\- Je... ferais sans doute mieux d'aller dans ma chambre, réussit finalement à articuler Francis.

\- Sans doute, reprit Arthur sans la moindre conviction.

Avec l'air de planer un peu, le français se dirigea vers sa propre porte, qu'il ouvrit puis referma avant de s'affaler sur son lit, le coeur à mille à l'heure. Quant à Arthur, il se traita d'idiot pendant un bon moment pour n'avoir pas réussi à mieux retenir ce stupid frog pour la nuit. Ou pour n'avoir pas réussi à lui dire qu'il comptait beaucoup pour lui.

-oOo-

Plus tard dans la nuit, un mage eut une exclamation satisfaite en retrouvant le sort complexe qu'il cherchait.

-oOo-

Le lendemain midi, tout un chacun ou presque se réveilla avec une bonne gueule de bois, et le petit-déjeuner/brunch fut davantage composé de tisanes et d'aspirines que du café habituel. Malgré le temps de nouveau splendide, personne n'était d'humeur à sortir, et les seules activités envisagées furent le comatage dans les chambres ou à la rigueur quelques rares balades sur la plage. Francis notamment prévint qu'il avait l'intention d'aller se poser un peu dans une petite crique signalée par Alfred. S'il remarqua le discret hochement de tête d'Arthur indiquant qu'il le rejoindrait sûrement, il ne vit pas le regard très intéressé de quelqu'un d'autre.

Vers seize heure, le français était installé sur la plage en short et T-shirt, un livre à la main. Lorsqu'il entendit le pas de quelqu'un d'autre sur le sable, il se retourna et fit un grand sourire en reconnaissant Arthur. Il se dirigea vers lui, prêt à lui faire un câlin ou simplement prendre sa main, quand celui-ci stoppa son mouvement en prenant un air contrarié.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le grand blond.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, répondit l'autre l'air gêné.

\- Je t'écoute, fit le français un peu inquiet.

\- A propos de ce qui s'est passé hier soir... C'était une erreur.

\- Je ne pensais pas à mal, vraiment, se justifia le français. Arthur, je... je sais que vu les derniers siècles, ça peut paraître bizarre à dire comme ça, mais... je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis tout ce temps, et du fond de mon coeur. Je regrette profondément tout ce que j'ai pu dire sous le coup de la colère. C'est un peu abrupt, je sais. Mais je suis incapable de me passer de toi, et si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais être avec toi à nouveau, comme un vrai couple heureux.

\- ...

\- Je... S'il te faut du temps, j'attendrai. Je patienterai le temps qu'il faudra.

Arthur le regarda quelques instants sans répondre. L'éclat de ses yeux, la torsion de ses mains, toute l'attitude du français clamait sa sincérité et son espoir. Après une grande inspiration, l'anglais prit finalement la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, dit-il lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? chuchota Francis sans oser comprendre.

\- Ces derniers jours... Je vois que tu as fait des efforts pour venir vers moi. La potion que tu as accepté de prendre, la chanson dans ma playlist, les petites attentions. J'ai essayé aussi. Mais ça ne marche pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répéta-t-il dans un murmure cette fois.

\- Quand je te regarde, peu importe combien je me force, je ne ressens pas d'amour ou d'attirance. Nous sommes rivaux depuis trop longtemps.

\- On peut changer avec le temps !

La voix de Francis tremblait. Il se raccrochait à ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas tomber dans des accents désespérés. Son beau visage, d'ordinaire souriant, n'exprimait plus que de la détresse.

\- Toi peut-être, moi non.

\- Arthur... Ce qui s'est passé hier soir... ça ne signifie rien pour toi ?

L'anglais eut alors une phrase aussi courte que cruelle.

\- Malheureusement, tu es le seul à avoir apprécié ce moment.

Ces quelques mots eurent plus d'effet qu'un coup de poignard sur le grand blond, qui vacilla en les entendant. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

\- Je... je ne peux pas croire ça. Je l'ai senti Arthur.

\- L'alcool a toujours eu cet effet quand on était ensemble, répliqua l'anglais en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu veux dire que tout ce temps... tout ce temps, tu n'as jamais ressenti ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attirance envers moi ? Je ne peux pas le croire, répéta-t-il

\- Tu es un amant correct, ça joue sur l'instant, expliqua l'anglais avec une grimace expressive.

\- Donc quand tu m'as dit que je pourrais avoir ton coeur et ton corps, c'était juste des mots en l'air pour toi ?

\- Ca va de soi, j'étais bourré, fit-il d'une voix glaciale. Je dis toujours n'importe quoi à n'importe qui dans ces moments-là.

Nouveau coup de poignard. Francis tomba à genoux, incapable d'encaisser une telle dose d'indifférence et de mépris.

\- J'imagine que je peux renoncer à la danse que tu m'as promise ? dit-il finalement avec un pauvre sourire.

\- On peut toujours la faire pour les apparences si tu y tiens.

\- Les apparences... elles comptaient donc pour autant dans ton attitude. Je te délie de ta promesse, je n'ai jamais forcé personne à danser avec moi contre son gré.

\- Question de point de vue, mais j'imagine que c'est ce que tous les pervers ressentent.

\- Arthur... S'il te plait... Arrête ça. Je t'en prie. Laisse-moi au moins garder une image de toi moins cruelle que ça.

\- Moi, cruel ? répliqua l'anglais en tournant les talons. Je te rappelle que je suis allé te chercher dans les cachots de Ludwig.

Se raccrochant à cette petite lueur, Francis se redressa. C'était vrai, peu importe ce qu'ils avaient pu se faire ou se dire, Arthur était venu le sauver à l'époque. Il n'y avait pas rien entre eux. Se retournant à moitié, ce dernier remarqua le frêle espoir dans les yeux bleus, se retourna et prononça une dernière phrase assassine.

\- Je ne suis toujours pas sûr que c'était le meilleur choix.

Et il s'éloigna à pas rapides.

Le français resta sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, immobile, incapable de faire autre chose que se répéter cette dernière phrase en boucle. Ses prunelles semblaient éteintes, ses beaux yeux bleus si pétillants comme vidés de leur flamme. Laissant finalement les larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues, il sortit son téléphone et envoya trois messages très courts. Il le jeta ensuite dans l'océan, puis disparut de la plage en usant de la capacité naturelle des nations à se déplacer presque instantanément à d'autres endroits.

Un peu plus loin, caché par les rochers, un ours en peluche essuyait les larmes de son ami humain.

* * *

Je change un peu (beaucoup) de registre je sais, mais j'avais envie que ça soit un peu plus évolué que du tout rose tout parfait... Là pour le coup j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis.

Plein de chocolats viennois pour vous !


	18. Chapitre 18 - Disparition

Miou tout le monde !

Alors vu que le dernier chapitre a à peu près explosé tous mes compteurs et que vous avez été nombreux à le reviewer, j'en déduis que ça vous a plu... Ou au moins que ça vous a bien intéressé. Donc on va continuer dans le drama ! (yay)

Au fait on m'a posé plusieurs fois la question, donc je le redis ici : je poste deux chapitres par semaine, chaque mercredi et chaque dimanche.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : A girl is no Himaruya.

* * *

Arthur rentra dans la villa, puis poussa la porte de sa chambre avec un grand sourire, et contempla la personne qui lui faisait face, piégée dans une glace magique.

\- Je vois que tu es resté sage, tu as eu raison. Il n'a pas posé de problème, Bichon ?

Un grognement négatif lui répondit, pendant qu'il lançait un sort complexe destiné à rompre un enchantement. A la place des yeux verts émeraude et des mèches de sable apparurent rapidement les traits de Lukas. Se tournant vers le vrai Arthur immobilisé par un sort, il lui fit un sourire mauvais.

\- C'est fou comme ça a été plus simple de te capturer que de retrouver le bon sort pour prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un. Je vais te rendre la parole, ce sera plus drôle. Et je te rappelle que cette pièce est insonorisée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec mon apparence, espèce d'enfoiré ? rugit le véritable Arthur.

\- Moi ? Presque rien, je me suis contenté de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Une tromperie en vaut une autre, pas vrai ? Et ne t'en fait pas, j'ai fait bon usage des informations que tu m'as données. Tu n'aurais pas dû conserver une potion de vérité ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !? cria Arthur fou de rage.

\- Je suis simplement allé papoter avec Francis, répondit le nordique d'un ton suave.

\- Et de quoi avez-vous parlé ? lança une voix pleine de rage contenue à l'entrée.

Alistair se tenait devant la porte, des éclairs dans les yeux. Derrière lui se tenait Alfred.

\- Tu as deux secondes pour lâcher daddy, exigea l'américain.

Conscient de passer en infériorité, Lukas grinça des dents avant de libérer Arthur d'un geste dédaigneux. Alfred se précipita pour le récupérer et lui prodiguer des soins d'urgence, pendant que son oncle gardait une posture menaçante.

\- Alfred, tu réunis tout le monde dans le salon, ordonna le rouquin. Je crois que Lukas a des choses à nous dire.

\- Dans tes rêves, cracha le nordique en invoquant une nouvelle attaque de glace.

Avant même qu'elle atteigne sa cible, elle fut bloquée par un mur de sable qui alla ensuite enserrer le mage comme un étau. Dans le couloir, Sadiq se tenait calmement dans une posture indiquant qu'il était à l'origine de la contre-attaque.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe ici, déclara-t-il.

\- Nous aussi, répondit Alistair. Tu peux embarquer cet enfoiré jusque dans le salon en t'assurant qu'il ne recommence pas ?

\- Sans problème. Je vous retrouve là-bas.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire là-dedans ! fit Lukas vert de rage. C'est une affaire personnelle !

-oOo-

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la totalité des nations excepté Francis était dans le grand salon, Lukas toujours dans sa prison de sable. Arthur avait l'air d'avoir récupéré un peu mais restait enveloppé dans une serviette, sous les regards attentifs d'Alfred et de Matthew qui était revenu.

\- Je crois comprendre, commença Ludwig en brisant le silence, qu'il y a eu un problème avec Lukas.

\- On peut dire ça, répliqua Alistair, je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre de mon frère en train de se foutre de lui façon torture psychologique pendant qu'il le maintenait dans de la glace.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Arthur. Celui-ci toussa une ou deux fois et prit la parole.

\- Cet enfoiré m'a attaqué au moment où je rentrais dans ma chambre, puis il m'a forcé à avaler une potion de vérité, m'a balancé un sort pour m'obliger à lui répondre, et a fini par prendre mon apparence pour aller je ne sais où. Aux dernières nouvelles il disait qu'il avait vu Francis.

Dans un silence complet après de telles accusations, Matthew prit la parole en serrant son ours contre lui.

\- C'est le cas. Et papa y a cru.

\- Tu es sûr de toi bro ? lança Alfred inquiet.

\- Certain. J'étais sur la même plage mais dans les rochers, du coup ils ne m'ont pas vu. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était daddy qui rejoignait papa, et à voir sa tête et ses réactions, c'est ce que papa a cru aussi.

\- Et... et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit à Francis ?

Arthur avait peiné à articuler correctement tant il craignait d'entendre la réponse.

\- C'était horrible, commença Canada dont les yeux brillaient de larmes au seul souvenir du moment. Il lui a balancé qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui, qu'il le considérait comme un pervers, qu'il n'avait rien ressenti dans les moments plus intimes entre vous deux, et puis...

\- Courage bro, on est là, fit Alfred en s'approchant de lui.

\- Il a parlé de la fois où daddy est allé sauver papa pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.

\- Et ?

\- Il a dit qu'il n'était toujours pas sûr que c'était le meilleur choix.

Arthur se décomposa en entendant son fils. De tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était probablement le pire. Francis avait dû être brisé, et les détails que Lukas lui avait extorqué avaient dû convaincre le français que c'était le vrai Arthur qu'il avait en face de lui. Abandonnant pour une fois sa mauvaise foi, il murmura en direction du mage qui l'avait attaqué.

\- Pourquoi t'en être pris à lui ? C'est moi qui t'ai dupé, et au final ça a été pour le bonheur de ton frère. Tu n'avais aucune raison de faire autant de mal à Francis.

\- Il ne peut pas suivre un raisonnement pareil.

Matthias était intervenu, blanc comme un linge.

\- Pour vous ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, expliqua-t-il, mais le club des nordiques a été forgé dans le froid et la douleur de la nature, pas dans sa tendresse. On apprend vite qu'il n'y a rien de plus précieux que la famille, et à cause de ses talents précoces en matière de magie, Lukas a vite été isolé du reste du monde, même parmi son peuple. Son petit frère est tout ce qui lui reste à part nous. La moindre chose susceptible de l'éloigner de lui va le rendre fou. Alors en plus avec de l'alcool et en le provoquant comme Arthur l'a fait hier... Il n'a plus eu que la vengeance en tête. Et comme il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à tes enfants ou ta fratrie, il ne restait que Francis. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait aussi loin pour le blesser, fit-il d'un air désolé.

\- Le blesser !? coupa Matthew en criant. Papa n'a pas été blessé, il a été anéanti ! Il a disparu après avoir envoyé balader son portable dans la flotte !

Dans sa tête, Arthur refusait encore d'accepter la réalité. S'il avait été moins méfiant dès le départ avec le français, il aurait pu éviter cette situation. Dans le reste de l'assemblée, personne ne pipait mot. Alfred se concentra deux minutes, puis serra les poings et prit la parole d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Papa n'est plus sur mon territoire. Il m'a envoyé un message pour dire "je m'en vais" il y a un moment et là je ne le sens plus du tout. Le plus urgent c'est de savoir où il est, et après tout le monde fait ses bagages et rentre chez soi. Je ne veux pas d'une crise pareille sur mon territoire en plus de ce que j'ai déjà à gérer.

\- J'appelle tout de suite son gouvernement et Paris, lança Matthew. S'il est rentré en France, il les aura prévenu.

\- Ça marche.

Pendant que chacun allait faire ses bagages, Canada se mit à l'écart pour passer ses coups de téléphone, envoyant balader les décalages horaires. L'américain resta auprès de son père pour essayer de l'épauler de son mieux. Quand son jumeau revint, Ludwig était déjà de retour, sa valise prête.

\- Apparemment il a envoyé deux codes avant de partir. J'ai négocié pour les connaître, je devrais recevoir les infos dans quelques minutes. Vu le ton qu'ils ont eu en les voyant, ça s'annonce mal.

Le temps qu'une ou deux personnes de plus arrivent, il avait reçu les informations. Il les lut à voix haute.

\- Il a envoyé le code "terre Adélie" à son gouvernement. D'après ce que je vois, ça veut dire qu'il se déclare inapte à assumer ses fonctions de nation pour raison personnelle et pour une durée inconnue.

\- Et l'autre message ? J'imagine que c'est un code explicatif ?

\- Il l'a envoyé à Paris, et c'est le code "Aznavour, IFB 66", mais elle ne m'a pas envoyé d'autre explication donc je ne vois pas trop ce que ça veut dire.

\- Aznavour est un chanteur français connu, remarqua Ludwig, il a écrit de très beaux textes.

\- Ça doit être en rapport avec une chanson alors, fit Alfred en lançant immédiatement une recherche. Le nombre doit correspondre à une année.

\- Il a sorti quoi en 1966 ? demanda Arthur.

\- Ben... Tout ça, répondit l'américain en faisant défiler une liste de chansons.

\- Là ! coupa d'un coup Matthew. Celle-là s'intitule "Il fallait bien". Ça correspond aux initiales IFB qu'il a marquées. Ça doit désigner certaines paroles.

\- Bien vu bro, je vais regarder ce que c'est.

\- Pas la peine, fit Arthur tristement. Je connais cette chanson. Les dernières paroles sont "Amour, il fallait bien en payer le prix, et mon chagrin vient de briser ma vie".

\- Donc papa est bel et bien... commença Alfred.

\- Fou de douleur, compléta son frère en serrant Kumajiru de plus belle. J'espère qu'il est rentré en France.

\- Moi aussi, fit Ludwig. Il est un des piliers de l'union européenne et Paris ne pourra pas le remplacer éternellement. Il faut vite contacter toutes les nations. Le premier qui le sentira passer sur son territoire avertira les autres. Je vais envoyer un mail groupé immédiatement.

\- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes autant pour lui, toi ? fit Arthur.

\- Depuis qu'il a failli mourir par ma faute, qu'il m'a quand même pardonné et a accepté de reconstruire une europe unie et pacifique, répondit l'allemand avec sérieux. J'ai une dette envers lui pour ça. Peu d'entre nous en auraient été capables à sa place.

\- Je comprends, répondit l'anglais calmé. Bon, je vais préparer ma valise aussi et je rentre à Londres. A la moindre information, prévenez-moi en priorité.

Peu à peu, tout le monde se prépara et partit, non sans informer leurs dirigeants respectifs de l'avortement du projet vacances. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de passer sous silence la disparition de Francis, et d'invoquer le mauvais temps ainsi que le risque de tempête comme excuse pour écourter le séjour.

-oOo-

En moins de trois heures, la villa avait été désertée, et il n'y avait plus qu'Alfred qui vérifiait rapidement si tout était en ordre. Matthew avait été le dernier à partir, serrant fort son frère contre lui. Après avoir achevé ses vérifications, le héros alla sur la plage la plus proche pour souffler un moment, puis hurler un bon coup. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'extérioriser sa colère, et un ou deux rochers proches furent pulvérisés à coup de poings.

\- Ta force physique est toujours aussi impressionnante.

\- Par réflexe, l'américain se retourna en entendant la voix et balança un bout de roche, avant de se mettre en posture de combat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ruskof ? C'est pas le moment !

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'expulser un peu, fit son interlocuteur en esquivant facilement.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Alfred se tourna vers l'océan et s'assit, les bras autour des genoux. Ivan le rejoignit tranquillement et se posa à côté de lui, prêt à l'écouter.

\- A deux doigts. Bordel, papa et daddy étaient à deux doigts de se remettre ensemble. Sans l'intervention de cet enfoiré, j'allais enfin retrouver mes parents réunis. Ça fait des siècles que j'attends ça, et Matthew et Océane aussi. Et là, alors qu'on y était presque...

\- L'action de Lukas était cruelle, même de mon point de vue, fit lentement le russe. Mais je pense que son frère et le reste des nordiques réussiront à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il a fait.

Le blond resta un moment sans parler, en contemplant le paysage sans vraiment le voir.

\- J'ai l'impression que je ne verrai jamais mes parents réunis.

\- Au moins ils sont toujours là, souligna Ivan. Ta famille est grande et puissante, c'est une chance en soi.

\- C'est vrai. Pour un héros, c'est assez ironique, fit-il avec un sourire triste.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants silencieux, l'un regardant l'eau, l'autre le ciel, et les deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Puis Alfred se décida à poser une question sur un thème différent.

\- Pourquoi tu es resté ?

\- Au cas où tu aurais besoin de parler ou d'un adversaire pour te défouler. Nos affrontements faisaient un excellent entraînement pour moi.

\- Et en vrai ? fit l'américain avec un sourire plus franc.

\- J'avais envie d'un peu de temps vraiment seul avec toi, répondit le russe à voix basse. Et puis je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te remercier correctement pour les fleurs dans ma chambre.

\- Je t'en prie. L'aquarelle est très jolie, ajouta-t-il après une hésitation.

\- Ravi qu'elle te plaise.

Il y eut encore un silence de quelques secondes, que l'américain finit par briser après un soupir.

\- Et si on arrêtait de tourner autour du pot ?

\- A ta guise. J'imagine que le message du dessin était assez clair ?

\- Assez, oui. On arrête l'affrontement pour envisager une cohabitation pacifique ? demanda Alfred en choisissant ses mots.

\- Tu as si peur de dire la vérité que tu veux m'obliger à la formuler ? répliqua Ivan avec un sourire.

\- Le héros n'a peur de rien !

\- Mais bien sûr... Tu ne me tromperas pas comme ça tu sais. On s'est tellement affrontés dans tous les domaines que je suis probablement un de ceux qui te connaissent le mieux, dit le russe très sérieusement. Sous tes airs bravaches, tu as une peur bleue de perdre ceux que tu aimes, et peur qu'on t'oublie. Contrairement à ce que tu veux faire croire, si tu fais autant de bruit, c'est pour qu'on se focalise sur toi et pas sur ceux que tu veux protéger. A cause de ta jeunesse, tu sais qu'il n'y a que par la puissance que tu peux te faire remarquer sans être pris pour cible et vaincu. Sauf que là maintenant, tu n'as pas peur pour les autres, mais pour toi...

\- Shut up ! C'est complètement faux !

Alfred s'était relevé d'un coup et avait crié. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il était proche de la panique. Que le ruskof le connaisse mieux que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer, c'était une chose, mais qu'il mette aussi facilement le doigt sur ses points faibles, c'en était une autre. Et qui pouvait lui garantir qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour en apprendre plus sur lui et mieux l'attaquer après ?

En voyant défiler un panel d'émotions aussi familières que négatives, Ivan soupira et se releva doucement pour face à son interlocuteur. Le russe savait qu'il risquait gros à montrer qu'il avait compris autant de choses. Il détailla du regard le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il voyait un gamin forcé de grandir d'un coup, un sportif blond doté d'une force surhumaine, un pro des nouvelles technologies capable de s'enthousiasmer pour un rien, un ado qui voulait protéger sa famille à n'importe quel prix, un stratège qui ne se révélait que rarement dans toute sa splendeur, et le plus bel adversaire qu'il avait jamais eu. En voyant que la tornade d'émotions ne s'apaisait pas dans les yeux d'Alfred, il céda à une impulsion et eut un geste irréfléchi. Faisant un pas vers lui, il lui prit la main et parla en anglais.

\- I don't want to fight you anymore.

\- Hein ?

L'intervention avait eu le mérite de surprendre suffisamment l'américain pour le sortir de ses stratégies protectrices anti-complot. Sous le coup de l'étonnement, Alfred sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête pour ne pas avoir l'air trop stupide après son exclamation. Sauf que ce ne fut pas exactement une chose qu'il aurait voulu dire à voix haute en temps normal.

\- Ton accent est adorable quand tu parles en anglais.

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il disait en même temps que les mots sortaient, et rougit violemment avant de bafouiller un "c'est pas ce que je voulais dire" aussi peu crédible qu'inefficace.

\- Et sinon qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? ajouta-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

\- Littéralement ce que ça veut dire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce que tu peux être bouché parfois... soupira le russe. Je-ne-veux-plus-t'affronter, fit-il en détachant chaque mot.

\- Alors pourquoi tu cherches à comprendre comment je fonctionne ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit le russe légèrement ironique. Il paraît que c'est assez normal de vouloir comprendre la personne par qui on est attiré.

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Ivan soupira de nouveau, observa attentivement le langage corporel de son interlocuteur, eut un petit sourire et parla calmement.

\- Ça veut dire que je veux que tu arrêtes de faire semblant d'être un idiot. L'homme que j'aime m'a battu à mon propre jeu pendant la guerre froide et m'a offert les meilleurs affrontements de ma vie, il est un peu rêveur et naïf sur certains points, mais c'est loin d'être un imbécile.

\- Tu fais référence à moi ?

La voix de l'américain n'avait plus rien de niais et il était désormais beaucoup plus sérieux, malgré une légère pointe d'humour.

\- Ca me semble évident.

\- La Russie et les Etats-Unis alliés... pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, fit Alfred lentement.

\- Tu parles de toi et moi ou de nos pays ?

\- Au moins de nos gouvernements. En ce moment, commença-t-il, je préfèrerais éviter de me retrouver avec un mélange de nos présidents, et puis...

\- Un mot de ta part et j'envoie le mien se faire mettre, coupa Ivan.

\- Tu es prêt à laisser tomber ta fierté à ce point pour m'avoir ? répondit Alfred incrédule.

\- Si tu le répètes, je ressors les dossiers que j'ai sur toi après deux verres de vodka en visite officielle, répliqua Ivan en retrouvant son sourire de nounours.

\- Je me disais aussi, rigola l'américain.

\- Blague à part... Ta décision ?

\- Je sais pas trop... C'est beaucoup d'émotions fortes en pas beaucoup de temps, répondit le blond en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Mais je pense qu'on peut... au moins essayer un moment. Pour voir ce que ça donne.

\- On peut essayer sans informer tout le monde, proposa Ivan, au moins le temps qu'on retrouve Francis.

\- Ca me va. Tu restes ici cette nuit ? proposa-t-il.

\- Je croyais que tu devais retourner à Washington ? le taquina le russe.

\- Ils se démerderont sans le héros une journée de plus.

En parlant, Alfred tira légèrement sur la main d'Ivan de façon à le rapprocher de lui. Il le regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter une phrase avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Et puis tu disais que tu voulais un peu de temps seul avec moi. Je ne pense pas qu'on retrouve rapidement une si belle occasion...

\- Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça avec moi, tu sais, répliqua le russe.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que tu t'apprêtes à jouer sur un terrain sur lequel j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi, susurra-t-il.

\- C'était aussi le cas pendant la guerre froide et j'ai quand même gagné, le provoqua Alfred avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Sauf que pendant la guerre froide... commença Ivan en se collant subitement à son interlocuteur.

\- Oui ?

Le blond avait peiné à déglutir en sentant le corps brûlant du russe contre le sien, surtout en réalisant qu'ils ne portaient tous deux qu'un jean et un T-shirt.

\- Tu n'as jamais essayé d'envahir mon territoire, compléta-t-il les yeux brillants.

* * *

Tiens, à votre avis, où est parti Francis ?

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait vraiment super méga plaisir.

Plein de tiramisù pour vous !


	19. Chapitre 19 - Au revoirs

Miou tout le monde !

Un immense merci à toutes vos reviews, désolée de pas répondre personnellement mais je suis un peu noyée sous trois tonnes de boulot (entre autres).

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Himaruya est toujours le seul maître vénéré d'Hetalia.

* * *

Loin de là, au-dessus de l'océan Atlantique, Francis ruminait de sombres pensées. Il avait en partie agi sur un coup de tête, mais n'était pas capable de faire demi-tour. L'image du rejet et du mépris dans les beaux yeux verts d'Arthur s'imposait à son esprit, comme un cauchemar devenu réalité. Essuyant distraitement quelques larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler, il s'obligea à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Sur la plage il n'avait plus eu qu'un seul désir, se retrouver seul et loin, le plus vite possible. Il avait donc sauté jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche, louant immédiatement un jet privé pour l'emmener jusqu'à Monaco. Mais ce ne devait être qu'une étape, car sa petite soeur ne pourrait pas le cacher très longtemps et le reste de l'Europe était trop proche. Le français sentait qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout, des meetings, des politiques, des autres nations, et surtout d'Arthur. Il lui fallait un endroit où on ne le retrouverait pas, ou en tout cas pas avant plusieurs mois. Sauf que son gouvernement n'accepterait jamais une telle absence et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas se contenter de demander poliment la permission. Pensif, il fit la liste de ceux qui accepteraient de le dissimuler aux yeux du monde, puis des endroits où il serait difficile de le retrouver quoi qu'il arrive.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de réflexions, il finit par arrêter son choix définitif, et à peine eut-il le temps de lancer les démarches nécessaires qu'il atterrissait. Malheureusement pour son désir de discrétion, moins d'une demi-heure après son arrivée et avant qu'il puisse repartir, Monaco débarqua dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

\- Grand frère ! fit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Lucille ? D'habitude tu n'arrives pas aussi vite... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ludwig a envoyé un mail à tout le monde, expliqua la jeune femme, il disait que tu avais disparu et que tu devais sûrement aller mal, alors dès que je t'ai senti sur mon territoire, j'ai couru te retrouver.

\- Et bien ça n'aura pas traîné, soupira le grand blond. Petite soeur, j'ai un service à te demander.

\- Si je peux t'aider, je ferai mon possible, mais d'abord je vais les avertir que tu vas bien et que tu es ici, fit-elle en saisissant son portable.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Pourquoi ? Ils doivent tous être inquiets et se demander où tu es.

\- Petite soeur, pour... raison personnelle, je souhaite que tu ne leur dises pas que tu m'as vu. J'ai besoin de passer un moment seul.

\- Quand tu dis raison personnelle... Tu veux dire Arthur ?

Un expression de douleur pure se peignit sur le visage de Francis, et même s'il se reprit en moins d'une seconde, ce fut suffisant pour que Lucille comprenne en substance ce qui avait dû se passer. Elle reprit donc presque immédiatement la parole.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de répondre. Ma question était indiscrète.

\- Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il.

\- J'essaierai de cacher ta venue, lança-t-elle après un silence, mais ils risquent de s'en douter et de venir vérifier. Tu ne veux pas au moins me dire où tu vas ?

\- Je préfère le garder pour moi pour l'instant. Je t'enverrai une carte si je sens que je vais mieux ou que je compte rentrer, ajouta-t-il avec un air d'excuse.

\- D'accord... Tu as besoin de quoi ?

\- Louer un autre jet discrètement pour une destination que je révèlerai en vol.

\- Tu deviens un peu paranoïaque, grand frère.

\- Je connais le niveau des gens qui vont me chercher, c'est tout.

Ils eurent un nouveau silence, pendant lequel Monaco hésita légèrement, tiraillée entre le besoin de rassurer les autres nations et la volonté d'aider son frère. Finalement, l'air profondément abattu et fatigué de Francis, plus la douleur qu'elle avait vue sur son visage et qu'elle soupçonnait être encore plus forte, finirent par la convaincre. Avec un soupir, elle céda aux liens familiaux.

\- Je m'occupe de te trouver tout ça. Je pourrai cacher ta venue pendant une journée, peut-être deux mais ce sera probablement le maximum.

\- Merci, répondit simplement le grand blond.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, son avion décollait pour une nouvelle destination. Quand le pilote lui demanda à quel endroit il devait se rendre, le français indiqua une île ensoleillée. Avant de s'isoler du reste du monde, il allait faire un arrêt pour voir sa fille.

-oOo-

Quand Francis descendit de son avion, il eut la vague impression de rejouer une scène qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt. Seychelles était arrivée en courant vers lui et s'était jetée dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Papa !

\- Du calme ma petite fleur, fit-il avec un vague sourire.

\- Je suis rentrée de rando il y a moins d'une heure et ils disent tous que tu as disparu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien qu'un petit problème personnel, menti le grand blond. Je repars dès que mon avion a fait le plein, je passais juste te dire au revoir.

\- Tu ne restes pas au moins ce soir ? Et il faut que je prévienne les autres que tu vas bien et que tu es chez moi, daddy est...

\- Stop ! coupa-t-il à l'évocation d'Arthur. Mon trésor, je suis venu pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas trop. Je vais effectivement disparaître de la scène pendant un moment.

\- Pendant combien de temps exactement ?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit tristement le grand blond. Il y a des choses qui prennent toujours beaucoup de temps.

\- Et tu pars où ? demanda la jeune fille de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Quelque part où je pourrai rester seul.

\- Mais tu as toujours détesté la solitude ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Peut-être, mais aujourd'hui j'en ai besoin. Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il devant son air suspicieux, ça va aller.

\- Papa... Je sens que ça ne va pas. S'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Francis hésita, puis devant l'air décidé de sa fille, il opta pour une version modifiée et adoucie de la réalité.

\- Très bien. Il y a eu un... un petit souci avec ton daddy.

\- Un petit souci, ça n'explique pas que tu partes au bout du monde sans prévenir personne !

\- Je te préviens un peu toi, ma petite fleur.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas que je dise aux autres que tu es ici !

\- Tu pourras leur dire si vraiment tu y tiens, mais laisse-moi le temps de partir avant. De toute façon tu auras très probablement une explication de la part de tes frères dans les heures ou les jours qui viennent.

\- Bon... J'imagine que je ne pourrai pas te convaincre de faire plus, abandonna Océane, alors en attendant que ton avion refasse le plein, tu viens boire un jus de fruit avec moi ?

\- Si tu veux.

Et le français suivit Océane jusqu'à une petite terrasse, où ils sirotèrent leurs verres en échangeant de temps à autres quelques banalités. Quand on vint prévenir Francis que le jet était de nouveau prêt à décoller, il fit un dernier câlin à sa fille, puis monta dans l'appareil avant de décoller aussitôt. Encore une fois, le pilote lui demanda la direction, et encore une fois, il indiqua le nom d'une île.

-oOo-

Océane quant à elle, tint moins de deux heures avant d'appeler Matthew. Celui-ci décrocha son téléphone presque immédiatement.

\- Allô, Océane ?

\- Matthew ? J'ai vu papa.

\- Il est avec toi !? s'écria-t-il.

\- Il est reparti il y a une ou deux heures. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé merde ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il était super mal ! Il m'a à peine demandé comment j'allais et il a juste parlé d'un "petit souci" avec daddy !

\- Il y a eu beaucoup plus qu'un petit souci, grinça le canadien.

En résumé, il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. A la fin de son récit, le canadien entendit sa ravissante et délicate soeur sortir une série de jurons fleuris.

\- Bref... fit Matthew en coupant court aux diverses insultes. Tu sais où il est allé ?

\- Il a refusé de me le dire ou de me donner le moindre indice. Il a juste dit qu'il irait dans un endroit où il pourrait rester seul.

\- Autant dire que ça laisse pas mal de choix... J'appelle Al' et daddy pour les prévenir que tu l'as vu, et on se rappelle plus tard. Si jamais tu as la moindre idée qui peut aider à savoir où il est, tu appelles l'un d'entre nous.

\- Et vous, tenez-moi au courant aussi.

\- Ca marche. Bisous soeurette.

\- Bisous grand frère.

Une fois l'échange terminé, le canadien envoya un rapide message à son jumeau, et passa un coup de fil à Arthur. Vu l'état dans lequel devait être l'anglais, il y avait peu de chance qu'il regarde ses messages. Au bout de la dixième sonnerie, il entendit enfin quelqu'un décrocher.

\- Allô ?

\- Tonton ? fit-il surpris. Comment ça se fait que tu aies le portable de daddy ?

\- Mon abruti de petit frère est en train de se prendre une des plus belles cuites de sa vie et était totalement incapable de répondre.

Matthew entendit en écho un "shut up you bloody bastard !" suivi d'un bruit de chute, et soupira avant de continuer.

\- Bon, j'ai besoin qu'il entende quand même.

\- Je met le haut-parleur. C'est ton fils, cria soudain l'écossais, alors si, je te garantis que tu vas écouter ce qu'il a à te dire ! Oh et puis fuck.

S'ensuivit une incantation magique, puis un chapelet d'insultes bientôt coupées.

\- Là, c'est bon, je lui ai balancé un sort pour qu'il ne bouge plus et qu'il la boucle.

\- Océane a vu papa. Il est juste passé pour la voir avant de se barrer on sait pas où, pour quelque part où il est sûr de rester seul d'après ce qu'il a dit.

\- Shit.

En un mot, l'écossais avait exprimé le sens de toute la phrase.

\- Bon... Au moins on a un début de piste. Demande à ton frangin de checker tous les avions qui sont partis des Seychelles sur les six dernières heures, on arrivera peut-être à le trouver.

\- Al' tout seul aura du mal, va falloir qu'il demande à ses organisations et avec son président...

\- Et ben il se démerdera. Il arrête pas de répéter qu'il est un héros, autant qu'il le justifie quand il en a l'occasion. Sur ce, désolé Mattie, ajouta Alistair excédé, mais là j'ai mon imbécile de petit frère qui part en crise de larmes.

\- Pas de soucis, bon courage tonton.

Après avoir raccroché, le rouquin se tourna vers son benjamin. L'ex-empire était roulé en boule par terre en train de pleurer, dans une figure à la fois drôle et pathétique. Ne sachant trop que faire, il lui rendit momentanément l'usage de la parole pour voir s'il y avait moyen d'en tirer quelque chose. Les premiers mots prononcés par l'anglais – entre deux sanglots – lui ôtèrent rapidement cet espoir.

\- Francis... Stupid frog me manque !

Réprimant une furieuse envie de balancer une réplique cinglante du genre "si tu avais été honnête avec lui dès le début, on en serait pas là", Alistair inspira un bon coup.

\- Bon, écoute-moi bien espèce d'abruti fini. Mon pote va mal, et c'est de ta faute. Bon pas que, mais entre autres. Donc maintenant tu arrêtes de faire le con et tu fais le seul truc logique à faire.

\- Hein que quoi ? bafouilla Arthur toujours bourré

\- Ok... avale ça pour commencer, fit le rouquin en lui tendant une fiole.

\- Gnan ! Piège !

\- C'est une potion de dégrisement, andouille !

\- Ah... Mais tu es méchant avec moi !

\- Ouais ben pour une fois je te file un coup de main, alors me le fait pas regretter ! menaça-t-il.

\- D'accord... céda l'anglais. Ca va mieux, annonça-t-il après avoir bu le contenu. Donc tu me disais quoi exactement ?

\- Tu arrêtes de te bourrer-lamenter comme une pauvre merde et tu vas chercher ton mec, qui est accessoirement un de mes meilleurs potes.

\- C'est pas mon mec !

Arthur avait crié par réflexe, et n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il se prenait un coup de poing monumental de la part de Scotty. Des éclairs dans les yeux, celui-ci se mit à parler de plus en plus fort.

\- C'est ta faute s'il a réagi comme ça ! Parce que tu passes ton temps à le mépriser et à l'insulter ! Alors qu'au fond tu es dingue de lui ! Alors bordel de merde, sort de ton fucking déni et va le chercher pour lui dire que tu l'aimes !

\- Mais... Mais...

\- Si dans cinq minutes tu n'as pas bougé tes fesses pour aller filer un coup de main à ton fils, je t'y envoie moi-même.

\- Depuis quand tu me menaces comme ça ? protesta Arthur.

\- Depuis toujours à peu près. Quatre minutes et trente secondes.

\- Connard.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard.

\- Même pas en rêve, fit l'anglais en partant.

Une fois qu'il eut poussé la porte, Alistair soupira et s'assit. Quel imbécile. Pour la peine, il lui envoya une version modérée de son sort de déplacement, qui conduirait directement Arthur à l'aéroport. Où il arriverait avec son portable, son caleçon, et rien d'autre. Puis il sourit, sortit son portable et appela un numéro caché.

\- Allô, Lucille ? C'est moi, tu vas bien ?

\- ...

\- Oui je sais, mais ça a été très... très mouvementé, ces vacances.

\- ...

\- Oui, désolé, j'aurais dû te tenir un peu plus au courant mais c'était compliqué avec tout le monde et ...

\- ...

\- D'accord, d'accord. Excuse-moi.

\- ...

\- Justement, je pourrais venir te voir quelques jours ?

\- ...

\- Comment ça il est passé te voir !?

\- ...

\- Bon j'arrive le plus vite possible.

\- ...

\- Oui promis je n'en parle à personne d'ici là.

\- ...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. A tout de suite.

* * *

Enfin on revoit un peu Franny, et vous avez quelques indices (pas très précis j'avoue) pour savoir où il est.

Comme d'habitude, blabla je vous aime, blabla review si vous voulez, blabla ça fait plaisir, blabla à la prochaine ^^

Plein d'orangettes pour vous !


	20. Chapitre 20 - Recherches

Miaou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien en cette fin de weekend (ensoleillée pour moi). Aujourd'hui nouveau chapitre et... il se pourrait qu'on en apprenne un peu plus sur l'endroit où est allé notre Franny.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : je pique les persos à Himaruya pour écrire dessus, mais je ne les possède malheureusement pas.

* * *

Moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Alfred accueillait de nouveau du monde dans sa villa. Serrant son frère à son arrivée, il l'emmena rapidement à l'intérieur, avec l'air légèrement embarrassé.

\- Matthew, je viens juste de voir ton message. Et daddy, tonton, Lucille et Océane m'ont tous prévenus de leur arrivée, ils se retrouvent à l'aéroport et ils débarquent dans moins de vingt minutes.

\- On a du nouveau sur papa et c'est toi qui a les meilleurs moyens de recherches dans ce domaine, expliqua son frère, donc ici c'est le plus pratique. Mais au fait, ajouta-t-il, je croyais que tu étais retourné à Washington hier ?

\- Heu... Alors à ce sujet, comment dire... Justement en fait, j'aimerais que tu...

\- Oh, bonjour Matve.

Pendant deux secondes, la vision du russe débarquant tranquillement avec juste un caleçon dans le salon, alors qu'Alfred ne portait lui-même qu'un sous-vêtement, fit bugger le canadien. Puis en voyant leur air débraillé et passablement gêné, il eut un petit rire.

\- Et ben ça ne va pas si mal pour tout le monde on dirait...

\- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! protesta son jumeau en rougissant violemment.

\- Matve n'est pas stupide au point de croire ça, tu sais, fit le russe légèrement moqueur en s'approchant de son compagnon.

\- Mais...

\- T'en fais pas, ça fait un moment que tout le monde s'en doute. Et puis toi tu as de la chance, daddy n'osera jamais s'en prendre à Ivan ou le menacer.

\- Mais on avait dit qu'on gardait ça secret un moment...

Le klaxon d'une voiture retentit dans l'allée, coupant court à la phrase et à l'espoir de l'américain. L'air un peu perdu pendant quelques secondes, il regarda son amant, revit en un éclair leur dernière nuit, et prit sa décision.

Par conséquent, quand Arthur entra, accompagné de sa fille, d'Alistair et de Lucille, il trouva Matthew avec un grand sourire amusé, et Alfred en train d'embrasser Ivan, qui lui rendait son baiser avec passion. Si Alistair partit dans un grand éclat de rire, vite suivit par Océane, Lucille se contenta d'un sourire en écho à celui de Matthew, et Arthur eut l'air totalement incrédule.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici et pourquoi un russe en caleçon est en train de rouler une pelle à mon fils ?

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'il a dû faire un peu plus que lui rouler une pelle, ricana le rouquin.

\- Daddy, détend-toi, ils sont ensemble, intervint calmement Matthew sans cesser de sourire.

\- Ensemble ? répéta l'anglais encore plus incrédule. Mais Alfred...

\- S'est enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui convient et Ivan a un partenaire qui n'aura jamais peur de lui, compléta Lucille avec une grande lucidité. Vous formez un joli couple, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Mais vous devriez peut-être aller vous rhabiller, glissa Océane en rigolant.

\- On y va, fit l'américain sans cesser de regarder Ivan.

Ils commençaient à s'éloigner quand Alistair intervint.

\- Et pas dans la même chambre hein, on aimerait pouvoir se mettre à bosser avant minuit !

\- C'était vulgaire, chéri.

\- Désolé, pas pu résister, répondit le rouquin en rigolant.

\- Excusez-moi mais... "chéri" ? Mon cher frère, je crois que tu as des choses à me dire, lança Arthur avec des paillettes de mauvais augure dans les yeux.

Comme Alistair grimaçait en comprenant ce que son benjamin pourrait tirer de trop d'informations et réfléchissait à une contre-attaque, Lucille s'interposa.

\- Ton frère et moi sommes ensemble depuis un bon moment, et c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, déclara-t-elle avec un calme froid. Le reste concerne uniquement notre vie privée, et si jamais tu tentes d'en apprendre plus ou de t'immiscer dans notre relation à l'insu de notre plein gré, je coule la moitié de ton aristocratie en moins de trois mois avec mes casinos. Suis-je bien claire ?

Matthew et Océane durent faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser de rire devant la scène. Lucille se tenait très droite dans une parfaite image de la dignité à la française, Alistair la regardait avec un mélange de tendresse et d'admiration, et Arthur... était moitié étouffé par la surprise, moitié désespéré en réalisant à quelle terrible alliance il faisait face.

Un nouveau klaxon retentit dans l'allée, et offrit une heureuse diversion à l'anglais, peu tenté d'affronter à la fois l'écossais et la monégasque. Il remercia donc mentalement les nouveaux arrivants, quels qu'ils soient... Et changea vite d'avis en voyant qui débarquait.

\- Gilbert ! Tu es venu vite, fit Matthew en se réfugiant dans les bras de son copain.

\- Evidemment, le génial moi n'allait pas laisser son génial copain chercher seul son génial pote !

\- Bien dit Gil' ! renchérit le deuxième membre du BTT.

\- Bastardo, aides-moi à sortir !

\- J'arrive Lovi-chou, reprit Tonio.

\- Veeee ! Il parait que vous savez où est parti grand frère France ?

\- Féli, ils savent juste qu'il est passé quelque part, pas où il est maintenant, si j'ai bien compris, tempéra Ludwig.

Devant le bazar des salutations et la circulation des informations concernant les nouveaux couples formés, Arthur fuit dans une autre salle où il savait trouver une immense carte du monde sur un mur. Pour une fois qu'il n'y avait pas que les Etats-Unis qu'Alfred affichait... il sourit en voyant qu'elle était orientée selon les positions européennes. Son fils avait un côté sentimental parfois, semblait-il. Après cette petite réflexion, il se rembrunit. Fixant l'immensité du monde qui se brouilla soudainement sous l'effet de quelques larmes, il murmura une phrase.

\- Où est-tu parti, Francis ?

-oOo-

Francis justement, avait quasiment fini de s'installer. Usant d'un compte secret utilisé sous une des identités qu'il utilisait à l'occasion, il avait retiré une grande quantité d'argent et avait mis son projet à exécution. La nation chez qui il s'était installé devrait mettre du temps à remarquer sa présence, et s'il avait bien retenu ce qu'elle lui avait dit un jour en réunion, elle était incapable de sentir toutes ses composantes précisément. A l'écart des gens mais au milieu de la foule du quatrième pays le plus peuplé du monde, il avait sous une fausse identité acquis une île parmi les centaines achetées et vendues chaque année dans cette partie du globe. Dans une petite maison confortable, sans internet mais disposant d'une bonne réserve de nourriture, il avait installé sa retraite. Une fois qu'il eut la certitude que tout était définitivement mis en place, il alla dans la chambre et se jeta sur les draps, pleurant enfin comme il convenait son amour perdu et son coeur brisé.

-oOo-

Une semaine plus tard, dans une villa aux Etats-Unis, une dizaine de personnes s'arrachaient les cheveux pour en retrouver une autre. Alfred avait expliqué qu'il serait forcément lent de retrouver la trace d'un pilote de jet de compagnie privée. Sans compter qu'après, il faudrait qu'il se souvienne du client, que Francis avait peut-être utilisé un faux nom, et qu'ensuite peu importe où il débarquait, il pourrait poursuivre sa fuite par des moyens extrêmement difficiles à pister. Romano avait accepté de demander à quelques-uns de ses amis du sud de leur filer un coup de main, Ivan avait discrètement lancé quelques contacts qu'il avait au KGB, Arthur avait fait de même avec ses propres services secrets, mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Mais bon sang c'est pas possible qu'on ait à ce point aucune info ! tempêta justement Arthur pour la vingtième fois. Soit il est sur un coin paumé de son territoire mais on les a tous vérifiés, soit il est chez quelqu'un mais personne ne l'a ressenti !

\- Franny est retors et tu le sais, répliqua Gilbert. Il nous a tous affrontés et se doute qu'on va le chercher, alors il met toutes les chances de son côté.

\- Daddy, coupa Alfred tout blanc d'un coup, j'ai un mail d'une compagnie aérienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? fit l'anglais soudain très attentif.

\- Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, fit-il en lisant, ils ont accepté comme client quelqu'un qui correspond à papa, qui serait parti de Monaco pour aller aux Seychelles, puis dans un autre pays mais le pilote refuse de dire lequel. Il paraît que ledit client a non seulement payé une clause de confidentialité, mais a en plus réussi à personnellement convaincre le pilote de ne pas dévoiler la destination.

\- S'il n'y a que ça, fit Ivan d'un ton suave, je peux le convaincre de changer d'avis...

\- On va déjà essayer de contacter le pilote, fit Alfred sérieusement, s'assurer que c'était bien Francis son client, et comprendre pourquoi il refuse aussi obstinément de dire où il l'a emmené.

\- Comme tu veux, céda le russe, mais mon idée était plus amusante.

\- Il sera toujours temps d'y venir si on a vraiment pas d'autre choix, répliqua l'américain avec un clin d'oeil.

La relation des deux puissances et l'influence qu'ils avaient l'un sur l'autre effrayait un peu le reste des nations. Fort heureusement, leurs gouvernements étaient encore loin de s'accorder et une union des deux pays restait hautement improbable. Leur couple demeurait toutefois le seul sur lequel personne – ou presque – n'osait faire de blague vaseuse tant qu'ils pouvaient l'entendre, et ce en dépit des murs qui résonnaient toutes les nuits...

Une sonnerie de portable résonna dans la salle, attirant une série de regards courroucés jusqu'à ce qu'Ivan signale qu'il s'agissait du sien et décroche.

\- Allô ?

\- ...

\- Ah, bonjour Yao.

\- ...

\- Non, toujours pas, et toi ?

\- ...

\- Tu es sûr ? fit-il les yeux brillants.

Le russe se leva et sortit de la salle, visiblement très concentré sur l'échange, sans remarquer les sourcils froncés de quelques personnes. Quand il revint après plusieurs minutes, il prit conscience d'être au centre de l'attention sans que les gens le regardent avec une expression terrorisée. Il en profita quelques instants pour faire son sourire de nounours, et parla calmement.

\- On sait dans quel pays il est.

Sa déclaration fut immédiatement suivie d'un brouhaha assourdissant pendant lequel chacun posa sa question. Finalement Ludwig parvint à ramener un semblant de calme, et posa la première question qui s'imposait.

\- Dans quel pays se trouve-t-il ?

\- Ca, c'est la partie problématique. Il est en Indonésie.

L'étincelle d'espoir qui s'était allumée dans les yeux d'Arthur s'éteignit immédiatement.

\- Mais c'est pas un problème, elle peut sentir où il est sur son territoire ! lança Féli.

\- Elle ne peut pas, fit Arthur avec une voix éteinte.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Gilbert. On en est tous capables !

\- Ce pays compte deux cent cinquante millions d'habitants, énonça Ludwig, a une superficie de près de deux millions de kilomètres carrés, et compte plus de treize mille îles. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, Kiku, qui est beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, n'arrive pas toujours à sentir tout son territoire qui est composé de moins de sept mille îles, si on ne compte que celles de plus de cent mètres carrés.

\- Donc ça veut dire... commença Antonio.

\- Que dans le meilleur des cas, grinça Lovino, on aura à chercher que dans un quart de tout ce foutoir, sachant que le pervers a dû brouiller encore plus les pistes une fois sur place.

\- Fuck, jura Alistair en résumant de nouveau assez bien la situation.

Alfred posa ses mains sur la table sans prononcer un mot, les dents serrées, dans un geste de colère contenue. Son impuissance à retrouver son père le rendait fou, d'autant plus qu'il voyait avec peur Arthur dépérir un peu plus chaque jour, même si celui-ci s'efforçait de le cacher. Il se calma un peu en sentant la main d'Ivan se poser sur son épaule, et sentit le soutien de son frère dans le regard qu'il lui lança. Soufflant un bon coup, il énonça la suite du programme.

\- On part sur place. On aura plus de chances de le trouver si on est directement là-bas. Faites vos bagages pour ceux qui veulent venir, dans une heure et demie maximum on est à l'aéroport.

\- On vient tous, Al'.

Matthew venait de parler, calme mais déterminé. Interrogeant du regard les différentes personnes présentes dans la salle, il ne rencontra que des acquiescements et sentit son coeur se réchauffer un peu. Sensation qui disparut rapidement quand il arriva à Arthur, l'anglais se contentant d'un hochement de tête. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage, la tristesse aussi, et une émotion qui ressemblait beaucoup à du désespoir se reflétait dans ses yeux verts. Sur les derniers jours, il avait été forcé d'envisager la possibilité d'avoir perdu Francis de façon définitive. La seule fois où Alfred et Matthew l'avaient vu dans cet état, c'était lorsqu'ils avaient eu la certitude que leur père s'était fait capturer et était détenu par Ludwig pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Arthur avait immédiatement tout laissé tomber pour aller le sauver, totalement inconscient des risques et du danger pour lui-même, incapable d'accepter l'idée d'un monde sans Francis. Plus tard, il avait largement minimisé sa réaction et caché les raisons de son sauvetage derrière les intérêts géopolitiques de l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, l'anglais était à l'origine de la disparition et du malheur du français, sans pouvoir savoir où il était, et ça le minait aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

* * *

Alors, vous pensez quoi de l'endroit où il est parti ?

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite review pour donner votre avis, ça fait plaisir (comme ouvrir un chocolat du calendrier de l'avent).

Plein de mousse au chocolat pour vous !


	21. Chapitre 21 - Révélations

Miou tout le monde !

Fait froid, fait moche, et je veux adopter un evoli pour dorloter une petite boule de fluff pour toujours.

Dans ce chapitre je me permets un petit aparté, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de le caser... Enfin vous verrez ;)

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je veux Hetalia, mais Himaruya aussi et comme c'est lui qui a les droits...

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le groupe de nations arrivait à l'aéroport de Jakarta, capitale de l'Indonésie, et était accueilli par la représentante elle-même.

\- Asmara, la salua Ludwig qui avait pris la tête du groupe.

\- Ludwig, répondit-elle. Pour une fois que vous venez pour autre chose que le tourisme... Venez, les autres vous attendent déjà à l'hôtel.

\- Les autres ? releva Arthur en levant la tête.

\- Naturellement, après avoir prévenu Yao, j'ai fait circuler l'info. Vous ne vous en êtes peut-être pas rendu compte, ajouta la jeune femme avec ironie, mais il y a pas mal de gens qui aiment bien Francis. Résultat, ça fait quelques heures que les nations débarquent les unes après les autres pour filer un coup de main.

\- Qui est venu ? demanda Alfred entre deux bâillements.

\- Pour l'instant à part vous, énuméra-t-elle, il y a Héraklès, Sadiq, Natalya, Kiku, Yao, Wang (note : Hong-kong) le reste des Kirkland et le club des nordiques moins Lukas. D'ailleurs Arthur, les nordiques tiennent tous à te présenter leurs excuses pour son comportement. Je crois que leur mage s'est pris un sacré savon.

Arthur grommela vaguement une réponse quelconque, et Asmara interrogea Ludwig et Alfred du regard. Devant la double grimace expressive des représentants et l'allure générale de l'anglais, elle choisit prudemment de ne pas poser plus de questions.

\- Vous devez être fatigués par le voyage. Les voitures sont par ici, suivez-moi.

Durant le court trajet jusqu'au petit hôtel entièrement occupé par les nations, peu de paroles furent échangées. Seul Ludwig demanda quelques renseignements sur l'hôtel, auxquels la jeune femme répondit en rigolant.

\- J'ai dit à mon gouvernement qu'il y avait une réunion internationale des nations qui avait enfin lieu ici, et ils étaient tellement contents qu'ils ont fait en sorte que tout le bâtiment nous soit réservé. En plus, on en a un plutôt bien fourni niveau électronique. J'aurai juste à leur filer un compte-rendu quelconque quand vous repartirez, quelque chose sur l'évolution du tourisme international, ça fera parfaitement l'affaire.

\- Tu prends un risque en faisant ça, sourit l'allemand.

\- Pas tant que ça, répondit-elle, et puis Francis a toujours été très gentil avec moi. Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider à le retrouver.

En arrivant à l'hôtel, ils furent accueillis par les autres, puis la jeune femme suggéra que tout le monde prenne quelques heures de repos avant de se mettre au travail. Matthias et Emil trouvèrent cependant le moyen d'aller voir Arthur pour lui présenter des excuses.

\- On est vraiment désolés, fit l'islandais. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mon frère réagirait de façon aussi cruelle. Je me sens coupable vu que c'est à cause de Wang et moi que c'est arrivé.

\- Aucun de nous ne pensait qu'il irait aussi loin, ajouta Matthias. On va faire tout ce qu'on peut pour t'aider à retrouver Francis.

\- Merci, mais ne vous torturez pas inutilement. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Bonne nuit.

Et il referma sa porte. Un peu choqués par l'attitude clairement inhabituelle du britannique, les deux nordiques redescendirent dans le salon où se trouvaient encore Berwald, Tino, Asmara, Alfred et Matthew.

\- Alors ? demanda le finlandais en les voyant redescendre.

\- Grosso modo, fit le roi du nord, il ne nous en veut pas.

\- Mais par contre... ajouta Emil en s'adressant aux jumeaux. Il ne va vraiment pas bien, non ?

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit Alfred amèrement.

\- C'est à ce point ? souffla l'indonésienne.

\- Il s'estime responsable de l'état de papa, et le fait de ne pas le trouver en sachant à quel point il doit être dans un état désespéré est en train de le tuer, fit Matthew.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? fit Matthias en tentant l'humour. Il nous a quand même dit trois phrases si on compte le bonne nuit.

\- Soit à peu près autant que sur les douze dernières heures, répliqua froidement l'américain. Et je ne parle même pas de son temps de sommeil ou des repas qu'il fait.

\- C'est si grave que ça ? demanda Berwald en intervenant pour la première fois.

\- Quand Matthew dit que c'est en train de le tuer, ce n'est pas une expression. C'est une des deux raisons pour lesquelles on doit retrouver Francis le plus vite possible.

\- C'est quoi la deuxième ? demanda Emil timidement.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, hésitant un peu. Finalement, Alfred haussa les épaules, et Matthew répondit dans un chuchotement.

\- L'état de papa doit être pire que celui de daddy.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? fit Matthias inquiet.

\- Arthur se sent coupable de faire souffrir celui qu'il aime, expliqua l'américain, mais il a encore l'espoir de le retrouver et il a notre soutien à tous. Francis... ne peut que souffrir. Seul. Et connaissant papa...

\- Oui ?

\- Il est capable de donner un sens littéral au fait de mourir d'amour.

\- Mais une nation ne peut pas mourir, pas vrai ? s'empressa de dire Emil.

\- En théorie, c'est impossible tant que son territoire et son peuple existent, commença Asmara lentement. Mais dans la pratique...

\- Dans la pratique ? répéta Tino en se rapprochant de Berwald.

\- Et bien... Je ne suis pas certaine que je devrais vous en parler, dit-elle d'un air gêné. Mais il existe un état spécial entre la vie et la mort dans lequel une nation peut se retrouver pendant des années, voire des dizaines d'années pour le seul cas connu.

\- Tu veux dire que l'un d'entre nous a été concerné par ça ? demanda Berwald.

\- C'est un peu long à raconter, et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose d'en parler, fit-elle franchement embarrassée.

\- Au point où on en est en terme de secrets et de relations, soupira Alfred. Je pense que tu peux y aller.

En les voyant tous attentifs, la jeune femme se mordit les lèvres. Après tout, se dit-elle, tout a un temps, même les secrets. Et puis les circonstances avaient changées, aujourd'hui la révélation ne poserait plus autant de problèmes. Elle inspira un grand coup, puis se lança.

\- Comme vous l'ignorez sans doute, commença-t-elle avec ironie, je me passionne pour l'histoire des nations, principalement en Europe. J'ai donc fait pas mal de recherches, et je suis tombée un jour sur les carnets d'une famille humaine qui aurait trouvé un être étonnant, un enfant qui ne vieillissait pas.

Faisant une petite pause dramatique, elle observa chacune des personnes qui lui faisaient face.

\- La première date du carnet qui mentionne ce fait le situe en août 1806.

\- En août 1806, reprit Tino qui avait pâli. Mais c'est la date de...

\- De la disparition du petit Saint Empire Romain Germanique, compléta-t-elle. Exact.

\- Ca veut dire que depuis tout ce temps... fit Matthew qui digérait l'information.

\- Il est en vie, compléta Berwald laconiquement.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça en réalité, nuança Indonésie. Forcément, après être tombée sur une nouvelle aussi incroyable, j'ai approfondi mes recherches autant que faire se peut, et j'ai pu retrouver les descendants de ceux qui avaient écrit le carnet. Apparemment, l'histoire de l'ange des montagnes, comme il l'appelaient, était toujours transmise de génération en génération. Un beau matin, un berger était tombé nez à nez avec un enfant blond, vêtu d'habits indiquant un haut statut social, mais complètement inconscient. Il le ramena chez lui et tenta de le réveiller, mais rien n'y fit. Au bout de plusieurs semaines cependant, la famille se rendit compte qu'il ne perdait pas de poids et n'allait apparemment pas mourir. Ils le laissèrent donc sur une paillasse, au grenier, en espérant un jour voir son réveil. Une génération passa, puis une deuxième.

\- Et ils l'ont gardé tout ce temps ? fit Emil incrédule.

\- C'étaient de simples bergers, expliqua-t-elle, ils l'ont pris pour un ange immortel, qui serait tombé du ciel et ne se réveillerait que le jour où dieu le rappellerait à lui.

\- Et il s'est réveillé un jour ? demanda Matthew en serrant Kumajiru.

\- C'est la suite de l'histoire. Il se serait réveillé un matin de 1871 sans aucun souvenir de sa vie passée, pas plus que de son nom ou l'endroit d'où il venait. En revanche, il parlait parfaitement la langue de ses sauveurs. Très surpris, ceux-ci l'ont donc rapidement conduit à leur village pour le présenter au plus haut dignitaire présent. Celui-ci, très intrigué, l'a envoyé à la ville la plus proche, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à arriver à la Cour de l'époque, où il fit la connaissance du représentant prussien.

\- Non... fit Matthew incrédule qui comprenait où la jeune femme allait en venir. Ne me dis pas que...

\- On raconte que la première fois que Gilbert a vu l'enfant, il a immédiatement senti son rang de nation et l'a signalé à son dirigeant. Peu de temps après, le jeune garçon a, comme toutes les nations, obtenu un nom humain. Celui de Ludwig Beilschmidt, frère de Gilbert Beilschmidt et représentant de l'Allemagne.

Après la fin de son histoire, les nations présentes gardèrent le silence. Une telle nouvelle risquait de bouleverser beaucoup de choses dans leur univers ordonné. Avec un petit rire, Alfred fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Et ben pour un scoop... C'est Gilbert qui va faire une drôle de tête en l'apprenant !

\- Tu plaisantes ? riposta Matthew avec des éclairs dans les yeux. La mort du petit Saint Empire a été la perte la plus traumatisante de sa vie ! Ca a presque brisé son amitié avec papa ! Apprendre maintenant que non seulement il n'est pas mort, mais qu'en plus c'est Ludwig... Je ne peux même pas imaginer la violence du choc que ça va lui faire, frissonna le représentant. Pareil pour Féli, ajouta-t-il, il n'était qu'un enfant et la mort de son premier amour est comme une cicatrice qui ne s'est jamais totalement refermée. Sans compter Ludwig lui-même. Apprendre cette facette de sa vie risque de complètement bouleverser sa vision du monde. Si on révèle cette info, il faudra le faire avec beaucoup, beaucoup de douceur, et des preuves concrètes à l'appui.

\- Pour les preuves, intervint Asmara, j'ai le carnet qui comprend un croquis de l'enfant trouvé, le nom des descendants de la famille, le nom du village, de l'endroit où l'enfant a été trouvé, les traces de ses passages dans les différentes villes avant d'arriver à la Cour... Pour le reste, je suis d'accord avec Canada. Gardez cette histoire pour vous pour l'instant.

\- Pourquoi tu as gardé un secret pareil aussi longtemps ? demanda Tino après avoir assuré qu'il n'en parlerait pas.

\- Principalement pour les raisons que Matthew a évoquées, répondit la jeune femme. Les répercussions sur les différents protagonistes risquaient d'être trop dures à encaisser. Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu différent puisque Ludwig et Féliciano sont ensemble, et que Gilbert a également quelqu'un pour le soutenir dans ce genre d'épreuve.

\- Je comprends, fit Emil. Je n'en parlerai pas non plus.

\- Pareil, ajoutèrent Berwald et Matthias.

\- Idem pour le héros, compléta Alfred. Par contre bro, je suggère que ce soit Asmara et toi qui leur annoncent ça.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête en silence. C'était l'option la plus raisonnable. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter dans leurs chambres, Berwald prononça une phrase.

\- Quel rapport avec Francis ?

Ils se figèrent tous, conscients de l'importance de sa question. Compte tenu de l'histoire que la brune venait de leur raconter, il n'y avait pas cinquante possibilités.

\- Tu penses, commença Alfred, qu'il pourrait arriver à Francis ce qui est arrivé au Saint Empire ?

\- C'est une possibilité, admit-elle à contrecoeur. Ma théorie concernant la survie du Saint Empire est qu'il était trop ancré dans son peuple pour disparaître aussi facilement. Alors son corps s'est adapté, effaçant sa mémoire et le mettant en attente, jusqu'au jour où il pourrait revenir dans ce qui avait été son territoire et son peuple, mais sous une nouvelle forme.

\- Et pour papa ? demanda Matthew inquiet.

\- Si la douleur qu'il ressent est telle que vous la décrivez – ce que je crois volontiers – alors il est possible qu'il tombe jusque dans la folie, sauf que son statut de nation l'empêchera naturellement de sombrer trop profondément. Le risque serait qu'il cesse d'alimenter totalement son corps. Couplé à son état mental et au fait qu'il existe d'autres personnes capables d'administrer son territoire... Il est possible qu'il tombe dans cet espèce de coma. Si ça se produit...

\- Il ne se réveillera pas, compléta Tino en bafouillant.

\- Ou s'il se réveille, fit Alfred en serrant les poings, il ne sera plus celui qu'on a connu. On l'aura perdu pour toujours, ajouta-t-il avec un léger accent mélodramatique.

\- C'est un risque.

Asmara était visiblement inquiète, et tous les autres comprirent enfin pourquoi elle les aidait autant à retrouver le français au plus vite.

\- On devrait tous aller dormir, dit-elle finalement. On commence les recherches demain matin.

\- Tu as raison. Bonne nuit à tous.

\- De même.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je suis incapable de résister à une idée bizarre... J'espère que vous trouvez le raisonnement tient la route. N'hésitez pas à laisser un tout pitit message (ou un pavé, j'aime bien aussi) pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Plein de kouign-amann pour vous !


	22. Chapitre 22 - Départ

Miou tout le monde !

Les courbatures c'est le mal. Mais les chats c'est le bien. Donc si vous avez des courbatures et un chat votre vie est un parfait équilibre harmonieux. Ça se voit que je suis fatiguée ?

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Himaruya, et apparemment il tient vraiment beaucoup à le garder.

* * *

A huit heures sonnantes, toutes les nations étaient descendues avaler un rapide petit déjeuner. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, café, cartes et ordinateurs étaient prêts pour attaquer une solide séance. Ayant l'habitude de mener les débats, Ludwig s'était posé en orateur principal, Alfred et Féli à côté de lui. Il lança un des ordis et afficha au mur une carte agrandie de l'Indonésie.

\- Bon, on va commencer par le plus simple. Asmara, est-ce que tu peux définir la zone dans laquelle se trouve Francis ? La plus précise possible.

La jeune femme se concentra profondément quelques minutes, puis se leva et indiqua un cercle sur la carte, aussitôt repris par Alfred qui se mit à effectuer une série de recherches et de calculs.

\- Il se situe quelque part dans ce coin depuis que je l'ai senti. Je ne pourrai pas faire plus précis, à moins de me trouver sur place, et encore.

\- Bien. A vue d'oeil, ça nous fait environ deux mille îles à vérifier. Nous allons agir avec méthode.

\- Bah ça va, ça se fait tout seul, railla Sean.

\- Sur ces deux mille îles, continua Ludwig en l'ignorant, il convient d'éliminer celles qui sont nationalisées et où il n'a pas pu se poser. Il faut également éliminer celles qui comportent plus d'une habitation, car il a précisé qu'il tenait beaucoup à être seul. Enfin, parmi celles qui restent, on peut enlever celles qui sont toujours à vendre ou louer. Alfred, à combien ça nous fait descendre ?

\- Une minute, fit l'américain en pianotant sur son clavier. Voilà, ça fait quatre cent quarante trois.

\- Parfait. Le travail qui nous attend désormais, poursuivit l'allemand, est un travail de renseignement. Il faut savoir qui habite sur ces îles et recouper avec les bases de données d'identités.

\- Et s'il n'a pas donné son vrai nom ? demanda Sadiq.

\- Il est évident qu'il n'a pas donné son vrai nom. Mais il a dû en prendre un qui serait étranger, donc on doit pouvoir encore réduire le nombre en comparant les noms des acheteurs avec ceux enregistrés comme citoyens de l'Indonésie.

\- Et j'ai accès à ces bases de données, compléta la représentante.

\- Donc... Tout le monde au boulot. Mettez-vous par groupe de deux, je vais répartir les différentes agences de vente et de location d'îles. Chaque groupe se verra attribuer une agence, et vérifiera sur leur site ou en les appelant les noms de leurs acheteurs ou locataires dans cette zone, peu importe depuis combien de temps la transaction a eu lieu. Des questions ?

\- On fait quoi si on tombe sur un nom étranger ? lança Matthias.

\- Vous le notez soigneusement avec le nom de l'île concernée sur les carnets laissés à cette fin. Si chacun y met du sien, on aura fini ce soir.

\- Sir, yes, sir ! fit Cymru en se mettant ironiquement au garde-à-vous.

Si les groupes se formèrent rapidement, la distribution des agences prit un peu plus de temps. Finalement, à dix heures toutes les équipes s'étaient séparées dans des chambres ou des pièces et s'étaient mises au travail. La plupart des couples s'étaient naturellement associés, et Féli s'était retrouvé avec Ludwig dans une chambre.

\- Tu as été super efficace ! le complimenta l'italien.

\- J'ai agi avec méthode, c'est tout, répondit l'allemand avec un sourire en cherchant les premiers noms.

\- Même, tu as vu comme ils t'écoutaient tous ?

\- Pour une fois...

\- C'est parce qu'ils savent que tu es le meilleur dans ce domaine et qu'on a énormément besoin de toi pour retrouver grand frère France.

\- Merci Féli, fit le blond en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Mais là, on va essayer de se concentrer sur ce qu'on a à faire, d'accord ?

\- D'accord Doitsu... Je vais faire de mon mieux ! répondit-il avec un air d'excuse.

Dans une autre chambre, Héraklès et Sadiq discutaient aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu exactement ? demanda Sadiq.

\- Francis est comme mon petit frère. Je ne le laisserai pas se détruire sans rien tenter. Et puis j'ai l'habitude de chercher des trucs sur des séries d'îles, donc c'est un peu mon domaine d'expérience. Et toi, pourquoi tu es venu ?

\- Francis ne m'est pas particulièrement cher, énonça le turc lentement. Mais Yao, lui et moi sommes liés par notre club et j'ai appris à le connaître un peu. C'est quelqu'un de bien, et je ne laisse pas tomber quelqu'un de bien sans l'aider si j'en ai la possibilité.

\- D'accord. Je croyais que tu étais venu parce que je venais aussi, plaisanta le grec.

\- Ca a un peu joué, je te l'accorde, répliqua le mage en souriant.

\- Vraiment ? fit Héraklès tout-à-coup sérieux.

\- Oui.

\- Trop l'habitude qu'on passe notre temps fourrés ensemble ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

\- Pas exactement.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Si tu veux une réponse honnête, il me faut ta parole que tu me donneras une réponse par la suite.

\- Tu as ma parole.

Le temps d'un battement de coeur, Sadiq ôta son masque pour regarder Héraklès dans les yeux, et ignora son expression de surprise. Il faillit le remettre immédiatement, mais le posa finalement à côté de lui et mit sa main sur celle du grec.

\- Je ne pense plus être capable de passer trop de temps loin de toi. Ta présence m'est davantage nécessaire que tout le reste.

\- Héraklès demeura interdit quelques instants devant la déclaration du turc, puis prit un air aussi sérieux qu'inhabituel pour répondre.

\- Alors ne t'éloignes plus.

\- Est-ce que ça veut bien dire ce que je crois ? lança Sadiq avec un sourire radieux.

\- Oui. Je m'en fiche de la différence d'âge entre nous, tu sais ?

\- Je pensais que tu ne voudrais jamais du "vieux", avoua le mage.

\- Je suis trop philosophe pour m'arrêter à ça, répliqua Héraklès en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-oOo-

Ils mangèrent tous plus ou moins en décalé le midi, et se retrouvèrent à dix-sept heures pour annoncer leurs résultats. Ils avaient pu éliminer un bon nombre d'îles, et au final il en restait entre une et deux centaines. Personne n'avait osé évoquer la possibilité qu'il emprunte une identité locale. Une fois de plus, Ludwig prit la parole après que tous les résultats aient été annoncés.

\- Bon, à ce niveau, je pense que le plus efficace est d'aller sur place pour les visiter directement. Vu notre nombre, en une semaine maximum ça peut se faire.

\- Parfait, fit Arthur. Je vous laisse organiser ça, je vais me coucher.

Alfred serra les dents, et dès que l'anglais eut poussé la porte, il éleva la voix.

\- Dans une semaine, il sera peut-être trop tard. Daddy est dans un état catastrophique, et je ne veux même pas imaginer celui de papa. Il faut réduire ça.

Ludwig fit un geste d'impuissance.

\- On a fait le maximum pour réduire le nombre d'îles, on ne pourra pas faire plus petit.

\- Alors il faut réduire le temps, intervint Alistair.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Féli.

\- Si on part ce soir, on peut être dans le coin pour demain matin. On définit un groupe d'îles à voir par personne, et le premier qui trouve Francis avertit Arthur. Simplement, au lieu de vérifier une ou deux îles par jour, on optimise les parcours pour que chacun puisse en faire au moins cinq en une journée.

\- Ca va être crevant, protesta Lovino.

\- Je compenserai ceux qui voudront en faire moins, lança Alfred. Que ce soit bien clair, ajouta-t-il d'une voix menaçante, mes parents sont actuellement en train de se laisser mourir de chagrin, plus ou moins sous mes yeux. Je refuse que ça arrive alors qu'ils peuvent être sauvés par le simple fait de se retrouver. Que les flemmards qui ne se sentent pas concernés par leur sort quittent la salle.

Le discours d'Alfred fit l'effet d'une douche froide. L'hyperactif représentant américain était rarement aussi glacial et sérieux, et cela prouvait que la situation était effectivement désastreuse. Ceux qui avaient entendu l'histoire la veille étaient d'autant plus inquiets et furent parmi les premiers à garantir qu'ils ne ménageraient pas leur peine, vite suivis par le reste des représentants. S'ensuivit ensuite une longue discussion concernant la délimitation du nombre d'îles à voir par personne. Finalement, ils parvinrent à établir un plan achevé vers vingt heures, et commencèrent à organiser le départ nocturne. Océane se chargea d'aller prévenir Arthur de la modification du programme.

\- Daddy ? C'est moi, tu peux ouvrir ?

\- Un instant.

Quelques bruits se firent entendre, puis la jeune fille vit enfin la porte s'ouvrir sur son père, et elle eut un hoquet de surprise en le voyant. Sans le maquillage, des cernes sombres apparaissaient sous ses yeux, et il portait un short et un T-shirt tachés par de l'alcool, venant probablement de la bouteille mal dissimulée dans la chambre.

\- Je... Je venais juste te dire qu'on a changé le programme et qu'on va partir ce soir. On a tous un groupe d'îles à voir, les tiennes ne sont pas trop éloignées de celles de Matthew, d'Alfred et des miennes. Si il y a un problème tu n'auras qu'à nous appeler, on répondra tout de suite.

\- D'accord, répondit Arthur d'un ton morne qu'il essaya vainement de rendre enjoué. Thanks sunny flower. A tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure daddy.

En descendant, elle croisa ses frères. Voyant son air inquiet, ils l'arrêtèrent pour lui demander si elle avait pu voir leur père.

\- Oui. Avec des cernes comme j'en ai jamais vu, des vêtements sales et une bouteille mal cachée. Je ne comprend pas comment il peut se mettre dans un état pareil, acheva-t-elle en sanglotant.

\- Il est fou d'inquiétude, expliqua Alfred en essayant de la consoler. Il a passé sa vie à se convaincre que papa ne pouvait pas réellement l'aimer et qu'il ne le pourrait pas non plus. Et là, quand il réalise enfin que papa l'aime plus que tout et qu'il accepte le fait de l'aimer aussi... C'est comme si le monde lui faisait le plus beau des cadeaux pour le lui arracher juste après.

\- Et il culpabilise à mort, ajouta Matthew. Il se dit qu'à quelques heures près, s'il avait accepté de s'ouvrir à papa, ou s'il n'avait pas provoqué Lukas, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Et comme il n'a aucune information sur son état, il panique et il imagine le pire.

\- Mais... Papa ne peut pas mourir... C'est une nation ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement. Tant que son territoire et son peuple existent, il vivra !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, indécis. Finalement, devant les larmes qui pointaient dans les yeux de leur cadette, ils cédèrent.

\- Physiquement, papa vivra quoi qu'il arrive, commença Matthew.

\- Mais... on a la preuve, continua Alfred, qu'il pourrait tomber dans un coma d'une durée indéfinie et se réveiller des décennies plus tard, sans aucun souvenir de qui il était.

\- Je te demande pardon ? fit une voix tremblante en bas de l'escalier.

Se retournant brusquement, ils aperçurent Lucille, pâle comme la mort, qui avait visiblement entendu la fin de leur discussion. A côté d'elle se tenait Alistair, l'air à la fois inquiet et furieux.

\- Comment savez-vous ça ? siffla le rouquin. Est-ce qu'Arthur est au courant ?

\- On ne doit pas en parler pour l'instant, dit Matthew d'une petite voix. Et daddy n'est au courant de rien.

\- C'est déjà ça, soupira le mage. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il l'apprenne.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas que qui apprenne quoi ? demanda Gilbert qui arrivait, accompagné de Tonio et de plusieurs autres personnes.

\- Un truc de famille, s'empressa de dire Alfred. Du côté Kirkland.

\- C'est important pour retrouver Franny ? demanda l'espagnol.

\- Pas vraiment, fit Scotty en haussant les épaules, parfaite image de l'indifférence. Tout est prêt pour le départ ?

\- Les taxis arrivent dans dix minutes pour nous emmener aux bateaux, répondit Ludwig.

\- Parfait.

\- Super boulot, West ! lança Gilbert avec une tape dans le dos de son frère.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis. Ludwig avait tenu à ce que chacun emporte une version imprimée de sa carte en plus des versions informatiques. Sur ces cartes étaient indiquées les noms des îles à visiter, ainsi que la répartition des zones pour chaque personne. Les zones restant relativement éloignées, ils prirent plusieurs bateaux différents pour aller plus vite. Il était prévu qu'ils louent ensuite chacun une embarcation pour aller d'une île à l'autre.

* * *

Pour une fois je sais pas trop quoi dire à la fin... J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Comme toujours, si c'est le cas (ou pas, d'ailleurs), laissez une review et vous illuminerez ma journée comme une armée de licornes scintillantes.

Plein de financiers pour vous !


	23. Chapitre 23 - Retrouvailles

Miou tout le monde !

Cette fic va (très probablement) atteindre les 100 reviews, je vous cache pas que je suis à moitié dingue et que j'ai du mal à réaliser. Je sais même pas comment je peux réussir à exprimer à quel point je vous aime et je vous remercie !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : j'ai dit à Himaruya que s'il me laissait Hetalia, je prendrai super soin de ses persos et qu'ils vivraient heureux dans un monde de guimauve rose et fluffy. Il ne m'a pas crue.

* * *

Lorsque les bateaux atteignirent leurs destinations, les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient, formant une sublime image de carte postale. Toutefois, personne n'était d'humeur à profiter du paysage, et après avoir vérifié que leurs portables fonctionnaient correctement, ils se séparèrent. Il était convenu qu'ils feraient semblant d'être là pour une enquête touristique, et poseraient quatre ou cinq questions de forme aux habitants qu'ils rencontreraient. Le premier à voir Francis devait immédiatement prévenir Arthur, ou un des jumeaux si le premier se révélait injoignable.

Vers dix heures, Arthur sentit un pic d'angoisse monter dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas trouvé le français, et personne ne l'avait appelé. La mort dans l'âme, il se força à continuer, se répétant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu toutes les îles, que Francis devait être là, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'être trompés. Malgré lui, il en revenait sans cesse à ce qu'il avait dû ressentir en voyant une copie de l'anglais lui parler aussi cruellement. Et comme à chaque fois, il maudissait son caractère. Il découvrait également le pouvoir de deux mots, qui le hantaient constamment. Et si. Et s'il avait osé avouer ses sentiments à Francis. Et s'il n'avait pas provoqué Norvège. Et si... et s'il était déjà trop tard ? Il se refusa à considérer la question sérieusement. Il ne pouvait pas envisager un monde sans le français.

Il visita une autre île, sans succès. Puis une autre. Puis une suivante. Cet incessant ballet d'espoir et de déconvenue mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve, d'autant que son portable ne se décidait pas à sonner, malgré les quatre barres de réseau qu'il affichait ostensiblement. Finalement, le crépuscule s'annonça à l'horizon, parant de couleurs enchanteresses le décor d'îles et d'océan. Il eut un sursaut en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone, mais ce fut seulement pour voir son fils lui adresser un message court.

"Aucun résultat. On recommence demain."

Il ne daigna pas répondre, et continua ses recherches. L'anglais était incapable de dire combien d'îles il avait déjà visitées. Les petites croix s'affichaient sur la carte générale, signalant l'avancée de tout le monde, mais il en restait encore plusieurs pas trop loin de son emplacement qui n'avaient pas été vérifiées. Et d'autres plus loin. Arthur se moquait de la distance. En proie à une idée fixe que son manque de repos ne faisait qu'accentuer, il continuait à chercher, sans se soucier du nombre de messages que lui envoyait ses enfants.

-oOo-

Au point de rendez-vous convenu, Alfred bougeait sans cesse, image même de la nervosité.

\- C'est pas normal, il ne répond pas et il n'est toujours pas revenu.

\- Il doit vouloir chercher encore un peu, avança sa soeur.

\- Daddy est seul avec une carte sur un bateau et il cherche papa, résuma Matthew d'un ton las. Il ne va pas chercher encore un peu, il va continuer jusqu'à le trouver ou tomber d'épuisement.

\- L'imbécile... murmura Alistair. On aurait pas dû le laisser seul. Alfred, tu peux déterminer sa position ?

\- Pas avec le matos que j'ai ici, grinça l'américain. Et le temps que je joigne mes organisations pour qu'ils le retrouvent, ça risque de prendre plusieurs heures.

\- Le mieux qu'on puisse faire à l'heure actuelle, intervint Ludwig, c'est d'aller dormir en déterminant un tour de veille avec tous les portables, ou au moins ceux d'Alfred, de Matthew et d'Océane, puisque c'est eux qu'Arthur appellera en priorité.

\- D'accord, fit Matthew, l'air épuisé.

\- Je prend le premier tour alors, lança Alfred. De toute façon je suis incapable d'aller dormir maintenant.

\- Je reste avec toi, tenta son jumeau.

\- Il faut que tu te reposes Birdie, tu tiens plus debout, protesta Gilbert.

\- Je resterai avec Alfred, déclara Ivan pour clore le débat. Va te coucher Matve.

\- Vous nous réveillez au moindre signe, promis ? demanda Océane après un bâillement.

\- T'en fait pas, soeurette.

Les uns après les autres, épuisés, ils allèrent se coucher dans les tentes prévues à cet effet par la représentante indonésienne. Quand il eut la certitude que plus personne ne pouvait les voir ou les entendre, Alfred s'effondra en pleurant dans les bras d'Ivan. Le russe le laissa faire, et l'aida de son mieux à évacuer une part de la monstrueuse pression que l'américain portait en le serrant contre lui. Il tourna un moment son regard vers l'horizon. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait peur pour quelqu'un. Si Francis n'était pas retrouvé, ou dans s'il était retrouvé trop tard, Arthur risquait de le suivre rapidement ou de sombrer dans une folie qui l'éloignerait à jamais de ses enfants. Et Alfred souffrirait. Ivan fut surpris de constater avec quelle force il voulait éviter à son petit ami de connaître une telle douleur. Il avait lui-même déjà trop connu ce genre de moments et de souffrances, et savait dans quels extrêmes ça l'avait mené. En caressant le dos de son amant, il se fit intérieurement la promesse de ne jamais laisser Alfred connaître le même sort.

-oOo-

La nuit était tombée, mais le ciel était illuminé par les étoiles, si bien que le monde n'avait aucunement l'air plongé dans les ténèbres. Arthur continuait sa quête éperdue. Une île après l'autre. Une déception après l'autre. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, des cernes indiquaient son manque de sommeil, ses vêtements étaient trempés par les embruns, et la fatigue menaçait de le faire tomber régulièrement. Quand il manqua de passer par-dessus bord, il envisagea enfin la possibilité de s'arrêter pour quelques heures. Il s'arrêta sur une dernière île, sur laquelle il avait aperçu de la lumière à une fenêtre. Toquant doucement, il attendit qu'on lui ouvre.

\- Bonsoir, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Bonsoir, je voulais juste savoir... savoir...

Et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il fut rattrapé juste à temps par l'homme qui lui avait parlé, très surpris d'ouvrir à quelqu'un qui lui tombait dessus. Il l'emmena à l'intérieur et l'allongea quelques instants, après lesquels Arthur reprit connaissance.

\- Excusez-moi, fit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger trop longtemps.

\- Vous pouvez vous vanter de m'avoir fait peur, oui ! lança son sauveur en souriant. J'ai cru que quelqu'un venait mourir sur ma porte.

Avant de répondre, l'anglais détailla son hôte. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine, mais était encore assez sec, preuve qu'il pratiquait régulièrement du sport. Un visage un peu ridé, mais fendu d'un sourire bienveillant, était éclairé par deux yeux noisettes pétillants et des cheveux grisonnants.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin en pleine nuit au fait ? demanda-t-il tranquillement.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un, avoua Arthur.

\- A cette heure ? s'étonna l'homme. Lien de haine ou lien d'amour ? demanda-t-il après avec un sourire.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? fit l'anglais en rougissant.

\- Gamin, j'ai assez vécu pour savoir que seule une de ces deux choses peut pousser un être humain à aller au-delà de ses limites au point où tu l'as fait. Alors ?

\- Lien d'amour.

\- Je m'en doutais, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je m'appelle Sacha, se présenta-t-il ensuite. Est-ce que je peux t'aider d'une quelconque façon ?

\- Enchanté, fit-il machinalement, je m'appelle Arthur. Est-ce que vous auriez vu un nouvel arrivant ces derniers jours ?

\- Ici, ça va et ça vient les nouveaux, alors il va falloir être un peu plus précis mon garçon.

\- Grand, blond, les cheveux aux épaules, les yeux bleus, et français.

L'homme réfléchit quelques minutes, se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis répondit.

\- Là comme ça, je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui correspond, mais il est arrivé il y a une dizaine de jours environ et n'est quasiment pas sorti de chez lui. Ca correspondrait ?

\- Oui ! fit Arthur en se redressant d'un coup. Où est-il ?

\- Holà, du calme gamin ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas y aller maintenant dans ton état !

\- Bien sûr que si ! répliqua Arthur avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

\- Tu tiens à peine debout... Bon, fit Sacha en voyant son air décidé, vu que tu as l'air d'être une tête de mule, je vais t'y conduire. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience, ajouta-t-il avant que l'anglais proteste.

Arthur le remercia chaudement, puis envoya rapidement un message à Alfred pour le prévenir qu'il savait où était Francis et allait le rejoindre. Pendant ce temps, Sacha prépara son propre bateau et fit signe au blond de le rejoindre. Il s'abstint de parler pendant tout le trajet, sentant chez son passager une détresse qui n'avait pas besoin de passer par les mots pour s'exprimer. Finalement, ils arrivèrent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard sur une petite île, légèrement à l'écart des autres. Laissant son passager sur le ponton, l'homme lui indiqua la maison d'un signe de main, et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de repartir, ne souhaitant pas interférer dans des retrouvailles.

Arthur avança lentement, comme plongé dans un songe, jusqu'à la maison. Aucune lumière ne brillait à la fenêtre, et la porte principale était entrebâillée. Sans faire un bruit, il entra et détailla l'environnement qui l'entourait. Pas d'étage, une seule immense pièce à vivre ouverte sur une chambre, et personne nulle part. Uniquement éclairé par la clarté des étoiles, le lieu avait une ambiance sinistre. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence, si bien qu'il en devenait assourdissant. Se forçant à se ressaisir, Arthur entreprit d'explorer la maison. Dans la chambre, le lit était complètement défait, les draps partaient dans tous les sens et certains étaient même déchirés. L'anglais passa doucement sa main dessus, et eut l'impression de voir Francis les tirer dans son sommeil, sous l'emprise d'un cauchemar. Sans pouvoir les retenir, des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues pâles du mage. Il les essuya d'un revers de manche, et continua son exploration. Rien dans la salle de bain ne le frappa particulièrement, à part le parfum préféré du français qui trônait en évidence. Un mélange de rose et de lys qu'Arthur connaissait bien pour l'avoir senti plusieurs fois. Ce simple détail lui fit prendre conscience du nombre de signes que le grand blond lui avait envoyé depuis des années pour lui montrer son attachement. Dans un geste hésitant, l'anglais en vaporisa un peu autour de lui avant de le reposer délicatement, juste pour le sentir. Ses pas le menèrent ensuite dans la partie consacrée à la cuisine, qu'il savait trouver dans l'état impeccable auquel le français l'avait habitué.

Ses yeux se brouillèrent de nouveau en constatant qu'il n'en était rien. Plusieurs casseroles s'entassaient les unes dans les autres, les ustensiles étaient lavés mais non rangés, et au vu de l'état de la poubelle, le cuisinier avait jeté après quelques bouchées les rares plats qu'il avait préparé. Plus que toute autre chose, ce fut ce spectacle, si impossible à associer à Francis, qui fit mal à Arthur. Il s'appuya quelques instants à la table pour essayer de se reprendre, puis força son esprit à se focaliser sur la localisation du grand blond. Retournant vers la chambre, il remarqua que la porte-fenêtre était ouverte, laissant les rideaux se balancer doucement sous l'effet d'une brise nocturne. Il les repoussa légèrement, puis suivit un chemin vaguement dessiné à travers la végétation, qui semblait mener à une petite crique. A mesure qu'il avançait, il sentait son coeur accélérer et ses mains devenir moites. Il espérait autant qu'il était effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait trouver au bout.

Après une dernière feuille écartée, Arthur arriva enfin à la plage, et sentit son coeur rater un battement. Entièrement habillé, bras et jambes légèrement écartés du corps, Francis gisait sur le sable, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Oubliant sa fatigue, l'anglais courut sur le sable en l'appelant.

\- Francis !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint avant d'arriver à ses côtés. Arthur s'effondra plutôt qu'il ne s'assit, le visage baigné de larmes, et pris son amour dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé ! C'était pas moi sur la plage, Lukas a pris mon apparence ! Jamais je t'aurais dit une chose pareille, idiot ! Jamais ! Alors ne disparais plus comme ça !

Le français demeura aussi silencieux qu'immobile.

\- Francis ? murmura Arthur en se redressant. Francis ! fit-il plus fort avec un rire nerveux. Réveille-toi, stupid frog, je suis là !

Celui-ci resta inconscient. Arthur commença à s'affoler, tapota le visage, secoua les épaules, mais rien n'y fit. Le beau visage du blond garda son air serein, un sourire triste sur le visage figé en direction des étoiles, le corps ne réagissant pas plus qu'une poupée de chiffon. Le mage recula soudainement, et ses yeux prirent une expression proche de la folie pendant qu'il sentait la panique s'emparer de lui. Il s'accrocha aux épaules du français et le secoua en hurlant.

\- REVEILLE-TOI STUPID FROG ! FRANCIS ! JE T'INTERDIS DE MOURIR !

Encore une fois, ses efforts furent inutiles, et il lâcha le français avant de s'effondrer sur sa poitrine en sanglotant.

\- Please... Réveille-toi... Si tu n'es plus là, le monde n'a plus de sens pour moi... Tu as été le premier à m'aider, à me protéger et à croire en moi! Tu m'as aidé à devenir plus fort en t'opposant à moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul ! Pas maintenant que je sais que je compte pour toi ! I love you, idiot ! finit-il par crier.

Arthur continua à parler, inconscient du temps qui s'écoulait. Il sortait tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de dire à son rival, de peur de se faire violemment rejeter. Tous ses secrets, tous ses non-dits et sa fierté n'avaient plus de sens si le français n'était plus là. Finalement, la fatigue l'emporta et il s'endormit en pleurant, sans trop s'en rendre compte.

* * *

IMPORTANT : ce weekend je serai en convention et le prochain chapitre sortira peut-être plus tard que d'habitude (même si je ferai de mon mieux).

Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, vous serez alors les dragons majestueux qui redonneront chaleur à ma journée (coucou Freyja, j'espère que ça te convient ;) )

Plein de jaffa cakes pour vous !


	24. Chapitre 24 - Chocs

Eeeeet miou tout le monde !

Malgré cinq trains en retard sur six à prendre. Malgré plus de douze heures de trajet total sur deux jours. Malgré une journée de convention (c'était chouette la TGS) épuisante. Malgré un dossier à rendre pour demain. Malgré je ne sais combien d'heures de sommeil en retard.

Je suis là, et je poste quand même ! Parce que je suis sûre de culpabiliser si jamais je tiens pas mon rythme et que vos reviews m'ont fait comprendre que j'avais intérêt à vite lever le voile sur ce qui était arrivé à Franny. Enfin bon, après cette intro beaucoup trop longue, place au chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Si jamais Himaruya m'a offert les droits sur Hetalia, je ne suis pas au courant.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt, devant un splendide coucher de soleil, Francis fermait les yeux en se laissant doucement sombrer dans l'inconscience. Au bout du compte, réalisa-t-il avec la partie de son cerveau encore capable de raisonner, les médicaments font effet sur une nation si la dose est assez forte, s'ils sont tous mélangés et si celle-ci n'a rien mangé de consistant sur les deux ou trois derniers jours. Toutefois, si son corps lui était inaccessible, son esprit fonctionnait toujours, bien qu'au ralenti. Il analysa donc lentement l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, et se demanda avec légèreté s'il devait envisager la possibilité de s'endormir pour ne jamais se réveiller. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, il comprit qu'il n'en serait sans doute rien, mais que cela lui offrirait tout de même plusieurs heures ou jours d'apaisement en l'empêchant de réfléchir. Il s'en satisfaisait. Ne plus penser était la chose à laquelle il aspirait le plus. Plus le temps avançait, plus il se sentait détaché du monde, et seules les informations directes de ses sens lui parvenaient. Il entendait le doux bruit des vagues, sentait un souffle de vent sur son visage et le sable sous son corps, respirait les délicates fragrances des fleurs alentours. Le reste de son esprit flottait dans une sorte de bulle de savon, douce et calme, isolée du monde et des pensées tumultueuses qui l'agitaient depuis des jours.

Pourtant, à un moment qu'il ne saurait situer, son ouïe l'informa d'un élément perturbateur dans cette douce harmonie. Quelqu'un criait. Quelques secondes furent nécessaires à l'esprit du français pour reconnaître son nom, et son cerveau reprit une activité un peu plus soutenue devant la quantité d'informations soudain accrue. Incrédule, il reconnut la voix d'Arthur, et sentit monter une puissante vague de tristesse et de colère mêlées. Pourquoi venait-il ? Comment l'anglais pouvait-il encore oser venir le voir, ne l'avait-il pas déjà suffisamment torturé ? Puis son cerveau, à présent plus réactif après ce premier stimuli, lui indiqua les paroles suivantes, qui lui causèrent un choc émotionnel comparable à un tsunami. Pas le vrai Arthur qui avait été si cruel ? Et le vrai... le vrai était venu le retrouver, s'était inquiété pour lui, et était même en train de pleurer !

Par réflexe, Francis voulu lui sourire, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et le serrer dans ses bras. Mais son corps ne lui obéit pas. Et Arthur était en train de s'en rendre compte. Sa voix devenait plus forte, il hurlait. Il lui disait de ne pas mourir. Francis voulut répondre. Ses lèvres ne s'ouvrirent pas et sa gorge ne produisit aucun son. Alors son esprit, tout ralenti qu'il était, trouva le moyen de s'affoler. Arthur ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il l'entendait et le sentait sangloter contre lui. Il risquait de croire le pire. Il commençait à parler sans s'arrêter. Et d'un coup, il lui cria qu'il l'aimait. Il lui dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Francis aurait pleuré avec lui si son corps lui répondait encore. A la place, il engagea toute sa volonté et sa force mentale dans un combat invisible pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, sans perdre un mot de tout ce que disait Arthur. Peu importait ce que ça lui coûterait, Francis empêcherait son amour de commettre un acte irréparable.

Ce combat contre lui-même dura des heures, au cours desquelles Arthur finit par s'endormir, épuisé. Alors que le ciel commençait à se teinter d'un bleu plus clair, le français entendit de nouveaux bruits. D'autres gens arrivaient. Il ne voyait rien, mais il entendait leurs pas. Puis d'un coup, un silence total, suivi d'une course sur le sable et de nouveaux cris.

\- PAPA ! DADDY !

-oOo-

Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, Alfred reçu le message de son père.

\- Daddy a retrouvé papa ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Où ? demanda immédiatement Ivan.

\- Il ne le dit pas. Mot pour mot, il a écrit "je sais où est Francis" Donc soit dans moins d'une heure j'ai un autre message pour me dire où ils sont, soit...

L'américain pâlit soudainement et composa en vitesse un numéro.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Ivan.

\- Je commence tout de suite à essayer de les localiser.

\- Pourquoi ? Si Arthur l'a retrouvé, ils vont pouvoir discuter et se réconcilier, non ?

Sans lui répondre, Alfred commença à donner une série d'instructions à son interlocuteur. Son air angoissé rendit le russe assez suspicieux.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit, l'accusa-t-il.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui risque d'arriver à Francis ?

Devant l'air décidé de son partenaire, Alfred céda.

\- L'info devrait bientôt circuler de toute façon. Apparemment, si certaines conditions sont réunies, une nation peut tomber dans un coma qui dure plusieurs dizaines d'années et provoque une amnésie totale.

\- Rien que ça, souffla Ivan surpris. Quel genre de conditions ?

\- D'après ce que sait le héros, fit l'américain pour se donner contenance, Francis les remplissait en ce moment.

\- Je vois. Donc si Arthur ne répond pas rapidement, tu penses que c'est ce qui sera arrivé à ton père. Ca explique. Tu sais dans combien de temps tu auras des résultats ? demanda le russe en désignant le téléphone.

\- Dans le meilleur des cas, c'est-à-dire si daddy arrête rapidement de bouger, moins de deux heures. Mais il faut aussi compter le temps d'y aller.

\- Je vois, répéta Ivan. Calme-toi en attendant. Si dans une heure Arthur n'a pas fait signe, on ira réveiller les autres. Pour l'instant, repose-toi un peu, tu n'as toujours pas dormi, ajouta-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

\- Toi non plus.

\- J'ai l'habitude des nuits blanches.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je ne parlais pas de celles qu'on a passé ensemble, tu sais, railla Ivan avec un sourire.

\- Moi non plus, répliqua Alfred sur le même ton. Mais tu sais, fit-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça pour l'instant.

\- Je me doute bien. J'essayais simplement de te détendre un peu, expliqua-t-il avec son adorable sourire.

\- J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas ton point fort, sourit le blond.

-oOo-

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils avaient réveillé tout le monde, expliqué la situation, et étaient partis rapidement. Asmara se trouvait dans le bateau de tête avec Alfred, Matthew et Océane, car ils étaient partis avant d'avoir une localisation assez précise. Sur les derniers kilomètres, ce serait donc à elle de les guider, sa capacité à ressentir deux nations au même endroit de son territoire permettant alors assez de précision. Il leur fallut presque trois quart d'heures à bonne allure pour arriver sur la bonne île, et les enfants sautèrent rapidement sur le ponton, courant vers la maison, suivis avec un peu plus de lenteur par l'indonésienne et les autres qui débarquaient au fur et à mesure. Gilbert reçu d'ailleurs un message de Matthew, qu'il consulta aussitôt.

\- Ils ne sont pas dans la maison, lut-il en fronçant les sourcils. On devrait se bouger.

\- D'accord avec toi, déclara Lucille en pressant l'allure.

En arrivant dans la maison, ils repérèrent assez vite la baie vitrée, cette fois grande ouverte.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, fit Ivan.

Comme pour concerner ses dires, ils entendirent plusieurs voix crier un peu plus loin. Plus pâle que d'habitude, Gilbert fonça en reconnaissant dans la voix de Matthew un accent de désespoir. Il fut rapidement suivi par tous les autres. Mais en arrivant sur la plage, le groupe entier s'arrêta, comme figé par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Francis gisait sur le sable, apparemment sans vie, Arthur effondré avait sa tête sur son torse. A quelques pas d'eux, Océane pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, épaulée par Matthew qui pleurait aussi en enfouissant sa tête dans son ours, et Alfred était tombé à genoux, tendant un bras tremblant vers ses parents.

\- Daddy... Papa...

\- Alfred ? fit Arthur en se redressant, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Qu'est-ce que tu... qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Daddy ! Tu vas bien !

Et ses enfants se jetèrent dans ses bras immédiatement, au moins autant que faire se pouvait. Après quelques secondes, Matthew osa poser une question en regardant le français immobile.

\- Papa... est-ce qu'il est...

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ? demanda Asmara, pâle sous son hâle naturel, qui s'était un peu approchée.

\- Depuis mon arrivée, répondit Arthur brièvement en caressant les douces boucles blondes du français. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il ne se réveille pas, dit-elle dans un murmure.

\- QUOI !? hurla Arthur. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! C'est impossible !

\- Daddy... Intervint Matthew qui recommençait à sangloter. C'est possible.

\- Il y a déjà eu un cas, ajouta Alfred dont les yeux s'embuaient également.

Le visage de l'anglais se décomposa. Il chercha vainement un mensonge dans les yeux de ses fils et de l'indonésienne, mais ce fut en pure perte. Sans plus se soucier des apparences, il serra Francis dans ses bras, répétant que ce n'était pas possible.

Dans le reste du groupe, resté à l'entrée de la plage, Ivan releva le dernier point et s'adressa à Asmara.

\- Quand Alfred dit qu'il y a déjà eu un cas... commença-t-il le regard dur.

\- De qui parle-t-il-aru ? compléta Yao. Je n'en ai jamais eu connaissance.

La jeune femme brune releva la tête, regarda brièvement le groupe qui lui faisait face en s'attardant sur Gilbert, Ludwig et Féliciano, puis prit la parole d'une voix ferme.

\- Asseyez-vous. Je vais vous le dire, mais le choc risque d'être rude pour certains d'entre vous.

\- Matthew a besoin de moi, vous me raconterez plus tard, lança Gilbert les yeux fixés sur les larmes de son petit ami.

\- Laisse-les entre eux, coupa Natalya froidement. Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant.

\- Elle a raison, confirma Ivan. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

\- Et il est très important que tu écoutes maintenant ce que j'ai à dire, compléta Asmara.

Sans cesser de fixer des yeux le canadien, Gilbert s'assit sur le sable, prêt à se relever s'il sentait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Toutefois, les premiers mots de la représentante indonésienne lui firent immédiatement tourner les yeux.

\- Ça concerne la disparition du Saint Empire Romain Germanique.

En substance, et en faisant bien plus attention à ses paroles, elle raconta la même histoire que quelques jours auparavant. A la fin, ils étaient tous silencieux. Féli et Gilbert regardaient Ludwig comme s'ils le redécouvraient, et Ludwig était très pâle. Avant même qu'il ne lui demande, elle lui cita toutes les preuves qu'elle avait à disposition et se déclara prête à tout lui transmettre. L'allemand aquiesça doucement, incapable de dire un mot.

\- Bruder ?

\- Ja ?

\- Dans tous les cas, tu es mon frère, déclara Gilbert dont les yeux s'embuaient.

\- Et dans tous les cas, je t'aime, ajouta Féli en se blottissant contre le grand blond.

\- Merci à vous deux. Il va me falloir du temps pour encaisser ça.

\- Je serai avec toi, murmura Féli.

Les autres gardaient prudemment le silence, et même Lovino, à moitié endormi dans les bras de Tonio, n'osait pas dire un mot après une histoire pareille. Gilbert se leva, posa la main sur l'épaule de son petit frère, la serra un moment, et se dirigea vers la plage, accompagné par Ivan. Les deux ressentaient le besoin d'être prêt de leur partenaire, et Gilbert avait en plus besoin d'un soutien physique après le choc qu'il avait reçu.

\- Comment va-t-il ? chuchota Ivan après avoir accueilli Alfred dans ses bras.

\- Papa ne se réveille pas. Et daddy refuse.

\- Et vous, ça va ? s'enquit Gilbert en serrant Matthew contre lui dans un geste protecteur.

\- On fait ce qu'on peut, répondit le canadien avec un pauvre sourire forcé. Océane a du mal aussi.

La jeune fille était toujours en train de pleurer, aussi ses frères l'accueillirent dans leur câlin improvisé. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, Ivan regarda Arthur, toujours incapable de lâcher le corps inerte du français, et suggéra en murmurant de le laisser seul. Les enfants du couple protestèrent d'abord, mais comprirent rapidement qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Doucement, ils allèrent tenter de convaincre leur daddy d'arrêter de s'acharner, sans succès. L'anglais refusait d'être séparé du grand blond, dont il tenait le visage contre sa poitrine, sans se soucier de le couvrir de larmes.

Lentement, à contrecoeur, ils se retirèrent les uns après les autres dans un silence presque total, respectant l'intimité de l'anglais alors que le soleil se levait.

* * *

Et miou, je suis complètement vannée mais j'ai encore du boulot donc je bâcle ce commentaire de fin (mille excuses). Je vous propose donc un deal. Vu que je vous donne un truc à lire, vous pouvez en faire autant en me laissant une review pour donner votre avis. Ça me paraît équitable. Mais si vous ne le faites pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous aime quand même.

Plein de chocolatines (dédicace aux toulousains) pour vous !


	25. Chapitre 25 - Retour à la vie

Miou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien en ce froid mois de décembre. Heureusement qui dit décembre dit aussi chocolats (et drabbles de mimichan *petits coeurs volants*). Et comme on est mercredi, ça veut aussi dire nouveau chapitre de cette fic.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Il parait qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de copier l'adn d'Himaruya pour créer son clone qui me donnerait Hetalia.

* * *

De nouveau seul sur la plage, ignorant le magnifique lever de soleil, Arthur refusait toujours d'accepter la situation.

\- Reviens-moi, Francis, murmura-t-il. Je te promet que je ne nierai plus jamais être amoureux de toi. Tu es la personne la plus formidable que je connaisse. Alors please... réveille-toi. S'il te plait. Je te laisserai même me donner tous les surnoms que tu veux si ça te chante ! Mais reste avec moi.

Et il le reposa doucement, détaillant les traits connus comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Il glissa sa main dans les mèches d'or, en remit une ou deux en place, puis caressa avec une infinie tendresse le visage de son ancien rival, avant de poser sa main sous la sienne et de s'étendre à côté de lui. Il resta ainsi un moment, insensible au jeu des couleurs qui s'étendait dans le ciel, perdu dans l'obscurité de ses pensées.

De son côté, Francis continuait à lutter pour retrouver l'usage d'au moins une partie de son corps. Il avait entendu ses enfants venir, accompagnés d'autres personnes, il avait entendu leurs larmes et senti et leur désarroi. Mais celui qui l'inquiétait le plus était Arthur. Il connaissait son anglais, et savait qu'il était extrême dans ses émotions, positives comme négatives. Le français avait totalement repris conscience de son corps, mais peinait à le mouvoir. Il sentait pourtant la main d'Arthur sous la sienne. Il suffisait d'un geste, même le simple mouvement d'une phalange ferait l'affaire. Il se concentra sur son index pour le forcer à bouger. Il se concentra sur le mouvement, encore et encore.

Près de lui, Arthur réfléchissait aux solutions qui s'offraient à lui. Pour l'instant, la seule qui lui semblait supportable était de rester à côté de Francis, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. Et s'il fallait attendre un siècle, il le ferait sans hésiter. Il réfléchissait à la façon d'organiser la chose lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement sur sa main et se figea mentalement. Il tourna la tête, et vit effectivement l'index du français bouger sur sa main. Le mouvement était infime, mais il était là. Un espoir fou s'empara du mage et illumina ses yeux. En faisant très attention à ne pas déplacer sa main, il se tourna vers le beau visage aux paupières toujours clauses, et se remit à lui parler.

\- Tu es là. Je le savais. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour te retrouver dans cet état, mais tu vas revenir dans ce monde. Je resterai avec toi le temps qu'il faudra pour que ça arrive.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le français réussit à bouger l'ensemble de sa main, ce qu'il montra en prenant celle d'Arthur dans la sienne. Le geste était loin de sa douceur habituelle, mais cela suffisait amplement au britannique, qui ne cessait pas de lui parler. Une heure plus tard, Francis fut capable d'ouvrir les yeux. Devant la surprise, le mage eut le souffle coupé.

\- Bon sang, à quel moment j'ai pu oublier que tu avais des étoiles à la place des yeux, murmura-t-il sans se rendre compte de l'aspect très fleur bleue de ses paroles.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le français retrouvait l'usage progressif de son corps. Quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, il réussit finalement à prononcer ses premiers mots.

\- Je t'aime Arthur.

Incapable de résister, celui-ci se jeta sur le grand blond pour l'embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Stupid frog ! fit-il les yeux noyés de larmes. Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil !

\- Désolé mon lapin, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ton arrivée. Et je suis encore dans un sale état, donc si tu pouvais laisser mes vertèbres intactes, ça m'arrangerait.

\- I'm not your bloody... commença Arthur en le relâchant.

\- Tatata ! l'interrompit Francis. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as dit que je pourrais te donner tous les surnoms que je voulais.

\- Tu... tu as entendu ça ? bredouilla l'anglais qui rougit soudainement.

\- Pour être honnête... déclara le grand blond en rougissant aussi. J'ai tout entendu.

\- Tout ?

\- Tout. Depuis ton arrivée pendant la nuit jusqu'à ce matin.

Arthur prit une teinte écarlate en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait pu dire. Il ne pensait pas que Francis entendrait chacun de ses mots.

\- C'était très touchant Arthur. Je regrette juste qu'il ait fallut en arriver là pour que tu t'ouvres enfin. Tu m'as fait très peur, ajouta-t-il doucement.

\- Moi je t'ai fait peur !? réagit l'anglais en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'est la meilleure, c'est pas moi qui donnait tous les signes de l'inconscience !

\- Inconscience purement physique, mon mental fonctionnait. Au ralenti, mais il fonctionnait. Mais toi... J'ai eu très peur que tu fasses l'irréparable.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Que tu me croies mort et que tu essaies de me rejoindre.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? répliqua le mage avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

\- Mon lapin, soupira Francis, les derniers jours et les dernières heures ont été extrêmement éprouvants pour nous deux et tu as promis que si je revenais, tu ne nierais plus tes sentiments pour moi.

\- Désolé. Les réflexes, expliqua l'anglais gêné. Je vais... essayer de m'y tenir maintenant. De toute façon je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle pendant au moins les quatre prochaines semaines pour m'assurer que tu guéris correctement.

\- Un mois à me faire dorloter par mon chéri, il y a pire comme punition, rigola le français.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, frog, ça veut aussi dire que c'est moi qui cuisine, le provoqua le mage.

En voyant la grimace expressive de son partenaire à l'évocation d'une telle image, il rigola aussi.

\- Je suis persuadé que je me sentirai assez vite mieux. Au moins pour m'occuper de cette partie du programme.

\- On verra ça. Au fait, comment tu t'y es pris pour... te mettre dans cet état ?

La question avait eu du mal à sortir. Hésitant, Francis baissa les yeux, et finit par murmurer une réponse.

\- J'étais au fond. J'ai arrêté de manger pendant plusieurs jours, et je me suis bourré de médicaments type somnifères, en les mélangeant entre eux à très forte dose.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? fit l'anglais livide.

\- Un coeur qui cesse de battre cesse d'être un coeur brisé, fit-il dans un souffle.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, murmura Arthur en venant se blottir contre lui.

\- Maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes, je ne le referai certainement pas. Hors de question que nos enfants se retrouvent sans leur paren... Les enfants ! s'exclama-t-il horrifié. Tu les as prévenu que je m'étais réveillé !?

\- Shit ! J'appelle Alfred immédiatement, jura l'anglais en dégainant son téléphone. Ca sonne, je met tout de suite en haut-parleur.

\- Pourvu qu'ils aillent bien, chuchota Francis angoissé.

Ils entendirent quelques sonneries, avant que quelqu'un décroche.

\- Le héros à l'appareil !

\- Alfred ?

\- Daddy ! Comment ça se fait que tu m'appelles ? Tu veux qu'on vienne te chercher ?

Ils entendirent un bruit de chaise repoussée violemment.

\- Calme-toi, je vais bien. Tu pourrais dire à ton frère et ta soeur de s'approcher pour qu'ils entendent ?

\- On est tous là, on est en train de manger. Attend, je mets le haut-parleur.

\- Francis s'est réveillé.

Un bruit de chute démultiplié par le haut-parleur se fit entendre, suivit d'une série de jurons avant que quelqu'un d'autre reprenne le portable.

\- C'est Matthew, désolé Alfred a laissé tomber le portable et on a rien entendu. Vu qu'il garde un air de poisson rouge, je pose le téléphone sur la table pour qu'on puisse entendre cette fois.

\- Francis s'est réveillé, répéta Arthur distinctement.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, pendant lequel il imagina sans peine les réactions des différentes nations. Finalement, Seychelles demanda confirmation.

\- Je... Papa va vraiment bien ?

\- Je vais bien, ma petite fleur, répondit l'intéressé. Tout juste un peu fatigué.

S'ensuivit un hurlement de joie, bientôt rejoint par d'autres, ainsi que des applaudissements.

\- On vient vous chercher le plus vite possible, réussit à caler Matthew. On arrive dans moins d'une heure. A tout de suite.

A la fin de l'appel, les deux se regardèrent en souriant.

\- Nos petits monstres vont bien, fit le français soulagé. Mais dis-moi, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ?

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Au fait, Alfred sort avec Ivan maintenant. Et a priori, Sadiq et Héraklès sont ensemble aussi.

\- Que de nouveaux couples en si peu de temps, s'amusa Francis peu surpris.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Et si on montrait l'exemple ? ajouta le grand blond d'un air mutin.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Mon lapin, je suis le pays de l'amour, tu le sais bien.

\- Et donc ? répliqua l'anglais qui flairait le piège.

\- Oh rien, mais vu qu'on est dans les derniers à s'être mis ensemble officiellement, il va falloir qu'on... compense rapidement pour la suite, fit le français avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir et c'est une très mauvaise idée.

\- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je veux parler, protesta Francis.

\- Je pense que si.

\- Alors dis-le, si tu es si sûr de toi ? le provoqua le grand blond.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça non plus, rigola Arthur en l'embrassant. Je veux bien admettre que je suis amoureux, mais je ne suis pas devenu un idiot niais pour autant.

\- Qui comparait mes yeux à des étoiles, déjà ?

\- Ca n'a rien à voir ! répliqua le mage en s'empourprant.

Et les deux amoureux continuèrent gentiment à se chamailler entre deux étreintes, soulagés de s'être enfin retrouvés. Finalement, ils furent interrompus dans leur vingt-cinquième dispute par Alfred qui arriva en hurlant de joie sur la plage, vite rejoint par le reste de sa fratrie. Si bien que lorsque les autres arrivèrent, ils ne virent qu'une énorme boule de câlin sur la plage.

Le retour se fit dans une ambiance joyeuse mais dura un peu plus longtemps, Arthur tenant à faire un léger détour pour aller remercier Sacha de son aide et lui assurer que son aventure s'était bien terminée. Avec un sourire, celui-ci lui souhaita bonne fortune ainsi qu'à son lien d'amour, comme il l'appelait. De retour à la capitale, le couple entendit l'histoire sur Ludwig et ils furent aussi choqués qu'heureux d'un tel dénouement, surtout Francis qui n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de s'en vouloir. Le français dut également expliquer les raisons de son propre état, et comment il s'en était sorti. Alfred se chargea de prévenir le reste des nations absentes que son père était retrouvé et allait bien, et des félicitations arrivèrent bientôt de partout dans le monde.

-oOo-

Le jour du départ, Asmara raccompagna tout le monde à l'aéroport, puisqu'ils avaient tous des vols dans les mêmes horaires. Quelques personnes l'avaient aidée à rédiger un rapport relativement convaincant sur le tourisme et ils avaient tous signé un compte-rendu bidon. La plupart des couples repartaient ensemble pour s'offrir de vraies vacances avant la reprise des réunions officielles. Ludwig avait bien tenté d'interférer pour dire qu'il était parfaitement en état de tenir son poste, mais Féli et Gilbert n'en avaient pas démordu, l'italien faisant pour une rare fois preuve d'autorité. L'allemand avait été trop surpris par son attitude pour argumenter plus longtemps et avait fini par céder, convenant qu'un séjour seul avec son amant dans les alpes italiennes lui ferait effectivement le plus grand bien. Alfred et Ivan avaient prévu de se faire une énorme randonnée dans les Rocheuses, Matthew embarquait Gilbert dans un programme découverte de ses terres, et Sadiq se proposait d'aller refaire un tour des îles grecques avec le meilleur guide qui soit. Quant à Arthur et Francis, ils repartirent pour la France sans préciser où ils comptaient s'installer. Seul Matthias était un peu perdu, ne sachant trop comment se comporter avec Lukas. Emil promit de venir lui donner un coup de main pour dégeler son grand frère, avant de repartir dans son pays montrer les merveilles de la nature à son désormais officiel petit-ami.

* * *

Et miaou ! Je viens de me rendre compte que cette fin de chapitre pourrait assez bien passer pour une fin de fic... Si l'indécrottable guimauve fleur bleue que je suis pouvait résister à la tentation. N'hésitez pas à laisser deux-trois mots ou plus pour donner votre avis, je vous offrirai un cookie !

Et attention révélation de mes vraies convictions par rapport au dernier chapitre...

Plein de pains au chocolat pour vous ! (mwahaha)


	26. Chapitre 26 - Vérité et demande

Miou tout le monde !

On est dimanche, et il y a de la neige. Ce qui est chouette. En effet, je n'ai aucune idée d'intro.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Himaruya est le seul, le grand, et surtout l'unique propriétaire d'Hetalia.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, les nations se retrouvaient à nouveau dans une des salles de réunion de l'ONU et reprenaient un rythme de vie plus ou moins normal. Personne n'écoutait les discours de Ludwig, Arthur et Francis se chamaillaient, Lovino criait sur Antonio et Héraklès s'était endormi sur sa table. Pour le plus grand plaisir de certains paparazzis, de nouveaux couples s'étaient formés pendant ces vacances improvisées, probablement à cause de l'influence de tous les couples formés précédemment. A moins qu'il faille mettre cela sur le compte d'un certain trio de conspirateurs, ravis de l'effet final de leur entreprise. Toujours est-il que Tino s'était déclaré à Berwald et passait désormais le plus clair de son temps dans ses bras. Feliks avait fini par sauter sur Toris qui s'était laissé faire avec délice, et celui-ci tentait depuis d'empêcher le polonais d'appliquer l'expression "la vie en rose" à tout ce qui l'entourait. Lukas avait fini – grâce aux efforts conjoints de Matthias et Emil – par se calmer, accepter qu'il avait été un peu trop loin et même envoyer des excuses à Arthur et Francis, que ceux-ci avaient acceptées. Roderich avait renouvelé son engagement à Elizabeta, lui assurant que même s'ils n'étaient plus unis politiquement, son amour n'avait jamais diminué.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de réunion, Francis reçut un message de sa soeur et prit la parole pour demander si quelqu'un savait pourquoi elle comptait faire un passage éclair dans leur assemblée. Un peu surpris, Alistair annonça qu'il ignorait ce que sa petite amie avait en tête. Elle arriva moins de cinq minutes plus tard, avec un sourire éclatant mais une petite lueur inquiétante dans les yeux. La jeune femme se dirigea droit sur son partenaire et sortit une pochette de son sac pour la lui tendre.

\- Tiens chéri, tu avais oublié les photos que tu avais faites pendant ces dernières semaines... Oups ! fit-elle en les éparpillant soudainement après l'avoir ouverte. Que je suis maladroite ! Bella, Elizabeta, il y a aussi celles que vous avez faites il me semble.

Sous les yeux effarés des trois complices, une bonne partie des photos que les autres avaient vues ou reçues ainsi que quelques autres volaient partout, exposées au regard de tous. Quelques-unes concernaient les couples dans des moments plus intimes, et atterrirent sur les diverses tables. Plus rapides, les deux jeunes femmes foncèrent vers la porte pour fuir, profitant qu'Alistair attirait la plupart des regards vers lui et restait figé devant l'attitude de Lucille. Puis le premier grondement s'éleva, venant de son benjamin.

\- Alistair... fit Arthur d'une voix menaçante. C'est toi qui était derrière tout ça ?

Le rouquin tentait de reprendre contenance. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui prenait à sa petite amie adorée et adorable de le balancer comme ça ! Elle toujours calme et élégante en toutes circonstances, avait les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs dans sa direction. Prenant soudainement note des visages rouges de gêne ou de colère de ceux qui l'entouraient, il se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il se barre et vite.

\- Pour être exact, cher petit frère, commença-t-il avec un calme apparent, les filles ont eu l'idée. Moi je n'ai fait que filer un petit coup de pouce magique. Et je ne le regrette pas une seule seconde, vous étiez beaucoup trop mignons à voir, ricana-t-il.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! cria Arthur en sautant par-dessus la table pour atteindre son aîné.

Immédiatement, Alistair prit le bras de Monaco qui eut une expression de surprise, et acheva son sort de transfert. Il se retrouva en quelques minutes dans un de ses manoirs, toujours avec sa chère et tendre que le voyage magique avait rendue un peu verte. Il lui laissa le temps de se remettre quelques instants, puis explosa.

\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de tout balancer comme ça !?

Elle resta silencieuse, ses yeux toujours furieux.

\- Tu savais très bien qu'ils allaient me tomber dessus ! Et en plus tu as forcément cherché dans mes affaires pour trouver tout ça !

Toujours aucun mot de la part de la jeune femme, qui croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Le rouquin cria encore quelques minutes, puis se calma et remarqua enfin les lèvres pincées et les yeux humides derrière les lunettes.

\- Lucille, je t'adore mais là il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques parce que je comprend que dalle...

\- Ca me semble pourtant évident, répondit-elle enfin.

\- Pas pour moi, alors explique-moi. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il en faisant un gros effort sur lui-même.

\- Tu te mets à systématiquement cacher ton portable et ton ordi quand j'entre dans la pièce. Quand je te demande, tu parles juste d'un gros projet avec deux amies. Tu pars en vacances avec elles alors que tu aurais pu être avec moi, et tu ne m'envoies pas un seul message. Même sur les dernières vacances qu'on a eues après avoir retrouvé mon frère, tu as passé un temps fou avec elles, tu rentrais plus tard, et tu refusais de me donner la moindre explication, énuméra la jeune femme.

\- Attends une minute... fit le mage en écarquillant les yeux. Tu as cru que je te trompais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je pouvais penser d'autre !

Tout son corps était tendu, ses poings serrés le long de son corps, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs noirs. Elle continua en haussant de plus en plus le ton, jusqu'à crier.

\- Evidemment que j'ai eu peur ! Notre relation n'était pas officielle ! Et je sais très bien que tu aimes draguer ! Alors oui j'ai cherché et je n'en suis pas fière, mais je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si tu avais été honnête avec moi, si tu m'avais fait confiance !

Même alors qu'elle lui criait dessus, le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Il attendit que le flot de paroles se tarisse, puis alla vers elle, mit ses mains dans son dos et l'embrassa tendrement. Un peu étonnée d'une telle attitude, elle se laissa néanmoins faire.

\- Ma chérie, il ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que je pouvais ne pas avoir le choix ?

\- Pardon !?

\- Quand elles sont venues me voir, ces deux... grrrr, ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix, expliqua le rouquin en passant sa main dans les longs cheveux de sa partenaire. Elles avaient des photos. De nous deux.

\- Quoi !?

\- On a fait un contrat magique. Elles ne disaient rien, je faisait le sort, et aucun de nous n'était autorisé à en parler à qui que ce soit.

\- Pourtant là tu m'en parles, accusa-t-elle immédiatement.

Alistair sourit. C'était bien sa Lucille ça, à repérer les points faibles d'un argumentaire en moins d'une seconde. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui fit un clin d'oeil complice.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais pas pris de précaution ? J'ai fait en sorte de triturer une clause pour pouvoir en parler librement si jamais quelqu'un révélait l'identité d'un de nous trois concernant cette affaire. Et comme tu nous as tous balancés tout à l'heure...

\- Je vois... Donc tu n'as vraiment rien fait avec elles ? finit par demander la jeune femme l'air un peu gêné.

\- Comment pourrais-je tromper la femme parfaite ? déclara-t-il avec emphase. Et puis franchement, aucune des deux ne m'intéresse de ce point de vue-là, ajouta le rouquin en rigolant. Pas mon genre.

Rassurée, Lucille poussa un discret soupir de soulagement et rosit délicatement sous le compliment. Puis elle fit une légère grimace.

\- Désolée de t'avoir mis dans les ennuis tout à l'heure.

\- Je me débrouillerai, t'en fait pas. Et puis... Je pense que je vais devoir passer quelques temps loin des réunions. Ca te tente de voir mon pays et ses habitants magiques ?

\- Avec plaisir... Montre moi l'Ecosse dans toute sa splendeur, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Alistair sourit. Elle n'était pas la soeur de Francis pour rien, ça ressortait de temps à autre dans des phrases comme celle-là.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais commencer par te montrer ma chambre...

Et il la souleva comme une princesse pour l'emmener jusqu'à son lit.

-oOo-

Totalement ignorant des problèmes – résolus – de couple de son frère, Arthur ne décolérait pas dans la salle de réunion.

\- Je vais le tuer ! cria-t-il pour la troisième fois.

\- Mon lapin, calme-toi, intervint Francis en l'enlaçant. Ton frère n'est pas un imbécile et il va se planquer. Par ailleurs, vu la tête de ma chère soeur, je pense qu'il doit déjà se prendre un sacré savon.

\- Pourquoi elle lui en voulait comme ça au fait ? demanda Gilbert.

\- Lucille a toujours eu une très bonne intuition et elle a dû sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net, expliqua le français. Alors s'ils étaient ensemble et qu'il a passé du temps avec deux autres demoiselles en lui cachant ostensiblement ce qu'ils faisaient...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais chacun comprit ce qu'il insinuait.

\- Mouais, fit l'anglais un peu calmé à l'idée que la copine de son frère lui en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs. Je me contenterai de lui pourrir la vie pour les deux ou trois siècles à venir.

\- C'est pas déjà ce que tu fais depuis des siècles justement ? ricana Antonio.

\- Hum hum, toussota Ludwig, tout ceci est fort distrayant mais nous devrions revenir au sujet de la réunion maintenant que le problème des photos est résolu.

Ses joues gardaient toutefois une teinte soutenue quand il repensait au genre de photos sur Féli et lui qui avait volé. Encore heureux qu'il ait réussi à toutes les attraper avant qu'elles arrivent dans de mauvaises mains... A présent plus personne ne pensait au sujet de la réunion et la salle était dans un bazar inouï. Il réclama l'attention encore deux ou trois fois avant qu'un calme relatif ne s'installe.

\- Bien, est-ce que tout le monde pourrait se rassoir s'il vous plait !

\- Attend un peu, West, fit soudain Gilbert avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui nécessite que tout le monde reste encore attentif et debout quelques minutes.

Les trois membres du Bad Touch Trio se regardèrent en souriant, puis Francis et Gilbert poussèrent Antonio en avant, le propulsant plus ou moins au milieu du cercle qui s'était formé. Pile en face de Lovino. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêta à lancer une insulte quelconque... qui resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Antonio venait de mettre un genou à terre.

\- Lovino, mi precioso, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ?

\- ...

L'italien était pour une fois muet, incapable de sortir un mot, complètement bloqué sur la situation. Le reste des nations attendaient, attentifs. Quelques-uns avaient même sortis leur portable pour filmer la scène, impatients d'entendre la réponse de l'Italie du Sud. Qui finit par venir.

\- Bordel de merde de oui !

Et les applaudissements retentirent autant que les rires. Fou de joie, l'espagnol entreprit de rouler le patin du siècle à son désormais fiancé. Avec un sourire, Ludwig soupira et faillit demander la reprise de la réunion, mais en voyant Féli qui bondissait de joie pour aller féliciter son frère, il renonça. Un sourire embarrassé flotta sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il faisait tourner quelque chose dans sa poche. Au bout du compte, il proposa deux minutes plus tard de changer le thème du meeting pour se concentrer temporairement sur l'organisation du mariage méditerranéen. Et pour une fois, cela constitua une réunion productive, avec une forte et intéressante participation du BTT.

L'après-midi fut laissé libre, et chaque couple se retrouva le soir dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée. La demande du latin en avait laissé plus d'un pensif, et certains avaient profité de leur après-midi pour faire quelques emplettes.

* * *

Miou ! Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il reste encore quelques chapitres avant de mettre le mot fin. Pas beaucoup, mais quelques-uns.

Si ça vous a plu, si vous devinez qui d'autre va réfléchir à ce genre d'annonce ou juste si vous avez envie de marquer shffrenknafloub, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Plein de madeleines pour vous !


	27. Chapitre 27 - Cérémonie groupée

Miou tout le monde !

Un millier de plates excuses pour ce retard imprévu, je vous fais des yeux de chaton Kirkland pour me faire pardonner et promis le prochain chapitre sera plus long.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Ben... Himaruya.

* * *

Ludwig rentra avec un bouquet de roses rouges, qu'il tendit à un Féli ravi avant de lui annoncer qu'il l'invitait au restaurant. Toujours enthousiaste à l'idée de bien manger, l'italien fut prêt avec moins d'une demi-heure de retard sur l'heure que lui avait donné l'allemand. Fort heureusement, celui-ci avait prévu le coup et lui avait donc indiqué un horaire qui leur laissait trois quart d'heures d'avances sur l'horaire réellement prévu. Ils arrivèrent tranquillement dans un petit restaurant chic, et s'installèrent à une table. Quand le serveur arriva pour leur apporter les cartes et un apéritif, Féli songea avec étonnement que la salle était bien vide pour une soirée, fut-ce en semaine et pas en weekend. Les plats suivirent et la soirée se passa très agréablement, l'italien était joyeux et exubérant, l'allemand souriant et détendu. En arrivant au dessert, Féli osa enfin poser la question qui le taraudait.

\- Vee... Ludwig, pourquoi il n'y a personne ici ? Il est bon pourtant ce resto !

Une rougeur envahit les joues de Ludwig, qui marmonna une demi-réponse.

\- J'ai préféré qu'on ait un peu d'intimité.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? demanda Féli un peu étonné.

Le blond s'empourpra de plus belle avant de lâcher la vérité.

\- J'ai réservé toute la salle juste pour nous.

Ce fut au tour de Féli de prendre une jolie couleur tomate. Il sortit vaguement une série de phrases embrouillées pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, et finit par un simple merci.

\- C'était pas la peine d'en faire autant, répéta-t-il finalement.

\- Si, ça l'était.

\- On fête quelque chose de spécial ce soir ? paniqua l'italien en pensant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

\- Avec un peu de chance, oui.

\- Veee ! Excuse-moi Doitsu j'ai complètement oublié ! Je suis désolé ! Je savais pas qu'il y avait un truc spécial aujourd'hui ! Je suis désolé ! Excuse-moi, excuse-moi, excuse-moi !

\- Féli, calme-toi, lui dit Ludwig avec un sourire en lui prenant la main.

\- Mais j'ai oublié un truc important et je vois même pas ce que c'est ! répliqua l'italien tout penaud.

\- C'est normal, ça n'a pas encore eu lieu.

\- Hein ?

Féli était décontenancé. Il fallait fêter quelque chose mais c'était pas sûr et ça ne s'était pas encore produit... Ca n'avait aucun sens pour lui. En plus Ludwig avait l'air embêté et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Enfin pas trop. L'air très embarrassé, l'italien finit par avouer.

\- Je comprend pas trop...

\- Est-ce que... ceci pourrait t'aider ? fit Ludwig carrément écarlate en lui tendant un petit paquet emballé.

Très curieux, Féli se mit à ouvrir le papier cadeau rapidement, et tomba sur une petite boîte. Il regarda son amant, un peu étonné de le voir toujours rouge et presque... presque un peu angoissé. Finalement, il l'ouvrit et ne put réprimer un cri de surprise en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est...

\- Oui. Je sais qu'on est ensemble depuis peu, mais... je me sens prêt à franchir cette étape. Et toi ?

\- OUI ! Evidemment que oui !

Et il renversa à moitié la table pour l'embrasser, ce qui se termina par une chute totale de l'ensemble. En riant, l'italien montra qu'il avait pris le temps d'enfiler l'anneau avant de sauter sur son petit ami. Alarmés par le bruit, quelques serveurs se dépêchèrent d'accourir pour tomber sur leurs clients en train de s'embrasser fougueusement. Avec un sourire, ils décidèrent de les laisser tranquilles. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient des demandes en mariage finir ainsi.

-oOo-

Le lendemain, Féli sauta sur son jumeau en arrivant à la réunion pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Après quelques moqueries provenant principalement du BTT, quelqu'un suggéra rapidement l'idée de faire les deux mariages en même temps. Rapidement approuvée, l'idée remplaça bien vite le sujet initial de la réunion, au grand dam de Ludwig qui ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher. Les suggestions fusaient d'un peu partout dans la salle dans une ambiance joyeuse, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Roderich et Elizabeta. Arthur se mit immédiatement à incanter un sort, mais l'autrichien se plaça devant sa compagne et parla calmement.

\- Arthur, ça suffit. Elizabeta souhaite te parler.

\- Je suis désolée, commença cette dernière. C'est peut-être allé un peu loin... d'accord chéri, c'est clairement allé trop loin, se reprit-elle devant le regard de Roderich. Bella et moi avons eu l'idée et on a plus ou moins menacé ton frère pour qu'il fasse le sort sans rien dire à personne. On voulait juste que vous osiez tous enfin vous déclarer.

\- Tu as conscience que c'était dès le départ une intrusion inadmissible dans notre vie privée ? intervint Francis.

\- En même temps on aurait pas eu besoin de faire ça si vous aviez un peu plus les couilles d'admettre que vous êtes amoureux, grommela la hongroise.

\- Pardon ? fit Ludwig.

\- Non rien.

\- Ah, et j'exige au nom de toutes les personnes présentes que les photos prises et détenues par toi ou tes complices, dans la mesure où une ou plusieurs nation apparaît dessus, et sous quelque forme que ce soit, soient supprimées de tous les supports sur lesquels elles se trouvent, continua le français.

Sa remarque fut chaudement appuyée par le reste de la salle, et Antonio et Gilbert ricanèrent en voyant la grimace d'Elizabeta. Si Francis se mettait en mode expertise juridique, la représentante n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir jouer sur les mots. Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion, elle finit par capituler. Souriant, Roderich l'enlaça, puis toussota pour obtenir l'attention et annonça une phrase avec fierté.

\- Au fait, je tiens à signaler qu'Elizabeta et moi allons nous marier.

\- Ah, vous aussi ? Décidément tout le monde s'y met, rigola Antonio.

\- Co... comment ça nous aussi ? bégaya l'aristocrate.

Dire qu'il avait cru que cela représenterait un formidable évènement qui surprendrait tout le monde.

\- Antonio a fait sa demande à Lovino, expliqua Gilbert.

\- Ludwig a fait sa demande à Féli, ajouta Francis.

\- Et les deux ont été acceptées, compléta l'espagnol. Nous étions justement en train de nous organiser pour les célébrer ensemble. Vous vous joignez à nous ?

L'air ahuri de Roderich allait rester longtemps en mémoire. Sa fiancée déclara plus tard que ça valait la fois où il s'était enfin rendu compte que Féli n'était pas une fille. Finalement, ils acceptèrent et l'organisation reprit de plus belle. Vers dix-sept heures, Ludwig annonça qu'il ne servait à rien de rester en meeting international si c'était pour organiser des mariages, et décréta que chacun était libre de retourner dans son pays respectif dès le lendemain.

De retour dans leur chambre, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Francis.

\- Toi qui voulait combler le retard... Voilà trois couples qui viennent de se fiancer.

\- Ravi de voir que tu penses à faire la même chose, répliqua le français sur le même ton.

\- Absolument pas ! fit l'anglais en rougissant. C'était juste par rapport à... à nos retrouvailles en Indonésie.

\- Mais bien sûr... Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que je devance Tonio ou à ce que je l'imite ? devina le grand blond.

\- Pas du tout. Je me disais juste que le soit-disant pays de l'amour était à la traîne.

\- Voilà qui ressemble fortement à une demande, mon lapin...

\- Not at all, stupid frog ! réagit Arthur écarlate.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Francis après un rire. Je n'ai pas prévu de faire ce genre de chose.

En apparence soulagé, le mage était un peu déçu. Il était pourtant persuadé que son français y avait déjà pensé et aurait été le premier à faire une telle demande. Non pas que l'anglais en avait envie, hein, c'est juste que ça ressemblait au caractère de Francis. Du moins il essaya de s'en convaincre, jusqu'à prendre un air horrifié en réalisant que son petit ami espérait peut-être que ce serait lui, Arthur, qui ferait cette fameuse demande. Il chassa aussitôt cette pensée de son esprit, et se concentra sur le retour. Pour d'officielles raisons concernant le Brexit, il passerait quelque jours à Paris avant de retourner à Londres. Il doutait cependant d'énormément travailler tant que Francis et lui seraient seuls dans la même pièce...

* * *

Valà ! Je vous embête pas plus, comme d'hab laissez un p'tit mot si vous voulez, je vous fais des bisous et à dimanche !

Plein de churros pour vous !


	28. Chapitre 28 - FrUk powa !

Miou tout le monde !

Je pense que le titre est assez clair, comme promis un chapitre plus long (qui accessoirement justifie le rating de la fic). Pitié soyez indulgents les lemons c'est pas mon point fort en écriture.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je suis presque à peu près complètement sûre de ne pas être Himaruya.

* * *

En arrivant à l'aéroport, une voiture avec chauffeur attendait les deux nations. De façon tout à fait fortuite, Arthur se retrouva à devoir attendre les bagages pendant que Francis allait prévenir le chauffeur de leur destination. Si celui-ci parut étonné, il acquiesça cependant, en se rappelant qu'il avait pour seules instructions de conduire messieurs Bonnefoy et Kirkland à l'endroit de Paris où ils résideraient durant leur séjour. En attendant son lapin, le grand blond envoya quelques messages à sa capitale. Il venait d'avoir la réponse et souriait quand l'anglais fit son apparition avec leurs valises, râlant qu'il n'était pas un domestique et que la prochaine fois ce serait au français de s'y coller. Amusé, Francis se fit pardonner d'un baiser et ils se mirent en route. Au bout de quelques minutes toutefois, Arthur remarqua un détail inhabituel.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on a pris la bonne route ?

\- Certain, mon lapin.

\- Pourtant ton appartement n'est pas dans cette direction.

\- Je sais, répondit le français en souriant.

\- Et on va où comme ça alors ?

\- Tu verras.

L'anglais tenta d'en savoir plus, mais son amant tint bon et finit par purement et simplement ne plus répondre, se contentant de lui sourire. Vexé, Arthur répliqua en boudant de façon très mature, et arrêta très vite en constatant que cela avait pour seul effet de faire rire Francis. Il avait beau se triturer les méninges, il ne comprenait pas où le français l'emmenait.

La voiture finit par se garer au bas d'une maison cossue, un peu éloignée du centre de Paris, dans une rue où le type de demeures indiquait à lui seul le niveau de vie de ses occupants.

\- Tiens, elle me dit quelque chose, se rappela Arthur. Tu m'y as déjà emmené non ?

\- Pas exactement mais tu es déjà venu.

Le sourire du français paraissait encore plus éblouissant que d'habitude. Il sortit leurs affaires, puis pria en quelques mots le chauffeur de les laisser seuls. Celui-ci le remercia, puis repartit rapidement. Les deux représentants montèrent les marches du perron, puis le français sortit une clé et ouvrit la porte, observant avec amusement son compagnon tenter de se rappeler en quelle occasion il avait bien pu venir en ce lieu. Après avoir déposé les valises, il accepta de l'aider et lui donna un petit indice.

\- Il y a pas mal de choses qui ont été modifiées, mais le jardin n'a quasiment pas changé.

\- Tu peux pas juste me dire quand c'était ?

\- Trop simple. Dis, tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Faut voir, répliqua Arthur méfiant.

\- Ferme les yeux et laisse-moi t'emmener quelque part.

\- Pardon !? Tu rêves, stupid frog !

\- Allez, fais-moi confiance, je te guiderai sans problème, lança Francis avec un sourire enjôleur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'anglais accepta de mauvaise grâce et ferma les yeux. Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne trichait pas, le français lui prit les mains et l'emmena doucement vers un endroit un peu spécial. En y allant, il commença à sentir le stress monter. Il avait tout prévu et tout pensé, mais maintenant qu'il y avait passé des heures, il doutait. Est-ce que ça ne ferait pas trop ? Il s'efforça de chasser ces questions intempestives et se concentra sur la seule tâche de conduire son amant adoré au bon endroit. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, il inspira un grand coup.

\- Arthur, garde les yeux fermés encore un peu. Je vais lâcher tes mains quelques instants, et quand je te le dirai tu pourras regarder. D'accord ?

\- Grmbl... D'accord, mais dépêches-toi.

Arthur avait senti un peu de nervosité dans la voix de Francis et s'en étonnait, mais garda ses paupières closes. Il entendit quelques mouvements, puis les premiers accords d'une musique résonnèrent autour de lui. Incrédule, il reconnut la fameuse chanson sur laquelle il avait accordé une danse au français, lors d'une réception. Et il retrouva pourquoi l'endroit lui rappelait quelque chose, c'était celui où ils avaient passé cette fameuse soirée de célébration de l'entente cordiale.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

L'anglais les ouvrit donc, et détailla ce qui l'entourait avec un air de surprise ravie. Ils étaient dans le petit pavillon où Francis et lui avaient valsé, mais celui-ci était décoré de dizaines de bouquets de lys et de roses, et des haut-parleurs cachés diffusaient la douce mélodie. Son amant se tenait devant lui, un genoux à terre et un sourire radieux sur le visage, en lui tendant un écrin.

\- Je... Je croyais que tu n'avais pas prévu de faire ça, bredouilla Arthur en se maudissant de ne pas avoir réussi à stabiliser sa voix.

\- Allons, je n'allais pas te faire ma demande au beau milieu d'une salle de réunion de l'ONU ou dans un banal restaurant ! Tu mérites mieux que ça.

\- Dis plutôt, fit l'anglais en se saisissant du petit coffret, qu'en tant que pays de l'amour, tu tenais à faire la plus romantique. Et j'accepte.

En souriant, il passa la bague à son annulaire, puis alla embrasser fougueusement son désormais fiancé.

\- Merci Arthur, murmura Francis quand ils se séparèrent.

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, frog, c'est juste un moyen de m'assurer que tu vas être obligé de rester avec moi.

\- Evidemment, ironisa le grand blond, comment ai-je pu croire un instant que tu pourrais simplement avoir envie de m'épouser? Plus sérieusement, ajouta-t-il un peu gêné, tu trouves que j'en ai fait trop ?

\- Non, c'est parfait, répondit l'anglais sincèrement avec un légère rougeur. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

\- Tu mérites le meilleur, mon lapin.

\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, il n'y a pas que pour le romantisme que tu prétends être le meilleur, le provoqua Arthur.

\- Naturellement, répliqua le grand blond. Puis-je savoir à quel domaine tu fais allusion ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

\- Celui-là.

Et il se mit à l'embrasser langoureusement en rapprochant leurs corps. Surpris par une telle action venant d'Arthur, Francis mit une seconde à réagir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit l'anglais qui prenne les devants. Il se reprit pourtant très vite, et s'appliqua avec sensualité à lui rendre son baiser. Après quelques minutes, le français interrompit leur échange, s'attirant un regard moqueur de son fiancé.

\- Tu n'es plus capable de soutenir mes assauts ?

\- Oh si, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, j'avais juste autre chose en tête...

\- Et quoi donc ? demanda Arthur outré.

Une seconde plus tard, il regrettait d'avoir posé la question. Francis venait de le soulever pour le porter dans ses bras comme une princesse. Ignorant totalement les protestations et les menaces du mage, il l'emmena jusqu'à une chambre spacieuse et le déposa sur l'immense lit à baldaquin.

\- Sa majesté est arrivée, dit-il en rigolant.

\- Comment as-tu osé !?

\- Mon lapin, tu m'as provoqué sur mes compétences au lit...

\- Et alors ?

Sans répondre mais avec un sourire mutin, le grand blond monta à son tour sur le lit, se positionnant au-dessus d'Arthur qui n'était plus tranquille du tout. Francis avait planté ses yeux dans les siens et il était incapable de s'en détacher. Son visage se rapprochait, lentement mais sûrement. Le français pencha son visage, amenant ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de l'anglais, dont le souffle s'était accéléré. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que son amant pouvait être aguicheur quand il le voulait... Il n'en revenait pas d'être immobilisé par la seule force des deux prunelles qui le fixaient intensément. Après quelques secondes d'incertitude, Francis laissa ses lèvres rejoindre celles de son fiancé, et en même temps il rapprocha leurs corps, glissant sensuellement sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe d'Arthur. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement à ce contact, et chercha à obtenir davantage. En dissimulant un sourire, le grand blond intensifia leur baiser, sans le laisser franchir la barrière des lèvres pour autant. A la place, il se décala légèrement pour permettre à leurs bassins de se trouver l'un contre l'autre et ainsi sentir leurs érections naissantes.

Francis continua ce petit manège un moment, laissant son anglais balader ses mains où il voulait sur son corps, et profita délicieusement des sensations profondément érotiques que ces gestes provoquaient en lui. Finalement, il poussa le vice jusqu'à approfondir leur baiser, le transformant en un french kiss digne de ce nom. Leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre, et le français s'était totalement laissé aller sur son fiancé, posant une main sur sa hanche, pendant que l'autre jouait dans les mèches folles d'Arthur. Quand il eut la certitude que ce dernier n'en pouvait plus de désir et de plaisir, il s'interrompit doucement, finissant par se redresser totalement avec un sourire provoquant, assis au dessus de son bassin. L'anglais était haletant, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

\- Pourquoi... tu t'arrêtes ? finit-il par articuler.

Francis ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il passa lentement un doigt sur ses lèvres, image parfaite de la tentation, puis déboutonna le haut de sa chemise avant de se pencher une nouvelle fois sur son amour, le tenant de nouveau sous le feu de ses prunelles.

\- On ne me provoque pas impunément sur ce terrain, mon lapin... finit-il par murmurer. Je pourrais jouer avec ton désir pendant des heures et te pousser à me supplier pour en avoir plus.

Arthur déglutit difficilement. Il connaissait les talents du français, autant de réputation que pour avoir passé quelques nuits dans ses bras. Le beau blond était un maître en matière de séduction et de sexe, mais les fois où il montrait réellement tout son potentiel étaient rares. Malheureusement pour l'anglais, un regain de fierté mal placée choisit ce moment précis pour refaire surface.

\- Prouve-le, frog.

Une étincelle de luxure pure s'alluma dans les deux saphirs qui le fixaient, et le mage eut immédiatement la sensation d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Francis redescendit, frôlant sa peau à travers le tissus, et remonta lentement jusqu'à son cou qu'il effleura de ses lèvres, avant de glisser une phrase à l'oreille de son amant.

\- Souviens-toi que tu l'auras demandé.

Et il entreprit de mettre sa menace à exécution. Pendant plus d'une heure, il joua avec les zones érogènes de son amant, sans qu'aucune soit épargnée par ses mains ou sa bouche. Le français s'assura qu'ils gardent tous deux leurs vêtements, jouant avec les tissus comme s'ils faisaient partie de sa stratégie. En revanche, il s'appliqua à soigneusement éviter de trop s'approcher de son entrejambe. L'anglais dut se contenter d'effleurements, parfois d'un baiser par dessus son pantalon, toutes choses de nature à exciter son érection sans pour autant le satisfaire. Il tenta bien de reprendre le contrôle à quelques moments, mais Francis se saisit à chaque fois de ses poignets pour les ramener à côté de sa tête, avec un léger "tsss" marquant sa désaprobation. Et le pire, songea Arthur pour la cinquième fois qu'il craquait, c'est que sentir la poigne de son amant sur lui ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. Si seulement il pouvait un peu plus sentir sa peau...

\- Un problème, mon amour ? susurra Francis.

Se refusant d'abord à répondre, Arthur finit par craquer en sentant le français déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres... puis en mordiller une.

\- On pourrait peut-être... passer à l'étape supérieure ?

\- Déjà ? Tu es bien pressé pour quelqu'un qui m'a défié...

\- Please.

\- Si tu te mets à demander gentiment, naturellement.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le français s'écarta et se leva, déboutonnant langoureusement sa chemise afin de dévoiler son torse parfaitement sulpté. Incapable de résister à une telle vue, Arthur se leva aussi et s'apprêtait à totalement enlever l'encombrant vêtement du corps de son amant, lorsque celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Allons, soit raisonnable...

\- Tu joues avec mes nerfs, et je commence à être à bout là...

\- Seulement avec tes hormones, mon lapin, et je suis persuadé que tu peux encore tenir.

Ce faisant, il enleva le simple T-shirt que portait l'anglais avant de plaquer leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Jamais le mage n'aurait cru que le simple contact de leurs peaux puisse être aussi électrisant. Pour un peu, il en aurait laissé échapper un gémissement.

\- Voyez-vous ça... fit Francis en lui prenant les mains. Une simple étreinte et tu es déjà sur le point de céder ?

\- Pas... pas du tout !

\- Oh, dans ce cas je suppose qu'il n'y a pas besoin que j'enlève mon pantalon ?

Arthur se sentit piégé par la remarque, beaucoup trop tentante dans son état même s'il y avait peu de chances que la proposition soit sérieuse. Il déglutit difficilement et s'apprêtait à répondre avec un peu de mauvaise foi, mais le beau blond le devança et frotta leurs entrejambes l'un contre l'autre. Son amant sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps à cette simple caresse et fut d'un coup incapable de mentir.

\- Enlève-le, et le mien avec !

\- Enfin un peu de sincérité, murmura Francis.

Devant le regard brûlant de l'anglais, il défit lentement leurs ceintures respectives et les envoya balader dans la chambre. A sa grande surprise, Arthur arrivait encore à se contenir et à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Le français entreprit alors de caresser la joue du mage pendant qu'il défaisait boutons et fermeture éclair, dévoilant plus aisément son érection à travers le boxer moulant qu'il portait. Il nota le regard aussi furtif que désireux de son anglais, ainsi que la difficulté qu'il eut à déglutir juste après. Qu'il était grisant de se faire désirer, d'affoler tous les sens de la personne que l'on aimait... Sans l'avouer, Francis n'était lui-même plus très loin de céder à l'envie dévorante que lui inspirait son fiancé. Il tint bon toutefois, et entreprit de s'agenouiller pour défaire également l'ouverture du jean que portait Arthur, déposant au passage quelques baisers légers sur la bosse qui gonflait le sous-vêtement. Le geste provoqua plusieurs soupirs d'aise de ce dernier, qui se sentait à deux doigts de définitivement lâcher prise. Si jamais Francis osait...

Et le fait est que Francis osa bel et bien. Il baissa le caleçon d'Arthur, juste un peu, et donna quelques coups de langue bien placés sur le bout de son sexe, rendu rigide par ses précédentes attentions. Dans un gémissement, l'anglais céda.

\- All right... Mmmm... You win... Please, do more...

Son fiancé réprima un sourire de triomphe. Ravi de lui-même, il resta cependant sur son plan d'origine, et s'arrêta pour remonter, déposant des baisers papillons sur tout le torse d'Arthur avant de revenir à son visage. Une de ses mains se glissa derrière sa nuque, tandis que l'autre allait se coller sur les magnifiques fesses de son amant. Satisfait de ce qu'il lut dans les yeux émeraudes de ce dernier, il l'embrassa tendrement et le poussa jusqu'au lit afin de le faire s'asseoir.

\- Tu veux que j'en fasse plus ?

\- Yes... Yes please...

D'une poussée de la main, Francis fit complètement s'allonger son fiancé, et lui retira aisément jean et caleçon, avant de faire de même avec ses propres vêtements, ne conservant que sa chemise ouverte. Son soudain empressement contrastait avec sa précédente attitude, mais le français sentait qu'il arrivait à ses limites également. Il posa doucement ses mains sur les cuisses de son amour, puis remonta jusqu'au bassin en une caresse sensuelle. En réponse, Arthur se cambra légèrement, montrant son envie et son désir, décuplés par le temps fou que Francis avait passé à l'allumer de toutes les façons possibles. Celui-ci se promit intérieurement de le faire crier rien qu'avec sa bouche. Pour commencer.

Il mit donc tout son savoir-faire et son expérience, toute sa connaissance d'Arthur pour lui faire perdre la tête. Sa langue commença à jouer sur le sexe gonflé de son amant, d'abord doucement, puis avec plus d'intensité, faisant de longs et lents aller-retours entre la base et le bout dressé. Quand il sentit que son anglais n'en pouvait plus et commençait à attraper ses cheveux, il lui fit une petite surprise. Il plongea sur son érection, entourant l'entièreté de celui-ci en une fois, avant de jouer avec sa langue sur sa base pendant quelques secondes et de se retirer. Arthur en hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir, le souffle court devant la décharge intense que le français lui avait fait ressentir.

\- You... fit-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

\- Oui ? répondit Francis avec un grand sourire.

\- You're gonna kill me.

\- Quelle idée mon chéri... A moins que tu parles de ta petite mort.

\- Please... more...

\- Je t'avais dit que je tu en viendrais à me supplier, répliqua le français avec un sourire.

\- All right, I beg you...

Le mage s'empourpra davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà, et fit un regard implorant à son fiancé. Celui-ci sourit de façon enjôleuse, monta rapidement lui voler un baiser, et retourna à son oeuvre. Avec plus de douceur, il entreprit de lui faire ressentir le maximum de plaisir possible. Pendant qu'une main caressait ses bourses, l'autre glissait sur le ventre de l'anglais, et sa bouche s'appliquait à faire de sensuels montées et descentes autour de son sexe. Le français variait les techniques, appuyant plus ou moins fort selon les moments et les zones, augmentant ou diminuant la vitesse en fonction des réactions de son amant. Tout le long, il s'appliquait à jouer avec sa langue, la laissant parfois glisser simplement le long de son membre, ou bien faisant de petits mouvements précis à divers endroits qu'il savait particulièrement érogènes.

Arthur gémissait de plus en plus fort, incapable de résister ou même de suivre les mouvements du beau blond. Les vagues de plaisir montaient rapidement, mais même là son fiancé jouait et le laissait régulièrement à un rien de la jouissance, augmentant sa frustration et son désir à point qu'il n'imaginait même pas possible. Finalement, il sentit monter une vague qui submergeait toutes les autres, et fut dans l'impossibilité de retenir quoi que ce soit. Quand elle arriva à son paroxysme, Arthur s'accrocha aux draps et eut un cri étouffé en se déversant dans la bouche de son amant. Son corps resta cambré encore quelques instants après la fin, tant son orgasme était violent. Avec un sourire devant la vision délicieuse que lui offrait son anglais adoré dans l'extase, Francis s'essuya rapidement la bouche et vint se poser à côté de lui, attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

\- Tout va bien, mon lapin ? demanda-t-il amusé en le voyant reprendre conscience.

\- ...

\- Je prends ça pour un oui.

\- You... You're a monster.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'as pourtant pu expérimenter qu'une partie de mes talents pour l'instant, rétorqua le français.

\- Une partie ? fit Arthur encore un peu dans les nuages.

\- Je n'ai utilisé que ma bouche, mon lapin...

\- Et tu attends quoi pour la suite ?

Francis rigola en voyant la lueur de désir qui se rallumait dans les émeraudes d'Arthur. Il avait tellement chauffé son lapin que celui-ci ne se satisfaisait pas d'un seul orgasme, aussi puissant soit-il. Il entreprit donc de raviver sa flamme en l'embrassant, d'abord tendrement, puis avec plus de passion, jusqu'à ce que les deux roulent sur le lit en se dévorant, leurs mains caressant et palpant tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. Ils se séparèrent finalement, et Francis tendit le bras pour ouvrir un petit tiroir de la table de chevet, d'où il sortit un tube de lubrifiant. Il en imprégna ses doigts et entreprit de préparer son amant avec douceur, continuant ses baisers et ses caresses pendant qu'il introduisait un premier doigt dans son intimité. Effet du violent orgasme qu'il avait eu précédemment ou de son excitation, Arthur se détendit rapidement, et put bientôt accueillir un deuxième puis un troisième doigt.

Quand il l'estima prêt, Francis enduit son propre sexe de lubrifiant et se positionna entre les cuisses de son amant. Celui-ci lui fit rapidement signe qu'il pouvait y aller, et le français ne se fit pas prier pour envahir son intimité. Il resta immobile quelques instants afin de l'habituer à sa présence conséquente. Il commença ensuite à bouger, lentement au début, puis en intensifiant le rythme. Comme pour sa fellation, il varia la vitesse et la force de ses coups de reins, se fiant aux réactions d'Arthur et à ses propres envies. Il trouva rapidement la prostate de son amant et s'appliqua à provoquer cette boule de plaisir. Ils étaient tous deux haletants et en sueur, mais ils s'en fichaient dans cet instant. Seul leur plaisir et leurs envies comptaient. Quand Francis sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps, il se pencha sur son fiancé de façon à ce que leurs torses se touchent et qu'ils puissent s'embrasser. Le sexe de nouveau dur d'Arthur fut stimulé par ce frottement contre le ventre du français, et il lui fit signe qu'il n'était plus très loin non plus. Celui-ci envoya alors une série de coups de bassin bien orientés destinés à envoyer son amour dans les étoiles. Quelques secondes plus tard, Arthur criait son nom en se cambrant, la tête en arrière et répandant la preuve de sa jouissance sur eux deux. Son orgasme déclencha celui de Francis, qui lui tomba dessus après avoir retenu son souffle le temps de son orgasme. Comblés, repus, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte pour retrouver une respiration normale.

La tête tournée l'un vers l'autre, ils se souriaient, encore dans la béatitude que provoque la montée au septième ciel. La chemise de Francis avait fini par valser à un moment, si bien qu'ils étaient nus dans les draps en bataille.

\- Francis...

\- Oui ?

Arthur vint se pelotonner contre lui comme s'il était une peluche géante, et quand il fut bien installé, il lui parla d'une voix qui s'endormait.

\- I love you.

Le français écarta quelques mèches folles et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne avant de le serrer contre lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux dormaient profondément.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est pas le cas (ou même si ça l'est) je vous invite à me dire pourquoi pour que je puisse m'améliorer dans cet exercice d'écriture.

Plein de framboisiers pour vous !


	29. Chapitre 29 - Mariage

Miou tout le monde !

Bon... c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Ça fait tout drôle, mais je vais pas plus m'étendre ici, je laisse tout le blabla à la fin.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : même pour le dernier chapitre, Himaruya refuse de me céder Hetalia.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Arthur se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit furent deux yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec tendresse.

\- Bonjour mon lapin.

\- Grml... B'jour.

\- Tu es adorable quand tu dors. Tu t'es accroché à moi toute la nuit.

Le ton taquin acheva de sortir l'anglais de sa torpeur, et il s'empourpra.

\- J'attendais que tu te réveilles pour aller m'occuper du petit déjeuner. Tu me laisses me lever maintenant ?

\- Pas besoin de me demander la permission, frog !

\- Hum... Vu comme tu as calé ma main sous ta tête, si, répliqua Francis amusé.

Arthur rougit de plus belle en constatant qu'il avait effectivement agripé la main de son partenaire, et la tenait contre lui comme un doudou. Il se dégagea promptement en grommelant dans une totale mauvaise foi qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Après une douche, les deux descendirent pour manger un morceau et en profitèrent pour consulter leurs portables.

\- Tiens, Gilbert me demande s'il vaut mieux qu'il se joigne au mariage groupé ou si ça plairait plus à Matthew qu'il fassent une cérémonie juste pour eux plus tard. C'est très délicat de sa part, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le mage en avala sa crêpe de travers et toussa avant de crier.

\- QUOI !? Cet imbécile va épouser mon bébé !?

\- Il ne lui a pas encore fait sa demande, mais on dirait que ça ne va pas tarder, répondit Francis amusé.

\- Si jamais il ose, je le tue.

\- Mon lapin... fit le grand blond d'un air réprobateur.

\- I'm not your... Hum. D'accord. Je sais. Ne pas tuer les copains de mes enfants.

\- Exact. Laisse-les vivre leurs vies comme ils l'entendent. Et puis Gilbert est vraiment dingue de Matthew, ça crève les yeux.

\- Il a intérêt...

\- Ceci dit, en parlant de mariage, tu ne crois pas qu'on a une annonce à faire tous les deux ? ajouta le français d'un air mutin.

\- Tu t'en charges non ? tenta Arthur en détournant le regard.

\- Je fais l'annonce pour tout le monde, c'est entendu, mais avant ça je tiens à ce que ce soit toi qui l'annonce à nos petits monstres.

L'anglais grimaça. Il pouvait déjà entendre les hurlements de joie de sa fille. Mais son désormais fiancé était en train de rédiger la fameuse annonce en mail groupé/facebook des nations/skype/tout autre support sur lequel l'information serait susceptible d'être lue. Il s'éloigna en composant le numéro de Matthew, probablement celui qui ferait le moins de bruit à la réception de la nouvelle.

Il revint une demi-heure plus tard l'air grognon, et devant l'air hilare de Francis, le fusilla des yeux.

\- Les enfants sont prévenus, et j'ai dû perdre dix pour cent de mon audition rien qu'avec Alfred.

\- Parfait, je vais mettre mon petit texte en ligne pour une annonce officielle.

\- Au passage... On organise ça comment ? Autant s'y mettre maintenant, fit l'anglais en saisissant papier et stylo.

\- Pour être honnête, j'aimerais bien me joindre aux autres. Ca ferait une super fête et on serait sûrs qu'il y aurait tout le monde.

\- Ils ont commencé à l'organiser, on aura jamais la possibilité de mettre nos idées... A moins que... Attends une minute, fit-il en avisant l'air trop innocent pour être honnête du français.

\- Oui ? répondit celui-ci avec de grands yeux.

\- Tu as énormément participé aux idées et à l'organisation jusqu'à présent.

\- Effectivement.

\- En sachant que tu me ferais ta demande peu de temps après.

\- Oui.

\- Donc... Tu t'es arrangé pour avoir quand même de l'influence.

\- Exact, répondit-il avec un sourire. Et puis Tonio était au courant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mon lapin, il ne m'aurait jamais laissé interférer dans son mariage aussi facilement, tu t'en doutes bien.

\- Tu as comploté dans mon dos.

\- Rho, tout de suite les grands mots... Je me suis simplement assuré que tu pourrais mettre tes idées aussi tout en gardant la surprise.

\- C'est fourbe.

\- Ca te ressemble, nuance, riposta Francis en l'embrassant avant de venir le câliner un peu.

Arthur se laissa faire. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'une grande fête pourrait être plus facilement supportable qu'un enchaînement de soirées. Et s'il y avait quatre couples, il ne serait pas seul au centre de l'attention et pourrait plus facilement garder un oeil sur ses enfants.

-oOo-

Six mois plus tard, la cérémonie avait lieu. Au vu du nombre de nations qui se mariaient, l'endroit avait longuement posé problème, jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred propose de le faire chez lui en arguant que c'était là qu'il y avait le plus de place, et qu'après tout c'est là que tout avait commencé. Au final, l'option avait été acceptée à condition que l'américain promette de ne rien changer à ce que les couples avaient organisé. En grommelant, le héros avait accepté en râlant qu'ils auraient pu lui faire confiance pour un super mariage de héros.

Toujours est-il que les voeux avaient été échangés pour tous. Si les couples masculins s'étaient contentés de porter des costumes d'excellente réalisation, Elizabeta était resplendissante dans sa robe de grand couturier. Une chance que Francis ne soit pas rancunier... En arrivant sur la terrasse, ils s'accordèrent pour qu'elle fasse le fameux lancer de bouquet. Avec un clin d'oeil à Arthur et Francis, elle se positionna, demanda si tous ceux qui voulaient le réceptionner étaient prêts... Et se retourna pour aller tranquillement le donner à une demoiselle. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre, ce qui fit pouffer la brune représentante.

Un peu stressé et très mal à l'aise dans son costume, Alistair attendait que le lancer de bouquet ait lieu. Encore heureux qu'il ait réussi à convaincre sa douce amie de le laisser aller à cette soirée sans cravate. Francis lui fit signe qu'il pouvait se tenir prêt, et le rouquin sortit une jolie boîte de sa poche. Fallait-il qu'il soit vraiment amoureux pour faire quelque chose d'aussi niais... Il se rapprocha discrètement de Lucille pendant qu'Elizabeta en faisait autant, et lorsqu'elle lui remit le bouquet en main propre, il rigola mentalement devant la tête ahurie de sa petite amie. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, puis la hongroise s'écarta et le mage put tranquillement faire sa demande en mariage. Demande qui fut acceptée immédiatement, puisqu'elle lui sauta dans les bras en abandonnant ses bonnes manières.

Toutefois, il dut supporter tout le reste de la soirée les moqueries de ses frères célibataires, comme quoi il fallait bien un Bonnefoy pour ranger un Kirkland. Moqueries qui se calmèrent quand les deux se retrouvèrent changés en chihuahas fluorescents. Avec un sourire parfaitement innocent, Arthur et Alistair retournèrent auprès de leurs partenaires, en se disant que finalement il existait des sujets sur lesquels l'Ecosse et l'Angleterre pouvaient s'allier. Toutefois, ils durent plier face à une alliance Bonnefoy qui exigeait que les mages rendent leurs formes initiales au reste de leur fratrie. Après quelques autres incidents du même genre, vint le moment de la première danse. Le choix de la musique avait été particulièrement ardu et les négociations plus que houleuses. Finalement, ils étaient tous parvenus à s'accorder sur une musique italienne, les grands yeux suppliants de Féli réussissant à convaincre Ludwig, Roderich et Elizabeta, à faire fléchir Francis et Lovino s'était chargé de convaincre Antonio. Arthur avait fini par céder devant la majorité, à condition d'avoir son mot à dire sur le choix définitif, ce qui lui avait été accordé.

Les quatre couples s'élancèrent donc ensemble sur la piste de danse pour une valse. Roderich et Elizabeta faisaient preuve d'une grâce impressionnante, conséquence d'années de pratique de danse en couple. Francis et Arthur n'étaient pas en reste, mais les deux autres couples avaient un style un peu plus atypique, moins habitués à ce genre de performance. A la fin, il y eut cependant beaucoup d'applaudissements pour tous, et d'autres couples s'élancèrent sur la piste quand la musique suivante commença. La soirée passa agréablement, le buffet mis en extérieur était délicieux, le temps magnifique et le coucher de soleil avait été splendide à observer.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, et l'alcool aidant, certains se lâchaient un peu plus, et un bon nombre de dossiers s'accumulèrent sur certaines nations. Alfred en particulier avait absolument tenu à prouver à Ivan qu'il tenait l'alcool. A présent, il faisait avec sa soeur et Bella un concours de poledance pour le besoin duquel il s'était mis torse nu, pour le plus grand plaisir de son petit ami. Celui-ci l'embarqua cependant plus ou moins de force quand il se mit à évoquer l'idée d'un strip-tease autour de la barre, et le ramena dans leur chambre. Alistair en eut un fou rire qui dura bien cinq minutes, et remarqua ensuite l'air très intéressé de Sean par la représentante belge. D'un coup de coude, il indiqua la scène à son benjamin, et ils eurent un sourire de connivence devant le potentiel de moqueries que cela représentait.

Un peu plus loin, Océane et Katya discutaient autour d'un kir, la première invitant la seconde à lui rendre visite si jamais elle avait envie d'un peu de temps au soleil.

Yao, un peu pompette aussi, remarqua que Kiku avait l'air un peu gêné et restait à l'écart, en regardant la piste de danse... voire un peu plus loin. Avec un peu de concentration, il nota qu'en fait il ne portait aucune attention au tango d'Antonio et Lovino, mais regardait quelqu'un derrière, de l'autre côté. Avec un sourire, il lui proposa un verre et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Tu sais, je suis là si tu veux parler-aru.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de parler ? demanda le japonais d'un air calme.

\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être qu'il faut que quelqu'un t'encourage pour quelque chose ? lança Chine de façon tout sauf subtile.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? fit l'autre en rougissant.

\- Tu regardes quelqu'un depuis tout à l'heure-aru. Va lui demander une danse au lieu de rester planté là.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne marche à suivre.

\- C'est une soirée de mariage, quel meilleur moment pour ça ? Allez, avale ton verre, demande une valse et va l'inviter à danser-aru ! Sinon je te récite des proverbes chinois jusqu'à ce que tu y ailles ! menaça-t-il.

Kiku hésita quelques instants, puis constata que Yao était sérieux malgré l'alcool. Il fit mine de rester assis tranquillement, mais celui-ci commença ses récitations, et le japonais fuit rapidement cette insupportable épreuve. Demander une danse avait d'un coup l'air bien moins insurmontable. Toutefois, il sentait sa résolution faiblir en s'approchant de l'endroit où était gérée la musique. Il avait passé beaucoup de bons moments sur les dernières semaines avec cette personne, et avait trouvé en elle quelqu'un de compréhensif, courageux et qui partageait avec lui un certain nombre de valeurs et d'intérêts. Brusquer les choses ainsi... n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mais ce n'est qu'une danse, se répéta-t-il. Pendant que les premières notes du Beau Danube bleu de Strauss se faisaient entendre, il se dirigea vers la personne qu'il regardait discrètement depuis le début de la soirée. Il ne vit pas Elizabeta retenir Roderich, pas plus que les autres qui quittaient discrètement la piste. Toujours poli, il s'inclina avant de tendre sa main et de poser la fameuse question.

\- Natalya-san, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel il redouta qu'elle refuse. Mais elle lui fit un sourire timide, et posa sa main dans la sienne.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il souffla discrètement, puis le couple se dirigea au centre de la piste et commença à danser. Même s'ils n'avaient pas l'aisance du couple austro-hongrois, ils étaient tous deux de bons danseurs et réalisèrent même quelques figures. Quand les dernières notes s'éteignirent, ils s'écartèrent légèrement, lui pour s'incliner, elle pour faire une révérence. La jeune femme avait les joues un peu roses, et un sourire à des années-lumières de celui presque fou qu'elle faisait habituellement.

Plusieurs personnes se retrouvaient bouches bées devant l'allure de la biélorusse. En cet instant, plus d'un l'aurait sans hésiter qualifiée de ravissante jeune femme timide qui assistait à son premier bal, s'ils ne la connaissaient pas tous un peu mieux que ça. Dans un silence complet, le couple s'éloigna sur la plage en discutant calmement. Quand ils furent assez loin, Elizabeta regarda Alistair avec un sourire triomphal.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que je savais m'y prendre !

\- Je maintiens, répliqua le rouquin après un silence, que si jamais elle s'en rend compte tu es morte.

\- Kiku la retiendra.

Du moins je l'espère, ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête. Avec un sourire, elle regarda autour d'elle et observa tous les couples qui l'entouraient. Son regard accrocha quelques célibataires – qui ne le resteraient sans doute plus très longtemps – avant de croiser les yeux de Bella qui lui envoya un sourire éblouissant.

Kiku avait vraiment bien fait de leur faire découvrir ce manga.

FIN

* * *

Bon ben voilà, c'est fini. Je pensais que ça ferait moins bizarre de finir de publier que finir d'écrire, mais en fait pas du tout. Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte (moi pas trop ^^'), mais vous avez envoyé cette fic dans le top 20 fr de celles qui ont reçues le plus de reviews et c'est un peu dingue. Et comme je sais pas trop quoi dire, on passe aux remerciements.

MERCI à tous ceux (et celles) qui ont lu cette fic anonymement

MERCI à tous ceux (et celles) qui l'ont mis en favori et/ou en follower

MERCI à tous ceux (et celles) qui ont laissé une review

MERCI SPECIAL à heaven-sama, asma-chan, invinciblearmada, freyja manga, Usburgerlover50 qui ont eu le courage de laisser un bon gros paquet de commentaires régulièrement (auxquels je ne répondais pas toujours parce que je savais pas quoi dire à part merci beaucoup chuisdésolée)

MERCI TRES SPECIAL à Akebono mimichan qui a reviewé quasiment chaque chapitre et dont je suis fan, les encouragements d'un maître du fandom fr c'est juste formidable et hypermotivant.

Et enfin (oui je fais du favoritisme mais c'est ma fic je fais ce que je veux)

AWESOME MERCI MEGA SPECIAL à Anorluin, ma bêta-lectrice adorée qui a su me remotiver (aka me foutre un bon coup de pied au cul) quand j'avais du mal à avancer (et accessoirement qui m'a fait découvrir le monde merveilleux d'Hetalia et des fanfics).

Et sinon, si vous voulez dire ce que vous avez pensé de l'ensemble de cette fic, ben... parlez maintenant ou taisez-vous à jamais ! (non je déconne, partez pas je vous aime !)

Et plein de wedding cakes (avec ce que vous aimez dedans) pour vous !


End file.
